<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A History of Dr. Egon Spengler and Janine Melnitz: A Love Story Part 1 by Janegon11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810217">A History of Dr. Egon Spengler and Janine Melnitz: A Love Story Part 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janegon11/pseuds/Janegon11'>Janegon11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020), Ghostbusters - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1980s, 80's Music, Awkward Crush, Boss/Employee Relationship, Comedy, Control Issues, Crushes, Dating, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate, Fate &amp; Destiny, Fiction, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Kissing, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Music, New York City, Original Fiction, POV Multiple, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, True Love's Kiss, Twinkies, dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janegon11/pseuds/Janegon11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dr. Peter Venkman hires the pretty yet  audacious Janine Melnitz as a secretary for the new Ghostbuster’s business, the brilliant but emotionally cold  Dr. Egon Spengler, finds his life become unhinged gradually. What will a man dedicated to scientific thought and inquiry do when he unwillingly falls in love for the first time? Will he be able to embrace his feelings and lack of control that Janine brings to his life or continue in his predictable routine unscathed? Time will tell.  From the perspective of both Egon and Janine, with a bit of Peter and Ray for added flavor.  Set in 1983 and loosely based on the original movie even though the timeline has been extended. </p><p> </p><p>I will release part 2 a chapter at a time mid February in 2021.</p><p>I do not own any of the Ghostbusters' characters, which is owned by Columbia/Sony and written by Dan Aykroyd and the late great Harold Ramis, who will forever be Dr. Egon Spengler to me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapters 1-4 Twilight Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Each Ghostbuster, from their own point of view, explains the beginning of their unique business adventure in the early months of 1983, including the hiring of their fesity secretary from Brooklyn, Janine Melnitz, who questions Dr. Egon Spengler’s preconceived notions from the start.  Although she automatically finds herself drawn to the handsome theoretical physicist, Janine recognizes that securing his attention will be more of an obstacle than originally thought. Meanwhile, Dr. Peter Venkman kicks off research on a new secret experiment on the new secretary and his close friend.</p><p>I am posting the first four chapters first.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter One Twilight Zone   Late 1982</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Help, I'm steppin' into the Twilight Zone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place is a madhouse; it feels like being cloned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My beacon's been moved under moon and star.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where am I to go now that I've gone too far?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Golden Earring, “Twilight Zone” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ray Stantz</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the cold winter of late 1982, I created the first paranormal extermination business in New York City with two of my closest friends, Drs. Peter Venkman and Egon Spengler.  We were three young paranormal psychology professors at Columbia who recently had their research grant eliminated by the university's trustees board.  Spengler and I were infinitely more interested in paranormal psychology than Peter.  Furthermore, we ran around the city, observing and studying ghost sightings for a few years of our friendship.  Unfortunately, almost all of them were fake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two weeks ago, all three of us were at the New York City  Public library after receiving a call stating that the librarian had a ghost interaction. Pete, skeptical as always, went along for the ride only because I forced his hand when he was testing a pretty young blonde who agreed to go on a date with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Peter Venkman</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, I was the last to arrive on the day of the big ghost sighting at the New York Public library on fifth avenue. My friends, Dr. Egon Spengler and Dr. Ray Stantz, and I comprised the faculty of the tiny paranormal psychology department at Columbia from 1978 to the university’s present time, teaching and research.  Unfortunately, our grant was pulled by some uptight members of the board who didn't believe in the supernatural finally after threatening to do so for at least a year. Stantz and Spengler had been visiting and recording any person in the area who claimed to have an experience with a ghost, spook, or specter, but I was very dubious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, Ray, a good-natured chubby man in his late twenties who wore khaki pants and a green polo shirt, came into our shared office jubilant that three people had seen a class three free-roaming specter at the library. At the same time, I tested a gorgeous blonde, Jennifer, about her ESP ability.  I didn't think that she had it, but I wanted to take her out on a date, so I played along with her. The experiment’s purpose was to study negative reinforcement on ESP ability, but I wanted to get Jennifer in bed with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, I joined Stantz on the subway to the NYC library, and I explained that I was worried about him and Spengler.  The two of them had been busting their rears going to any ghost sighting in the area without results, and I feared this outing would be the same.  We entered the quiet library, whispering about Ray's experiences with the sponges moving. Then I saw Egon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I spied the backside of my tall, lanky solemn friend sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the light wooden table in a crowded room in the library, I decided to play a joke on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eeeeegggggooon," I groaned out of my nerdy friend's name and knocked on the table as he listened to a stethoscope from underneath it. This man was a genius, practically, but had limited social skills. He also had a one-track mind-science, whereas mine was on women and wore a pompadour hair cut with black circular glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After I slammed a book on the table, Egon stood up from his kneeling position and remarked, drily, “oh, you are here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is big Peter, this is big, there is something here," he repeated, animatedly, for him, standing up from the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Egon, this reminds me of the time that you tried to drill a hole in the side of your head," I said jokingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would have worked if you hadn’t stopped me,” my close friend stated, resolutely, dressed in a gray suit with a matching sweater and a maroon tie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As we walked to the specter’s site, Ray babbled on about his excitement about the ghost sighting. We met the library manager, who was very anxious about the ghost, and then the older librarian who saw the ghost agreed to allow us to interview her.  Meanwhile, Spengler traveled quietly around the main room, watching his PKE meter to find readings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It had arms because it tried to reach for me," she admitted, terrified, lying down on a brown sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I asked her some personal questions, her manager asked me why I asked about her menstruation cycle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Back off, man, I'm a scientist," I responded irritatedly. It felt like a cool line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Egon alerted us that his PKE meter read some telekinetic energy in the area, and it was moving. Ray excitedly followed him, and I, still skeptical,  followed the other two downstairs reluctantly into a lower level of the library. Watching the PKE, Egon continued to walk cautiously around, waving the gadget in front of him. As we walked up and down several stacks of library books, we came to an asymmetrical stacking of books, which fascinated my two friends who compared it to a historical book stacking. Rolling my eyes, I made a smart-ass comment with a smirk on my face, "You're right; no human being would stack books like this."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afterward, we continued to follow Spengler up and down the bookshelves' columns until he came across some telekinetic activity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raymond, look at this,”  Egon commanded, pointing to the card catalog shelves that were opened with the information cards strewn everywhere on the floor and the wrong shelves. Everything was in disarray, and there was some slimy material on some of the cards.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ectoplasm residue, and it's real," Ray exclaimed, his voice sounded wowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Venkman, get a sample of this," Spengler ordered as we walked by a disheveled card catalog that had some type of snot-like material on it, and he handed me a small round plastic container. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone blows their nose, and you want to keep it," I asked, sarcastically, taking it from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to analyze it," he answered, in a monotone tone, observing the PKE meter walking past the goo.  This was exciting for Egon as he loved to examine a good sample; obviously, he didn't have much of a life or a woman for that matter, but sadly, he didn't think he was missing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This glue-like material was sticky and made it impossible to capture it in a container without it going everywhere. It hit me in the face and stuck on my hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahh," I responded, disgusted; I tried to rid the slime off my hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little later, I gave my bespectacled friend his mucus with dramatic flair by saying, “Egon, your mucus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, we came across an older woman ghost in an old-fashioned purple dress floating above a bookshelf several feet in front of us. Ray and Egon had their mouths agape and their eyes as big as saucers as they watched the ghost, reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, What do we do? Could you come over here to talk to me, please?" I inquired anxiously, pulling Ray's ear, then I asked him our next plan of action. He asked Egon, who tried to calculate something before I knocked it out of his hands, angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Eventually, they suggested I make contact as they recorded video and took pictures. The old librarian quieted me with a finger to her lips and hushed me when I questioned her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OK, the usual stuff isn't working," I said sarcastically, going back to a corner to hide where my friends stood in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OK, I know what to do. Follow me," Stantz ordered as we walked behind him as he took the lead. My fear increased as we closer and closer to the lady, and Spengler appeared to be just as worried as I did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. Do exactly what I say. OK, ready, ready? Get her," he yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point, the ghost lunged at us and made a horrifying noise.  We all ran away and out of the library, panic-stricken.  Incredulously, the library manager couldn't believe it when we left without speaking to him about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He, he, he,  Get her, that was your whole plan, Get her,” I laughed later as we returned to campus, “and we are scientific.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <span>just got overexcited. But wasn't it incredible, Pete," Dr. Stantz inquired with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” I muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We touched the etheric plane. You know what this could mean to the university," Ray enthusiastically continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>Yeah, it's gonna be bigger than the microchip. Ray, I'm very excited,” I said, in a voice dripping with sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind us, Egon finished his calculation as he walked, then piped up with, " I wouldn't say the experience was wasted. According to these new readings, I think we have an excellent chance of actually catching a ghost and holding it indefinitely."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>Well, this is great! If this ionization rate is constant for all ectoplasmic entities, we could bust some heads! In a spiritual sense, of course," Ray exclaimed, walking alongside Spengler as I stopped for a second to contemplate the innuendo of his report.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Wait! Spengs? You serious about catching a ghost,” I inquired, running after the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm always serious," he responded solemnly, halting in place to face me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Egon, I’m going to take back some of the things I said about you. You- you’ve earned it,” I praised him, smiling, handing him a Nestle crunch bar. His only vice that I was aware of was for sugar, and I had been friends with him for over eight years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I later convinced Ray that we needed to go into business for ourselves with that one sighting. The question was how we were going to afford a place for our business. Later, I convinced Ray to take another mortgage on his parents' house left for himself and his sister, and he bought an old firehouse for our new business. Although Egon explained all of the building’s problems, Ray didn't care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That left us to repurpose the building the best we could for our containment needs. It would take a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We were taking a huge risk, but I felt like I was taking control of my life for once. It was empowering yet terrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Egon Spengler</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wanted secretary for new paranormal research business in Manhattan; must type 90 words a minute; exhibit professionalism; provide exceptional customer service; willing to work unconventional hours; accounting skills a plus; ability to use a computer for basic data entry;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please call 555-5555  and ask for Dr. Peter Venkman.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I  listened to Ray read the advertisement yet again, I worked on a prototype of the particle thrower my business partners and I would use to capture ghosts in the upstairs lab.   He and Venkman worked on an advertisement for a secretary we weren't even sure we could afford yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times are you going to read the advertisement out loud,” Pete asked Ray, amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Read it, "Ray urged Peter, "and tell me what you think."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Reluctantly, Peter read it to himself and then added in his scribbled ledger, " must have nice legs, beautiful face, and a strong sense of humor and wit." He was a thirty-year-old cynical ladies’ man with a sharp tongue, balding brown hair, and my oldest and closest friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want a sexual harassment case," I questioned him, raising an eyebrow, giving him a skeptical glance. Good-naturedly, Ray laughed at Peter and then ran downstairs to reprint his version on the dot matrix printer as I disregarded them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, just a pretty face and shapely legs with which to look,” he answered, smiling.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready, Venkman? Let's go to </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Times</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ray called from downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OK, Ray, here I come,” he commented, “ Hopefully,  this won't take too long, Spengs, you coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't be stuck in the lab all day, Egon," he said cheerfully,  " Stantz, why am I the contact person?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need something to do, don't you? Besides, you are a decent judge of character or at least a nice pair of legs," Ray added, his brown eyes twinkling mischievously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray and I were the ones who created the ideas behind the containment unit and ghost traps. My uncle and I worked on particle throwers for several years, and the idea was to use positive ions to neutralize the ghosts' negative ions to capture them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My business partners left the old firehouse leaving me to my work and listening to the radio just like I preferred it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Janine Melnitz</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In late December of 1982, I lost my job as a secretary for the Science department at King's College after six years of employment there due to budget cuts. Although I had earned an Associate's Degree in business administration from Kingsborough Community College in 1974, I had always liked to learn new things and read. Most of my training was in office administration work and accounting.  Unfortunately, secretarial jobs in the City were scarce when I lost my job, and women's entry-level accounting positions were even more so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One morning in early February, I drank coffee at my kitchen table and searched the help wanted section. Money was running out, and that's when I saw the Ghostbusters ad. It interested me enough to circle it and call for an interview. No one, including me, could have predicted the transformation to my life it would make.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chapter 2   “She’s a Beauty”   February 1983</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can look inside another world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You get to talk to a pretty girl.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's everything you dream about</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But don't fall in love.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Tubes, “She’s a beauty.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Janine Melnitz</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a phone call with Dr. Peter Venkman from Ghostbusters, I had an interview for a secretarial job with a new business the next day, a Tuesday, at ten in the morning.  When I awoke that morning, it was an extraordinary cold, dreary day in February with a temperature of 38 degrees.  There was snow on the ground from the last blast of cold weather, but it had been melting the last few days slowly. Immediately, I prayed silently that this would be the opportunity that I needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghostbusters headquarters (or HQ) was housed in Manhattan, twenty minutes away from Brooklyn Heights, where I lived with my roommate, Wendy.  As usual, I rode on the overly crowded subway when I needed to travel around the city.  My stop in Manhattan put me three blocks away from my interview, and I had to walk exceedingly quick in the rain with a black umbrella over my head. I even wore a black raincoat in vain in an attempt to keep my outfit of a knee-length black pencil skirt with a heavily starched white long-sleeve button-down shirt with a black v neck sweater over it, dry. My slight rebellious streak caused me to add a silver chain belt around my little waist that was asymmetrical, as was the style of the time that matched my silver dangling earrings.  Also, it went well with the silver locket that I always wore around my neck that my Dad gave me when I was twelve years old. I wore my auburn brown hair in a pixie cut at that time. The brisk wind chilled my legs, which were only protected by the thin nude pantyhose and my knee-length shiny red patent rain boots that I wore that day. When I reached the black entry door, I knocked loudly. There wasn't an answer, so I banged with my right fist on the door again after a long pause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Third time’s a charm,” I thought to myself, wrily, and I attempted it one more time. No response. However, when I tried to turn the doorknob, it opened, surprising me, so I went through it.  Before I closed the door, I shook out my wet umbrella outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cautiously, I walked in towards an office with a small smile on my lips. No one seemed to be around, so I examined the building's interior until I made it to an office area with a wooden deck. It was sparsely decorated and needed some plants to liven the atmosphere. There was an upstairs and a downstairs to the building and a pole running down the third to second floor. There was no doubt in my mind that it was an old firehouse, judging by the layout. A clock on the wall read 9:55 a.m.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning, I am Dr. Peter Venkman,” a slightly balding man greeted me from behind the office area. Astonished, I turned around and held out my hand to introduce myself. After shaking my hand, my potential employer-led me to his office and offered me a wooden chair to sit down in. I thanked him and gave him a bright smile; I sat down, took my messenger bag off my right shoulder, held my important documents, and handed Dr. Venkman a copy of my resume.  He skimmed it briefly, uninterestedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Describe your responsibilities at your last job,” my interviewer began but didn't listen as I went into a long laundry list of my duties.  I could tell he didn't take anything too seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe in ghosts, Ms. Melnitz? This is a company that will capture ghosts and contain them,” he questioned, looking into my blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I answered as plainly as I could- "I haven't seen one, but on my mother's side, my great Aunt Joan had psychic visions regularly. About ten years ago, I had a horrible premonition that my cousins would be killed in a terrible car wreck when they were traveling across the country. I was supposed to go on that trip too and warned them to abandon it.  Unfortunately, they didn't listen and ran into a train outside of Harrisburg two evenings later.  I had the most dreadful feeling before "seeing" that vision-  a terrible debilitating migraine that caused me to faint. When I woke up, I felt sick to my stomach in a way I never had before and couldn't move for a whole hour. It felt like a weight pressed upon my body where I couldn’t escape, and at the time, I was in the middle of working that day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is when Dr. Ray Stantz walked into the office area and introduced himself.  I observed that he was a little taller than Dr. Venkman, owned more brown hair, and had a little weight around his middle. He seemed a little less cynical than his colleague and more friendly overall. Sitting down next to me, Dr. Stantz inquired more about my story.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While I answered his questions, I could tell that the misanthropic Ghostbuster with less hair analyzed my looks as he listened to us speaking about our experiences.   Internally, I rolled my eyes. He was one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> guys.  However, Dr. Stantz and I seemed to get on very well, and I genuinely seemed to like talking to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  After Dr. Venkman listened to the animated talk between his business partner and me for twenty minutes, the two went downstairs to discuss me after promising to return in ten minutes. I hoped that when Dr. Stantz took my resume with him, it meant the interview was going well, and again, I whispered a quick prayer.  Since I noticed a psychology magazine on Dr. Venkman’s desk, I grabbed it as I liked to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unexpectedly, I felt someone’s eyes scrutinizing me, and when I glanced up from the magazine, a very tall man with black poofy hair in a pompadour style with dark circular glasses on his face appeared in front of me. I smiled politely at the man dressed in a gray three-piece suit with a white lab coat over it as he handed me a slip of paper with two questions about the computer language BASIC on it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perplexed, I read the questions written in a block style handwriting and then answered them with a pen from the desk in front of me as Dr. Venkman hid behind the unnamed man with an expectant expression on his face. As I handed the paperback, accidentally, my fingertips brushed against the man’s large hands, causing my breath to catch in my throat unanticipatedly. When the somber unknown man read the paper, he seemed genuinely baffled when I answered them correctly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he said, raised one of his thick black eyebrows, and turned around to leave.  Before I knew it, he was gone, and I was left to wonder what caused my breath to hitch.  Loudly, Dr. Venkman laughed when he saw that I had the answers correctly. The man with dark wavy hair didn't believe I actually knew BASIC and briskly walked away, vexed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Venkman sat back down in his desk chair, still chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recovering from my shock, I asked in a contemptuous voice, “This is a secretarial job, correct, or will I be expected to use my knowledge of BASIC to write computer programs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, nothing like that. You just settled a bet between the three of us. Congratulations, the job is yours,” Dr. Venkman admitted, smiling widely and extending his hand for me to shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pleased, I shook his hand and thanked him for the opportunity.  We discussed the details, and he offered me a wage a little more( 15 cents) than I asked for because I had obtained some accounting skills that they may need in the future. Dr.Venkman assured me that my pay would increase, reflecting on my performance and my abilities as the business took off, and I sighed in relief when I left the firehouse for the subway even though it was still raining heavily.  As I opened up my umbrella before walking through the door, I quickly thanked God for providing me this opportunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Peter Venkman</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ray and I walked down to the containment unit’s location where Egon worked diligently, we discussed Janine Melnitz. She was a pretty woman, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She knows how to use BASIC  wow,” Ray declared after reading her resume. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, when I read that, I was immediately hooked,” I said, sarcastically, rolling my eyes, “what is that, anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a computer programming language,” Stantz answered automatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knows BASIC,” Egon asked in a disbelieving tone of voice, without looking up from his work; his hands were full with his latest project.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our newest applicant,” Ray remarked, trying to hand the resume to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeptically, Egon shook his head, not wanting to view the paper, then inquired, "ask her if she knows what this means?" He took a scrap piece of paper from his yellow notepad and wrote down two questions with a pencil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is a syntax error?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are short sections of code written to complete a task?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quizzing her in an interview,” I laughed at my overly serious friend, “This isn't a test, Professor. We aren't in school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Encouraging me, Iggy raised an eyebrow and handed me the paper. He didn’t use words when he could give a good dispassionate look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you give it to her. I'll watch,” I laughed, watching Spengler roll his eyes at me.   Since he was the organization’s brains, he didn’t want anything to do with the job’s social aspect.  Spengler loved experiments, logic, control, and inanimate objects, making people a mystery to him and of very little importance.  He and I went upstairs to ask Ms. Janine Melnitz about BASIC, something only nerds knew about.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satirically, Ms. Melnitz read the questions, attempting not to scoff, and then wrote the answers down quickly. Full of disdain, she handed Egon the paperback and watched for his reaction. Spengler was visibly taken aback when he read the answers, and I began to roar with laughter. Next, Iggy mumbled, “good” with a perplexed look on his face, and vanished rapidly. Afterward, I hired Ms. Melnitz immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subsequently, we were all upstairs in the lab working on various things (or at least Egon and Ray were).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spengs, my favorite part of that interview was when Ms. Melnitz answered those quiz questions correctly.  You should have seen your face,” I informed him, chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she knew the answers? That's classic, “ Ray asked, smiling, “ I like her. She is easy to talk to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get this- Realizing Ms. Melnitz had foiled him, Dr. Spengler over here says 'good' like she helped him with a lab experiment then absconds quickly," I continued the story, then slapped the back of my friend twice. Peeved, Egon scowled slightly but didn't respond as was his m.o.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “and Egon, you didn't hear this part, then Ms. Melnitz asked me if this is a secretarial job using the most caustic Brooklyn voice I have heard or if she will need to use her skills writing computer programs in BASIC,” I perpetuated the tale as tears squeezed their way out of my eyes. I doubled over laughing, and Ray started to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, she fits with our sense of humor,” Ray said, chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to hire her, if not just to thwart Spengler,” I replied, laughing still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My close friend raised his head from his work finally and looked at us with bewilderment in his skeptical brown eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know the percentage of women under thirty who know BASIC or women of any age really," he questioned dubiously, grabbing his pocket calculator and pressing a  button or two with his long index finger, " it's relatively obscure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but maybe you two can figure it out together,” I blurted out, laughing so hard that my side hurt. Ray slapped his knee and laughed harder. We continued to laugh loudly,  only infuriating our grave friend because he had been proven wrong, and he hated to be wrong.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snubbing us, Iggy put the calculator back in his coat pocket and returned to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Janine has what looks like 4/5ths of a degree in computer systems and a minor in accounting.  Plus, she used some IBM systems at King's College. What is she doing as a secretary? She’s overqualified,” Ray said, in disbelief, as he looked at her resume again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least she’s pretty,” I admitted, with a smile, “but not so much where I’m going to be distracted and frustrated, sexually,  all of the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three Days Later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Janine Melnitz</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the first three days of my employment, I thought that I worked for only two anomalous scientists, but I was erroneous. I did not see the third one until the fourth day I worked for the new company, and Dr. Stantz was showing me around the firehouse. That was when I saw a tall, strikingly handsome man working on a project by himself at a table. To my ultimate consternation, it was the man who thought I fibbed about my knowledge about BASIC during my interview.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Dr. Spengler,” I greeted warmly. He had said, “you too,” without looking at me. Next, I couldn’t help but add,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”By the way, I am the one who took a class in BASIC.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chose to keep his head down and disregard my comment, causing me to feel a smug smile form on my lips.  My heart skipped a beat randomly, causing a puzzled expression on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Stantz coughed in an attempt to hide his laughter and informed me, “Spengler spends most of his time in the lab so that you won’t see much of him. He is the brains of the Ghostbusters.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling at Dr. Stantz, I followed him throughout the rest of the room, glancing back at Dr. Spengler for a second.  I didn’t notice how attractive he had been during the interview- he had that classic tall, dark and handsome look that I liked as well as broad shoulders and jet black hair.  I observed that he appeared clean-cut and freshly shaved and that his dress was immaculate. Overall, I received a warm feeling from him even though he barely spoke to me and thought that the fact that he was the brains of the Ghostbusters was incredibly sexy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Egon Spengler</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whistling, Peter walked downstairs where I worked on our proton packs dutifully. There was a problem with one of the components that complicated the instrument’s warming up, and I couldn’t figure out the reason yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you met our new secretary,” he inquired in jest, “the one who knows BASIC?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he laughed, I remained focused on my problem as I had spent two hours working on it already. Peter thought that joke was hilarious, and despite my attempts to ignore it, he persisted. He started singing the Tubes song “She's a beauty” along with the radio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you in love,” I asked, flatly, almost routinely. I didn't look up from the proton pack because this type of talk was common to Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>You can say anything you like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you can't touch the merchandise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'll give you every penny's worth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it will cost you a dollar first,”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Venkman sang along with the radio contently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s not my type,” Venkman replied, with a smirk on his face, "I think she might be a little too on the cerebral side. She’s talking to Ray about being psychic again as he gives  her a tour of the facility.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stoically remarked it would be a lengthy conversation as he was very interested in people’s paranormal abilities. Still, I remained vexed because I couldn’t solve the issue with the particle throwers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take a break from it, Spengs,” Peter asked, watching me wrestle with the equipment in aggravation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm," I answered, and then he went back upstairs, leaving me to solve the problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that day, I plugged on the problem I wanted to solve downstairs and didn’t even hear Ray and the new secretary come downstairs until I heard a woman’s distinctive Brooklyn accent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janine Melnitz, this is  Dr. Egon Spengler,” Ray introduced as I purposely kept working. As she turned on a bright smile, I automatically mumbled, “nice to meet you.”  Her smile was blinding, like looking at the sun too long.  Even though I didn’t look up, I still squinted a little but felt a mysterious warmth from it, almost like sunshine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am the one that took a class in BASIC,” Janine interjected, slyly, still grinning. I rolled my eyes inwardly cause I had enough of that joke from Peter and Ray; then I wondered if they were responsible for her mentioning that information to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr.Peter Venkman</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think,” I asked Egon as he sat bent over the particle throwers' technology still at four-thirty in the afternoon.  Ms. Melnitz was downstairs typing something that I had given her, and we were upstairs in the lab. It had only been a few days, but she was turning out to be a good hire so far.  Also, she kept herself busy cleaning our downstairs offices, typing any notes that either Ray or Egon had made on their new inventions, and even brought a  couple of hanging plants to energize the atmosphere downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Egon inquired of me distractedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you eat anything recently? There is no way you can solve that problem until you eat,” I replied, rolling my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I have been too busy, Venkman,” he replied exasperatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think about Ms.Melnitz, the chick from Brooklyn, our secretary, the one who knows BASIC" I commented, laughing at his denseness. This man was brilliant but lacked common sense outside of academia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who,” Egon inquired me, confusedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are impossible. I am trying to help you here,” I bemoaned loudly as my friend disregarded me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a beauty, one in a million girls, don't fall in love,” I heard Ms. Melnitz sing with a pleasant voice along with her radio from downstairs at her desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the time, I happened to be walking past Iggy and noticed that he was mumbling the lyrics as he worked and tapped his foot to the song’s beat.  A little-known fact about Spengler was that he liked to listen to music and even sing when he was solving problems. However, something alerted me to an impending attraction between Ms. Melnitz and my friend, the theoretical physicist, out of the blue.  As a scientist, I knew I had to collect more data to investigate the situation.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J</span>
  <em>
    <span>anine Melnitz</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Diary,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally, I found a secretarial job in the city for a new business catching ghosts in Manhattan working for three eccentric scientists- Dr. Peter Venkman, Dr. Ray Stanz, and Dr. Egon Spengler.  </span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>(The latter thought I was fibbing about knowing the computer language BASIC in the interview and seemed shocked when I proved him wrong. HA! Unfortunately, Dr. Spengler is a dreamboat and so debonairly good looking.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter Three - “ Too Shy” (March 1983- a Month Later)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Too shy </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tongue-tied or short of breath, don't even try. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Try a little harder</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Something's wrong; you’re not naive; you must be strong.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ooh, baby, try."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kajagoogoo, "Too Shy"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Janine Melnitz</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're too shy shy, hush-hush, eye to eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too shy shy, hush-hush, eye to eye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too shy shy, hush-hush, eye to eye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too shy shy, hush-hush,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sang softly along with the small radio I  kept at my desk to listen to when the boys were upstairs in the lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During my short employment at Ghostbusters HQ, I, increasingly, became more interested in Dr. Spengler and found that the more I found out about him, usually little bits and pieces from the other two from a conversation, the more I seemed to like him. As difficult as it was to obtain personal information from him, I attempted conversations with him about work. The dialogue was usually short because he usually answered in one word or sometimes three to five words. Dr. Spengler seemed to be a grave workaholic, and I never saw him when he wasn't working. I had to admit I admired his work ethic but wondered if he had a life outside of his work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I tapped my right foot to the song’s infectious beat, I thought about my earlier interaction with him. Dr. Spengler always made me feel a little lightheaded when he was around for some reason and stirred up some lustful feelings when I observed his handsomeness. In a way, he had that classic male movie star attractiveness from the early forties, and my crush was always well dressed in a three-piece suit with a tie tied perfectly, with his dark hair in a pompadour style with all pieces of it in place. I guessed that he didn't enjoy things out of his place as items I observed that sat in his office were very well organized. For example, his books were in alpha order by the author as they sat quietly in their place, but he also had so many books that they were also arranged by topic. Dr. Spengler had one bookshelf dedicated to engineering, another to physics, a medium-size one dedicated to paranormal psychology, and a smaller one regarding math. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earlier, I read a</span>
  <em>
    <span> People</span>
  </em>
  <span> magazine when he was underneath my desk plugging in some wires for my computer, and I observed him being handy. In retrospect, I could have plugged everything in, but it gave me a chance to speak with him that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet you like to read a lot, too,” I added, glancing up at him from my magazine with a thin toothless grin on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Dr. Spengler remarked, without a hint of emotion in his deep voice, "Print is dead."  I felt like that was a strange comment but didn’t ask for elaboration. He went around my desk and squatted behind my computer to check the connections.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I  continued about how I liked to read a lot, and some "people thought I was too intellectual.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he stopped working as he crouched in front of my desk then glanced at me like he just realized I was there although we had been talking for a second.  That is when I noticed that he had nice coffee brown eyes, which caused me to smile. Next, I continued by saying,  “I think reading is a fabulous way to spend one's spare time. I also like to play racquetball. Do you have any hobbies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I collect spores, mold, and fungus," he answered in a very matter-of-fact voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he answered, I looked up at him from under my lashes and gave him a bright grin. When  Dr. Spengler walked away, I began using a nail file on my right hand.  I remembered that I had reading to do for my class that night but chose to put that off for the time being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking my head ruefully, I sang softly with the radio, "Too shy, too shy, hush-hush, eye to eye."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spores, mold, and fungus," I asked myself, wrinkling my nose, " why would you collect those things?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Contemplating my next discussion with the unsuspecting Dr. Spengler, I thought about other conversation topics since collecting those things wasn't of interest to me.  One ace I had up my sleeve was that I did know something about the computer system that the company ran as it was the topic of my studies. As a result, the week after, I attempted to use that as a conversation topic when I knocked on his office door; I patiently waited for him to say “come in” in his usual inattentive voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Spengler, do you want me to install the updates to the —- on the two computers- one the lab and one mine in reception. My professor at King's gave me a copy," I asked him; one day he was in his office, and I had a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, yes, Ms. Melnitz,” he answered with his head down as he scribbled something down on his notepad, and I could see his dark, thick and shiny hair on the top of his head.  I wondered how it would feel if I ran my hands through his hair and found myself contemplating if he used product in it. How did his hair stay in a perfect place on his head like that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you want to know what I am putting on there," I demanded, irritatedly that he didn't ask, with my hands on my hips, trying to emphasize my tiny waist?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still not looking up, Dr. Spengler let out a sigh of disgruntlement as his calculation didn't come out correctly, so he dropped his pencil on his brown desk and tore the paper from the yellow legal pad. Highly annoyed, he balled it up and threw it in the trash can across the room, but he missed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today I wore a short blue skirt with a matching polka dot shirt and knew that men, generally, liked my legs. I saw this as an opportunity to show them off to Dr. Spengler as I moved to pick the paper up very leisurely and put it in the trash can. As a result, when I reached for the paper on the floor, I bent down while facing the trash can so he could see my small yet tight butt and shapely legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you ask me again, Ms. Melnitz," he inquired, in an agitated tone of voice, unaware of anything I was doing. As I picked up his paper off the floor, I felt discouraged. I noticed five or six crumpled-up papers next to the trash can from earlier that I hadn't observed, so I picked those up, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I’ll ask Dr. Stantz; I didn’t mean to intrude when you are working,” I answered, with a smile, taking time to stand up from my crouching position to emphasize my curves one more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I peered at him, Dr. Spengler had started scribbling furiously on the next piece of paper, and I realized that he hadn’t looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rats, I don’t think he even looked up from his writing,” I thought, “maybe he’s married?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a ring on his finger when I looked before quietly leaving the room.  Too engrossed in his work, my crush didn’t say anything as I left nor discerned it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now I was extremely irked and contemplated the more pressing question- how would I obtain this solemn man’s attention?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Modern medicine falls short of your complaint.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh, try a little harder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're moving in circles; won’t you dilate?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh, baby, try."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Egon  Spengler </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tongue-tied or short of breath, don't even try. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Try a little harder</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something's wrong; you’re not naive; you must be strong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh, baby, try.”</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a song about being timid played on the local radio station, I persisted in working on my newest project, reflecting on my history of interactions with women. In college, women rarely approached me. Since I was only focused on my studies, I hardly noticed. I received my bachelor's degree with honors from one of the country’s best engineering programs- the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign on a free ride at age eighteen in 1966. Actually, I didn’t have to pay for any of my degrees until the last one. Promptly, I started my master's in Chemistry at MIT on a full scholarship and graduated by the tender age of twenty. A few years later, I completed my first doctoral  program in physics again at MIT  in 1971 and was offered a Columbia teaching position the following year.  It wasn't until 1975 when I finished my second doctorate in paranormal psychology as I taught physics full time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I met Peter Venkman at Columbia in 1974, I taught a Physics 101 level class he attended as an elective for his graduate program. He had a natural ease with women and an amiable personality with a sense of dry humor that I envied, and he often attended the weekly study sessions I held.   Until he brought it to my attention, it didn't dawn on me why until he told me that he went to the sessions because about sixty-five percent of the class were female.  Peter wasn't a slouch for physics, but when he was there, his jokes and flirting made it difficult to do my job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As reserved as I am now, I was worse then. I didn't have any friends other than acquaintances I researched with, nor did I want any. Since I advanced through the school in an accelerated fashion, there wasn't time for friends. Watching Venkman charm women, much like my older brother Michael did, made me jealous as I had the same urges and desires as any hot-blooded man in his early twenties. When I attended undergrad school, women ignored me, or on occasion, when they didn’t, they asked me to study with them to receive answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One blonde girl told me once when we were studying together at the library that I was cute, but I'd be cuter if I would stop talking so much about science. Another medium height curly-haired brunette with a voluptuous body, named Penny, told me that she would make out with me if I would agree to be her lab partner for the rest of the semester. That was my freshman year of college, and despite my social awkwardness, I am proud to say that I agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, is this your first kiss," she asked, mortified, afterward. I didn't know to kiss her back when her lips were against mine but felt extremely turned on as a baffled sixteen-year-old.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," I answered in a matter-of-fact voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny’s face sank, and she asked how old I was. At the time, I was breathing heavily because of the delightfully sinful feel of her lips against mine; I could barely answer her when she confronted me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sixteen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you are in an upper-level Biology class," she questioned, startled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking my head in the affirmative, I looked at her confused green eyes, but I didn’t comprehend her disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Egon, you are a great lab partner and apparently, brilliant if you are in an upper-level science class at sixteen..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t remember the rest of what she said,  but it boiled down to “let’s be friends.” However, graciously, Penny taught me how to kiss and, more importantly, the way to kiss a girl back for about an hour in the corner of the library while we were supposed to be  “studying” together.  She also removed her bra and placed each one of my hands on her creamy breasts, and allowed me to caress and squeeze them for a while as we kissed. As it was the first time I had touched a girl’s chest, I almost came right there at first. I marveled at the feel of her beautiful breasts and liked playing with her nipples with my fingers as she moaned. My penis had become so hard I was afraid that I would explode right there, and Penny seemed to sense it, so our make-out session ended. That was good enough for me at the time, although I longed to have sex with her the rest of the semester as she was my lab partner.  Of course, I had a huge crush on her, my first one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One thing you might want to do to meet girls is to talk about other topics than science," she advised me one day after we studied for a little while.  Absentmindedly, I observed Penny's loveliness that day as she had decided to dispense advice for me to meet girls. On that day, she had a black skirt and a fuzzy pink sweater where her perky breasts were hiding underneath, but  I wasn’t listening to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like what?" Yes, I asked that. My mind was on her breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Politics, the weather, music, sports, hobbies, or tell her how pretty she looks or tell her a joke,” Penny replied, with a smile,” it must be difficult advancing through school so quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I came out of my reverie to Peter, trying to get my attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo! Are you there,” he asked jokingly and slammed a book on the lab table where I was working, causing me to jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about,” he asked, interested, peaking at me with a bemused expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penny, “ I replied quickly and involuntarily, then went back to working on my research.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Peter questioned incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A lab partner in one of my upper-level biology classes in my freshman year. She. Uhm.. bribed me to be her lab partner with the promise of ...Uhm... making out with me," I commented drily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said yes because I was a normal, extremely curious, libidinous sixteen-year-old. Of course, I developed a crush on her because it was my first kiss," I answered solemnly "apparently, it was only a one-time deal.  She didn't realize I was sixteen, and it was my first kiss."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that the only class you had with her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so. I can’t remember,” I replied, shrugging it off, going back to work. It didn’t matter in the long run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What brought all of that on? I have never heard say anything about Penny. Leslie, yes, Beth, yes,” Peter replied</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, I shrugged then Ray came into the lab holding an invention we were testing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring Venkman’s comment, I asked Stantz about the equipment’s test run as he strolled in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, go,” Ray admitted, putting it down on the lab table, “ and what conversation did I walk into here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning, I took the equipment up and examined it closely as I thought I had fixed it earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First kiss story,” Pete replied, laughingly, “It makes the puzzle pieces fit and may help explain why Egon is the way he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, reserved,” Ray inquired, with a grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, stiff around women, well, everyone, really," Pete analyzed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I worked on the equipment attempting to fix the issue, Ray and Peter spoke around me like I wasn’t there. Honestly, I was too preoccupied with my work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staying silent, I continued to work on the broken equipment, but then my parents, who I hadn't talked to in a long while, popped into my mind. I realized that I hadn't called and felt a little guilty. Next, I thought about my upbringing. My parents showed some affection toward my brother as children or me, but they were more interested in their accomplishments as tenured professors of Chemistry in Cleveland, and eventually, ours. It wasn't that they weren’t happy to have children; I think they didn’t know how to be parents because they were obsessed with their careers, too.  As academics, they drilled it into our brains that relationships were secondary and not needed.  I was the only one who truly listened out to their two children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mind meandered back to Penny for a minute as I methodically analyzed the problem with the equipment in my hands.  I realized Peter helped me learn to make small talk and other social skills, but I would never say that I mastered those skills completely or enjoyed them.  With his help, I went on my first date at age twenty-six with an attractive Biology graduate student friend of Venkman’s at NYU, Beth, who was almost the same height as I had with wavy dark brown hair and maintained a little extra weight in the middle but had c cups for breast size.   She became a close friend as we dated casually during her last semester, and she was the first woman with whom I had sex. Also, Beth helped me relax around people a little, and we took care of each other’s sexual needs without a commitment.  Since she was a busy Pre Med student who was about to graduate, she was OK with just having a physical relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One thing that I didn't like was the lack of control that sex required of its' participants. However, my lustful desires and needs were so immense from the build-up of the lack of intimacy with a woman I caved in to that desire very frequently with her, but Beth didn't complain. After she graduated at the end of the semester, she went to medical school out of state to be a doctor.  I still didn't make time for women because they were secondary to my goal of obtaining a Nobel peace prize in the physics field. The most important lesson I learned at twenty-six with Beth was that I didn't like to be out of control of my life, and if that meant I had to forgo coitus, I would despite enjoying sex exceedingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leslie, a tall thin blonde hair beauty, a high school art teacher in Staten Island, came a few years later, and I met her from one of my acquaintances of the computer science department at Columbia. She was my first (and last) serious girlfriend. Foolishly, I gave her a small piece of my heart in a short amount of time, and it was a catastrophe. With the feeling of being in love, I felt absolutely out of control. One important thing about a scientist is the need to control the experiment at all times, and that is how I felt about life- I wanted to be in control. At that time, I realized that I wasn't cut out for love. Like my Uncle Floyd always suggested, I decided to “stick to science and research.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that I wasn’t attracted to women because I was a normal impassioned man, but I just ignored those feelings. Lately, my base desires and sexual urges had not only reappeared but with a preeminent intensity.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are those feelings suddenly back,” I wondered inwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peter Venkman</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Egon admitted contemplating this Penny woman who was his lab partner who gave him his first kiss, that had been the first time in my nine-year friendship with him that he revealed to me that he had thought about a woman, his last relationship was with an artist, Leslie. She broke his heart six or seven years ago. Iggy barely spoke to me about Leslie when they were dating for three months. Since then, he threw himself into his work more so, if that’s even possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, the only woman he came into contact with daily was Ms. Janine Melnitz, and any good psychiatrist can make the connection of one's unconscious to conscious desires there. However, I didn't push the topic with him because I knew he wouldn't talk about it. Spengler never admitted if he had a crush on a woman since I had known him, and he, most definitely, never talked about sex, even when he was dating Leslie. It's not that he was asexual- his focus was on science, the pursuit of knowledge, and staying in control of his life, not his animalistic desires. Egon would be better off if he gave into those feelings every once in a while because he had a large amount of pent-up sexual energy and frustration. It was almost like he was a "new wave" Mr. Spock from Star Trek, bottling up his feelings and primitive desires. Unfortunately, my observations on my secret Spengler-Melnitz attraction project were still inconclusive. Egon was like a volcano bottling up his emotions and desires that one day would erupt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chapter Four   “Say Isn't So”  Two Weeks Later (Mid March 1983)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say it isn't so painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To tell me that you're dissatisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time I asked you, I got a lame excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know that you lied.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hall and Oates, “Say It Isn’t So.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Janine Melnitz </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I said, I like to sing with the radio as I filed or typed to keep myself busy.  My attraction to Dr. Spengler only seemed to heighten the more I worked with him, and a couple of nights previously, I tried to test the waters with him.  I had approached him as he worked on a ghost trap in the lab with some small talk and put my hand on his shoulder softly.  Unfortunately, Dr. Spengler’s reaction was to turn around to peer at me through his glasses like I was an alien for touching him. Immediately, I withdrew my hand from his shoulder, feeling extremely chagrined,  and fled the room using some excuse about work that had to be done for Dr. Venkman.  Even though it was an unsuccessful test, I didn’t let that bother me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today I forgot Dr. Spengler had left his PKE meter on my desk earlier. He was too preoccupied with solving some problem or creating a design for a new invention to capture ghosts to realize it. Obliviously, he walked into an exclusive concert that I was giving at my desk when he came to retrieve it while I sang a Hall and Oates' song loudly. I was in between the filing cabinets and the door to the boy’s offices, standing with a pen in my hand as a microphone with my eyes closed, singing, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't need someone to lean on/ I know that there's an open door/But if I'm faced with being replaced, I want you even more so, baby, say it isn't so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, I felt someone’s eyes on me.  Humiliated, I opened my eyes, hoping it wasn’t Dr. V. because he loved to tease me. My cheeks felt hot and beet red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was none other than  Dr. Spengler in front of my desk, watching me sing impassionedly with a raised eyebrow and a quizzical look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How long was he standing there?”  I wondered to myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coolly, I walked to my desk to hand him his PKE meter while maintaining eye contact with him. I noticed that my favorite scientist was always dressed in three-piece gray suits with a white button-down shirt and a red tie, and I loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ A sharply dressed man could make my motor run any time, just like this man,” I thought.  Feeling silly, I giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I could tell he was trying to figure out why I was giggling by the frustrated expression on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here is your PKE meter, Dr. Spengler, “ I informed him, making sure my hands brushed his lightly as I gave him his meter back, discovering a little tingle in my body when our hands touched. I also held on to his large calloused hand for a second or two longer than necessary. Hopefully, this would give him any indication that I was interested in him without being too obvious. Dr. Spengler, I think, felt the same sensation when our hands met because he quickly moved his hand away, and his brown eyes met mine for a few seconds before he glanced away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Undeterred, I gave him a dazzling grin and flirted with him by saying,“ I normally only sing when I’m alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a result, his long face turned a dark shade of pink. An awkward moment of silence passed by, then he stated, " I'm sorry... Uhm... to interrupt you, Ms.Melnitz."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a joke, Dr.Spengler,” I responded playfully, peering up at him from underneath my lashes, hoping that I looked appealing to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he replied with a blank expression, and he turned away to go back upstairs to the lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't he know when someone was joking with him? " I asked myself, standing there dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spengler doesn't understand humor some of the time, J," Ray responded, coming from behind me as he watched the interaction with a boyish chuckle. He and I became fast friends during my interview, and that was his nickname for me. Even though he was only a year or two older than me, I felt like he was an older brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mental note, Dr. Spengler doesn’t respond to humor or flirting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Egon Spengler </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ms. Melnitz, our new secretary, astonished me daily because she demanded to have conversations with me as I walked by her desk to go to my office or downstairs to the containment unit. One time she came into my office and stood in the doorway until I stopped working on a problem because I felt her eyes on me. When I asked her politely what she needed, all she required was a simple signature. I grew irate with her attempts to make small talk with me because it wasted time, and we were already short on it. There were things to prepare if we were going to catch ghosts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One afternoon I bemoaned this concern to my business partners as we were in the lab working while I was trying to create a </span>
  <em>
    <span>working </span>
  </em>
  <span>ghost trap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poor Spengs, a good-looking woman, wants him to talk to her," Peter replied, whining in an annoyed voice, making fun of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray laughed but replied,  “Janine’s easy enough to talk to, Spengler.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I worked on my project and didn’t reply because I didn’t think there was anything else to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janine has ‘the hots’ for you,” Peter informed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, badly, Spengler,” Ray agreed, with a wide grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ‘hots’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is attracted to you,” Ray explained, laughing as he read out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tobin's Spirit Guide</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what I have been wondering," Peter joked, "what does she find attractive about you? You work too much, are too serious, don't have much fun, and don't like to smile."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes at him, and so stated, drily, "I am aware of my shortcomings, Venkman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have good qualities too, Spengs. Come on. I was joking,” he replied, reassuring me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never noticed that she flirts with you?” Ray stated, baffled, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter came close to me at the lab table and tried  to use a woman's Brooklyn accent, "Good morning Dr. Spengler." He then batted his eyelashes at me and put his hand on my shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing up only for Peter’s performance of Ms. Melnitz, I returned to my work, ignoring him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That, my naive friend, is flirting. Whenever you ask her to do something, Janine smiles brightly and will often simper at something you said. She also bats her eyelashes at you or will touch you somewhere like on your arm. Janine also asks you questions about topics outside of work," he added, touching my arm as an example. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was she flirting with me earlier when she gave me the PKE meter back, and our hands touched,” I wondered inwardly, for a second, “And why did I receive a shock when our hands touched?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should ask her out,” Ray suggested innocently, “ I’m positive she will say yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What in the world do you think we would talk about,” I inquired, starting to become irked but not exactly sure of the reason.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janine has practically a degree in computer systems-you could talk about that or BASIC,” Peter reminded me as I worked furiously on a problem on a yellow notepad that I was trying to solve and noticed that wasn’t going well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you both like computers,” Ray agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still sore that she knew BASIC when you thought she didn’t,” Peter asked teasingly, glancing at Ray with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said it was improbable that Ms.Melnitz knew BASIC because it is pretty new, and there aren’t many women in the computer field,” I countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That means yes,” Peter remarked, winking at Ray, “she beat you on that one, Spengs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing loudly, I stayed focused on solving the problem at hand as they pestered me about Ms. Melnitz. I hoped by disregarding them, they would quit, but Peter and Ray exchanged a concerned glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time since you dated Spengs. I want to assist you,” Venkman explained, sincerely, “that’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the things I had taught myself to do when I became emotional, whether it was anger or another feeling, was to repeat different science theories to myself to calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Newton's first </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>law</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> of motion - sometimes referred to as the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>law of inertia</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. An object at rest stays at rest, and an object in motion stays in motion with the same speed and the same direction unless acted upon by an unbalanced force,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> I repeated to myself and then questioned my friend, </span>
  <span>“By insisting that I date a woman I don’t want to date?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter stood up and walked towards the lab table, where I sat, attempting to quiet my emotions. Next, he studied my reaction, carefully and his brown eyes scrutinized my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why was this bothering me,” I inquired inwardly but didn’t have any solutions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janine has a good sense of humor and is quite attractive.  She’s not dumb either,” Ray added, closing his book for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“ Newton's second law</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> of motion can be formally stated as follows: The acceleration of an object as produced by a net force is directly proportional to the magnitude of the net force, in the same direction as the net force, and inversely proportional to the mass of the object,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I thought to myself, taking a deep breath before stating out loud, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <span>Ms. Melnitz isn't that astute if she's wasting her time on me and acting...foolishly as you say."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Janine almost has earned a degree in a computer system. She’s not dumb," Peter reminded me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why does she act that way?” I questioned, seriously, scratching out the equation that I had written down on my legal pad as I became more agitated with the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>scientific theory</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> is a well-substantiated explanation of some aspect of the natural world, based on a body of facts that have been repeatedly confirmed through observation and experiment,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> I mumbled to myself, oblivious to Venkman’s examination of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janine’s flirting with you, Egon,” Peter groaned, in protest, “surely, someone has flirted with you before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, I disregarded my close friend, but they persisted in pushing my buttons. Finally, I snapped, irritatedly, “Why don’t you go out with her, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spengler, be quiet,” Ray cautioned, viewing her in the doorway, making a “hush” noise by placing his index finger at his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough, I don’t want to hear about Ms. Melnitz,” I said, standing up abruptly, causing the chair legs to squeak noisily as they scraped the floor. Quickly, I walked to the lab's doorway, leaving my yellow notepad in there, and bumped into something because I wasn't paying attention to where I was headed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, please,” a woman’s voice softly pierced the air when I ran into something, and when I looked up, stood the very woman with whom we were talking. My face registered shock as I gazed down at her, but Ms. Melnitz's pale face changed to a shade of deep red. Immediately, I felt ashamed when I saw her blue eyes appear to be forlorn, and my face felt like I had a sunburn from sitting in the sun too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please excuse me, Ms. Melnitz,” I grumbled, “I didn’t see you there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave me a polite smile and moved to the side to let me pass. I stormed out of the doorway and went up to the roof to calm down like I always do when I can’t solve a problem or if I need a break. Peter liked to push my buttons, and I had let him do it about something insignificant, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Janine Melnitz</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I overheard part of the Ghostbusters' conversation accidentally, I overheard Dr. Spengler gruffly say that he didn't want to hear any more about me and that I acted silly around him. He looked immensely indignant for an extremely profound man at all times, then my crush loudly exited the room rapidly, almost knocking me over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m not even sure Dr. Spengler was aware that he wounded my feelings, even though I am sure there was an injured look in my eyes because he seemed taken aback by my presence. However, he mumbled an apology for running into me. Displeased, I slid to my left to move out of his way and viewed my shoes, feeling hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting a fake smile on for Drs. Venkman and Stantz, I walked to where they were sitting as if nothing had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You phone messages, Dr. V,” I stated, handing him a piece of paper, and then I turned around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janine, I’m not sure what you heard a second ago, but it wasn’t as bad as it sounded,” Dr.Stantz admitted apologetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure which you are referring to, Ray,” I said, flashing them a dazzling smile and ignoring their glances.  I know they saw that I looked distressed, although I attempted to hide it with a big smile. Dr. Stantz was the only Ghostbuster with whom I felt comfortable calling by his first name, and earlier, he confirmed it was fine. Expeditiously, I walked out of the lab without speaking, hoping to return to my desk without running into Dr. Spengler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, I heard enough of the conversation to know that Dr. Spengler was not interested in dating me. That made me feel inane for flirting with him and sad, too. From what I knew about him, I liked him.  I appreciated his dedication to his work in that he invented new devices and was very good-looking. There was something about Dr. Egon Spengler that made me want to know more, even though it was now clear that he did not have any curiosity about me outside of my job performance. As I walked down the stairs swiftly, I felt tears coming to my eye and sniffled a little. I also inhaled and exhaled a few times deeply.  My tears didn't fall from my eyes only because I wouldn't let them even though my pride was injured. Next, I plastered a fake pleasant expression on my face and returned to my desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr.  Peter Venkman </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, you have to apologize to her," I told my long-time friend and business partner on the roof as he sat on the edge of the building. He was throwing pebbles off of it to relieve some tension that he was feeling.  It was a warm Spring afternoon in Manhattan with the sun hiding in and out of the clouds throughout the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Egon asked, genuinely mystified by my statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janine heard you say that you didn’t want to hear about her anymore, and she also probably heard that you said she was dumb. Both statements imply that you don't like her, and you are her boss. I saw her face when you ran into her at the door, and your comments quite wounded her," I explained earnestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know her well enough to like or dislike her, Venkman," he replied, his brown eyes finally met my gaze after a brief silence. However, Spengler appeared to feel a little regretful of his action based on the scowl on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but as I was saying, she is attracted to YOU, so you have to be mindful of her feelings,” I reasoned with him, realizing this pep talk might be fruitless, “unless you just want to be an asshole who says hurtful things to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't mean to hurt anyone’s feelings, Peter. It was unintentional. You know I struggle with interactions with people,” Egon mumbled, looking ahead of him, throwing another stone, “there's a reason why I choose science over people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that Iggy, but she doesn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon questioned me about the reason why I was pushing for him to date her, and I repeated my earlier reason that it had been a long time since he had dated. I also mentioned that I thought Janine would be a good match for him, but he disregarded that comment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you hadn’t pushed me so hard about dating, I wouldn’t have said what I did,” he remarked drily.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Spengler asked, “what do I say to apologize to her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Although my close friend wasn't purposely trying to hurt Janine's feelings, I could tell he didn't comprehend why his comments hurt her. I let our brainiac chew on his apology for a while without help because he needed to think of this independently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that you overheard the comments I made at your expense. Peter thinks it is funny to push me when he knows I’m annoyed,” he grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That would work. You have to say it a little nicer, though," I said, seriously, "come on, Spengs, go apologies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We descended the stairs, and I noticed that Spengler appeared to be very nervous. He was wiping his palms on the sides of his pants, and I watched from afar as he approached her desk anxiously. Janine was on a phone call. After it was done, she gave him a half-smile and asked if she could help him politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ms. Melnitz, I'm sorry that you overheard the comments that I made at...your expense. Peter thinks it's... funny to push my buttons when... I am irritated....admittedly, I'm not very good...with other people...I hope that you, please.. accept my apology," he stumbled through his statement red-faced and ill at ease.  Also, I noticed that Egon had trouble making eye contact with her and shuffled his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprised, Janine assured him there was nothing for him to apologize with a small smile, but it wasn’t one of her normal pretty ones because it looked forced to anyone who knew her. She was visibly wounded still but pretended to be ok. Then Egon returned to his office, and I watched Janine put her head down on her desk after his office door shut firmly behind her with a loud sound. He may have apologized and thought everything was resolved, but it wasn’t for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Janine Melnitz  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear Diary,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I feel humiliated for two reasons- first, I attempted to flirt with Dr. Spengler a couple of days ago by putting my hand on his arm, and he gave me a look like I was out of my damn mind for doing so. Second, I accidentally overheard part of a conversation today where he was very adamant about not hearing about me anymore.  I did not hear the context of the conversation, truly, but it felt quite negative. Dr. Spengler almost ran into me after I overheard him at the doorway. Then he gave me an awkward apology for his comment, which I had to accept because he was my boss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a result, I feel disheartened about my crush on him</span>
  <span>. It </span>
  <span>maimed my feelings when I overheard him mention that I acted silly and was wasting my time on him. Reflecting on my actions now, maybe I was laying it on too thick with the flirting, but I do have a crush on him. Dr. Spengler wasn't like other men with his two Ph.ds, his extreme dedication to his work, and the fact that he didn't like women to flirt with him (or at least in a silly way).  I decided to stop flirting with him since he now thought I was dumb for the time being. Somehow I would work to get Dr. Spengler's attention without acting frivolously.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Why you wanna go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you have to say</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wanna go?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ooh, oh Baby, say it isn't so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In these two chapters, the Ghostbusters reveal their career goals, and they also receive a phone call from their first customer.  Meanwhile, Janine is set on proving to Egon that she was not a "silly" woman.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have adjusted the timeline of the movie a bit because I have made part one cover a ten month length of time.  For these purposes, I have moved Dana Barrett's visit to HQ to part 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5  “ Dream on”  (Mid April 1983)</p><p>“You got to lose to know how to win.<br/>Half my life<br/>Are books, written pages<br/>Live and learn from fools and<br/>From sages<br/>You know it's true, oh.<br/>All the things come back to you.”</p><p>Aerosmith, “Dream On” </p><p>Dr. Egon Spengler </p><p>Since I was ten years old, in 1958, I had followed the nominees for the peace prize yearly in the subjects of Chemistry and Physics with my Uncle Floyd. It is one of my fondest memories as a child.  We would also read their biographies when the nominees were released to learn about their work, and he would explain the components I didn’t comprehend yet. He and my parents were integral in motivating my desire to work in science, particularly the Chemistry and Physics fields. </p><p>Long before I had become a Ghostbuster, I dreamt about winning a Nobel peace prize in the field of  Physics, and this was also a dream of both parents and my Uncle Floyd that they had passed down to me.   Although he created the idea for the particle thrower, I had made adjustments over the past several years in theory. Uncle Floyd always was interested in ghosts and spirits. He believed that my great Uncle Egon’s spirit regularly visited him, the man I was named after, who also had assisted him with his particle thrower theory.</p><p>My great Uncle Egon was heavily influential in both my mother and Floyd's development in becoming scientists and often spent time conducting experiments with them on the weekends when he wasn't working or when they were not in school.  Egon eventually encouraged Floyd to study paranormal studies for a second doctorate before he passed away in 1967 at the age of 82.   He was extremely proud of my accomplishments. The fact that he saw me graduate with honors with my bachelor's degree in engineering at eighteen was very memorable to both of us.   One of my favorite family photographs was one of him and me at my graduation.  Unfortunately, my interactions had been limited with him the last two years before he passed because he was bedridden with heart and respiratory concerns.</p><p>  During the height of the Cold War, Uncle Floyd had worked for the U.S. government through private contracting on projects that he couldn't even discuss. Although he received some recognition for his governmental work, he didn't even receive the recognition he thought he deserved.</p><p>Janine Melnitz </p><p>Since I overheard Dr. Spengler’s comments that one day I ceased all flirting and instigation of conversations about things outside of work with him straight away. Still, I doubted that he noticed as his great mind was always engrossed elsewhere. My new scheme was to cause him to notice me in a way where I wasn’t acting frivolously, but I wasn’t quite sure how to go about it yet. Recalling our first interaction together when Dr. Spengler thought I lied about knowing the computer language BASIC, I realized that my interest in computers might be the only way to pique his interest in me since he also seemed to be knowledgeable about them.  But how would I go about using my major in computer systems in my job in a way that would entice him? I had to prove to him that I wasn’t a brainless airhead.</p><p>It was a Tuesday in April when I was eating lunch on my break at the kitchen table upstairs in the landing when I overheard a conversation on career goals and dreams between the Ghostbusters.  My own goals for my career were complicated. </p><p>Although I was a decent student in school, there wasn't anyone interested in me; but I had a general interest in everything. My high school counselor suggested that I find a “helping” career designed for women, such as nursing or teaching, or even a flight attendant. I have never been a feminist, but none of those paths fascinated me in the slightest, nor did I feel like I obtained the correct personality for any of them. My mother was old school and wanted me to have a big family and get married but in the reverse order.</p><p>It wasn’t challenging, but I needed to work, so I accepted a secretarial job outside of receiving my associate’s degree. When I applied for a job at King’s college in 1977 that I needed computer skills, I was told that computers would be part of the future. Luckily, I was hired as long as I agreed to enroll in computer training, so I accepted the job and received low tuition rates as a school employee. The first time I used a computer, it was intriguing to me as I heard it make loud sounds and beeps as it warmed up. When the professor who hired me as a secretary showed me all of the things that I could do with it, I was thoroughly engrossed. </p><p>Drs. Stantz and Venkman were sitting with me at the kitchen table upstairs as I ate my lunch of a grilled chicken sandwich, an apple, and a cup of raspberry yogurt.</p><p>“These inventions that Spengler and I came up with to capture ghosts and contain them should give us Nobels recognition right there since it hasn’t been done,” Dr. Stantz commented seriously.</p><p>“What about me,” Dr. Venkman asked incredulously, “ I’m the one who introduced the two of you. You two would have never met if it wasn't for me.”</p><p>“Peter, you aren’t getting a Nobel for that. The science is seven-eighths Spengler, and his uncle with the remaining twelfth coming from me,” Ray quipped back quickly, giving him a very dubious look.</p><p>“Who came up with the idea for being the only paranormal eliminators,” Peter questioned, pointing the finger at himself, “me.”</p><p>“No way, man. When Spengler and I are in Stockholm accepting our awards, you will be here, teaching, at NYU,” Dr. Stantz laughed, shaking his head.  </p><p>Giggling, I tried not to make too much noise as I heard this exchange.</p><p>“What’s so funny, Brooklyn,” Dr. Venkman asked, peering over at me as I read the paper “Brooklyn" was his new name for me because of my accent, and oftentimes he would exaggerate his voice to imitate mine.  It was a horrible accent.</p><p>“Nothing,” I remarked, shrugging it off and winking at Ray, who smiled back at me.  Meanwhile, he had greeted my handsome crush, who was once again looking impeccably dressed in a gray suit with a white lab coat on it as he walked into the kitchen from the lab. For a second, I thought about whether I wanted to be involved with this conversation and put the paper down to face Dr.Venkman.</p><p>“Out with it, Melnitz,” Venkman growled in a low voice,“ In the almost two months that you have worked with us, I  know you well enough already to know that you are going to say whatever you are; thinking.”</p><p>“I’d have to agree with Dr. Stantz on this one. There isn’t a category for the Nobel prize for introducing people.  I’m curious, do you know the name of the categories of the peace prizes,” I questioned with a smile, then took a bite of my apple.</p><p>“No, do you,” Peter countered, giving me a silly face. Ray stopped talking to Dr. Spengler for a second and held up his hand, awaiting my response.</p><p>“Chemistry, physics, medicine, economics and literature,” I answered, smartly, ignoring Ray and my crush’s astounded glances, “not for introducing people.”</p><p>Dr. Stantz cleared his throat as he gave me a high five as Dr. Venkman appeared to be bent out of shape by my answer. Then he and Dr. Spengler returned to their conversation, but the latter seemed perplexed by my knowledge.</p><p>"Oh God, he does think I am dumb," I sighed inwardly, feeling despair when he seemed so amazed.  </p><p>“Is that even right,” Peter asked Dr. Spengler, who sat down at the table to finish his discussion with Dr. Stantz. He also had the yellow legal pad and a pencil in his hand as usual.</p><p>He nodded curtly once without speaking. </p><p>Without staring, I noticed that he appeared to be more exhausted than he did last week, and so did his two business partners.</p><p>“How do you know that,” Dr.  Venkman inquired of me, narrowing his brown eyes.</p><p>“It’s basic knowledge, but I chose to write a research paper in my chemistry class in college about Dr.  Nobel and the peace prize awards,” I stated, rolling my eyes.</p><p>“Ok, Brooklyn, you got me on that one, I guess,” Peter remarked, irked. </p><p>“Thank you, just to hear you admit that I was right and you were wrong made my day, Dr. Venkman,” I responded sarcastically, saccharine dripping in my voice and focused on eating my lunch.</p><p>“Winning a Nobel wasn’t my career goal anyway, you know,” Dr.  V. said to anyone who was listening.</p><p>“Some of us have smaller dreams,” Dr. Stantz replied, with a tired smile, and asked him, “ what is your career goal?”</p><p>“Be Hugh Hefner,” Peter remarked, caustically, with a smirk.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be too surprised,” I lamented.</p><p>“This business is my dream,” Ray announced, "I have wanted to start a business for paranormal activities for years.”</p><p>“I think you are a little ‘paranormal,’ Ray,” Dr. Venkman replied, chuckling at his joke with a toothless smile, “ok, Spengs, what about you?”</p><p>Dr. Spengler had been writing on his standard yellow notepad still and disregarded the conversation with silence.</p><p>“Alright, Ms.Melnitz, you are up. What’s your career goal?”</p><p>Silently, I contemplated it for a while, chewing with my mouth closed.</p><p>“I guess to obtain a job in the computer industry,” I remarked, off-handedly,”’ My goals have changed over the years.”</p><p>“Do you want to write programs,” Dr. Spengler inquired without raising his head, scribbling on his paper.</p><p>“No, I think it’s trite,” I answered reluctantly, “I might be interested in assisting in the creation of software, though. With this degree, I will be fluent in all of the existing operating systems to train people at different companies. There are many options that I can take with it, but most will require a master's degree eventually. I don’t have a desire to earn one of those yet.”</p><p>“It would allow you to specialize,” Dr. Spengler commented a few seconds later, still not looking up from his notepad. To the right of me, I heard Drs. V. and Stantz chuckle in incredulity as our conversation progressed. I felt very pleased by Dr. Spengler’s attention and discussion but argued with him that it wouldn’t help to specialize if I didn’t have a career goal.</p><p>“I didn’t know specifically the path I was going into my masters in Chemistry, but after taking some required classes, it aided me in narrowing it down,”  he stated, finally glancing up at me with his soft brown eyes for under ten seconds then lowering his head down again to work.</p><p>“I guess that is something with which I will need to consider,” I answered, blushing when he gazed at me.</p><p>Both Drs. Stantz and Venkman persisted in watching our exchange with bemused interest. </p><p>"Ok, can we join the conversation now, or is this a private discussion," Dr. Venkman questioned playfully, giving me a cute half-grin.  My crush did not comment, nor did I.  Blushing heavily, I raised my sandwich to my mouth and took a bite of it. I had ten minutes left of my lunch break and rethought the conversation that Dr. Spengler and I just had.  Fortunately, it seemed like I was correct in assuming that he would talk about computers.</p><p>“Now, are you willing to answer my question about your career goal," Peter questioned his brainiac friend.</p><p>“Yes, I didn’t respond because I was solving an equation earlier.  I would like to win a Nobel prize; it’s been a dream of mine since I was ten,” he answered, briefly without any emotion in his voice.</p><p>“Ten,” I thought to myself, “Most boys think about playing sports or being a replica of their Dad.”</p><p>“Needless to say, Egon was different,” Peter reminded everyone, with a smile, “but I guess that is what happens when you have parents who are chemistry professors.”</p><p>Dr. Spengler didn’t respond to his friend’s comment, and I had just learned a new fact about my love interest- his parents were in academia, too.</p><p>I perceived that the Ghostbusters had been under extreme stress and pressure the last few days as they haven’t had any clients yet. Specifically, Drs. Spengler and Stantz were particularly concerned about creating an effective ghost trap, whereas Dr. Venkman hid everything behind humor, worried about the financial aspects.</p><p>"You three seem to be exhausted lately; what’s going on," I inquired, observing their sleepy faces with bags underneath their eyes.</p><p>“Trying to get our business running,” Peter replied, seriously for once," as you know, we haven’t had any clients. Those two are working on designing a successful ghost trap.”</p><p>“You still have to sleep, though,” I argued, stirring up my yogurt with a spoon.</p><p>“Leonardo Da Vinci slept for twenty minutes every four hours. That is what I have been trying to achieve more during the day,” Dr. Spengler inputted, glancing at me for a moment until our eyes met when he embarrassedly looked down.</p><p>“True, but Einstein slept ten hours a night,” Ray countered his friend, “ I agree with Janine; I think it’s time to cease the Da Vinci sleep diet, Spengler.”</p><p>“Nikola Tesla slept a few hours a night only,” he remarked.</p><p>A new fact about Dr. Spengler emerged as I did not know he only slept for twenty-minute intervals every four hours, but I knew that was too little.</p><p>“Everybody is different, Spengs, but I concur with the other two; you need to sleep more. This trap isn’t going to design itself if you are depleted,” Dr. Venkman concurred, “ how long have you been on the Da Vinci sleep cycle?”</p><p>“Almost two weeks,” Spengler stated, pushing his glasses up on his nose with his index finger. </p><p>“That’s it, as your psychiatrist, I'm taking you off of that insanity,” Venkman determinedly voiced.</p><p>When I read my watch next, my lunch break was over, so I stood up to throw my trash away in the nearest trash can then walked downstairs to return to my desk, happily.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Peter Venkman </p><p>“Hmmmpft,” I replied later on when I remembered the earlier debate about the categories of the Nobel prizes. </p><p>“Who knows the fucking Nobel categories except Egon Spengler,” I bemoaned grudgingly to Stantz later in the afternoon while sitting on the sofa in the lab. I noticed that Iggy appeared to be the most mystified by Janine’s knowledge, like it countered his preconceived notions of her, but she was very pleased with his attention. It wasn’t a secret that she had a crush on Spengler, nor did she attempt to hide her attraction, but somehow, he was the only one who did not notice.</p><p>“Janine Melnitz. Interesting, huh,” Ray commented, laughing at me.</p><p>“Don’t encourage her,” I replied drily. </p><p>“You are the one who hired her,” he admitted, watching my face, "I think that you hired a woman who’s going to challenge us, and I think it’s farcical.”</p><p>Sighing, I thought that by hiring  Ms. Melnitz, maybe I bit off a little more than I can chew. </p><p>As I examined our budget and the remaining amount of cash that we had on hand as our new business enterprise lacked income later on in the day, I became depressed. If we had to make cuts, it would be Janine first- “the last one hired, the first one fired” type of thing. Maybe it was a mistake to hire a secretary/accountant so early, which was my fault for pushing it so hard with the other two, who both warned that we couldn't afford it. Despite my teasing in Brooklyn, I did think highly of her and often enjoyed her audacity.</p><p>“Does anyone else notice that Janine often sings," I questioned my colleagues, tiredly?</p><p>“Sing with me, sing for the year.<br/>Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear<br/>Sing with me, if it's just for today<br/>Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away.”<br/>Janine sang softly from downstairs.</p><p>Ray nodded, but Spengler didn't comment. They were still looking at the schematics for their ideas for the ghost trap and trying to solve a kitchen table problem.  Their vexation was written across their faces.</p><p>“What’s the problem here,”  I asked, looking at a schematic that didn’t mean anything to me, and Ray started to explain it to me as Egon made a long-distance call to his Uncle in Cleveland.</p><p>“No, it didn’t work as expected. There wasn’t any suction. No, I don’t feel comfortable about putting nuclear energy into the trap, too. We already do not have a patent for particle throwers, and those use nuclear energy.  No, we haven't had an opportunity to test them out. The ghost in the NYC Library appears to have vanished.  Hold on, Ray wants to speak to you,” Egon spoke brusquely into the telephone and handed the receiver to Ray.</p><p>Spengler looked knackered as he came back to the table, studying at the schematic.<br/>t<br/>“Egon, as your friend, I am worried about your sleep habits," I elucidated him in a caring tone, noticing the dark circles around his eyes," You need to recharge your batteries, eat better, and dilute your stress levels to a much lower level. This 20-minute sleep schedule that Da Vinci followed was nuts.”</p><p>“ You may be right, Venkman,” Spengler replied, agreeing with me, which I didn’t expect. </p><p>“Honestly, I didn’t expect you to agree with me.  I don’t know the first thing about this ghost trap, but I do know our best man, you, is out of order, so to speak. Go lie down or whatever you do to relax,” I advised, using a voice like Dr. Sigmund Freud as a joke.</p><p>“Peter, I have tried to allow my mind to wander by participating in my hobbies, but it hasn’t worked.”</p><p>"Spores, mold, and fungus not doing it for you? "</p><p>Giving me a rare half-smile, Iggy shook his head and ignored the dig at his choice of hobbies.</p><p>"Are you against sleeping pills or alcohol," I inquired, with a sly smile?</p><p>“Yes to the first, but I might be desperate enough to drink beer,” Spengler quipped, with a slight sense of humor, and a small smile.</p><p>“I don’t have any sleeping pills, but we have a beer,” I revealed. Stantz waved for Iggy to join him on the phone, and he wandered to the sofa, yawning.</p><p> Ray handed the phone back to Egon, put it up to his ear, and persisted in talking for a few more minutes. Stantz returned to the table with some notes on a piece of paper and a stupefied look on his face. Later, Spengs was off the phone and motioned that he was going upstairs to the roof, one of his favorite hiding places when he needed space or to meditate. </p><p>Walking to the landing and leaning over the handrails, I yelled downstairs, </p><p>“Janine, you can go home. See you tomorrow.” </p><p>“Ok, Thanks, Dr. Venkman," she called out in her nasal accent as I watched her put her textbook up in her purse, “ I have a date to meet in Queens in a little while. Have a good evening.”</p><p>“‘Night  Brooklyn. Have fun,” I stated in a very fake accent, knowing very well that Janine hated when I called her that.  Waving at me dismissively with her right hand, She pulled a compact and a case of lipstick out of her purse and began to apply those cosmetics to her face and lips, cautiously.  She was a pretty woman but way too much of an egghead for me. If Egon would just give her a chance, I felt like they would make a decent match because she would pull his head out of the clouds.</p><p>Janine walked from her desk with her purse in hand towards the door.</p><p>“You have a nice butt, Brooklyn. Are you shaking it on purpose right now for me? Or for a certain unsuspecting physicist who’s on the roof right now,” I teased her about her crush on Egon before she made it to the door.</p><p>“Do the words ‘sexual harassment in the workplace’ mean anything to you, Dr. V,” she demanded, turning around, putting her hands on her hips. </p><p>“They never have before, Janine,” Ray wisecracked loudly, “ why would they now?”</p><p>“And for the record, that's just how I walk, Dr. Venkman,” she replied, looking up at my eyes, her blue ones twinkling while she laughed at Ray's comment. </p><p>“Hmmm, I don’t think so. You swing your hips more when Spengler is around,” I acknowledged craftily.</p><p>“Touche, Dr. Venkman. Isn’t it a pity for me that he never notices, but you do," Janine inquired, with a smile on her lips. </p><p>With that, she walked out of the building, and I chuckled at her sassiness. </p><p>“What’s so funny,” Ray questioned. </p><p>“Janine’s cheekiness and her attempts to gain Iggy’s attention. In all seriousness, I think she terminated all of the flirting with him after she overheard his comments,” I responded, turning away from the rail and walking towards the kitchen table.</p><p>“You shouldn’t tease her because I think she genuinely finds him interesting, the poor woman.  To have a crush on Egon Spengler, a man whose life revolves around science and the pursuit of knowledge, that can’t be easy, “ Ray commented, sounding a little sorry for our pretty secretary, "It is going to be nearly impossible for her to obtain his attention because he is beyond clueless.”</p><p>“I think you are wrong, Stantz. Janine has attracted his consideration a little already, but not with the conspicuous flirting she did initially because that just frightened him. Do you remember when she proved him wrong about knowing BASIC? Right there, Spengler’s mind was blown.  Did you see how they had a discussion earlier like we weren’t sitting here,” I asked him, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Oh yes, I think,” Ray informed me, “I have never seen him act the way he acts around Janine.” </p><p>“Agreed,” I concurred, “ the problem is that he, like you, both needs some serious attention from the opposite sex. Well, Spengler needs it more than you probably because you have had a girlfriend since the late 1970s, and he hasn’t.</p><p>“Amen to that, it has been too long, but now I don’t even have time to date,” Ray protested, groaning.</p><p>“That’s why I was pushing Janine from the beginning. I have a strange feeling about the two of them- the attraction isn’t all on her side,” I replied slyly.</p><p>“For me? She’s like a sister to me; no way,” Ray argued adamantly.</p><p>“No, Raymond, Not for you.  For Spengler, he needs a woman, like Janine, to assist him experience life,” I argued, rolling my eyes.</p><p>Egon managed to walk into the middle of the conversation, and I awaited his rebuke.  Surprisingly, he went to the sofa and put his head in his hands, tiredly. My friend often ignored comments that he disapproved of.</p><p>“I can’t concentrate,”  Spengler confessed when we inquired of his mental state. </p><p>“I know some beautiful and EASY women, Spengler and Stantz, who I am calling them up after I drink some beer tonight," I reported, smiling,  "either of you wants me to get one for you? I know enough about them."</p><p>“Maybe, "Ray remarked, honestly, “I am so tired it might not even be worth it.”  </p><p>“Let her do the work, Stantz. Man, how did you make it through so many years of college without knowing the basics,” I joked with him, and even Egon chuckled. He seemed to have a fraction of a sense of humor when he was exhausted like now. </p><p>Before Ray climbed the stairs to the roof, he questioned if we were coming upstairs with him.  </p><p>“Even Iggy chuckled at that one,” I pointed out, standing and caught up with my pudgy friend. </p><p>We sat on the edge of the building with a case of twelve beers at our feet.  Each of us took a bottle, twisted the cap off, and threw it off the building to the busy streets below.</p><p>“To the Ghostbusters, I believe our luck and this business is about to turn around,” I toasted, with a big smile holding up my beer.  Each of my colleagues repeated “to the Ghostbusters” and then touched their bottles to the others’, making a loud noise.</p><p>The three of us forget our troubles temporarily as we drank beer on the roof of the firehouse as the sunset over the city. Even Spengler partook tonight; however, he rarely drank alcoholic beverages because he hated to be out of control. He wanted to stay sharp and alert at all times and had control issues. </p><p>A night of eating and drinking on the roof forced us to relax, and before ten that night, Spengler was asleep and slept for eighteen hours.  Ray and I called a couple of girlfriends at Columbia to meet up for some dates. Later, I prayed that this business venture would be a success before I fell asleep that night. </p><p> </p><p>Chapter Six   “On Top Of The World”  (May 1983)</p><p>“Standing on top of the world.<br/>For a little while.<br/>Standing on top of the world<br/>Gonna give it all we got.”</p><p>Van Halen” On Top of The World”</p><p>Janine Melnitz </p><p>One boring Spring evening at six forty-seven, a riveting phone call came about a ghost disturbance at an upscale hotel. At the time, I  was reading a chapter from my computer programming textbook with my yellow highlighter in hand, ready to call attention to the main points.  The sun was still shining outside as I peered out the window from my desk, and I longed to be outside. One of my favorite things to do was to watch sunsets because of the lovely mixture of colors.</p><p>“Hello, Ghostbusters,” I answered, fatigued from reading my textbook without my reading glasses, and by not putting my contacts in this morning.  As a result, I blinked my worn-out eyes several times quickly to refocus them.</p><p>"Yes, of course, they're serious, “ I replied, contemptuously, “You do? You have? No kidding?... Uh-huh. Well, just give me the address. Yes, of course. Oh, they'll be discreet. Thank you."</p><p>“We got one!”  I yelled loudly in my Brooklyn accent standing up from my desk chair before ringing the fire bell.  The deafening noise tolled in my ear causing me to feel excitement for my boys, and I could feel the nervous energy from upstairs as they prepared to go on their first case. Moments later, the boys’ liveliness was palpable as they slid down the pole and prepared to leave in Ecto-1, and I witnessed them scurry around the firehouse placing their proton packs in the trunk of the car.  </p><p>“Good luck,” I wished them as they opened the car doors and sat down.  Ray smiled and thanked me as the others spoke amongst themselves. </p><p>Sighing, my watch read that I had three and a half hours until my shift ended. It was eerily quiet in the old firehouse when the boys were away, and I didn't have anything to do. Taking a stroll around the downstairs, I stretched my legs and arms giving my mind a break.  I was glad that a client had finally called so that the company would earn some money.  Without  Peter saying it to me, I knew that he would have to terminate my job if they did not earn money soon.  I knew that he wouldn't want to do so, but it would become necessary, so I said a little prayer for my employers' safety and success for the business.  My mind wandered first to the racquetball match that I had scheduled for late tomorrow morning with my friend, Sally, at our health club, and second, the double date with my best friend, Bree and I were going on to Coney Island that I wasn’t thrilled about later on tonight.</p><p>Eventually, I put on my thick pink block-shaped reading glasses and decided to finish reading the chapters I had to read for homework and my stomach reminded me that I skipped lunch today by growling loudly. </p><p>Halfway into reading a second chapter, the door to the old garage opened screeching, and I looked up from my book taken aback. There was Ecto one moving into the garage quickly, and I could hear them talk animatedly in the car without making out the conversation as they parked. Ray yelled enthusiastically before exiting.  Grinning a glowing happy smile, he greeted me then walked to the trunk.  Egon also appeared to be animated and wore an attractive half grin when he appeared suddenly from the car with some dirt on his face from the battle with the ghost.  Finally, Peter emerged from Ecto One with his jumpsuit looking dirty with a wet material on it. Dr.Stantz opened the trunk and grabbed a black box with yellow stripes with thick waves of steam coming from it. He was excited, and the case was a success. </p><p>“Settle down, you,” I demanded of my stomach after it rumbled loudly. Pushing myself out of my chair, I decided to go upstairs to the kitchen to get an apple. At that time, I felt dizzy. Peter and Egon had joined Ray near the trunk of the ca,r talking and laughing.  There was a strange smell coming from the smoking dark box as Ray held it.</p><p>“Ok, we will celebrate later,” Peter remarked, with enthusiasm, slapping Ray on the back, “go put that in the containment unit.” With that, the conversation ended and the trio dispersed.</p><p>Silently, Ray walked toward me with the smoking box and with a huge smile. I coughed at the smoke as he held it up like he had caught a prize fish, and congratulated them on their success. All three Ghostbusters were pleased. </p><p>When I noticed that Peter had some kind of thick glaze on his uniform, I wrinkled my nose in disgust. It looked like snot.</p><p>“You will never guess what happened? ” Peter exclaimed, joyfully, taking my left hand in his to twirl me in a circle a couple of times in a row,” we caught a ghost!”</p><p>The combination of being twirled and not eating caused me to faint.  Before I knew it, I collapsed on the floor like a rag doll and then blacked out for a second. </p><p>“Janine,” I heard a voice from far away and felt someone’s hand pat my cheeks gently to wake me up. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the firehouse blurry, but two men were kneeling by me, gazing at me with concerned looks-Drs. V. and Spengler.</p><p>My head felt like it was spinning, but I opened my eyes again before I questioned them in my nasal accent, "Ohh, what happened?” </p><p>“Uh, I didn't know my strength, I guess," Venkman replied, with a wry smile, flexing his right arm bicep as a joke, “sorry, Brooklyn.”</p><p>Noticing Dr. Spengler’s annoyed expression on his face, I attempted to stand up. Unfortunately, my legs collapsed on me again, and I was on my rear on the floor. Dazed, I gazed up at my two bosses.</p><p>“Venkman, you should be more careful,” he admonished his closest friend, narrowing his dark brown eyes at Peter.</p><p>“So much for not looking foolish,” I said, sarcastically, still feeling a little loopy, and then noticed that both scientists exchanged perturbed looks.</p><p>“Wait, did he just admonish Peter for spinning me,” I thought to myself.</p><p>“Alright, Janine, would you breathe deeply for me a few times? Spengs, wait a minute, and then helped Janine up to her desk. I will get her an apple,” Peter advised soothingly, and I followed his directions with a wry smile. </p><p>It finally dawned on me that I did eat lunch earlier and that it caused me to faint.</p><p>Dr. Spengler offered me his right hand to help me rise from the floor, and I accepted it, gratefully.  Grinning, I noted the calluses on his hand to myself silently and decided that they were there because of all of his hands-on work as a scientist.   I felt a spark of electricity when we touched, and it gave me a zapping sensation when our hands met.  After he pulled me up, I lost my balance and accidentally hit l onto his chest, surprising us both.</p><p>“Whoa,” I murmured, dizzily, "I apologize, Dr. Spengler.”</p><p>He gently put his hands on my waist to control my balance then muttered, “No apology needed, Ms.Melnitz. You aren’t feeling well. Just stay still to regain your balance and then we will walk to your desk.”</p><p>Awkwardly, we stood there. My eyes couldn’t focus very well as I felt light-headed still, but my love interest did not remove his hands from my body so I would keep my balance. Despite feeling ill, I observed that I enjoyed his hands on my waist, and if I was feeling better, I would be exhilarated from this attention from him and his nearness to me.  Dr. Spengler’s proximity made my heart skip a beat and my body felt warm.</p><p>“Are you ready to go to your desk,” he inquired, with a disturbed expression on his face a minute later. He removed one of his hands from my waist, and I nodded, wordlessly. Next,  Dr. Spengler moved his right hand upwards from my waist to the small of my back to guide me as we moved to my desk slowly, and his warm touch created a wave of shivers down my spine.</p><p>“Are you feeling any better,” he inquired, pulling my chair from underneath my desk so I could sit down.  After I sat down, I admitted to him, sheepishly,</p><p>“A little, I realize that I  forgot to eat something for lunch.”</p><p>Dr. Spengler responded, protectively, but with an adorable half-smile on his face, "Please take better care of yourself. We need you here, Janine."</p><p>Appreciative of his kind comment, I beamed brightly up at him, observing an unexpected half-grin on his lips. When our eyes met for a few seconds, Dr. Spengler turned his head away quickly while he cleared his throat. This was the first time that he called me “Janine” and not “Ms.  Melnitz”, and I liked the sound of his voice when he did so.  His voice was deep and husky and that gave me more thrills.</p><p>“Thank you, Dr.Spengler,” I responded, sincerely.</p><p>“Please call me Egon. We don’t have to be formal if there aren't clients here,” he replied, pleasantly, then more abruptly stated, "if you will excuse me, I have some other matters to attend to in my office.” </p><p>Taken aback, I did a double-take when he mentioned that I could call him by his first name, but felt very excited.  Dr. Spengler, I mean, Egon, walked hurriedly behind my desk to his office causing me to squeal a little afterward at our exchange. The other Ghostbusters had asked me to call them by their first names when we were alone a couple of weeks ago, but I felt a little special that Egon had requested me to do the same since he was very formal and serious all of the time.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Peter handed me a washed apple and said gallantly with much dramatic flair, </p><p>“ Ms. Melnitz, you are formally invited to eat pizza with us to celebrate our success tonight...I have to get this jumpsuit off and take a shower. Will you place our standard order at our favorite place when you are done eating your apple? Oh, and Ray is paying so ask him for the money.  You coming upstairs, Spengs?”</p><p>For a minute, Peter waited expectantly at my desk, craning his neck around me to see if Egon was in his office still while I started to eat my apple so I wouldn't feel so nauseated. </p><p>“Yes, just a moment,” he replied, loudly enough for Peter to hear.</p><p>Egon rarely raised his voice and kept it very even almost monotone, at all times. I chuckled lightly to myself at the thought of him teaching at Columbia with a class full of sleepy-looking students early in the morning, and  Peter gave me a curious look. Then Ray came up the stairs, practically skipping in delight, and yelled, "We caught our first ghost." He was like an overly excited child who just received candy for making all one hundred in his classes from his parents. </p><p>“You don't have to yell, “ an irritated Peter reminded him, putting his little finger in his ear and shaking it while I finished my apple. </p><p>“Congratulations, Ray. That's terrific news,” I congratulated him then advised him that he was paying for the pizza.</p><p>“ This should cover it." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed me a $20 bill.</p><p>“Stantz, you aren't going to get a shower first, man. I was slimed for Christ’s sake,” Peter replied as Ray looked like he was going to bolt up the stairs like the Road Runner character when the coyote chased him in the old-time Looney Toons cartoons.  </p><p>“Meep, meep," Ray first made the noise the Road Runner would make and bolt towards. Just then Egon came from his office with a PKE meter in his hands, shaking his head silently, as Peter sprinted after Ray, gaining on him with his speed. I watched Venkman practically trip Ray up the stairs so he would gain headway to the shower. Although Ray didn't hurt himself,  he was down. Laughing at the shenanigans, I commented that Peter had cheated.  The good-natured Ghostbuster just shook his head and stood up as the bathroom door closed loudly from upstairs, announcing that Peter had won. Egon had met him on the stairs and offered him a hand to get off the floor, which he accepted. Then they engaged in a conversation as they climbed the stairs to the landing as I made the call to their favorite pizza parlor.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the door so I took the money on my desk to pay the pizza delivery person. Unfortunately, I  still felt a little shaky even though I no longer felt lightheaded, and as I walked slowly to the door I wondered if it was noticeable.</p><p>Opening the door, a short, thin male teenager with acne said, in a squeaky voice, “Ghostbusters?”</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>“ One cheese,  two Italian sausage, and two pepperoni with breadsticks- $18, please," the delivery man read the order and then I handed him the money.</p><p>“Thank you. Have a good evening,” I wished him after I had the pizzas in my arms.</p><p>As I  brought the massive amount of food upstairs, the smell of the pizzas was driving me crazy with hunger while I climbed the stairs slowly.  Dropping off the food to the table first,  next I went to the kitchen to find some plates, napkins, and eating utensils. Ray was the only one sitting at the table at the time until Egon emerged from the lab with a book in his hand.  He placed it on the other side of Ray and came into the small kitchen area to wash his hands, and I observed that he was now dressed in the other part of the uniform- khakis and black pants.  Secretly, I scanned his body and thought how sexy he looked in it. </p><p>“Hmm, how firm is his butt. It looked pretty solid,” I wondered, with a small grin. </p><p>“Surely, Egon would freak out if I pinched his ass, I thought to myself, “and that would be the aggressive flirting that would be labeled ‘silly’ by him most likely.”</p><p>Opening the fridge, I saw Coca-Cola cans and beer bottles, with some fruit and sandwich meat then asked the two Ghostbusters that were present their preference for drinks. I noted that they needed to go to the market because all they had was junk food.</p><p>“I’ll get the drinks,” Egon offered after washing his hands, carefully, and drying them on a paper towel that he threw away.  He was standing fairly close to me and I felt the heat from his body,  causing all the hairs on my neck to stand at attention as it had before when Egon placed his hands on my waist to steady me. </p><p>Looking at him from underneath my eyelashes, I glanced up at him and noticed that his black undershirt strained in his chest area revealing his muscles, probably from carrying his heavy proton pack. This was the first time I observed that he had some probably because he always had a button-down shirt and a tie on. As a result, I wondered how it would feel to put my hands on his bare chest and rub them all over his upper body. Egon had a confused expression on his face as I stood in front of the fridge effectively blocking him from retrieving the drinks when he remarked politely,</p><p>“Excuse me, please, Janine.”</p><p>“Oh..sorry, Dr. Spengler...Uhm, How are you all going to eat all of that pizza, Ray,” I questioned, moving out of the way so Egon could retrieve drinks, and attempted to cover my flustered reaction.  Again, I realized I liked the way he said my name, “Janine” in his deep voice as I brought the supplies to the kitchen table and then set the table.</p><p>“Don't worry, J, it will be gone, I promise” Ray answered and patted his stomach.</p><p>“What would you like to drink, Janine,” Egon’s deep voice inquired from behind me as I walked to the table with the plates and napkins.</p><p>“A coke, please,” I answered, with a grin, liking the sound of his voice from behind me. My cheeks flushed as I imagined my favorite Ghostbuster placing his hands around my waist again, this time from behind me, pulling me closer to his body and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Egon would spin me around and give me a passionate kiss...Although I had an active imagination, I shocked myself with it. Usually, I didn't do this amount of daydreaming unless I was going to bed. Sigh.</p><p>“Are you feeling alright, Janine,” Ray asked, worriedly, “your face is red.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m better now, thank you,” I answered, ceasing all thoughts of canoodling with Egon for right now. </p><p>"Did he even know how he affected me," I thought to myself?</p><p>When Peter emerged from the bathroom dressed in jeans and a Yankees t-shirt, Ray chided him for taking so long in the shower. </p><p>“I was slimed, Raymond, besides I won fair and square,” Dr. V. responded, pointedly. Ray grunted an answer as he went into the shared bathroom.  I set a place for everyone at the table and Egon handed Peter a beer bottle, who thanked him and opened it.</p><p>“I’m not sure about fair,” I smarted off to him as he sat down. As a result, Peter shook his head and told me to stay out of it with a laugh.</p><p> The delicious smell of New York-style pizza filled the air, making my stomach rumble in protest, again but I asked, "Slimed?</p><p>"Oh, the ghost we caught covered me in this gooey, snot-like material," Peter replied, irritated by the memory.  He sat down by Egon at the table, “ it was so disgusting.”</p><p>I sat next to Peter which gave me a good view of Egon across from me and opened my soda. He had his nose in a book called Tobin's Spirit Guide. </p><p>“What was that”, I thought to myself.</p><p>This was the first casual time I had with the Ghostbusters, and I was a little nervous. Pete observed it and smiled at me.</p><p>“Ready to bond with your bosses, Brooklyn,” he teased,  winking at me, and I smiled at him, anxiously.</p><p>“Venkmen, I need your jumpsuit so I can test the slime later,” His serious friend said, sitting to the left of him.</p><p>“Relax, big guy. I’ll get it for you later.”</p><p>“ Were you slimed because you tried to tell the ghost one of your corny jokes, " I commented to Dr. Venkman in a biting voice afterward.  </p><p>“Ha, ha, very funny, Janine,” he retorted with a snort and with his beer in hand, “  this green slimer charged at me angrily after it heard Ray call it ‘ugly little spud’ on the Walkie talkie. I was like a fly trapped in ointment after it. I felt funky.“</p><p>Unsuccessfully, I tried to stifle my laugh after that comment by putting my hand over my mouth because I did not want to look unintelligent to Egon by giggling at everything; however, it did not work.  He raised an eyebrow quickly as I burst out laughing, but put it back down just as fast. I loved that raised eyebrow thing that Egon did because it was super sexy.</p><p>“I think I would have paid money to see it,” I remarked, with a big, luminous smile.</p><p>“ Yeah, you and every woman that I have wronged in my life. I can't wait for Ray to eat. I have to feed Ms. Melnitz before she faints again, and we have to find a new snarky secretary,” Pete replied, opening a box of pizza. He winked at me as he heard my stomach rumble loudly.  Dr.Venkman put two slices on everyone’s plate, except Dr. Stantz’s. It appeared to be hot, fresh, and cheesy. We dug into our food, and I enjoyed it. Casually, I inquired about the events at the hotel.</p><p>“Can’t start without Ray, ” Peter replied, enthusiastically, “but it is super exciting.”</p><p>We chewed in silence for a while.</p><p>”Why Brooklyn,”  Peter dramatically commented, noticing my attire, "You are dressed a little more casually today, would you happen to have a date after work tonight?”</p><p> I had worn a denim skirt and lower cut red blouse with black heels tonight, and felt his gaze on me suddenly. Dr. Venkman fluttered his eyelashes at me and blew me a kiss. </p><p>“Ugh,” I groaned, audibly, “I almost forgot about it. I lost a bet with my best friend so I have to go on a blind date so she can have a date with someone she likes. Don't flirt with me, Dr. V., you are making me ill.”</p><p>Chuckling, Peter took a bite out of his pizza and continued to flutter his eyelashes at me. Rolling my eyes, I secretly focused on my pizza and glanced at Egon, whose expression didn’t change with my admission. Sigh.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“I think we are going to Coney Island,” I replied to Peter, turning to face him. </p><p>No one said anything for a while. </p><p>"Is she single, your best friend," Peter asked, suddenly wide-eyed and expectant.</p><p>“Uhm, yes, but she isn't your type," I answered, rolling my eyes upward, then taking a bite of the pizza in my hand.</p><p>“What’s my type, Janine,” he asked, instigating an argument with a sparkle in his eyes.</p><p>“Beer, pizza and friends, what a fantastic combination, “ Ray stated cheerfully, taking a seat next to me and grabbing a box of pizza.</p><p>“Your type, Dr. V. is a woman who is beautiful on the outside and hollow on the inside. One who probably doesn’t have a lot of opinions, a trophy wife type, submissive,” I answered him, evenly, meeting his brown eyes with mine.</p><p>Ray cleared his throat and glanced at Egon, who smirked.</p><p>“Dead on, Lil sis,” he whispered to me, with a glint of mischievousness in his brown eyes. </p><p>“Every man wants a woman who is submissive,” Peter countered, with a sly smile and looked at his friends. Ray laughed, but Egon was silent still as he read his book, disregarding the comment.</p><p>“I don’t mean, sexually. I mean, someone who wants to be told what to do and what to think,” I replied, turning a dark shade of  pink, “ that’s not my best friend.”</p><p>Peter laughed loudly. </p><p>“Fair enough. Ok, Ray, Janine asked about the hotel case, let’s tell her about our big night,” he requested. </p><p>Dr. Stantz began to tell the story with interjections from Peter mostly, and occasionally, Egon. He spent most of the time reading while he ate slices of pizza and breadsticks. For someone so thin, Egon ate a lot of food. The case was a pretty exciting one that held my attention as Ray explained it. Once I felt someone’s eyes on me for a few seconds, but I wasn’t sure whose, while I ate. I hope it wasn’t anyone’s, but Egon’s.</p><p>“We forgot to order a calzone,” Peter complained, opening another box of pizza.  </p><p>“How do you eat so much? I ate three slices and I’m full,” I asked, attempting not to look at the boys eating like it had been days since their last meal. My stomach was so full I could vomit.</p><p>“Still growing, J, didn’t you have any brothers growing up?”</p><p>Shaking my head, I mentioned that my brother-in-law didn't eat like them either.</p><p>"It didn't catch up with my parents until their fifties," Ray mentioned, taking a sip of beer afterward and gave me a boyish grin that I liked.</p><p>When the phone rang, I popped up to get to it in time. Technically, I was still on the clock.</p><p>“Thank you for calling Ghostbuster; this is Janine. How may I help you?”</p><p>I listened for an answer, replied, and covered the phone receiver with the palm of my hand then said, "Dr. Venkman, it's for you. It's Sarah.”</p><p>Peter walked quickly to the phone and took it from me with a sly smile. He also had a twinkle in his eyes, and I rolled my eyes and walked back to the table while checking my watch. It was almost a quarter to nine, and only an hour and fifteen minutes until my shift was over.</p><p>“Must be Sarah, that coed is crazy about him, “ Ray admitted, commenting to Egon, who nodded.</p><p>“Wait, Dr. Venkman dated coeds as a professor at Columbia?”</p><p>They both glanced at me with a surprise like this was a natural occurrence of events.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Ray laughed and answered, “ they were lining up in our office. Spengler and I always had enough volunteers for our experiments because I used to tell them a bullshit line about how he only dated girls that helped us out.”</p><p>“ You didn't, bad little brother” I exclaimed, teasingly, looking from him to Egon, in disbelief.  Ray was chewing on a breadstick and nodded while the latter didn’t pick up his head unphased.</p><p>“We had to have Venkman come in during our sessions to keep them involved. Then we, really me, gave them his phone number so he always had a date. All of these gorgeous young women were not interested in us at all. It was quite depressing,” Ray explained, pointing his index finger to himself and Egon.</p><p>My mouth was agape as I listened to his explanation, and Peter asked me why I appeared to be shocked.</p><p>“Sarah?” Ray inquired.</p><p>“Yes,” Peter answered, faking false modesty, “am I that irresistible to women, Janine?”</p><p>Both Ray and Egon’s eyes were turned on me, and I could feel their gaze on my face. My face dropped, and my cheeks started to feel hot.</p><p>“ Oh shit,” I thought, “if I tell him the truth I'm going to get fired.”</p><p>I didn't answer but instead said, snarkily, "Your friends here ran quite the scam for you to get dates.”</p><p>“No, they needed volunteers, Janine. I didn't know what they were doing at first anyway, they needed volunteers for their experiments, “ Dr. Venkman replied, sneakily.</p><p>Shaking my head in disbelief, I looked down at my Coke can.</p><p>"Do you think you are a ladies' man," I inquired, trying not to laugh, but realized I was taking a risk with my job. I couldn't help myself from starting this line of questions and then noticed that Ray and Egon waited to see Peter's reaction expectantly.</p><p>“Are you saying I am not?”</p><p>“I can't answer without getting fired so I’m shutting my mouth,” I replied, feeling my face turning red and meeting Peter’s eyes reluctantly.</p><p>“Oh,” Ray stated energetically, amusedly, “that was a BIG no, Venkman.”</p><p>After we looked at each other for a second, Peter laughed and stood up to return to the fridge for a beer.</p><p>“Fair enough,” Dr. Venkman laughed, “I'll take you off the list.”</p><p>“Oh, thank God,” I replied, before thinking my answer through. Peter was still my boss after all, and I started to apologize. Ray burst out in laughter.</p><p>“I knew you would keep it interesting here, Janine, even before you proved to Spengler that a woman knew that computer programming language. Most girls that I have met from Brooklyn have a great sense of humor, and this whole conversation is fucking hilarious,” he replied, seriously, then started to howl in laughter, very loudly.</p><p>“That came out wrong, Dr. Venkman, “ I apologized, feeling remorseful and embarrassed. I felt my face turning red and hot again.</p><p>Peter was still chuckling but he stopped for a second suddenly looking serious at me. He then winked with his brown eyes shining saying, “Congratulations, you made it into the club, kid.”</p><p>Again, Ray started to laugh hysterically and even Egon smiled a little bit when I checked for his response.</p><p>“Am I fired?”</p><p>“No, not at all,”  Peter remarked, still laughing, hysterically.</p><p>“Ok, then I'm going downstairs before I am," I stated, then stood up abruptly. Ray and Peter protested. Before I headed downstairs, I grabbed the empty pizza boxes and placed the trash in the garbage. </p><p>“Thanks for the pizza, Ray,” I said, walking down the stairs.</p><p>“You are welcome, J,” Ray answered and smiled that boyish grin on his face. He was my second favorite ghostbusters, after the brilliant and handsome Egon Spengler, of course.</p><p>About five minutes before my shift ended, my crush strolled up to my desk to retrieve his PKE meter again. Honestly, I hadn’t noticed that it was left there because I was applying a red lipstick onto my lips using a compact mirror when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>“Have fun at Coney Island, Janine,”  he remarked, taking his PKE meter off my desk and standing awkwardly in place for a second.</p><p>“Thanks,” I replied, with a smile then paused before inquiring, “ Egon, is Peter going to fire me?”</p><p>“No, when he said 'welcome to the club', it was an admission that he thought of you as a friend. Peter doesn't say that too many women because he views them as... Uhm... conquests” he elucidated, gazing down at me with the corners of his mouth upturned faintly, “good night.” </p><p>Then my crush withdrew leaving me to wonder to myself, "Was he paying attention to me earlier?"</p><p> "That was a nice surprise", I thought afterward with a big smile and replaced the cap on my lipstick and closed my compact. I took my purse out of my desk’s bottom drawer and put my items back in there. Next, I stood up and walked out of the firehouse, checking my watch and noticing that I only had eleven minutes to make it to the subway. It was time to start speed walking, but I couldn’t help but grin about Egon’s attention to me today. </p><p>“I’ll see you on Monday, “ I shouted in my nasal accent upstairs from the bottom of the stairs at Ray and Pete.</p><p>Egon acted in such a caring manner towards me, which I didn’t expect at all, and I replayed the incident where I fainted while riding the subway as I waited for my stop. I felt a warmness overwhelm my body and heart as I recalled the incident and his kindness.<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Dr. Peter Venkman </p><p>Although Egon thought he was hiding the fact that he was attracted to Janine, he wasn’t for someone who knew him well. When the two were together, it was like watching a movie where a shy, insecure nerd attempts to avoid the beautiful woman even though he was enchanted with her, and that fate continues to bring them together despite his fears. Janine had pulled back on the amount and intensity with her flirting, but she was interested in him.</p><p>Egon might not display his attraction to Janine as visibly as some men, but there were signs of it as I continued my observations about their interactions. First, I found that his eyes focused on her, absentmindedly, often when she didn’t notice with a look of longing on his normally expressionless long face. He often admired her well-built legs with a blush, too. Also, my close friend instantly paid attention when Janine entered the room that we were in although he hid it pretty well by standing up to stretch or to retrieve an item.  Thirdly, whenever Stantz and I teased Iggy about Janine’s crush on him, he became very defensive. If he wasn’t interested in Janine at all, he would have completely ignored her and shut down.  On occasion, our dear theoretical physicist would go out of his way to ask her to do something that he had done usually in the past, like type his notes for him. Finally, I observed that he left his PKE meter on her desk only to retrieve it later at least twice a week and sometimes, thrice.  </p><p>I think Janine’s confidence, openness, and assertive personality scared but also thrilled him.  She was just the type of woman that Egon needed to pull his head out of the clouds and enjoy his life.</p><p> </p><p>Egon Spengler</p><p>Happily, I ran tests on the slime and created detailed notes on my findings as I listened to the radio later that night.  Today was a great day as we caught our first ghost successfully giving us a glimpse of the future, and creating a feeling of confidence in our new business. I sang with Van Halen as it played on the radio in the wee hours of the morning,  and felt like anything was possible.</p><p>“Hey baby, woo<br/>Standin' on top of the world for a little while<br/>Standin' on top of the world<br/>Till we got stung<br/>Standin' on top of the world for a little while<br/>Standin' on top of the world gonna give it all we got”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you have enjoyed these chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Leave a Tender Moment Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Egon makes some important conclusions about Janine. Meanwhile, the two discover some common bonds between them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 7 “Leave a Tender Moment Alone”  (Mid June 1983)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even though I'm in love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes I get so afraid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'll say something so wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just to have something to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy Joel,  “Leave A Tender Moment Alone”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Egon Spengler </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ms. Melnitz, our secretary, fainted that night six weeks ago, it alarmed me quite a bit. Although I would never admit it to Peter or Ray, I had thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine</span>
  </em>
  <span> ( as I granted myself to think of her as in the past week) as extraordinarily fetching since I had met her. However, I had not allowed myself to ruminate on that fact until I saw her on the ground when she fainted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> While Venkman revived our </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>by patting her normally rosy cheeks with his hands, I noticed that her round-shaped face was framed by her shiny auburn hair, which a stylist cut in a short one that made her youth more discernible and brought attention to her high cheekbones. I estimated that she was around twenty-eight or twenty-nine years of age based on her features, and her luminous eyes were an enchanting shade of light blue, which frequently engaged my own purely by their allure. Right now, her eyes were shut, and I viewed her thick black eyelashes as I crouched over her while admonishing Peter for spinning her too forcibly, causing her to pass out.  Usually, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>had a very warm and glowing smile that put me both at ease and in awe of her at the same time. As I glanced down at her again, she appeared to me angelic-like, and I felt a keen pain in my heart that made me feel thunderstruck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>began to regain consciousness, I continued my analysis of her, noting that she maintained a very slim figure and had a small bone structure with well-rounded hips that only accentuated her beauty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though I never kept up with the fashion of the day because I thought that was facetious in the grand scheme of things, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>always dressed professionally in a classic way. She always wore skirts in solid dark colors such as black, navy, green and dark gray that were short enough to display her very shapely legs in a tasteful manner, but never too short where it was unprofessional. Oftentimes, I found myself admiring her sexy legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine</span>
  </em>
  <span> wore a blue jean skirt with a red short sleeve shirt along with a silver locket around her neck that she always wore. Finally, I could admit to myself that she aroused my body in ways that I didn’t want to admit within the first few months of her employment. I had realized that I was desirous of her physically, and she, unknowingly, tempted me with her plump, sensual lips when she spoke to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My thoughts regarding </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>had also undergone a significant metamorphosis. At first, I thought she acted trivially because of her constant laughing and smiling paired with her attempts to flirt with me, but now I perceived those actions as endearing and part of her overall charm.  Despite her clear-cut physical appeal, she also carried this affability about her that made me feel spellbound by her. I always felt when I spoke to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>that I was the most important person in the world by her listening skills. Her smile was warm like the sunshine, and often it gave me shivers down my spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regrettably, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>had abandoned all attempts at nonwork-related conversations with me after she overheard my insensitive comments from April that she was “silly” and “dumb”. Now she usually greeted me or inquired about my day with a bright smile, but it was now very rare when she engaged me in a long discussion. Weirdly enough, I discerned that I felt a loss when </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>ceased flirting with me even though at first I thought I would be pleased. However, I missed her gentle touches on my arm on occasion as well as her playful teasing with a twinkle in her eyes. I was appalled to find out that I missed Janine’s attention to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Peter went to retrieve an apple from the kitchen, he left the two of us alone, and it was a little awkward.  He also suggested that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>take a moment to rest, and then I could help her stand up when she felt ready. After a minute, she remarked softly, appearing bewildered still,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am ready to stand up, Dr. Spengler.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling dazed by the adorable </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>Melnitz, I stood up and held my right hand out for her to grasp. She took my outstretched hand with her small one, gratefully, with a pretty half-grin. When our hands touched, I felt an electric shock and gave her a surprised look.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine</span>
  </em>
  <span> seemed to feel the same jolt when I did and glanced in my face, perplexed.  Our eyes met for a moment as I pulled her up from the floor, and she lost her balance, falling onto my chest.  This disoriented her as she had trouble balancing herself so I grabbed her waist with both of my hands firmly to steady her. When I put my hands on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine</span>
  </em>
  <span>'s waist, I noticed her taut body and caught a whiff of her sweet perfume coming from her skin. My body started to tingle when she accidentally lost her balance and I caught her. As a result, I felt waves of excitement that I had not expected as Janine nestled to me. When I asked her if she was ready to walk to her desk, she whispered demurely a barely audible, “yes”, with a dismayed facial expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go slowly,” I remarked, gently, removing my hands from her waist,  and I put one of them on her lower back to steady her balance.  It wasn't very far from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>desk, but she was taking very small steps to be extra cautious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After I made sure she was seated, I scolded her very lightly for not taking care of herself after she admitted to skipping lunch.  I also requested that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>take better care of herself because we needed her to be well. She thanked me for helping her, and I heard Venkman coming down the stairs from the landing.  Grinning, I found myself gazing at her beauty as we had that short conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My efforts to assist her were in the hopes that she would forgive my rude comments that I made about her, and I then realized that I wanted her to think positively of me.  With Peter approaching her desk, I felt that I gave her too much attention at that time so I fled to my office, like a scared child who was about to be reprimanded and muttered to myself, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There are four kinematic equations when the initial starting position is the origin, and the acceleration is constant:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>v=v0+at. v = v 0 + at.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>d=12(v0+v)t d = 1 2 ( v 0 + v ) t or alternatively vaverage=dt. v average = d t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>d=v0t+(at22)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>v2=v20+2ad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In my office, I closed the door and noted my increased pulse rate and rate of breathing. My heart also boomed noisily in my chest after my exchange with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the combination of her closeness to me and the smell of her perfume stirred up emotions of longing for her.  When Peter called for me a few minutes later, I knew that I had to return out there unperturbed, but I wasn’t sure if I could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a moment,” I called after I opened the door to my office then searched for something to take off of my desk to bring upstairs. Most likely, Venkman would question me later the reason I was in my office for so long, and I needed an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The first law, an object will not change its motion unless a force acts on it. In the second law, the force on an object is equal to its mass times its acceleration. In the third law, when two objects interact, they apply forces to each other of equal magnitude and opposite direction,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I repeated to myself, feeling a bit fearful, and noticed that my hands were sweating, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minute later, I grabbed an earlier version of a PKE meter that hadn't quite worked and left my office with it in my hand, swiftly.  I purposely kept my gaze ahead of me to avoid my enchantress.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> As we all ate dinner, I, intentionally, kept my head down as much as possible and read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tobin’s Spirit Guide</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine still </span>
  </em>
  <span>managed to capture my attention a few times with her plucky responses to Peter’s teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After her shift ended, I had reassured her that Peter wasn’t going to fire her for being brutally honest with him earlier before she went on her date.  (Earlier I had left my </span>
  <em>
    <span>working</span>
  </em>
  <span> PKE meter on her desk on purpose so I would see her before she left for the day.) I also found myself pondering the type of man she dated later on in the landing after </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>left for Coney Island, as my colleagues conversed about various subjects around me.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her dates, the ones that have picked her up at the firehouse, didn’t seem very impressive,” I thought, inwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Venkman demanded of me,  “Egon, are you listening to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he looked, searchingly, into my blank face knowing he had caught me thinking about</span>
  <em>
    <span> Janine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, sorry, I was thinking about a reading on the PKE meter,” I lied, poorly.  Both the unworking meter and the functioning one both sat in front of me on the kitchen table, but I wasn’t paying any attention to either nor were they on. Viewing this, Peter gave me a skeptical look as he sat next to me, drinking another beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were thinking about</span>
  <em>
    <span> Janine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you mean," he corrected, with a visible smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My interest in Ms. Melnitz is entirely professional, “ I stated, a matter of factly, taking one of the meters in my hands to fiddle with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Einstein's Energy-Mass Equivalence. A consequence of Albert Einstein's theory of special relativity and the most famous equation in physics. This equation states that mass (m) and energy (E) are equivalent”, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought to myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have both PKE meters up here? One doesn’t work, I thought,” Ray inquired, suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, not sure,”  I answered, trying to play it off, “I am working on it now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My friend didn't buy it and told me so. Eventually, I gave up posing to fix it and put it back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, didn't I hear you call her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine</span>
  </em>
  <span> earlier? You seemed concerned when she fainted earlier," Peter inquired a minute later, instigating an argument, and he also gave me a wide-eyed look that he knew would provoke me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe we were both preoccupied with her health earlier,” I countered, giving him an expressionless glance and arching my right eyebrow at him, while emphasizing the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> heavily in my profound voice,“ you and Stantz call her by her given name. Why is it an issue if I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spengler, you seem extremely defensive about your interactions with</span>
  <em>
    <span> Janine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ray chimed in, cheerfully, from the sofa glancing up from a book that he was reading, but I gave him the cold shoulder about his comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me get this straight. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>walked through those doors right now, walked up the stairs, and planted the most desirable kiss on you, you would say ‘Sorry, my interest in you is only professional,’” Peter hypothesized, rolling his eyes, incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A very likely scenario," I commented back, in an exceedingly dry, inscrutable voice, and reached for the yellow notepad with a pencil on it to write down an innovative idea for an invention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you would do? Even if </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>offered to screw your brains out. You wouldn't kiss her back and carry her off somewhere so she could ‘do you’,” Peter inquired, dubiously, his brown eyes twinkling with a prankish gleam in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without looking at our company’s resident psychologist, I scribbled out part of the idea down on the paper then responded, without a change in my voice, "No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the first ludicrous scenario was still playing out in my head before he mentioned the more insane second one.  My mind wandered to kissing the irresistible fair-skinned woman and caressing her soft skin, and that storyline invigorated my body enormously, bringing a rush of blood down below to the most sensitive area in my groin.  As I felt a surge of desire roam my body, I contemplated how her luscious lips would feel pressed against mine as they seemed to cajole me into reflecting on the idea, recently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Einstein's Energy-Mass Equivalence. A consequence of Albert Einstein's theory of special relativity and the most famous equation in physics. This equation states that mass (m) and energy (E) is equivalent," I mumbled in my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a liar,” my closest friend argued, with a laugh, inspecting my face carefully. Repeating the theories was not helping me feel less exhilarated by our beautiful secretary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all over your face, Spengler,” Ray answered, after watching the facade play out from the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is it ‘all over my face’ as you claim,” I inquired, belligerently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was my attraction to her that crystal clear?” I thought to myself, nervously then I began to sketch out the invention as I envisioned it in my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The way you look at her when </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t paying attention, and your body language when you are talking to her,” Ray answered, laughing then sipping his beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Oh, and that time that you and our dear secretary</span> <span>had a conversation right here at the kitchen table about her career goals like we weren’t there,” Peter added.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When was that,” I asked, suspiciously, gazing at my friend for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After she proved to me that she knew the categories of the Nobel prize, remember? You were just as shocked that she knew that information as I was," he replied, warm-heartedly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” I answered, recalling being impressed that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>chose Alfred Nobel to write a paper for her chemistry class. For a short time, there was silence, and I focused on my task at hand recalling a Vector formula inwardly,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let A x and A y be the rectangular components of a vector A   then  A = A x + A y this means that vector A is the resultant of vectors A x and A y A is the magnitude of vector A and similarly A x and A y are the magnitudes of vectors A x and A y  As we are dealing with rectangular components which are at right angles to each other. We can say that:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A = (A x + A y) 1/2   Similarly the angle Q which the vector A makes with the horizontal direction will be  Q = tan -1 (A y / A x)"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regrettably, my friends weren’t done speculating on my interest in Janine as I attempted to retrain my mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ray, did I tell you that Spengler is catching up on his reading on computer programs such as BASIC," Peter teased me, smiling at me.  He stood up from where he was standing and retrieved some of the library books that I had borrowed on computer programming that sat on an end table.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned pink and turned away from them to hide my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? I’m sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>could put a program on our two computers if we needed her to, even if they are older,” Ray asked, baffled when Peter showed him the titles of the books and then put them down on the end table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“No, Stantz, you are missing it. Our genius lost his challenge to</span> <span>Brooklyn, remember? Now he is either going to challenge her to a quiz bowl tournament or he is going to employ this information to flirt with her,” Peter explained, noticing that I hid my face by standing up to retrieve a drink, “right, Spengs?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assure you are wrong on both accounts, Peter,” I replied, coldly, trying to convince myself inwardly that it wasn’t a fib, and took a coke from the refrigerator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spengler,” Ray teased, “come on, you can admit it to us, we are your friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Did you even notice that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine</span>
  </em>
  <span> stopped flirting with you after you called her behavior 'silly'," Peter questioned, grinning obnoxiously at me and taking a sip of his beer?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” I lied with indifference and wondered why my friend brought that up. As my face twisted into a frustrated look, unconsciously, I disregarded my friend’s question, sitting back down at the table. Both Venkman and Stantz noticed the scowl on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iggy, are you annoyed that I brought up the time </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>overheard you say that she acted dumbly and silly or the fact that she ceased all flirting?  Either one is an indication that you are attracted to her, too,” he explained, watching my reaction to his question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I haven’t known you as long as Peter, but Spengler, I have never seen you act the way you do with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ray argued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you even know that she watched you carefully to see if you were jealous when I mentioned she had a date tonight?” Peter inquired, persisting to see if he could get my goad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” I answered, disbelieving him with a shrug of my shoulders and then questioned, “why would she do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>was trying to make you jealous because she likes you. Egon, you are so dense when it comes to her," Ray repeated, exasperatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Raymond. He’s dense with all women, it’s just exacerbated with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brooklyn</span>
  </em>
  <span> because he cares for her. Spengs, that wasn’t the only time tonight she viewed you with interest,” Peter added, lighting up a cigarette then grinned widely at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pleased by the information, I could hide my facial expression behind a book that I had started to read, but not the feeling of excitement I felt when my pulse quickened at the thought. Honestly, I had thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>had gotten over her crush on me, and still doubted that she was interested in me in the first place. Why would she find a workaholic anti-social scientist attractive when she was so drop-dead gorgeous looking? Janine could easily have any man that she wanted, I realized. However, I strongly disliked the thought of her kissing another man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spengs, I have discussed you with several girls throughout the years, all co-ed's, mind you, and asked them about your attractiveness. They all said the same thing-Egon's very handsome, but unapproachable because of his one-track mind on science," Peter revealed, taking another beer from the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling my eyes, I went into the kitchen in search of a snack, finding twinkies in the cupboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jackpot,” I thought, but continued my search for some sugar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not one of your social experiments, Venkman,” I responded, crossly, “ what is the point of this kind of questioning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>shows an interest in your work even though she’s not a physicist” he added, happy to irritate me, “Now she’s waiting for you to inform her that you are attracted to her because she’s too frightened to show any affection for you after your comments in the lab. You made it more difficult for yourself in the long run, genius.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assure you that my interest in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>is professional only,” I reminded them, pausing for a second to find something else to eat while I worked in the lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>waiting for me to show interest in her," I thought to myself and left the kitchen?  Remembering I wanted to test the slime on Venkman’s jumpsuit, I asked him about it, quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Peter handed it to me, he attempted to provoke me again by commenting, “Come on, Spengs,  just admit you are attracted to Brooklyn and ask her out already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't going to let this go so I answered without emotion in my voice as I walked to the lab,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since I’m only interested in her professionally, Ms. Melnitz will be waiting for a long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to give in to your base desires because they have been buried along with your needs for way too long. Let loose with someone you are interested in, Iggy.  Take a chance on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, relax and enjoy yourself,” Peter yelled before I slammed the door to the lab closed, effectively shutting out all conversations, thoughts, and feelings about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As one of my oldest friends, he could easily see when I was bluffing, and tonight he called me upon it.  Everything that I knew about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>fascinated me from the fact that she talked to the potted plants in a nurturing way as she watered them downstairs in our offices to the fact that she was interested in computers and almost had earned a degree in the subject.  I could easily see myself lose control with Janine, not just physically but emotionally, and that horrified me.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until Janine, a woman had never awakened such emotions and desires in such a fierce manner in me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My life was divided into neat little compartments, and that is how I preferred it.  Now I feared that by letting Janine into my inner circle that it would be destroyed. Right then, I consciously made the decision that I had to gain control of my feelings for her at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, when I went to bed that night, Peter's last statement about caving to my lusts, desires, and feelings for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine</span>
  </em>
  <span> rang in my head incessantly. My brain unmistakably pronounced that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the woman with whom I desired to do those actions, to release myself from my self-imposed confines, both emotionally and physically. With that realization, I made the conscious decision to withdraw from interacting with her as much as possible and work on reprogramming my mind. My work and this business were too significant for me to be disturbed by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine </span>
  </em>
  <span>Melnitz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Janine Melnitz</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On a steamy June afternoon, I was downstairs working on the company’s books.  The air conditioner wasn’t working in the firehouse, and I had a fan blowing directly on me although I was still sweating heavily. My white sleeveless blouse was dripping with sweat at the armholes and my legs were sticking to the leather of the seat of the chair. New York City in the summer months was torture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping away from my desk, I chose to go upstairs to get a glass of water as my mouth had become very dry like sandpaper. Ray and Peter had gone to the bank to refinance the mortgage rate on the firehouse after lunch and hadn't returned yet. As I climbed the steps slowly in the stale, hot air in the firehouse, I thought about the class I was taking during the summer session as I had homework to complete for tomorrow night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the kitchen, I heard one of my favorite Billy Joel songs start, “Leave the Tender Moment Alone” coming from the radio in the lab where my crush worked.  I began to sing along with it, twirling around in a circle in the landing as I did,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even though I'm in love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes I get so afraid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'll say something so wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just to have something to say</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know the moment isn't right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To tell the girl a comical line</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To keep the conversation light</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess I'm just frightened out of my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then I danced around the landing as the chorus played, and began singing again loudly during the second part, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y</span>
  <span>es I know I'm in love</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But just when I ought to relax</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I put my foot in my mouth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Cause I'm just avoiding the facts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the girl gets too close</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If I need some room to escape</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the moment arose</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'd tell her it's all a mistake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that's not how I feel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No that's not the woman I've known</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's undeniably real</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So leave a tender moment alone”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then I heard another voice grow closer and closer to me as I sang the chorus, but didn’t glance up to find its owner until I almost ran into it as I twirled myself around, merrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi Egon, sorry,” I apologized as my face turned redder than it was due to the heat. I felt tingles in my body as I realized it was him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My crush was caught unaware as evident by his appalled facial expression and by the fact he was still singing in his sexy baritone voice. He now stood in front of me with his gray slacks and white button-down starched shirt and a maroon tie singing with a preoccupied expression. I felt my pulse quicken immediately when I realized it was him, and grinned up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Janine, excuse me. I wasn’t paying attention,” he responded, with a slight shrug of his shoulders. With the corners of his mouth upturned, Egon gazed down at me with his pretty brown eyes. Shocked, we stood there for a moment regarding each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, I moved out of his way without a response and returned to the kitchen table where I was cleaning before the song had begun. He sang as he walked down the stairs, and goosebumps formed on my arms as I heard his impressive deep voice. Also, I was thrilled to see this side of him enjoying my private concert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you can sing," I complimented, when Egon came back upstairs with a tool in his hand after the song finished, causing him to turn pink, and grumbled a "thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His long shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows because of the heat in the firehouse, and I noticed a bit of perspiration on his forehead.   Egon always dressed so nicely even when it was the summer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Egon is so handsome. Boy, would I  love to see him sweat if we were in bed together," I thought, amorously, grinning mischievously?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a result, I picked up the stack of newspapers from the table and used it to fan my face a little from the heat. He raised his right eyebrow when he saw the sly grin on my lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That song is one of my favorite Billy Joel songs,” he informed me, putting the invention and the tool he had retrieved on the kitchen table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine too,” I revealed, with a large smile then I went to the kitchen excitedly and retrieved a glass from the cupboard to drink from.  After filling the glass with ice from the freezer, I turned on the tap water and filled it up.  The water felt very cool down my throat and gave me some relief from the heat as I drank it.  Shivering, I felt his eyes on me and I strolled to the table where he now sat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I didn’t know that you liked to sing. I thought I was the only one who sang here at the firehouse, “ I commented, playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you aren’t. I grew up singing in the choir for the synagogue my family attended in Cleveland,” Egon responded with a small upturn of his inviting lips.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, I wanted to kiss him,” I thought to myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" A choir boy, too?" I  joked, with a small smile full of my shiny white teeth, and put my hand on my heart for a little added drama, "Be still my little heart. I wouldn't have expected it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave me a genuinely pleased grin at my reaction  and his cheeks flushed a pink then Egon confirmed, "yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your family musical,” I inquired, after a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, my father was in the choir when he grew up but that was it,” he answered, holding the tool in his hand and twirling it nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My family isn't either. I was in choirs during my school years because I enjoy singing. However, I didn't want to sing other than as a hobby. The synagogue that we attended had a very small choir, but there was another girl my age who had sung alto better than me, " I responded, and he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that you sing quite well,” he complimented, and then there was a strange silence for a moment.  We sat there, and I attempted to think of things to discuss with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you attend a synagogue in the City,” I inquired, wishing I had thought of something else to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon shook his head side to side for his answer then elaborated with, “No, I believe in the principles of the faith, but my training in science leaves me feeling unresolved with other parts. With my parents being Chemists, they share the same concerns.  However, they raised my brother and me to actively participate in the faith as we grew up.  Do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, I answered, “No, not really. On occasion, I will go with my family, but it depends on my schedule.  I am not opposed to going more often,  but my life doesn’t revolve around my faith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grasping the glass sitting on the table in front of me with my hand, I took a big sip of the cool liquid and wondered about another topic of conversation.  I knew Egon fought with small talk, and I wanted to make it as painless as possible so he would talk more to me in the future. To my great surprise, he inquired “Are you taking a class this summer session.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it is an entry-level one that was added to the prerequisites after I started the program. It's pretty easy- ‘ a history of computing’  class, but I have a paper to write by tomorrow,” I answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds interesting. What’s your paper about,” he inquired, appearing piqued by our discussion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charles Babbage,” I responded, waiting to see if he knew him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The father of computers, a mechanical engineer,”  my crush replied without blinking. Of course, Egon knew as it seemed that he was an encyclopedia of knowledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, not that I understand engineering," I added, shrugging, "but Babble's work has been engrossing to research."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a Bachelor’s degree in engineering, if you have any questions, maybe I can help you,” he suggested, with a blush on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I may take you up on that,” I responded, shyly, looking down at my glass of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, Egon excused himself and grabbed his belongings heading towards the lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ray Stantz</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Wednesday, Janine’s older sister, Doris, emerged in the early afternoon with her two children unexpectedly at the firehouse.  She was a couple of inches taller with longer wavy darker but more reddish hair that fell past her shoulders, but with the same facial features as her younger sister. Doris had two cute little daughters, one who was probably eight or nine-year-old and looked like a replica of her, and a three or four-year-old who appeared a little more like her Dad, I'd guess. J didn't know that she was coming to stop by but seemed pleased to introduce her to us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doris, these are two of my bosses- Dr. Peter Venkman, and Dr. Ray Stantz and this is my sister, Doris Holowitz, and these are my nieces, the oldest one is Lenora and this one is Caitlyn," Janine introduced us while we were in our offices where we were hanging out before our bust at two-thirty as she held the youngest daughter in her arms.  It was cooler downstairs so we were staying there except Egon, who was in the basement conducting tests on the containment unit. The youngest girl wore a pink dress and had huge blue eyes because she felt frightened meeting new people.  She held onto Aunt Janine for dear life.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Doris,” I answered, with a smile and Venkman said something similar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same,” she replied, politely, “ we only have fifteen minutes before my dentist appointment down the street, but I thought I would say ‘hi’ to Aunt Janine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Aunt Janine, Mommy’s dentist is Dr. Wallerstein in Brooklyn,” the older girl with red hair said, knowingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doris gave her sister a pleading look like Peter and I watched the two sisters have a conversation silently.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” she mouthed, “ They will be very quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine asked me and Venkman if she could watch the girls while her sister went to her appointment, reluctantly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she is used to babysitting the three of us anyway,” Venkman replied, laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No, Dr. V., just you,” Janine responded, snarkily, “Doris, do you have their coloring books or a book for Lenora?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took the backpack off of her youngest niece’s back and gave her and the younger one some instructions about being on her best behavior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aunt Janine is at work so she can’t color with you right now. If she says you were on your best behavior, we will go get ice cream. I will be back in a couple of hours at the most. I love you,” Doris spoke quietly to her daughters, doting on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then I noticed Janine's sister asked her in a quiet way with a sly smile, "where's Dr. Spengler ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Downstairs working," she answered, quietly, shrugging, "maybe you can meet him afterward."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait. Have to see what he is like,” Doris replied, walking, and Janine stuck her tongue out at her in mock anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Aunt Janine, can we get ice cream, too?” Dr. Venkman inquired, but she gave him an exasperated look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buy your ice cream, Peter Venkman," she said, with a glare that could cut glass, then told her nieces to wave goodbye to their mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good luck, big sis," she called out with a smile and held her hand up indicating two fingers crossed.  Doris gave her a heartfelt smile and blew kisses at them before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, girls. Let’s get you some chairs, Lenora, stand right there and Caitlyn, sit in my chair until I bring some chairs for you to sit on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go,” I announced, bringing two rolling chairs over to Janine’s desk, and put them on the other side of it. She grinned and thanked me as the eldest got a book out to read. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alice in Wonderland,</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of my favorite books, and I told her so.  Lenora offered to read it to me at my desk, and I happily accepted. Happily, she sat at a chair on the other side of my desk and began to read. Caitlyn was content, coloring on her aunt’s desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, how sweet. Look at your sister and Dr. Stantz,” Janine cooed, watching us with a grin, “Dr.  Venkman, would you mind retrieving Ray’s camera? This is a kodak moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her sister’s appointment went by very quickly, and Peter and I listened to Lenora’s beautiful reading voice.  Janine managed to take a couple of shots of us listening to her read before Doris reappeared in the firehouse, crying.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ray and Peter,” Janine said, seeing her sister, sobbing, “can you watch them for a few minutes?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her sister's arm and walked away from the area so they could speak in confidence after I nodded my consent and Venkman waved his hand dismissively.  I saw J hugged her and speak to her calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, they returned, and her sister was still visibly distraught. However, Doris was putting a brave face on for her daughters as Janine started to gather their stuff.  After a while, they were all packed up and ready to go.  Egon arrived in the reception area, shocked, to see two little girls and Janine’s sister.  Quickly, she introduced everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to finally meet you, Dr. Spengler. I have heard much about you from Janine,” Doris replied, with a sassy smile, a replica of her sister’s, that caused Egon to turn a shade of red. He fled to his office as a result, but not before Janine’s niece informed him about her aunt’s crush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aunt Janine likes you,” Lenora informed Spengler loudly as he walked to his office.  My little sister’s face turned a beet red color, but the little girl looked pleased that she helped out her aunt. Venkman and I attempted to hide our laughter as our secretary gave us an irate facial expression.  We couldn’t help it, though, and the laughter came out anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told him, Aunt Janine. I helped you out,” Lenora remarked, with a satisfied smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, love, but he already knows,” Janine responded, with a bright grin and hugged her niece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all know, Lenora. Except him, that is,” Venkman remarked from his desk, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brooklyn</span>
  </em>
  <span> gave him a murderous glare when she turned around.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a strange silence that settled amongst us until Doris and the girls said goodbye and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to be kidding me,” Janine responded, giggling, after the door to the firehouse shut firmly, and we all started to laugh loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was that as loud as I thought it was? Did he hear that" she inquired after a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Venkman responded, looking to his right into Iggy’s office, with a loud laugh, “don’t worry, he isn’t leaving his office for a while. However, his face is the same shade of red that yours was when Lenora said it, originally. What a cute little girl!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing loudly, Janine shook her head, mumbled, and sat down in her desk chair,  “He probably won’t talk to me for a week now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your sister ok,” I inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...I guess...she found out she’s pregnant again. Her last one was very difficult for her, and it was rough on Caitlyn too.  Doris’s worried about it,” Janine answered, sadly,  they want more children, but it may be unsafe for Doris to carry another child. She’s had some miscarriages, too. It’s complicated. Thank you for allowing me to watch her girls, aren’t they sweet? I was the last resort for her if she couldn’t find anybody else to watch them.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Janine Melnitz</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dear Diary,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where to start?  First, the a/c is out in the firehouse so I am soaked with sweat after my shift.  Second, I spoke to Egon and learned a few new pieces of information about him.  He was brought up in a Jewish household but doesn't practice now.  We spoke a little about Charles Babbage, the father of the computer because he was an engineer.  Egon's first degree was in engineering, I found out, too. We had a very short discussion about Babbage, but it was nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before all of that, I was upstairs when “Leave a Tender Moment Alone” played on the radio as I cleaned, and Egon was in the lab.  I sang along with it, dancing around the landing as I do with my favorite songs, and then I heard his deep throaty voice sing along with it. OMG! His voice is fantastic.  As I twirled around and sang, I bumped into him as he was preoccupied with something as he walked across the room. Surprisingly, he wasn't perturbed that I had run into him, and he seemed almost pleased to see me there. Egon divulged later that the song was one of his favorite Billy Joel songs, the same as me.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to research the physics formulas and information because I am not a scientist.  I love Harold Ramis’s portrayal of Egon (and Ramis himself), so I based some of his character’s traits on the actor’s real-life characteristics; for examples-Ramis sang in choirs growing up and was “Buddhish” -a combo of Buddhist and Jewish as he claimed.  I have researched his life by reading his daughter’s book (a tear jerker but so great), other articles. And watching his interviews.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lean On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Egon assists Janine with her decision to continue her degree as she faces her own insecurities after an earlier phone conversation with her Mom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8 “Lean on me”  ( after the 4th of July 1983)</p><p>"Sometimes, in our lives, we all have pain.<br/>
We all have sorrow<br/>
But if we are wise<br/>
We know that there's always tomorrow.<br/>
Lean on me when you're not strong<br/>
And I'll be your friend.<br/>
I'll help you carry on.<br/>
For it won't belong<br/>
'Til I'm gonna need<br/>
Somebody to lean on."</p><p>Bill Withers, “ Lean On Me” </p><p> </p><p>Dr. Egon Spengler    </p><p> The business began to buzz since our first client at the hotel two months ago, and we now had four to six cases a week.. Of course, that relieved a slight amount of the pressure we felt financially as our business grew. Although it was excellent to be consumed with business, I found that I actually missed talking to the gorgeous Janine  Melnitz.  </p><p>Unfortunately, she was in a foul mood, as apparent because she was uncommunicative when I sat down to eat with her at the kitchen table. Janine was usually very passionate and animated,  which were both things that I admired about her, but today, she was not lively. Something was amiss.  Even her posture indicated that, usually, Janine employed the correct posture while sitting down, but now she was leaning forward and slouched down today. I could already tell that it would be hard to start a conversation with her, which caused me to frown.</p><p>"Hello Janine," I greeted her with a half-grin on my face, observing her expressionless face, attempting to assess the problem, but coming up with nothing.  This was nothing new as people were often a mystery to me.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Although she replied, she didn’t even look up from her lunch, which was unusual, too.</p><p>“Janine, are you well,” I inquired again, feeling a little troubled by her answers.</p><p>“Mmmm,” Janine answered, finally, looking up at me. Her blue eyes normally shone in the light, but they seemed dull. She maintained eye contact but still managed to look forlorn.  Frowning, I asked if Peter said something to upset her earlier as those two had something of a sibling rivalry, and they often ragged on each other throughout the day.</p><p>“No, not this time. The day is still young," Janine replied drily, then lifted a forkful of salad to her appealing mouth.</p><p>“You are rarely this quiet and somber,”  I informed her, unwrapping my hamburger from its wrapper and taking a sip of my coke because I was famished.</p><p>“Just a bad day,” she remarked, gazing downwards, sulking. That was the end of the conversation for a short time as I couldn’t think of anything else to say.  As I observed the beautiful lady, I felt an instant dislike of seeing her in this mood no matter the cause, and I continued to rack my brain with a good discussion topic.</p><p>Janine Melnitz</p><p>"How does the proton pack work exactly," I inquired of Egon.  He looked startled when I asked him about it, but not unhappy. Earlier in the day, I saw a video that Dr. Venkman shot featuring Ray and Egon busting and trapping a ghost at a recent bust, which made me wonder about the tools they used. The video was pretty amazing as I enjoyed watching my employers in action, especially my love interest. As  I viewed the VHS tape,  I marveled at Dr.Spengler wielding a particle thrower, looking hot as hell.  He almost looked like John Wayne in an old western movie that I watched with my mother when I grew up. </p><p>Usually, I would be over the moon that Egon was having lunch with me, but I was having a bad day.  Melancholy, I stabbed at my chef salad with my fork and waited for a response. Egon questioned with a raised eyebrow,  “Why are you interested in how it works?”</p><p>"I saw the video that Peter shot and enjoy obtaining new knowledge," I answered him, defensively, "I may not understand everything you will tell me, but I still would like to know.”</p><p>Egon turned beet red, embarrassed, causing my palms to start sweating.  Exhaling loudly, I continued to eat my lunch in silence until he spoke, his eyes showing his uneasiness with the topic,“ I never said that you weren't intelligent enough to comprehend it, Janine. Normally women, or men, for that matter, don't want to talk about it, or if they do, it's over their heads."</p><p>Sighing, I tilted my head to the right side and questioned my crush expectantly, "haven't you deduced that I am unlike other people yet?”</p><p>“Yes,” he replied, treating me to one of his full gorgeous grins. Raising an eyebrow,  I encouraged him to give me the explanation.</p><p>“ Ray and I designed the Proton Pack to counter the negative energy which ghosts are made of with a Proton Stream, a stream of positively charged ions which can harness a ghost render less. In practical terms, the Proton Gun fires a stream of energy that allows a wielder to snare ghosts. ” Egon explained, in between bites of his hamburger.</p><p>“How did you come up with that idea?”</p><p>"My uncle, Floyd, is a Physicist but also has a Ph.D. in paranormal psychology. He came up with the idea of using positively charged ions to capture ghosts maybe five to seven years ago, but the problem was testing it out. He was so enthralled up when we started the Ghostbusters. I'm sending him that video so he can see how his idea turned out," Egon replied; his eyes flashed with excitement, and I thought that I liked when he was enlivened when he spoke.</p><p>"Are all members of your family geniuses," I asked cautiously," how would someone think about that?"</p><p>Shaking his head full of black curly hair, Egon concluded, "No; however, on my Mother's side, they are all scientists. He was the impetus for me to do research and work in this area.”</p><p>"Did your parents put you in a lab when you were three," I asked coyly, with a small playful smirk on my lips?  </p><p>Egon chuckled before responding with, “No, they are chemistry professors, who are very dedicated to their careers. Of course, they encouraged my brother and me to be interested in science. Uncle Floyd really influenced me the most because he was the surrogate parent in between the achievements of my parents while we grew up."</p><p>“I feel very uneducated compared to you.”</p><p>“That’s preposterous,” Egon replied, shocked but while maintaining eye contact, “ You are close to completing your degree in computer systems.  My knowledge of them is a little outdated, but I am attempting to catch up.”</p><p>“Is this because I proved to you that I knew BASIC,” I flirted, looking at him from underneath my thick eyelashes and fluttering them a little.</p><p>“Yes,” He admitted, his lips turned up slightly, “that may have given me the drive to start researching the topic.”</p><p>Winking at him, I took a bite of my salad, happy with this information. He didn’t seem to shut down when I flirted with him today, and I thought that was a good sign. Grinning slightly with a gleam in his eyes, Egon probed me, “How’s your class progressing ?”</p><p>"No complaints. The final is in a month," I informed, with a sigh," but next semester, if I continue, I have to take my last programming class."</p><p>"What do you mean 'if you continue?'" he asked, his brown eyes growing wider as they showed confusion.</p><p>"It's about time to register for the Fall semester, and I am thinking about dropping the program altogether," I announced, feeling slightly defeated. However, I was happy that Egon remembered an earlier discussion we had.</p><p>"Why," he inquired, then raised an eyebrow when I didn’t respond.</p><p>"Once again, I am doubtful if that is the direction I would like my career to go in," I elucidated, "this has happened to me before. I have changed my major a few times, then when I'm very close to completing it, I question if it’s the right degree for me.”</p><p>Again, Egon studied my face looking like he was trying to solve a problem, then probed,  "Why aren't you doing anything with computers now?"</p><p>“I like the program that I am studying, but am uncertain if that is what I want to do as a career," I divulged slowly. Silence filled the room for a while as I poked at my salad with a fork and chewed my food.</p><p>“I don’t think I have worked out the reason you are a secretary when you are so knowledgeable,” he examined me, chewing on his hamburger afterward.</p><p>"What's to figure out?" I questioned suspiciously, narrowing my blue eyes at him, then I took another bite out of my salad and chewed frustratedly.</p><p>“I have seen your resume. You have a major in computer systems and are nine hours or less away from a degree. Plus, you have a minor in accounting," Egon answered, his brown eyes searching my face, perplexed. His cheeks transformed into a pink color when he complimented me, and I gave him a toothless smile back.</p><p>"I....know...I made some... Ahem..insensitive comments about you...a few months back, but I want you to know that I said that more out of extreme annoyance at Venkman and Stantz than my actual thoughts about you.  You are knowledgeable, Janine, and you have proven that since your interview," he stated, his long face turning red and his voice sounding shaky, "I know I apologized previously. However, I still feel poorly about my statements. Hopefully, you have forgiven me by now."</p><p>“Of course, I have, Egon. We didn’t know each other very well, and I came on a little too strongly. There’s nothing for you to feel guilty about,” I reassured him, sweetly, with a big bright smile.<br/>
My favorite Ghostbuster’s cheeks changed to a light shade of pink, but he nodded silently, recognizing my comment.</p><p>"In my defense, I find you fascinating. Don't worry, though; I won't flirt with you so noticeably. I know now that you are immensely resolute about your work and don't have time for anything else," I claimed, shyly, breaking the silence a little later.</p><p>Egon's brown eyes met mine when I mentioned the flirting and the fact that I found him interesting, and I noticed that they twinkled a little.</p><p>"Did he like it when I flirted with him now? Why were his eyes shining like that," I wondered to myself.</p><p>“Obviously, I do not have much experience with women flirting with me,” he admitted, ill at ease, “but I do enjoy talking with you very much, Janine.”</p><p>I simpered a little bit and felt the blood rush to my cheeks, changing their temperature to a scorching one. Egon, nervously, still maintained his gaze on me as I beamed up at him, feeling elated that he revealed that he enjoyed speaking with me.  I observed that he had a pleasant look on his face, and I also felt his contemplative brown eyes peering deeply into my soul, scrutinizing me.  Promptly, a warm feeling spread through my body as my heartbeat rapidly in my chest, and I thought how much I loved his attentiveness to me. I felt enthralled.</p><p>He cleared his throat after a moment when he realized that he was staring at me and inquired, "Ahem, I realize I let you divert me off of topic, Janine. We were discussing the reason you weren't working in the computer industry. How did you become involved in computers?</p><p>Sighing, I answered him, a little irked that he remembered the actual subject we were discussing. My mood deflated a little, and I felt depressed about my indecision about my degree.</p><p>“ Around 1976, I read that computers were the future in a science journal because I  was a secretary for the same department at King's College at the time. Since I received a meager tuition rate, I took a computer class or two each semester at night school."</p><p>“But you should have your degree by now,” Egon stated, perplexed, making the calculations in his head.</p><p>“ My major switched from business administration to accounting to photography to computer systems,” I replied, quietly, regarding my lunch, but not feeling hungry. I picked at my food a little.</p><p>“But you have the most classes in computer systems. What do you want to do with that?”</p><p>"I pursued those classes because they are compelling to me, but I don't know if I would like to work in that industry, honestly. My advisor wants me to finish my degree quickly so I could assist her in creating a curriculum for a class about computer systems in the business world,” I answered, uncertain of myself.</p><p>Dr. Egon Spengler</p><p>With Janine's admission that she thought I was fascinating, I felt ecstatic; however, I had learned Janine's many facial expressions for the past few months- the content, the friendly, the sarcastic, and the flirtatious, for instance. Today she looked sullen and uncertain of herself, and those weren’t really characteristics that I would use to describe her normally. As I observed Janine’s despondent mood, I disliked seeing her this way.  </p><p>“ That sounds like a good opportunity working with your advisor. You aren't being challenged here, and I'm certain you weren't in your other jobs. Why don't you pursue something you are interested in? Unless you are happy with what you are doing because that's different," I probed her, desiring to understand her better.</p><p>"Classic underachiever," Janine replied softly, gazing downwards at her half-eaten lunch.</p><p>"I don't believe that is it," I commented thoughtfully, leaning towards her in my chair. </p><p>“Egon, I will tell you, but it doesn’t leave this room. I don’t need additional teasing from Dr. Venkman,” she stated, seriously, after a few minutes of her contemplating her confidence in me. Pleased, I nodded my consent, a little surprised that she would trust in me, and that made me feel good inside.</p><p>“Have you ever failed at anything?”</p><p>"Yes,"  I answered sincerely.</p><p>"Like what," Janine asked, wide-eyed, shocked.</p><p>"I took a Home Economics class in high school that I made a B in, which was considered a failure to my parents. It was the only B I made in school before college,” I answered, chagrinned.</p><p>Janine sighed heavily before speaking, then admitted to me, " I am afraid I'm going to fail in my career, whatever that may be. My parents didn't really expect me to be much more than a housewife like Doris, my sister, you met her.  She was the one they had great hopes for even though she was a mess in school, and I did better academically." </p><p>"Then prove them and yourself wrong by earning your degree and having a rewarding career, Janine," I responded sincerely, trying to encourage her.</p><p>Disheartened, Janine looked away from me for a minute to regain her composure, but I wasn’t sure why.</p><p>"Unfortunately, there's more. This morning my mother, who's old school,  yelled at me because I was almost twenty-nine and still wasting my life trying to figure out my career path instead of starting a family," she blurted out, and then tears fell from her face. When she began to cry, it looked like water cascading down a waterfall.</p><p>As I watched her weep helplessly, I felt an acute pain in my chest that reminded me of my feelings for her.</p><p>Standing up, I went to the end table where there was a box of tissues and then brought them to the table for her. Awkwardly, I patted the back of her right shoulder a few times. I didn't understand exactly why she was crying as it related to her Mother, but it didn’t matter. I wanted to aid her in any way I could.</p><p>Without warning, Janine jumped up from her chair and threw her arms around my waist, sobbing heavily. Dismayed, I hesitantly placed my arms one at a time around her waist loosely as I felt extraordinarily guarded about my actions, and my body tightened into one giant rubber band with her unexpected actions.</p><p> "It had been a very long time since I had touched a woman, "I thought inwardly, apprehensively. </p><p> For a while, hugging a woman in my arms felt foreign as she shed tears into my chest as her arms wrapped around my waist snuggly.  Her arms felt like a warm blanket on my body on a chilly Autumn night in November in Manhattan, and Janine’s body pressed against mine produced shocks of electricity to run through my own as I cherished the moment.  Gradually, my reservations faded away as my empathy was overpowered by the petite woman's grief, and my body loosened up immensely with time.  Although I felt selfish for focusing on the exceptional way that our amazing secretary felt in my arms while she was clearly upset, I also felt quite defenseless in ceasing it.   Nonetheless, consoling a woman was not one of my strengths, but I decided I would do my best for the exquisite Janine.  My desire to relieve her suffering overcame me, and without thinking about it, I began to rub her back with my right hand slowly up and down, rhythmically.   I hoped that I was assisting her as I slowly shut my eyes as we embraced. As I kept my left hand on her waist, I felt a grin spread across my face gradually because Janine felt warm to the touch, like sunshine. Like her smile, her skin felt like a balmy summer day, and it was another aspect of Janine that I enjoyed.   I felt a slip in my control over my emotions but disregarded the flashing red warning signs I saw in my imagination.</p><p>Next, I lowered my face to her right ear so I could whisper, in a peaceful, steady voice,  “Ssshhhhh, it is ok.” </p><p>My eyes shut as I spoke into her ear, and I squeezed her a little more tightly with my arms.  Again, I felt so much joy while I embraced her with her in my arms that I almost felt guilty for feeling so invigorated as she wept. A buzz from her body caused all of the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up as my heart thundered loudly in my chest. My nose also recorded that she smelled of roses and vanilla, and I inhaled the scent deeply.  </p><p>“Janine feels so great in my arms,” I thought to myself, “I don’t want her to move, but I do wish her to stop sobbing.”</p><p>When she quit crying a little later, Janine buried her head on my chest, sniffling.  Still, I persisted in rubbing her back, occasionally, saying in an affectionate voice, "Shhh, Janine, please don't cry." </p><p>“Where did that come from,” I thought about the change in my tone of voice.  Flabbergasted, I didn't know where these comforting words were coming from as they sounded bizarre to me when they came out of my mouth, but they seemed to soothe her, so that's all that mattered.</p><p>Janine, unanticipatedly, pulled her small body back from me and remarked, glumly, "I'm sorry, Egon. I know you don't have time in your day for me in your quest to eliminate NYC of ghosts." </p><p>As the angel in front of me glanced up at me then downwards at her feet again in a self-conscious way, I examined her bewitching tear-stained face, noting that there was one renegade tear falling still.  Quickly, I punctiliously wiped it away with my index finger. </p><p>“Shh, Janine. You aren’t keeping me from anything,” I murmured, truthfully, gazing into her woeful blue eyes as they filled up with tears again.  She then began to weep once more, and there was another sharp pain in my chest. Cautiously, I placed my right hand on the back of her head, feeling her soft hair between my fingers, and cradled it before bringing it towards my chest. I felt Janine's cheek on my chest and then clutched my arms around her small waist a tad bit more. Beginning to sway side to side, I kissed the top of her head impetuously.  When the lovely woman finally stopped crying, I didn't let go of her, nor did she of me, and it felt beyond wonderful.  </p><p>By and by, Janine withdrew from my chest, let go of my waist, and descended from me. She wiped her tear-stained face and took some deep breaths to regain her composure. When Janine left my arms, I felt cold suddenly, another unforeseen occurrence, and my hands fell clumsily to my side. Demurely, she was holding her hands in front of her, studying me carefully with a small toothless smile.</p><p>“You are very kind and such a sweetheart to allow me to cry all over you during your lunch break and to listen to my bad morning," she divulged gratefully.</p><p>Grinning,  I felt ecstatic as she complimented me, and Janine glanced up at me with a dazzling smile. Next, she requested that I bend my head down towards her, and I did so, perplexed. She placed a tender kiss on my right cheek for a few seconds, causing my heart to flutter in my chest. When the stunning woman withdrew her lips, I felt another wave of warmth wash over my body. Her lips felt like a cool ocean breeze on my skin, and I felt in awe of her. My heartbeat quickly in my chest, and I toiled violently not to pull her close to kiss her.</p><p>"Please forgive me for acting so frivolously right then, but I really wanted to thank you for your goodwill," Janine revealed, wide-eyed.</p><p>Although I heard her speak, I couldn't respond verbally, magnetized by her.  Instead, I raised my right hand to Janine's face, tentatively, and touched her cheek with my fingertips delicately. Her skin felt soft as silk, and I enjoyed the sensation. As I caressed her cheek, I felt the potent energy between us and felt mesmerized by the palatable lady in front of me. I noted that Janine's breathing rate quickened as she watched my actions curiously, and then she shut her eyes.</p><p>She sighed blissfully, "Oh, Egon.”</p><p>My heart immediately skipped a beat or two when she moaned my name, and my breath caught in my throat. For a second, I couldn’t breathe, but when I did, a smile spread across my lips again. Exhilarated, I gaped at her loveliness while I traced her face with my fingertips, and I took a leisurely, deep breath as I observed her up close and intimately. Fascinated, I moved them from her jawline to her supple neck down to her clavicles, caressing her skin softly with my fingertips.</p><p>Janine opened her eyes again, and her blue eyes sparkled like the sun on water in the ocean as she maintained a brilliant smile on her face. My pining to kiss her inundated my heart like a flood yet again, and I felt myself stride a little closer to her.</p><p>“You have nice clavicles," I muttered distractedly, placing my right hand on her collarbone, feeling their outline lightly. </p><p>My reverie was broken by the phone ringing loudly, and I immediately removed my hand from her as if I touched a hot stove. We both froze in trepidation for a second, like children caught doing something they were told not to do while left home alone.</p><p>"Thank you for calling, Ghostbusters; this is Janine; how may I help you," she stated in an unusually high-pitched voice seconds later after she answered the phone. As Janine took the call,  I turned around to recover my composure by inhaling and exhaling deeply. My heart detected an unbelievable amount of passion for our secretary, and I felt almost giddy.</p><p>After the call, she inched towards me gradually and remarked, reticently, " Thank you for comforting me, Egon."</p><p> Huskily, I  replied, “I’m glad I could help. You are welcome.”</p><p>She seemed happy by my response, and then we awaited the other's action or words in tense anticipation.  Breaking the silence, Janine observed breathlessly,</p><p>“You are going to have to change shirts unless you want to wear one with my make- up on it for the rest of the day.  I’ll get you another one from your closet.”</p><p>When she waltzed off to my shared room with Ray, I exhaled loudly like I had been holding my breath. Janine returned a minute later, and I started to loosen my tie so I could change shirts. She surprised me by undoing my buttons on my left wrist as I undid my tie with the other. When her fingertips brushed the skin on my wrist, I felt a tingle go through my body and jerked my hand away from her. </p><p>"Are you ticklish, Dr. Spengler," Janine asked coyly, observing me smile.</p><p>“Sometimes,” I answered, truthfully, handing her my tie.</p><p>As I unbuttoned my shirt hastily, she began to do the same on the new one.  Swiftly, Janine removed the dry-cleaning tag from it and another tag with a number on it that was attached. Although I was fully dressed, it felt strangely intimate as we maintained eye contact throughout, albeit silently. </p><p>“You are buttoning it incorrectly,” she informed me with a giggle, so I immediately quit. Janine started from the bottom of the crisp shirt and buttoned it to the top with a small smile on her plump lips as I watched her quizzically. Next, she removed the tie from her shoulder and handed it to me to finish the ensemble in the bathroom. I felt another shiver flow through my body.  </p><p>“Get in control of yourself, Egon,” I urged myself through gritted teeth as I put the tie on</p><p>When I returned, Janine had sat down at the kitchen table, finishing her salad.  I picked up my trash from lunch and sat down in a wooden chair at the table again. </p><p>“I think you should finish your degree,” I recommended to her, with a bashful half-grin, "if you need encouragement to make it through, I'll support you the best I can."</p><p>"Thank you," she replied gratefully, " that means very much to me."</p><p>A few minutes went by, and I excused myself, so I could return to my work in the lab. Janine beamed at me and wished me a good afternoon.  I thought about how dynamic she made me feel, and as a result, I desired to be around her more.</p><p>“Archimedes Principle states that when a body is partially or totally immersed in a fluid, it experiences an upward thrust equal to the weight of the fluid displaced by it that, i.e., its apparent loss of weight is equal to the weight of the liquid displaced," I murmured to me over and over in the lab ten times until I was able to rid my mind of Janine. With my heightened feelings, it was insurmountable. </p><p>I mumbled another law five times then began to reflect on my earlier discussion with her.  First, I was greatly appreciative that Janine forgave my rude comments from a few months ago. When she mentioned that she flirted too obviously at first, my cheeks turned a bright red, and I felt my Adam’s apple stick in my throat in one place.  The truth was that I missed her flirtations with me, but I didn’t have the courage to tell her that. However, Janine implied that she was still attracted to me, and I felt elated by that fact.  I didn’t like that she felt that I was austere all of the time because I felt like it insinuated that I didn’t have time for her. </p><p>“But do you have time for her,” I heard myself wonder in my mind, “ or do you want to make time for her?”</p><p>One item that worried me about Janine was my inability to control my emotions around her. As a scientist, I had to be objective, fair, and in control of everything, but with Janine, I felt disorderly yet excited to the utmost.  I realized that my strong feelings for her drew me closer, and I also recognized that soon I would not restrain myself from taking action towards her.</p><p>“Why would I want to feel turbulent around her when I prided myself on staying in control of my actions and emotions,” I wondered to myself as I began my work.  Shaking my head, I refocused my mind.</p><p>That night I reminisced about how it felt to have her close to me when I was alone, and it inspired me to pleasure myself. I recalled our closeness and how her soft body felt meshed against mine and the way she felt in my arms. Although I chickened out, it would have been so easy to kiss her.   </p><p>"Why didn't I kiss her," I groaned, achingly, to myself in a whisper, putting my right hand on my penis, recalling her graceful legs first.  As I started to stroke my head, slowly at first, I recalled her sighing my name, and it only escalated my lust for her. I wanted to hear her say that again so desperately.</p><p>"Oh, Janine," I sighed, jerking my aroused sex more quickly with my hand and with a little more pressure as I thought about the electricity that I felt when I touched her. Next, my mind flipped to when Janine was in my office before she had stopped flirting with me initially, where she was in a very short blue skirt when she asked if she could load something onto the computers. At the time, I was extremely vexed with an equation that I was solving. Janine bent over in my office to pick up the wads of paper that didn't make it into the trash can, making sure her firm, round butt was in my eyesight, purposely.  Although I made sure she didn't see that I viewed her, I did as any male would have and took a very long appreciative look.  Now I envisioned her tight ass and curvy legs, causing my desire to escalate, and wondered how her butt would feel in my hands. I would love to squeeze it.</p><p>"Oh God," I groaned, involuntarily, in my bed, "I want you so badly, Janine.”</p><p>As I persisted in rubbing my dick at varying speeds, I imagined making love to her with my kisses, caresses, and other actions. I wanted to please her, hear her moan, "Oh, Egon," like she had earlier. Moreover, I wanted to lose myself in her. </p><p>After my buzzer went off, I recalled that I hadn't thought about a specific woman that I had liked during masturbation for a long while. Not that I didn't regularly pleasure myself, but it was generally about a generic woman, not someone with whom I felt a compelling attraction and with whom I robustly cared for.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Ray Stantz</p><p>Usually, I am pretty oblivious to other people who were falling in love.  With Spengler and Janine, or J as I call her, it was like a slap in the face.  It was always obvious when they had a good interaction during the workday because both of our colleagues had this silly " in love" look on his/her face. As a result, Venkman and I would always taunt Egon about it without Janine present, and today, he wore that very look.</p><p>“What happened with you and Janine earlier, ” Peter asked Egon, who was working in the lab, “while we were gone for over an hour at the bank.”</p><p>" HMMMM?" Our genius business partner questioned from underneath a microscope, not raising his head.   Peter let it go for the time being with a mischievous glint in his eye and grinned at me.</p><p>"Obviously, something happened. Janine is floating on a cloud down there, and when I asked her a question, she couldn't answer it. Now she's a space cadet. What did you do to her, Springs," I inquired of our friend?</p><p>“MMMM?”</p><p>"Egon, Four months ago, you wouldn't even take my advice to ask Janine on a date," Peter reminded his friend, jokingly, walking towards the lab's doorway, " and look at you now, crushing on her.”</p><p>“MMMM?” Egon responded, still buried in his work. I guess he thought Peter was going to let this go, but he was wrong. </p><p>“You have that look on your face,” I informed him.</p><p>"HMMMMM?" the theoretical physicist grumbled again.</p><p>“You mean the ‘Gee, isn’t Janine the loveliest woman in the world?’ look?  Yeah, he does even though Iggy’s trying to hide it right now,”  Venkman agreed, “ Spengler, did you know you had that look?”</p><p>Again, Egon disregarded our comments until Pete walked into the landing and screamed for his love interest to come up here. Edgily, he glanced up suddenly when he heard Peter yell her name, and I gave him a knowing smile. Then our friend put his head back down to focus on his work again. </p><p>“Come on, Peter, be nice. Don't tease my little sister,” I requested, looking at him when he returned. </p><p>A minute later, Janine arrived upstairs, as evident with her high heels thumping on the wooden floor as she walked, and she had a similar dopey or dreamy expression on her face with an ecstatic smile  or what Venkman and I called the “Gee, isn’t Egon wonderful look?”  Her eyes were shining brightly when she inquired, politely, in the doorway,  </p><p>”How may I help you, Dr. V.   ?”</p><p>“Come on in here, please, Brooklyn," Peter requested, giving me a look indicating the goofy expression on her face to me by pointing at his own, and I shrugged.</p><p>Janine strolled into the middle of the lab with her back towards Spengler and a notepad in her left hand and a pen in her right, expectantly.   When we didn't say anything at first, her head moved to the left towards me and then back towards Venkman.</p><p>"Yes," she inquired baffled.</p><p>“What happened here when we were gone, Brooklyn” Peter demanded, looking back at Egon and then Janine.</p><p>“I ate lunch because it was my break time, “ Janine explained, slowly like Venkman was dumb, narrowing her blue eyes and blinking slowly, and Pete looked at her skeptically for a long moment. </p><p>She looked from me to Pete then demanded with her hands on her hips,</p><p>“Do I really have to document what I do when you are gone? Dr. Spengler was here.”</p><p>"Yes, he was, wasn't he," Pete analyzed the look in her eye and then asked, dubiously,  "Iggy, what were you doing?"</p><p>“Eating lunch,” he answered, without looking up, “ I had finished my analysis of the data from last night, and I gave Janine advice about finishing her degree when she asked me about it.”</p><p>Suspiciously, Pete looked from Janine to Egon and back again.  He stated, doubtfully,  "Uh-huh."</p><p>“Is this all that you needed from me, Peter,” Janine asked, annoyedly, “I have a list of things to do today that you want me to complete by the end of the business day.”</p><p>“Yes, that was it, “ he conceded, finally after staring into her eyes.</p><p>Janine huffed and rolled her eyes on her way out of the lab, grumbling loudly about Peter wasting her time. </p><p>However, I caught a glimpse of Janine and Egon glancing at each other with a tiny smile on their lips, respectively. As he stood to stretch his arms over his head,  I observed my little sister give him a wink.  Egon sat down to continue to work with an indifferent expression on his face, but I observed a tiny glimmer in his eyes, which was sufficient acknowledgment for me that something may have happened.</p><p>“I don't believe that for one moment. You both have 'the look' on your faces," Peter concluded irritatedly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One of my favorite chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Just Can’t Get Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Egon and Janine reflect, individually, on their last emotionally intense interaction together, causing him to avoid her as much as possible and her feelings for him to only blossom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9 “Just Can’t Get Enough”  (End of July  1983)</p><p>"When I'm with you, baby.<br/>I go out of my head<br/>And I just can't get enough.<br/>And I just can't get enough.<br/>All the things you do for me<br/>And everything you said<br/>I just can't get enough.<br/>I just can't get enough.”</p><p>Depeche Mode, "Just Can't Get Enough."</p><p>The Day After</p><p>Janine Melnitz</p><p>Egon’s words that I was too intelligent for this job echoed in my ears, and I decided that I would finish one more class this fall, another one in Spring, and then finish the last one next fall (1984). I would be able to graduate in December, the first one in my immediate family with a bachelor's degree. The idea made me feel proud of myself. Quickly, I wrote down a note on a post-it to call my advisor later today to register for the upcoming semester.</p><p>Joyfully, I recalled my discussion with Egon yesterday when he consoled me when I broke down weeping after one of my Mom’s lectures. When he unanticipatedly put his long arms around my waist and held me near him, my heart melted despite my tears, and I felt very treasured by him.  I cherished that feeling from him and his sweet words that consoled me.  Egon didn't seem to like that I was upset, but I never expected him to behave in such a caring way.  He wiped a tear off my face and later even caressed my cheek tenderly while we gazed at each other. The moment was extremely romantic. Even though I was quite morose at the time, I hope that we had another tender moment like that soon.  My heart thumped noisily in my chest while he consoled me, and I felt like swooning while I was in his arms. On top of everything, his body pressed against mine caused a flush of heat to run through my body several times as we embraced and I felt aroused by his closeness.  Egon’s soft touch on my cheek, face, and shoulders ignited a fiery desire in me for him to caress more private areas of my body, and I wish I had just grabbed and kissed him. I had coveted to kiss those sexy lips of his for so long, and yesterday, it felt just out of reach.</p><p>Egon Spengler</p><p>When I needed to think, I often went into my office and closed the door. Today was no exception, and I lay down on the sofa I had in there with my eyes closed and my hands on my temples.  I tried to focus on the problem, Janine.</p><p>Unfortunately, she persistently seemed to be on my mind, and it was a huge task to refocus. My mind had been replaying holding Janine in my arms and caressing her face when she needed comforting recently.  The problem was that my feelings for her seemed to be fortifying quickly despite my attempts to remove her from my mind.</p><p>I realized all of this meant that my feelings were deeper with Janine than I had originally thought. Drifting away, I fell asleep for a while on my sofa, thinking about how Janine would feel if she was lying in my arms right now.</p><p>When I opened my eyes again much later, I saw a box of twinkies, a six-pack of cokes, and a note on my desk that I hadn't noticed earlier. </p><p> As I read the note, a giant toothless grin came to my face. The note read-</p><p>Egon,</p><p>Thank you for listening and encouraging me to complete my degree yesterday. I really appreciate it.</p><p>Janine (she kissed the paper)</p><p>My heart palpitated quickly in my chest, and I, yearningly, traced the outline of her name on the paper with my index finger. </p><p>Sighing loudly, I closed my eyes and stated, “ I am in control of my actions and emotions at all times," repetitively until I felt that statement was true. It took thirty minutes.</p><p>Three weeks later</p><p>One morning on a bust, my proton pack stopped working, leaving me helpless to assist the others in trapping a particularly annoying ghost.  Regrettably, I had to take a taxi back because there was another case right after that one.  I entered the empty firehouse noticing that Janine was gone, which was for the best after I decided to avoid her as much as possible by staying in the lab. Also, I avoided any unnecessary conversations with her.  Finally, I fortified my mind by repeating mantras about my career goals and the way to meet them to clear my brain of her or any emotions that had seemed to surface in the past three months.</p><p>Climbing the stairs, the pack felt heavy, and my lower back was throbbing a little unused to the weight. I went into the lab quickly so I could give it some relief.  After turning the radio on, I took the pack off and put it on the lab table. I sang along with the radio as I worked-</p><p>“Just like a rainbow<br/>You know you set me free.<br/>And I just can't get enough.<br/>And I just can't get enough.<br/>You're like an angel, and you give me your love.<br/>And I just can't seem to get enough of”</p><p>Later on, I heard an alien noise come from the landing. </p><p>“That is harder than it looks, "Janine retorted sarcastically, watching the TV. She was sitting on the red sofa and rubbing one of her feet with a cynical expression on her face.</p><p>“Am I interrupting, Janine?”</p><p>The petite auburn-haired lady almost leaped from the sofa ten feet high when she heard me, and it caused me to involuntarily give her a half-grin.</p><p>“Damn,” I thought to myself, examining her as she recovered from her scare, “ she’s breathtaking.”  </p><p>Janine wore a short brown skirt with matching heels and a cream-colored sleeveless blouse with a bow at the front.</p><p>“ Oh, Egon, I  didn’t know you were here,” she exclaimed, startled, her right hand, unconsciously, playing with the locket that she always wore around her neck.  </p><p>When I observed that the source of the unfamiliar sounds were two people making love in a bathtub on the TV, her cheeks changed to a deep crimson color. Raising my left eyebrow bemusedly, I glanced at Janine with a devious grin that I couldn’t prevent myself from giving.</p><p>"Catching up on my soaps," she admitted, chagrined with a shrug.  Janine stood up rapidly, changed the station to the afternoon news, and walked to the kitchen. She started to remove the items from one of the brown bags full of groceries to put away, and I joined her in the kitchen to retrieve a coke and make a sandwich. The small kitchen made it unachievable to be close to Janine, and I felt a force pull me towards her. </p><p>“Where are the others,” Janine questioned nonchalantly as I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.</p><p>“My proton pack malfunctioned earlier during the first bust, and I took a cab back to fix it. I guess you were running errands when I came back.  I have to test it out later to see if it is working correctly,” I answered, scooping peanut butter o with a knife out of the Jif jar in a large amount and spreading it on two slices of wheat bread. To my surprise, Janine handed me a paper plate to put my sandwich on, and I thanked her before looking for chips. She gave me a pretty smile in return.</p><p>Next, I sat down at the kitchen table after adding chips to my plate and began to eat, trying to avoid taking any further.  Although I hadn't planned on speaking with her, I involuntarily placed myself in a perfect seat to view her in the kitchen.  From my chair, I felt helpless from watching her put items in the fridge while singing to herself softly and then reach on the top of her toes to open a cabinet. I watched her remove a glass from the bottom shelf, close the cabinet door, and turned the faucet on to fill the glass with tap water. She then sat down across from me at the kitchen table and placed her glass down.</p><p>"Oh, Ewwww,” she moaned, removing her feet from her heels and closing her eyes.</p><p>Distractedly, I couldn’t prevent myself from glancing at her when she groaned.</p><p>Absentmindedly, Janine began to rub her feet while closing her eyes, lost in her thoughts, allowing me to observe her loveliness in private. Her blouse revealed her cleavage when she bent down.  She had small but perky breasts, I observed, swallowing hard, and I wondered how they would feel in my hands. </p><p>She was currently bending over to knead her sore feet, and I peeked down her shirt, viewing them. Janine didn't notice as she was rubbing her right foot with her hand still with her eyes closed, and I took full advantage of my view. My cock became erect as I observed her, and overall, I felt quite aroused.  I felt my temperature rise as I watched her and thought how I badly wanted to touch her body all over, first with my hands and then again with my lips. By no means did I think Janine was doing all of this to gain my attention. However, she was incredibly sexy. I inhaled deeply, tried to calm my senses, and took a bite of my sandwich. Then I made the conscious decision to look at the TV.</p><p>As a result, I started thinking about Sir Isaac Newton’s second law of physics. I repeated it to myself as I took another bite of my sandwich to calm down, “ The acceleration of an object as produced by a net force is directly proportional to the magnitude of the net force, in the same direction as the net force, and inversely proportional to the mass of the object.”</p><p>Then I put my sandwich down again and repeated the second law of physics silently in my mind.</p><p>“Oh, when will I learn not to run errands in these shoes,” Janine asked rhetorically, opening her pretty blue eyes after a few seconds, slipping her feet back into them like when Cinderella put hers in the glass slippers in the fairytale.  </p><p>Meanwhile, I wrestled with my daydream that I was in the middle of imagining. I envisioned coming behind her, putting my arms around her small waist and whispering how beautiful she was in her ear, my lips teasing her as I spoke. Then I would place kisses on Janine’s graceful neck, causing her to moan in gratification and to call out my name in a breathy voice. That would be sufficient encouragement to persist in my actions until I touched every inch of her neck on both sides with my lips, leaving me to friskily brush my lips against her ears and nose. Next, I would touch every area of her face before her mouth, increasing hers and my own anticipation. With a fierce urgency, I would give her a kiss to show her how I felt about her. Blushing at the mere notion of my fantasy, I wished I had the courage to act so brazenly and glanced at her for a second to discover her drinking from her glass.  </p><p>“Would Janine lose her composure and slap me if I went behind her and kissed her,” I inquired to myself as I took another bite of my sandwich.</p><p>"You must have a date after work," I deduced quietly after a few minutes of silence.</p><p>“How do you figure that?”</p><p>"Well, your cosmetics are slightly brighter than usual, and your blouse is...ahem...slightly revealing," I admitted, clearing my throat. My face felt like I had a sunburn and transformed into a crimson color. Our eyes met for a few seconds, and she beamed joyfulness with one of those illuminating 1000 watt smiles that felt like I had come out of the darkroom of a photo lab then directly into sunlight. Her happiness made me feel euphoric.</p><p>“ Why Dr. Spengler, I assume you are too industrious to notice me," Janine playfully remarked, drawing my name out as she uttered it tantalizingly with her lucrative mouth. She gave me a dazzling smile, which mesmerized me, and I still felt very piqued by her. Her smile and teasing pulled at my heartstrings, and my heart pounded in my chest wildly.  As a response, I attempted to repeat Newton's first law to quiet myself down and moved my eye line from her to my sandwich.  I started to eat it again.</p><p>“An object will remain at rest or in a uniform state of motion unless that state is changed by an external force.”</p><p>It didn't work, though, because I was enchanted and aroused by this sensuous woman. The hunger for that sandwich had left my stomach, and a new hunger had taken over me, one for the resplendent Janine Melnitz.</p><p>"I will take that as a compliment," she responded huskily. Nodding, I gulped uneasily and gave her a small half-grin.  I enjoyed her "bedroom" voice as it were and felt my erection grow harder when she spoke in that manner.  Everything about Janine was turning me on now.</p><p>"Geez," I thought in my head, "did I travel back to when I was sixteen, and everything about a woman aroused me?"</p><p>“Force is equal to the change in momentum (mass times velocity) over time. In other words, the rate of change is directly proportional to the amount of force applied”, I thought to myself, looking at the TV set but not focusing on it. </p><p>Before I knew it, I elucidated myself further by saying, “as a scientist, I always observe things and people, but ...I... always hear... and see you, Janine. You are extraordinarily lovely.” </p><p>The intriguing woman let out a quick, soft giggle as her cheeks turned a bright red that made her more adorable in my eyes.  Next, Janine sipped water from her glass to cover it from me, but I wasn’t sure why. My heart skipped a beat again when she simpered, and I gave her a half-grin while my cheeks turned red. Just by sitting across from her, my body felt a wave of tingling sensations wash over it, and I realized that I liked complimenting her.  Surprised, Janine grinned at me and anxiously glanced downwards. I noticed that her cheeks were still Scarlett and that she was quiet, which was unusual. Our eyes met, and hers were two beautiful pools of blue that twinkled in the light.  We were silent, and it was pleasantly tense for a moment. </p><p>"Thank you for the sweet praise," Janine purred slowly, fluttering her eyelashes at me. After a while, I twisted my body to see the TV better and scolded myself for talking so much to her.</p><p>“Yes, I do have a date, and I am going to the Museum of Modern Art tonight. They have a special exhibit on Impressionism that I want to see that ends tonight,” Janine commented, breaking the silence a little later.</p><p>“Force is equal to the change in momentum (mass times velocity) over time. In other words, the rate of change is directly proportional to the amount of force applied”, I thought to myself, looking at the TV set and not her.</p><p>“Do you like Impressionism?”</p><p>“Oh shit,” I chided myself after I spoke, still trying to calm down from my arousal, but I liked that she admired art.</p><p>“Yes, I do. I am very pumped about going. One thing I love about impressionists is their use of color.  Monet, Manet, Renoir, Degas, and Cezzane. I'd love to go to Paris and go to the Musee de Orsay,” she answered, interested in the topic,” do you admire art?”</p><p>“Mental note- Janine likes the Impressionist artist and would like to go to Paris to go to the Musee d’Orsay,” I thought to myself, involuntarily, committing it to memory for future use.</p><p>“Yes, some. Particularly, the Classical and the Baroque periods,” I remarked then asked, quietly, “are you going with Tony, the guy that you introduced to all of us last week?”</p><p>"Why am I keeping that information in my head," I wondered inwardly, but I answered myself quickly, “you remember everything Janine tells you because you care about her.”</p><p>This question startled both Janine and me when I uttered it, yet my face still flushed with blazing heat. At least, her face matched mine in color, I observed.</p><p>“Yes, it’s with Tony. I didn’t think that you were paying attention when I introduced him to you all as you were preoccupied with your research,” she remarked, appalled yet clearly gratified that I paid attention.</p><p>“Do you remember what I told you just a second ago?”</p><p>Blushing, Janine glanced up at me through her eyelashes, looking very provocative, then nodded slightly. </p><p>“You are really flattering me today, Dr.Spengler, and I love it,” she simpered first and then murmured loudly enough so I could hear her. and There was an awkward silence for a time as I ate my sandwich.</p><p>“You can do better than him, by the way. We didn’t like him because he seemed like an arrogant jerk,” I revealed, my palms sweating as I spoke. </p><p>"It was true that we all agreed that he seemed like a jerk," I thought to myself, but I added the arrogant part, "where is my boldness to say what I think coming from today?”</p><p>"Tony is a friend of my best friend, Bree, and I already knew he had those tendencies. If he's a blockhead tonight, I won't be going on a third date. I promised her that I would give Tony a two-date trial. Tonight, I picked the date, so at least it won't be a total waste since I want to see this exhibit," she divulged in a babbling sort of way and stood up to put her now empty glass into the sink. Janine began to fill a watering container with tap water to give our potted plants a drink later, and she brought it to the kitchen table.</p><p>Grumpily, I thought about how Janine had to compromise to go to the exhibit and felt a frown form on my face. I didn't like Tony and wondered if she noticed my expression.</p><p>“It’s too bad that you have to go on a date with someone you don't like to attend the exhibit," I remarked, standing up, realizing that I had to leave the kitchen area as I became increasingly irritated with the thought of her on a date with someone else.  Janine and I gazed into each other’s eyes for a couple of seconds before she replied, sassily,</p><p>"I guess so, but I don't have anyone else to go with. I believe art is to be enjoyed best with someone."</p><p> Quickly, I spun around and moved to the lab wordlessly, attempting to hide my displeasure.  I entered my sanctuary with my pulse racing, and my thoughts jumbled, then closed the door sharply. Next, I  took some deep breaths to return my breathing to its' normal rate as I tried to eliminate my memory of Janine bending over in front of me, revealing her titillating breasts, and that proved to be exceedingly arduous, if not impossible.  The wall that I had built around me the past three weeks crumbled as if it was made of cards within seconds of talking to her. Not only did I have to worry about calming my arousal, my mind filled with thoughts about her going on a date with Tony and becoming affectionate with him. </p><p>Jealous. I was jealous.</p><p>“You are not jealous, Egon Spengler. You are in control of your thoughts,” I repeated angrily, walking around the room with my hands on my head, over and over.</p><p>As I heard my business partners talking downstairs, I decided that I needed to do some meditation to chill out on the roof because I didn’t want them to see how hot and bothered I was over Janine still. Furthermore, I knew they would pester me about it and wanted to avoid that at all costs. I reluctantly had to pass the landing to get to the stairs and heard her talking to her plants, lovingly, as she watered them. Despite my attempts to ignore her, I felt myself melt when I heard her doing so as I wished for her to speak to me in that type of doting voice.</p><p>“Why is she going out with that moron,”  I mumbled angrily, "I'd take her to the exhibit if I had known she wanted to go.”</p><p>That last statement was duplicated in my mind several times as it dawned on me that I wished to take Janine on a date to this exhibit.</p><p>“Oh shit,” I murmured, having a sinking feeling in my stomach, “that’s why I am jealous. I want to go with her.”</p><p>Incandescent, I turned the doorknob open to the roof with extra force, causing a deafening bang, and slammed it shut.  Speedily, I climbed the stairs taking two at a time, and opened the door outwards to the roof.  All control I had over my feelings for Janine before speaking to her had slipped away, and the tighter that I attempted to control my life, the further it pulled away.  I despised being out of control and had to solve this puzzle.</p><p>Dr. Peter Venkman</p><p>“What’s wrong,” I questioned Egon as we were returning from a bust that afternoon at the time we were driving past the Museum of Modern Art.</p><p>“Janine,” he grumbled from the back, with a scowl on his face.</p><p>“Did you say my little sister is the problem,” Ray asked, pretending to be hard of hearing.</p><p>“Nevermind," our theoretical physicist answered in a huff as he gazed out of the window.</p><p>“Come on, we are all friends here,” I offered, lighting up a cigarette, “would you like to talk about it?”</p><p>"Would it be possible to do it without all of the usual jokings and teasing for one day,” he asked, pouting solemnly.</p><p> Shrugging, Ray and I glanced at each other, then Stantz said, “Sure, Spengler.”</p><p>"Sounds serious," I thought to myself but didn't utter it.</p><p>“Janine’s going out with Tony again tonight to the Impressionism exhibit,” Egon relayed, shocking both of us by speaking up about his concerns.</p><p>“‘How do you know,” Ray inquired.</p><p>"When I came back earlier from the bust, we were talking, and I made a deduction that she had a date tonight by the way she is dressed,” he replied, sourly.</p><p>“I didn’t think you were speaking to her right now because you have been avoiding her since whatever happened between you two last,” I stated,” I mean, you normally run away from interacting with her after the two of you kiss or make out or whatever you do together alone.”</p><p>"Is that really what you think is going on," he asked incredulously.</p><p>“No, I don’t think Janine would be able to hide her excitement if that was the case. Even you wouldn’t be able to conceal that if it was happening with the way you have been acting lately,” I commented, flicking the ash from my cigarette into the car’s cigarette tray.</p><p>"I don't understand her taste in men sometimes; that guy is a dick," Ray stated, "Why do nice ladies go for assholes?  Janine’s dated nicer guys than that one. My sister, Lucy, almost married a complete dickhead before she woke up.”</p><p>“Tony’s her best friend’s friend, so I guess she feels some obligation. They are going to the Impressionism exhibit tonight, and she’s really thrilled about it. Not so much about him from her reaction when I asked her about it. It seems like a bad compromise because she promised her friend she would give this guy a ‘two date trial’ as she said,” he expressed from the backseat, the anguish clear in his voice.</p><p>"Ok, why are you bummed out about it," Ray questioned innocently.</p><p>“I don’t like the idea of her going out with Tony again when he's a jerk, and she doesn’t enjoy spending time with him,”  Egon replied gloomily.</p><p>“Yes, but why,” I questioned, digging further.</p><p>“I care about her,” he commented agitatedly.</p><p>"We already knew that Spengs, but I didn’t think you did, or did you?"</p><p>"As you reported earlier, I have been attempting to avoid Janine, so yes, I would say I knew that but didn't want to admit it.  Before you state it, Venkman, I have circumvented my feelings for a while, but in my defense, I didn’t even realize how I felt until somewhat recently,” he divulged, honestly.</p><p>“I’m proud of you for admitting it, Iggy. I know it is burdensome for you,” I turned around to look at him with a grin from the passenger seat and complimented him. However, Spengler rolled his eyes at me.</p><p>“What’s so bad about caring for Janine,” Ray inquired, “I think she’s a pretty cool woman and attractive, too.”</p><p>"I guess she's an obstruction in my life.  What are you, my therapist," he questioned, showing signs of indignation, and I realized that Egon may be shutting down soon.</p><p>“An obstruction from what,” I inquired, cynically,“ from working all of the time? From spores, mold, and fungus?"</p><p>“My pursuit of a Nobel,” Egon stated exasperatedly.</p><p>“What does your therapist say,” Ray probed, “ have you told him about Janine?”</p><p>Spengler overlooked Ray’s question, and the grave expression returned to his long face. Stantz and I glanced at each other as we felt the car's atmosphere became tenser and realized that our friend was done talking.</p><p>"Why don't you ask her to go with you to the exhibit instead and see what she says," Ray questioned helpfully.</p><p>"Tonight's the last night of the exhibit," he uttered through gritted teeth as we pulled onto the street where the firehouse was located.</p><p>“Wait, Spengs, I don’t think you should do that because she might say no due to her obligation. Then you would just feel disappointed and discouraged in asking her out again in the future,” I advised, suddenly.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter either way. I won’t be asking her out whether it is tonight or another night,” he answered, solemnly without an expression on his face, “I don’t have time for anything else other than my pursuit of the Nobel.”</p><p>Ray parked the car in the firehouse, effectively ending all conversation, and Iggy exited the car very rapidly to put the ghost traps in the containment unit downstairs.  He walked right by Janine, who appeared forlorn when he did so because her bright smile turned into a sad frown.</p><p>“You know the only thing worse than being in love with Egon Spengler," I asked Ray before we left the car.  I put my cigarette out in the ashtray first and grabbed the paperwork that Janine would need for the accounting.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Being Egon Spengler himself,” I answered,” his internal struggle is real, and he doesn’t know how to let himself be happy.”</p><p>“That may be true, but I worry about Janine. She’s truly smitten over him, and let’s say Egon gives it a chance for a while. Then he breaks her heart because he decides science is more important to him. Janine would be devastated,”  Ray mentioned, worried.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s going to matter, Raymond. Egon’s not going to make a move on Janine. I can almost guarantee it. Yes, she will be hurt by it for a while until she moves on either due to frustration or under being tired of waiting for him to make a move," I countered, sadly, " I think Spengler would have made a move. Already."</p><p>“He said it took him a long time to realize his feelings,” Ray pointed out.</p><p>“Egon doesn't want any change in his life and possibly can't handle it if he did. He's getting set in his ways like his Uncle did, who is solo and miserable.  When Floyd was in his mid-forties, he fell in love with a woman,  but he didn’t want to commit to anything that wasn’t related to his career when it became serious. Now he would admit that she was the love of his life, but he wouldn't bend. Eventually, the lady fell in love with someone else and married happily, while Floyd is alone and lonely.  I don’t want that for Egon, but it seems like he may repeat his Uncle's pattern. I'm not saying Janine is the love of his life because there's no way to know that, but she certainly acquired his attention," I responded, and we left the car silently.</p><p> </p><p>Janine Melnitz</p><p>After my date with Tony that night, I drank my lavender tea in my favorite purple mug while writing in my diary on my bed listening to my Depeche Mode record, singing along loudly, </p><p>“And when it rains<br/>You're shining down for me.<br/>And I just can't get enough.<br/>And I just can't get enough.<br/>Just like a rainbow<br/>You know you set me free.<br/>And I just can't get enough.<br/>And I just can't get enough”.</p><p> </p><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>After almost three weeks of steering clear of all (even work-related, when possible) discussion, Egon and I had an interesting exchange as he admitted that he always “saw” and “heard” me, and he called me “extraordinarily lovely.”  I could barely contain my excitement when he revealed that bit of information, and I felt jubilant. Afterward, he gave me the sweetest smile, and I melted.  I enjoyed the fact that I could speak to him privately for a little while even though he walked in when I was watching my soaps, and Laura and Michael were making love in the tub.  Like that’s realistic, but I'd still love to try it with my darling Egon.</p><p>The whole conversation began with his deduction that I had a date tonight because he admitted that I wore a revealing blouse and that my makeup differed. Egon didn’t seem displeased when I flirted low key with him and even turned red in the face when I called him on it.  He asked me about my date going to the Museum of Modern Art to the Impressionism exhibit that ends today (and particularly who I was going with), Tony. He admitted that he and the other Ghostbusters did not like him because he was a "jerk."   I'll admit that he seemed a little perturbed that I was going out with him, and that shocked me. (But of course, that makes me happy)  He also commented that it was a shame that I had to compromise by going out with Tony to see this art exhibit.   Well, Egon Spengler, how come you didn’t ask me to go with you? I’d cancel him in a second if you did. Sigh.   </p><p>By the way, Egon likes the Classical and Baroque periods of art.</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Peter Venkman    A day later</p><p>Before Janine left for the day, I ran down the stairs to speak to her about Egon.  Sadly, the sunset two hours ago, but it was still extremely humid out.  </p><p>“ May I walk with you for a while?” I asked her, catching up with her. Half-heartedly, Janine nodded but gave me a suspicious sideways glance. </p><p>“I have to catch the C train in twelve minutes, ” She said, looking at her watch.  As a result, I opened the door to the outside world and let her walk through it first. It was a pleasant night with many twinkling stars in the sky. </p><p>“I'll walk you to the station,” I offered, walking alongside her as it was ten at night. </p><p>“Thank you,” Janine replied, cautiously. Silence ensued for a minute.</p><p>“ Look, I don’t know how to say this so I am going to just do it.  I know that you find a certain theoretical physicist attractive,” I started, and Janine glanced at me, slightly chagrined. We walked around a family as they stopped in the middle of the walkway, and I continued, conveying sincerity in my eyes I hoped, saying  “Egon is interested in you, you know.”</p><p>Our secretary gave me a dubious glance then stated, firmly, “Yes, I find Egon attractive and interesting, but he hasn't given me any indication of the same feelings towards me.”</p><p>“Spengler is different, and obviously, you know that by now. He’s not going to do the same things that other men would do if they were attracted to you. Haven’t you noticed Egon leaves things on your desk?”</p><p>“Yeah, but his office is right behind my desk. Egon’s too busy to leave things purposely in the wrong place,” Janine argued, her blue eyes narrowing while she analyzed my face to see if I was joking with her.</p><p>“Brooklyn, I know you think I am playing around with you, but I promise I am not.  Spengler’s one of my closest friends, and I know him pretty well. I know he shows interest in you just by how he acts around you, but you are going to have to be patient.  He’s timid on top of having limited people skills, but around you, I have noticed that he opens up more.”</p><p>"Peter, I appreciate that you are trying to help although I haven't asked for any. Yes, I have a crush on him, but as I said, he hasn't made any indication of the same feeling. I have never hidden the fact that I find him interesting,” Janine’s nasally voice trailed off then she waved her left hand dismissively.</p><p>“Janine, stop, please and peer into my face,” I requested of her and halted my movements until she did then spoke, “ I am serious about Egon’s interest in you. The day of the interview when you challenged him with your knowledge of BASIC that seized his attention.  However, he is Egon Spengler, a genius who doesn't have many friends and struggles with his emotions and with his interactions with people. His head is too much in the clouds, so to speak.  Both Ray and I think you, and he would get along swimmingly based on our observations of the two of you together and his actions regarding you when you aren’t around.  Just don’t give up, OK?“</p><p>Nodding, her nice blue eyes seemed to sparkle with this information although her facial expression indicated that she was still doubtful. We started to walk side by side on the crowded streets, and she pondered the information that I gave her. Finally, we arrived at the station and stopped in front of the stairs that went down to the subway. People were walking around us every which way as was the style in the City, and Janine retrieved her ticket from her purse.</p><p>“Janine, I know you have to catch your train. Stantz and I have been working on getting Egon to ask you out on a date for a while.  When you walked into the lab that day in April, we had teased him relentlessly about it, causing him to make those rude remarks.  Haven’t you noticed that he seems to speak to you more now that you aren’t flirting with him in an evident manner?”</p><p>Speechless, Janine gave me another skeptical glare as she fingered her ticket in her hand for a second.</p><p>“I don’t know,” she finally answered, and turned away from me to descend the stairs. I yelled goodbye as she made it to the bottom floor and waved at her, and noticed that her face had lit up like a thousand candles on fire in a dark room. Her enthusiasm was unmistakable, but I only hoped that she would be patient with Spengs.  Janine grinned and waved goodbye at me then entered the station.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tempted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will temptation get the best of Janine and Egon after a late night poker  game at the firehouse?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another one of my favorite chapters- hope you agree.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 9 “Tempted” (Mid August 1983)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I bought a toothbrush, some toothpaste, a flannel for my face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pajamas, a hairbrush, new shoes, and a case</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I said to my reflection, "let's get out of this place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past the church and the steeple, the laundry on the hill</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The billboards and the buildings, memories of it still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keep calling and calling, but forget it all, I know I will”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squeeze, “Tempted”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Webster's dictionary defines the words  "tempted" as a past tense verb to induce something and  "discontented" as a past tense verb meaning dissatisfaction.  As I prepared for work this muggy August morning, I wondered if I could tempt Egon into action with me as I was hugely discontented with how things stopped suddenly after a couple of intimate interchanges with him this summer. It was six forty-five on a Saturday morning, and the glowing orangish yellow sun was rising slowly in the sky. As I sat on a green plastic chair on the patio of my apartment drinking a cup of coffee, I contemplated my flirtations with the brainy Ghostbuster surrounded by potted plants.  The temperature was supposed to rise to over 100 degrees today once again, and I felt very irked by the fact.  I loved residing in  New York but loathed the summers as they took a toll on me and exhausted me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In my heart, I detected the distinct feeling deep down that Egon cared for me, but that he appeared petrified by his emotions.  Since the Ghostbusters were all close friends, I felt hesitant in questioning either Drs. Venkman or Stantz about my crush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm at the car park, the airport, The baggage carousel, (The people keep on grindin'), Ain't wishing I was well, I said it's no occasion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(It's no story I could tell),” I sang one of my favorite Squeeze songs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe he hasn't had a girlfriend before," I thought out loud but then disregarded it rapidly. Despite his social awkwardness, Egon was very hot-looking, and surely he had been wooed by a woman once or twice in his life, right?  Surely, women noticed his fine features such as his soulful brown eyes and palatable lips or his long legs and arms, perfect for him to intertwine your body with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Even though he and I seemed to have a connection, I persisted in dating because I didn’t want him to think that I was just pining away for him.  However, I went on most first dates because no one compared to Dr. Egon Spengler. I had a date with Greg, a friend of a friend of mine, at King's college tonight to go see a movie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy knocked on the glass of the sliding door and pointed at her watch, indicating it was time for me to get dressed because I requested of her to let me know when it was seven. I had to make up a few hours today because I took my Grandmother to the doctor’s for a check-up on Thursday, so I would work an eleven-hour shift today.  Reluctantly, I stood up from my chair with my coffee mug in my right hand and opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I try to entice Dr. Spengler into action,” I inquired of my roommate as I walked into the kitchen to put my empty coffee cup away?  I loved drinking coffee, but in the summer, sometimes I preferred water because the temperature was so damn high already and all it did was make me feel warmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think about what Bree said last night," Wendy inquired, her voice squeaking a bit at the end because she was ill at ease about her comment. She was a very close friend, and we had been roommates for over five years.  Last night, Bree, Wendy, and I had dinner together at an Italian restaurant in Queens before going to a popular club to dance, and they were on my case about Egon’s indecisiveness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give upon him?  Are you kidding? Do you know how far I have come with him?  He practically kissed me last month when I was upset! The sexual chemistry is so thick you can cut it with a knife, and Egon just complimented me," I answered, dumbstruck.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but he is so irresolute," she responded as I walked irritatedly to my bathroom. Loudly, I retrieved my white contact lens case out of my bathroom drawer and washed my hands before putting them on my eyeballs.  Wendy followed me into the bathroom doorway and frowned at me after she spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s not as interested in you as you think,” she added, “Janine, I’m not trying to wound your feelings because I know you care about him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I put my contacts in, my irritation with the subject only heightened. Next, I turned to her before saying, “You weren’t there, Wendy. I know you and Bree think you are looking out for me, but....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You are going to persist in pursuing him even though he pulls away from you as soon as something sentimental happens,” she interrupted, losing her patience with me. Wendy adjusted her blonde ponytail with a grimace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are a lot of men out there, Janine. Why are you wasting your time on this one,” she questioned, not concealing her annoyance well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I reached down into the shower to turn on the water so it could warm up but twisted my body to peer at her with narrowed eyes before replying angrily, "I haven't stopped dating. Why are my two closest friends so against the idea of him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy questioned me as if it was the reverse situation, and it was her chasing someone hot and cold like Egon. She then demanded, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you tell me to persist?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, “ I replied, shutting down from the conversation because I had enough of it already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he's gay,” she suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, he's not," I answered, noisily over the shower. Furiously, I slammed the door on her than shed my clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think,” I mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> This morning I didn't want to hear any more of the bull shit from last night and hopped into the shower.  I cleared my mind and focused on my outfit for tonight.  My mind was made up to tempt Egon into action today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I sat in the subway to Manhattan, I contemplated the facts of the situation with Egon. He admitted that he's fond of talking to me, that I was beautiful, and that he thought my giggle was adorable so far. At the beginning of my employment, Egon appeared like a deer in a headlight when I approached him, but now he sought me out on occasion. He didn't run away when I spoke to him and encouraged me to continue my degree. When I was crying, he treated me very tenderly and consoled me in a way that a boyfriend would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next, I regarded my actions in the situation. At first, I was very aggressive with my flirting, and it seemed to frighten him. I pulled back when I overheard his comments, and kept my communication professional and polite, only. After the first bust in May, Egon began speaking to me more about my degree and other topics AND called me by my first name, then he insisted that I call him by his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is his problem," I muttered sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later That Day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three Ghostbusters had returned about a little over an hour and a half ago from their last bust of the day, and the second floor smelled like one of them was trying to grill burgers on the roof. In fact, they almost smelled burnt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To draw attention to myself since my shift was over, I purposely hiked up my black skirt a little by folding the waistband up, so my legs and thighs were very observable. My blouse was a sleeveless button-down sea-green shirt tied at the front, revealing my midriff and belly ring. I unbuttoned several buttons from the top to give my viewer, hopefully, Egon, a peek at the top of my breasts. Finally, I reapplied my lipstick to my lips before heading upstairs to wait.  Greg had called me earlier and said he would be a little late because of his boss, so I had fifteen or twenty minutes to wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Venkman was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Ray was on the roof grilling, and Egon was probably in the lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter lowered his newspaper when I approached the upstairs and looked at my exposed midriff and belly ring. He gazed admiringly at my body and let out a whistle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice belly ring, Melnitz,” he commented, “you waiting for a date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, and yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All that effort is going to waste if you don’t go into the lab or if Spengler doesn’t come out here,” He added, with a knowing smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frustrated, I let out a sigh and sat down next to him at the table. I agreed with  Dr. Venkman, which doesn’t happen normally, then inquired for his help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Are you looking to sleep with this guy,” he asked, with his brown eyes wide opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Noooo, this is our second date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would pull down your skirt when he arrives and re-tie your shirt,” Peter recommended innocently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys' bathroom was not far away, so I ran into it to pull my skirt down a little and re-tie my shirt. I didn't even notice that I hadn't closed the door. Immediately, I sensed someone's eyes on me and stopped moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Venkman, please divert your eyes and turn around," I yelled, irately, until I saw the reflection in the mirror and gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> My shock registered on my face when I realized it wasn’t Peter, but instead Egon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fascinated, he kept his shiny coffee-colored eyes on me when I ceased to rebutton the bottom of the shirttails. I'm not going to lie. It aroused me to know he was viewing me fold my skirt downwards earlier. Leisurely, Egon gave me the once over with his eyes, yearningly, with a very devilish grin on his lips.  Visibly, I shivered, and as a result, he raised his left eyebrow and smirked at me.  My crush's naughty facial expression was irresistible, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. My heartbeat raced in my chest, and I stared back at him longingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My apologies, Janine, I was.....going to use them....restroom," Egon stammered, his face bright red. He seemed to be leaving the trance he was in a second ago and changed his eye line to the floor, anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no problem. I have a date arriving in a couple of minutes, and Peter implied that I looked 'slutty', so I have to adjust my clothing. Would you mind giving me a few minutes, please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Egon replied, clearing his throat. As he stood awkwardly in the door of the restroom,  his coffee-brown eyes gazed at me through the mirror again. Next, he allowed them to roam the length of my body, appreciatively, once more and stopped at the bottom of my skirt before giving me a libidinous grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before closing the door, I  winked at him playfully. I put my back up against the shut door and suppressed an exhilarated simper because Egon had given me the once over very clearly. His glare stirred exceptionally lustful desires within me, and I wished I was brave enough to give him a kiss when I left the bathroom. Of course, Peter was present, and that was an issue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then I stepped away from the door and checked my appearance in the mirror. First, I re-tied my shirt, covering a tad bit more of my middle but still leaving my midriff exposed and my belly button showing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He. Is. Not. Gay. At. All., Wendy,” I thought, victoriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  After I checked my makeup and opened the door, I found him waiting; his face was still flushed, and his eyes shone mischievously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Egon,” I replied, with a bright smile, “ see you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing there for a second, Egon continued to admire me. It felt like his eyes were undressing me, and it was so sexy that I blushed and detected a pounding in my chest from my heart, thunderously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Night, Janine," he replied softly, meeting my eyes and entering the bathroom after I exited it.  As we exchanged places, Egon placed his hand on my elbow to halt my movements, then whispered close to my left ear, flirtatiously, "You should have kept it the way it was, by the way." He then permitted me to leave and shut the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His touch felt sizzling on my skin like the summery weather outside as his eyes regarded mine as he spoke, making every hair on my body stand up. Egon’s deep voice mocked my ears by sounding so delectably husky, so I walked back to where Peter sat and felt my heart flutter.  I inhaled and exhaled deeply as I sat down in an empty chair, felicitously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're welcome,” he said, casually, with a bright smile, continuing to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, he called Egon out here without me knowing it.  I wondered if Peter viewed the whole thing but didn't care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't look like a floozy before; I had to come up with a reason for you to go to the restroom. I told you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brooklyn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I am on your side,” Dr.  V. informed, throwing the paper on the table, and he smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beaming at him, I mouthed "thank you" to him as I was very stirred up that Egon flirted with me. A little later, my crush sat on the sofa with a notepad and a pencil in his hands as Ray came in with some burnt burgers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you staying for dinner, J,” Ray asked excitedly, happy to see that I was still here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thanks, big brother. I’m waiting for my date. We are going to a movie,” I replied, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one, “ He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not sure yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon wrinkled his nose at the plate of burgers that Ray brought in and took into the kitchen, and I picked up the paper to see the list of movies that were playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You burnt them,” Pete replied, laughing at Egon’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a little," Ray admitted sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you going out with tonight,” he asked me from the kitchen, “you are all dressed up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greg, you haven't met him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He can't be as bad as that last guy we met; what was his name," Peter questioned in an annoyed tone of voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony,” Dr. Spengler replied, glancing at me, and I blushed as I felt his eyes on me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't meet Tony because I wanted you to. He just happened to show up here," I informed everyone, not gazing up from the paper, "I  knew that wasn't going to work already,  but I made a promise to my best friend that I would go out with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, Lil sister, whoever you do bring to meet us has to achieve approval of the three of us," Ray explained, with a smile, " and if they don't treat you like royalty, it will be a hard sell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True,” Dr. V agreed, but I noticed that Egon stayed quiet, concentrating on his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's so nice to know I have three big brothers," I answered sweetly.  The care discerned by my employers made me feel special as I had considered them part of my extended family, the longer that I worked there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly I sensed a pair of eyes on mine and glanced to see Egon's lewd gaze at me. As he maintained eye contact with me, there was something in his expression that made me think he didn't want me to consider him a big brother, and I felt my body shudder a little. He grinned at me, pleased, as he saw me do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Egon, if you only knew how you made me feel. I would jump you right now if I could, " I thought, feeling my face transform into a sunburn color, so I moved my eyes back to the newspaper. My body felt tingly with the thoughts of embracing Dr. Spengler snugly against me like I did when he consoled me last month, and my lips ached to kiss his inviting ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone rang clamorously, breaking my reverie, but the boys didn't move from their seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me. I’m not working," I answered saucily, inspecting my polished red fingernails after giving up on finding a movie. I discarded the newspaper after I felt my face return to its normal temperature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ghostbusters,” Peter answered, taking the phone off the cradle and then listening. He pointed at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it my mother?” I questioned, worriedly, “I’m not here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing I needed was a lecture from my mother, and occasionally, she would call my place of employment without hesitation. With a neutral facial expression, Venkman shook his head, and I walked to the sofa where the phone was sitting close to Egon. It was Greg, and he had to cancel our date again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, don't even bother trying to ask me for another date. You have canceled twice. By now," I commented, loudly with my voice rising with anger. Then I hung up the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand men," I said, frustratedly, standing up and walking toward the stairs to leave, "bye."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eat with us, J," Ray pleaded and walked towards me before I made it too far down the staircase. I observed that Egon looked dumbfounded that my date canceled on me.  Honestly, I discerned more indignation at the current situation with him than being canceled twice by someone I didn’t know well, but I wasn't sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not all of us do that,” Dr. V. added, “don’t you have to wait a while until the next subway train arrives?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even hungry because I ate a late lunch,” I informed, running my fingers through my reddish-brown hair, " No, I don't know the schedule for the subway because I normally don't leave for another hour or two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you play poker?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I have," I answered warily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Come on, J, eat with us and play poker,” Ray persuaded me, grinning, “it will be fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, big brother,” I mumbled, nodding in agreement after he stared intensely into my eyes with a sad puppy dog look until  I caved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hooked his arm in mine, and we walked until I was back at the kitchen table in front of an empty chair. I sat down reluctantly, pouting with my arms folded across my chest.  Egon had risen from the sofa and was in the kitchen now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, at least I will spend some time with him. I captured his attention; now it's time to persuade Dr. Spengler to act on it,” I thought to myself as he brought a bag of chips and some cokes to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm off. I want a beer, actually two; I'm pounding them down tonight," Pete said, grabbing his coke can and walking to the fridge to replace them with two beer cans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I watched the Ghostbusters run around in the small kitchen, appearing like they didn't know what they were doing while preparing the meal, it appeared to be like a bad Marx brothers film, so I laughed heartily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J, would you like a beer,” Ray asked from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nooo, I hate beer; it's gross, "I replied, opening the coke that Egon gave me. Quietly, he brought the condiments to the table and sat to the right of me.  Excitedly, I sensed when Dr. Spengler looked at me because chills were traveling down my spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was he still thinking about earlier? I know I was,” I thought to myself and grinned widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you smiling at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brooklyn</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Peter demanded, sitting on the other side of Egon and opening a beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't a girl grin around here without reason," I answered in a feisty manner, narrowing my blue eyes at him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nevermind,” he admitted, glancing from Egon to me, “Ray, expect to see ‘the looks’ from these two later. It’s beginning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What looks are you referring to,” I demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon cleared his throat almost immediately in a warning. I observed him perplexed, giving Peter a murderous glance, the first I had ever seen from him. Venkman had a playful smile on his lips and stated, wryly, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that I am allowed to talk about, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brooklyn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because our theoretical physicist doesn't have a sense of humor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Spengler gave him a very deadpan expression and continued to gather supplies for dinner without commenting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Let me get this ready, and we can eat," Ray said excitedly. He brought plates, napkins, buns, and a plate of burgers to the table. They didn't look as burnt as I had originally thought as I  watched Ray distribute the supplies.  With gusto, they dug into the food like they were starving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you all normally talk about when you aren't technically working," I asked them, tapping on my coke can then open it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Women. Or at least Venkman does," Ray answered, wiping his mouth, and Peter winked at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s not one of my strong suits when it comes to conversations," I replied flippantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, conversations were started, and I couldn't help but inquire, "Peter, what exactly is your role in this dynamic? I comprehend everyone else's but yours. Ray's, the heart, and Egon’s, the brains.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good question,” Dr. Stantz admitted, glaring at Venkman,” what do you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all laughed heartily, then he explained, " As you know, Venkman introduced Spengs and me at Columbia five years ago, even though that won't win him a Nobel, I heard. I guess we would have met each other eventually as we were the only professors in the paranormal department there, but those two have known each other much longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a little stiff laughter from my crush when Stantz mentioned the Nobel, which made me smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, Egon was teaching a physics class that I was in at Columbia as I started my graduate studies in psychology,“ Peter divulged and inquired, teasingly, “how many degrees did you have at that point, Spengs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was working on my doctorate in paranormal psychology at the time,” Dr. Spengler replied, slightly chagrined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iggy ran tutorial sessions because it was a 101 class. Also, I forgot to mention that I was there because 70% of the class was female. The girls were there because they were hoping to bribe our physicist for answers to tests. Unfortunate for them,” Venkman divulged, grinning at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense,” I agreed, eyeing Egon from the side. Everyone laughed. Even my love interest raised the corners of his mouth for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poker time," Peter inquired excitedly after his business partners finished their meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's do this," I replied amusedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys began to clear the dishes from the table and throw away the trash, and I helped out by washing and drying the table since I was playing poker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Egon</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earlier, when Janine was fixing her blouse and skirt in the bathroom, I was extraordinarily aroused and fought to hide my growing erection. I viewed her as she rolled her skirt downwards to a slightly longer length, enraptured by her sexuality, and the electricity from her body overwhelmed my own as I became caught up in watching her. When she was fixing her shirt, I observed that Janine wore a silky black bra with a flower pattern when she flipped it up. Then she began to unbutton her shirt from the top, and I almost lost a load right there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathing in and out deeply, I recovered before she reopened the bathroom door. I especially enjoyed the fact that Janine seemed flustered yet thrilled when she discovered it was me, not Peter, watching her disrobe. She was a little breathless, which made it even more alluring. Captivated and mesmerized, I adored the exhilaration that she made me feel when I was around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tempted by the fruit of another, Tempted but the truth is discovered, What's been going on, now that you have gone, There's no other," the radio warbled the song, "Tempted" by Squeeze.  I chuckled at the timing of the song as it was apt.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we need to get more beer and some wine for</span>
  <em>
    <span> Brooklyn</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Peter commented after the song ended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have lots of beer,” Ray informed him, “but no wine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want any wine. I’m fine,” Janine insisted again, sipping her coke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See all of the entertainment that you would have missed if that guy showed up? This is better than a movie," Ray exclaimed animatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jokingly, she thought about it for a second and then admitted he was right reluctantly with a bright smile. I loved his smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s your degree in BASIC going? Isn’t that what you are getting a degree in,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Brooklyn</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Pete asked in jest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I am pursuing a degree in computer systems and not BASIC, which is a computer programming language. You haven't let that go, and that was over six months ago," Janine countered agitatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Texas hold 'em," Ray announced the game. As Peter distributed chips to each of us, we watched the two spar verbally. I loved it when she stood up to Venkman for herself because her confidence was sexy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Janine, only dorks and nerds know that," he replied slowly, trying not to offend her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Big deal, I like computers and almost earned a degree in it,” Janine responded, sarcastically, “ you didn’t even read my resume.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I glanced at it," Pete replied; it was crystal clear that he loved this topic, but I knew that he would probably take it too far with her as he enjoyed pushing his friend's buttons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At my legs, maybe. Not my resume. You didn't even see that I had computer training; you only knew because one of your business partners said something about it," she argued, indignantly, pointing her right index finger first at me and then Ray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch. True. How did you know,” Ray asked, chuckling, and I smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine picked up a piece of paper and pretended to be Peter in the interview. At that time,  I noticed that Janine appeared to be tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about your responsibilities at your last job,” she mimicked Pete's voice and then peered over the fake resume to glance at his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed hysterically at this depiction of himself, and that only infuriated her further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a sexist,  Peter Venkman, and I’m not a feminist. I have had enough of your immaturity today. I'm leaving," Janine stood up and grabbed her purse, then she walked down the steps rapidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Janine, I was just playing around," Peter urged, laughing, "let's play poker."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine stormed down the stairs quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's up to you now, Spengler. Ray convinced her to stay earlier. She will listen to you," Pete replied wryly, "if you want her to stay, that is. I haven't forgotten that you remain interested in her only in a professional manner, although I don't know-how with the way she looks right now. Damn!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was trying to provoke me, and it worked. Giving Venkman a dirty look, I steadily rose from my chair and followed Janine downstairs because I didn't want her to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Why do you always have to provoke her?” Ray asked Peter and started to chew him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, I will be able to catch her in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Janine</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drained, I didn't want to deal with Venkman’s bull shit. Now he was giving me crap about my interest in computers, and it was after work hours? No way. Plus, I felt a tad sleepy from my extended shift, and my patience was limited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Janine, will you wait for a second, please," Dr. Spengler called after me as I approached the door out of the firehouse and reached to open the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For my crush only, I withdrew my hand from it. Peter and Ray sent him to convince me to return because I wore my heart on a sleeve when it came to him.  It was a smart tactic, I admit. Turning around, I faced him with a quizzical glance on my face responding, softly, “Yes, Egon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't leave because of Peter. He's trying to antagonize everyone right now and succeeding," he stammered nervously. One of his large hands was in his gray pants' right pocket, and the other one went through his hair, showing his anxiety. Egon appeared totally handsome, and my knees weakened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to deal with his crap outside of work- it's bad enough I have to take it during work hours. Plus, my temper is a little more volatile because I worked a long shift today," I replied evenly. With him close to me, I felt my heart pound in my chest as he stood only three feet away from me and felt my body wake up. I gazed at his sexiness and sensed the energy between our bodies. As a result, I shivered and exhaled slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True,” he responded, looking uncomfortable and unsure of himself, but I thought it was so freaking cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did they send you? Shouldn’t Peter come down and apologize,” I questioned, putting my hands on my hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh...I don't know...Uhm... Maybe you would be more willing to listen to me," Dr. Spengler replied, struggling to make eye contact as his brown eyes were darting around the firehouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smart move on their part. Out of the three Ghostbusters, I would most likely listen to you first,” I confessed, sweetly, strolling closer where I was only a foot or so away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," he replied with a nice lopsided half-grin on his beautiful face and began to turn around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast, though. You still have to give me one good reason why I should stay," I demanded, putting my right hand on his arm as I put my foot down, metaphorically. It caught his attention and caused him to turn back to face me, then I removed my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long maladroit moment of silence, Egon gazed down at his feet. Next, his nice brown eyes met mine as he informed me with sincerity, "I would like for you to stay, Janine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, I was speechless but nonetheless excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I don’t think I could turn down such a charming request from you; that's sweet," I responded, honestly, with a huge smile on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad," he murmured, and relief was written all over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was so tickled that he said that he wanted me to stay and that I couldn’t barely hide it! For a couple of moments, we stood gazing at each other like two teenagers love-struck until Egon informed me that he was sorry that my date canceled on me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be, I would rather be here... with you, "I flirted, putting my hand back on his arm, feeling his hair carelessly with my fingertips, rubbing it back and forth. His comment emboldened me to do so without the fear of being rebuffed by him, and his arm hair felt very fine like a baby's hair. Egon sighed from my unexpecting touch at first and then treated me to a delicious half-smile. With my proximity to him, my head commenced feeling dizzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perplexed, Egon searched my eyes until he inquired, timidly, like a child who didn't believe something an adult told him, "Is that true?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” I responded, giving him a big bright smile, "why wouldn't it be?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, we were interrupted by a voice upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Spengler, are you and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brooklyn</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming back up here to play cards or stay down there and make out,” Venkman’s voice called from above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Egon grumbled incoherently under his breath, and I turned my head to the other side away from him to hide my deep blush. We strolled towards the staircase, silently walking side by side, chatting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else can I convince of you,” he asked, with a foxy smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, I replied, coyly,“ You never know until you ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon raised his right eyebrow at my suggestive response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, that was sexy,” I whispered involuntarily, making him give me a toothless grin with a shocked look on his face, “the raised eyebrow expression you do is sexy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really,” my crush questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded and started to giggle at my comment. To control it, I put my hand over my mouth to avoid looking silly in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stopping halfway up the staircase, my crush removed my hand with his larger one, returning it to my side affectionately. Then Dr. Spengler admitted, timidly, "don't stifle it; it's delightful when you giggle, Janine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let his hand linger on mine for an extra moment before removing it, and I shivered visibly as he did so, loving the way his touch made me feel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I dreaming?" I wondered to myself, feeling exhilarated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you cold,” he inquired, viewing my unsettled facial expression with concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," I responded, earnestly then we continued to climb the stairs until we were at our seats at the kitchen table again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my fucking God!" I thought in my head, elatedly, "thank God that Greg canceled on me. Egon flirted and touched me! Tonight's the night for our first kiss; I just know it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Janine. I am apparently more obnoxious when I drink," Pete apologized with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. It’s been a long day,” I responded to his apology with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok. We will put Venkman to bed if he can't play nicely. Janine, we all know how to play poker. Do we need to go over the rules? "Ray asked her, shuffling the cards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” I remarked as I pretended to listen to him explain everything, but I already knew how to play. I snuck a glance at Dr. Spengler, who slyly grinned at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you deal, Iggy,” he reminded him. Pete stood up to get more beers and came back with four more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Egon</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the words, "I'd like you to stay," came out of my mouth, I disbelieved my audacity. Luckily, Janine rewarded it by revealing that she couldn't reject my offer, and  I couldn't be more thankful than when she spoke those words. I shocked her (and myself) when I detached her hand from her mouth when she hid her giggle, then held her hand delicately for a few extra seconds. She seemed happy to hear my compliment, and I enjoyed seeing her smile. Making her joyful made me happy, I realized, and then I wondered for a short time whether I should even disregard my attempts to avoid her altogether. Attempting to ignore the force of nature that seemed to pull Janine and me together was close to impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We played Texas hold them for an hour and a half before we changed the game out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Five-card draw is next, gentlemen and lady," Pete announced, shuffling the cards. Janine cut the cards, and then Ray dealt. The game began. After a while, it was clear that this was Ray's game as he started to win everyone's chips. Then surprisingly, she made a huge bet and won everything back. Janine had almost everyone’s chips and exuded happiness. All I could do was admire her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The evening drew to a close when they struck twelve-thirty in the morning. Pete and Ray were drunk and singing along to the radio. Janine and I put all the chips back in their place and the cards in their correct deck holder. She looked tired but still glowed from winning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look sleepy,” I observed as she yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a little. Wow! It's later than I thought. It's hard work kicking you guys butt,” Janine answered, standing up from her chair, "I'm calling a cab. There's no way I'm taking the subway this late. Would you mind waiting with me until my taxi arrives?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” I agreed, smiling as Janine yawned again cutely and said goodbye to the others after calling a cab as we walked down the stairs. Peter and Ray were too involved with drinking to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you were here tonight," I divulged as we walked side by side to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, I wondered who this brave Egon who spoke his mind and didn't hide his feelings. With my ex-girlfriend so many years ago, I wasn't this bold. In fact, it was she who came on to me. I felt like I wore my sleeve feelings with Janine tonight but didn't give a damn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes me happy to hear. I had a great time,” she remarked, smiling. We reached the end of the staircase and turned left towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry that I walked in on you...fixing your clothes earlier," I apologized, feeling guilty, and ceased walking as we were now at the door. Janine faced me from six feet away and asked the reason quizzically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I... Was....staring," I answered, bashfully, swallowing hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine padded steadily towards me but in a very provocative manner until she stood very close to me. With an enticing smile, she murmured up to me,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m very pleased that I finally caught your attention, Dr. Spengler, because I have been trying to do so since March.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, Ms. Melnitz, you must have forgotten when I told you a month ago that I always notice you even when it seems like I don’t. You have had my attention for a long while, I assure you,” I flirted back, feeling oddly confident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine appeared shocked, and  I noticed her rate of breathing had increased its' pace. As our eyes locked on each other, I felt horribly anguished because I wanted to kiss her badly, and my control over my emotions was decreasing rapidly. Honestly, I didn't know if I wanted to manage them anymore today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you are right. You did tell me that, Dr. Spengler," Janine remarked breathlessly, putting both of her hands on my chest, and once again, I felt very dazzled by her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it is you that doesn’t pay attention to me, Ms. Melnitz," I teased her by leaning forward to whisper in her ear and delighted when I heard her breath hitch in her throat.  My desire to kiss her was becoming a need very quickly, and her touch made me feel dizzy. I pulled back to view the angel in front of me because that was what she was to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since I won tonight, you have to give me a hug," she demanded afterward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are new rules.” I quipped drily, and she giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Before Janine could answer and without thinking, I pulled her into my arms tightly, and I could feel her soft body crushed against mine. Unlike when she was crying the last time, I wasn't hesitant in enjoying Janine's closeness, as I felt invigorated.  She smelled fabulous as I hugged her tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janine, You smell fantastic, and you feel even better in my arms," I commented, whispering down into her right ear. I let my lips graze her skin there for a moment, and it gave me a tickle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a result, Janine sighed and squeezed my body tightly. I felt electricity shoot through me rapidly like an electric shock and shut my eyes happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmmmmm, I like you this close to me, Egon," she revealed dreamily, letting go of my waist to gaze up into my eyes and her eyes twinkling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I heard her say that, I knew that was the confirmation I needed to kiss her.  My body tingled in anticipation as I lifted my hand to her chin to lift it up and moved her face up towards mine. Next, I gazed at this angelic woman with her eyes closed in front of me for a quick moment before I bent down to kiss her. An ear-splitting honk from her taxi pierced the air as my lips brushed hers for half of a second and then jolted us apart. We both stepped back from each other, and our arms dropped to our respective sides. Suddenly, the moment vanished into thin air, and Janine looked startled at the noise as she tried to regain her composure. I was cursing, inwardly, the taxi driver for his timing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to be kidding me,” I groaned to myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, we stood there unmoving for a short time, eyes locked.  Then the driver pushed down on his horn one more time, causing an annoyingly steady sound, and Janine responded with a sad smile and "Night, Egon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Night, Janine,” I remarked, not bothering to hide my disappointment, and she turned to face the door before opening it. Then Janine was gone, and I missed my chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I stood there for a while, thinking about how close I was to kiss her, frustratedly, I punched the black door with force. I immediately regretted the decision as my hand started to throb, and I now needed Advil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t I follow through and kiss her?” I thought out loud and smacked my hand against my head, “I had my heart set on kissing her tonight. Shit!  It was supposed to happen tonight!“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tempted by the fruit of another, Tempted but the truth is discovered, What's been going on, now that you have gone, There's no other, Tempted by the fruit of another, Tempted but the truth is discovered," I muttered the rest of the Squeeze song as it played on the radio upstairs as both my hand and heart ached in pain, acutely, as I ran up the stairs, with extreme agitation and returned to the lab. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times has this song been played today,” I muttered to myself as I passed Venkman and Stantz in the landing. They were playing a game on the Atari and began making fun of me about her.  After I walked back to the lab and slammed the door noisily, I sighed achingly and severely disheartened, "Oh, Janine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, I soaked in a bubble bath, replaying the day's actions and blowing tiny bubbles from the water. I recalled how aroused I was when I felt his eyes travel slowly over my body when I was in the bathroom fixing my clothes before my date had been canceled. There was the unmistakable glimmer of lust and hunger in his brown peepers as he watched me closely, and just thinking about that look made my cheeks flush with heat. It felt like he was slowly undressing me with his eyes, and my breath caught in my throat, remembering it. As I lathered my arms with a bar of dove soap slowly, starting with my right one first, I remembered Egon's facial expression, which was almost like a sneer of both desire and sinfulness.  For an unknown reason, that look on his face made me feel like he knew what he wanted to do with me (or even to me) and created a powerful throbbing in my sex as I closed my eyes to envision his face now.  I was becoming aroused as I felt my breathing quicken its pace while I rinsed off my arms by splashing water on them. Leaning back in the tub, I put my head on edge and laid back, thinking about how crazy I was about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn that taxi driver and his timing! Our lips just barely brushed each other's, and then he commenced blaring his horn," I exclaimed frustratedly.  One thing that I did know was that Egon wanted to kiss me tonight, as was evident by the annoyance on his handsome face when we were interrupted, and that there seemed like a victory in itself. The whole evening was a triumph from Egon’s lazily sexy gaze over my body when I left the door open to his removal of my hand from my mouth then grasping it for an extra second or two to him pulling me into my arms and attempting to kiss me before the taxi arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I picked up the soap, I imagined it was my crush sitting in the tub with me, facing me as he rubbed the soap bar on my upper chest and breasts gently, causing wonderful sensations on my skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Egon dropped the soap in the water and then used his fingertips to trace circles and figure eights in that area of my body as I happily groaned, absent-mindedly. He rinsed me off by splashing water on it with his large hands as he kept his eyes locked on me with that provocative look of his from earlier. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You are so exquisitely sensual, Janine," he whispered to me with a twinkle in his eyes.  Egon moved in to kiss me with his mouth but instead teased me by kissing my shoulders first, then downwards on my chest until he reached my breasts.  There he fondled them while making deep noises from his throat, indicating his pleasure, and then took my right nipple into his mouth to employ his tongue to flick it back and forth. Egon repeated the actions on the other side, and afterward, he leaned over to plant a kiss on my lips first sans tongue.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>I imagined that we kissed slowly and steadily for a long time in each other’s arms, and in real life, I moved my hand down to my mons then rubbed it both roughly and quickly while applying pressure to it, simultaneously. Next, I used my index and middle fingers on my right hand to massage my clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meanwhile, in my fantasy, Egon touched my body's front side from my breasts downward slowly with his adroit fingertips. With a provocative gaze and a sly smile on Egon's lips, he covered my mouth, hungrily, to give me a thrilling open mouth kiss as his curious fingers trailed further down my body to my sex and rubbed them on my bush. I moaned into his mouth as we kissed because of the built-up passion and how good it felt to finally release it. Egon inserted two fingers inside me, cautiously, moving them in and out, causing me to writhe in pleasure in the tub. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Back in reality, I felt my body slip further into the warm water as I pleasured myself, very close to climaxing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohh, don't stop, Egon, please," I gasped, letting my imagination run away. After I came, I sank happily in the tub, going under the water, and then resurfaced, wishing that my favorite physicist was indeed here with me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Egon. We were so close," I cried out, distressed and wondering about what would have happened if my taxi wouldn't have arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. More Than a Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Janine attempts to make Egon jealous. Meanwhile, Peter persuades Egon to go to a bar with him and Ray.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Very long chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 11 "More Than a Feeling" (Early September 1983)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I'm tired and thinking cold</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hide in my music, forget the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And dream of a girl I used to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I closed my eyes, and she slipped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slipped away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boston, "More than a Feeling"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ray Stantz </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter and I observed the quick change in our theoretical physicist's demeanor and actions with our feisty redhead secretary after we played poker. That night Egon was very attentive to her despite avoiding her for a couple of weeks previously and wore an idiotic teenage lovesick expression that Venkman and I dubbed "the look." However, Janine did too. Spengler observed Janine closely that night and gave her plenty of content smiles and other flirtatious glances. I had never seen him flirt with a woman before, and it was quite the spectacle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Venkman annoyed Janine to the point of her leaving, Iggy spent quite a bit of time convincing her to stay. We quietly watched our tall friend's awkward body language as he did so and attempted to listen to him from the landing. Unfortunately, he spoke too quietly for us to hear. We did hear Janine demand a reason for her to stay. Egon admitted something about wanting her to stay based on his shuffling of his feet and his high level of uncomfortableness. Again, we couldn't discern from our distance, but Janine's face lit up like a thousand candles. When they ascended up the stairs, we ran back to the table to avoid them catching us eavesdropping on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know with Peter's teasing comment about them either playing cards or making out, Spengler was cursing him silently and probably caused a tense moment between the two lovebirds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Venkman and I had been drinking that night and had put back quite a few beers away already, that was all we observed except that Iggy came back furious from downstairs when Janine left in a cab. At that point, we were playing an Atari game but made jokes at his expense about his actions earlier while we played poker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day Egon stayed in our shared room all day as Janine worked with the exceptions of the two busts that we had scheduled. He didn't go to the landing even to get food or downstairs to retrieve his equipment or books. When Venkman and I inquired about his quietness, he stated that his mind was occupied with solving a problem regarding the equipment and didn't have time for anything else. However, we both knew that he was readjusting his thoughts from Janine to his work. I hadn't seen him speak to her except two times in the past three weeks, and both times it had to do with her typing his notes on the busts. Egon acted very stiffly, but Janine, on the other hand, was extremely disappointed by his lack of attention to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peter Venkman </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapidly, I padded into the lab after Janine adjusted her outfit before her date and attempted to persuade Egon to come out of the landing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spengs, you have to see Janine before she leaves before her date. She might not be my type, but she looks incredibly titillating. Mmmmm, mmmm," I described excitedly, knowing that my words would sway him away from his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon glanced up at me from the microscope for a second and replied, "I have already seen her today, and yes, I agree she is dressed nicely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. No. Janine is showing skin, Iggy. She is showing her midriff and has a belly ring. Did you know that she had one? Wow! Also, she shows some T and A. Janine unbuttoned some of her shirts, and her tits are in a push-up bra giving her some amazing cleavage. Her skirt is barely covering her ass," I continued, shaking my head in disbelief, indicating her enlarged breasts with my two hands, "Janine's fucking tantalizing right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My close friend, Egon Spengler, gave me what would be best described as a threatening stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter, don't talk that way about her," he sneered through clenched teeth as I could see that he didn't like my comments. His long face turned red, and his brown eyes flashed in anger as he kept his gaze on me. Egon did not like me talking trash about his girl, and I realized that I had done my job provoking him well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OK, OK," I replied, shrugging, whistling, "but you should come to see it. I wonder if her date is getting any action. I mean, Damn!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That should do it," I whispered to myself, knowing that Iggy didn't want to ponder his crush kissing another man, then I walked out of the lab casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud crash came from the lab a minute later as I checked to make sure Janine was in the bathroom first and strolled back to my seat at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Success," I thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon slammed the door to the lab, and I saw him walk by his bedroom, still looking pissed off. At once, Spengler stopped in his tracks, and I knew that he saw our very lubricious-looking secretary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Divert your eyes, Peter Venkman," she yelled from the bathroom, and I laughed at her as Janine was about to be pleasantly shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Janine Melnitz </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For seven days after I played poker with the guys, I waited to see if Egon would attempt to kiss me again, and for seven days, I was discouraged by the fact that he didn't. However, there wasn't an opportunity to do so because he disregarded me as much as possible. We had a couple of impassioned moments together that night in between playing poker with Ray and Peter, but that all dissipated out of thin air the next day when I returned to work. On the cab ride home that night, I dreamt about kissing him and cursing the cab driver's bad timing. I really wanted to discover how he kissed and wondered about his lips' feel and taste. Would his lips be dry, cold, and crusty? Or would they be warm, soft, moist? Would they taste sweet like candy? Or like onions? Would he kiss me passionately, or would his lips be unmoving? I cursed myself for not taking the matter into my own hands and grabbing him to kiss right after the initial shock of the driver blaring his horn wore off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you do to Spengler? He's been acting more offbeat than normal," Peter inquired as he sat on a chair in front of my desk as we discussed a movie that I had seen over the weekend downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing. Egon's been purposely overlooking me," I whispered, giving him a disappointed glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, why is that? I haven't seen the two of you talking as much as you were for a while," he agreed, with a confused expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dr. V., this has to be between you and me if I discuss this with you," I warned, with a menacing look in my eyes, "I want doctor-client privilege and no teasing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his right hand solemnly and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The night that we played poker, Egon asked me to stay for him after you pushed my buttons too much, and I attempted to flee. Later, while you and Ray were still drinking, I asked him to wait with me for my cab downstairs, and we were flirting a bit back and forth. Egon was going to kiss me, then the bleeping taxi arrived, honking the horn, and the moment was over," I exclaimed quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, are you sure he was going to kiss you," he asked, entertained, with a big grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," I said definitively, "Before that, he leaned into me, and our lips touched for just a second, then the taxi arrived."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe Spengler does have some moves," Venkman replied playfully and laughed at my dreamy expression on my face. Suddenly my expression changed to irritation at his comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter!!" I yelled, then realized that Egon was in his office, so I whispered again, "you promised not to tease."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OK, OK, I know. That was three weeks ago, right," Peter restated, trying to be serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded and added, "Now he's neglecting me like I have a disease."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to talk to him," he questioned me as I sighed heavily and then shook my head from side to side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spengler never mentioned that to us, but he wouldn't. Although I am his closest friend, Egon has trouble talking about his feelings with anybody, including himself," Peter replied, truthfully," Do you know how long it has taken him to even admit that he finds you attractive or interesting?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He cares for you, Janine, but he has issues," he explained exasperatedly. I "shhh" ed him as his voice rose while speaking by placing my index finger on my lips then pointed to Egon's office. Dr. V. rolled his eyes. and smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The two of you just need to get everything in the open," he added, then he went back upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Peter Venkman</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting downstairs with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brooklyn </span>
  </em>
  <span>speaking to her about Egon Spengler was an eye-opening experience as she divulged at least one thing that Ray and I didn't know that had gone on between them. As she did, she was typing, as we discussed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In July, Egon ate lunch with me for the first time when you and Ray were at the bank refinancing this place. I had a horrible morning and a fight with my mother earlier, and I considered quitting my degree program at King's. When I started to cry, Egon gave me a warm hug and consoled me. It was very romantic, and I thought I was dreaming when I replayed the whole situation later in the day," Janine rambled, dreamily, but halted when she looked up from the typewriter to find a mistake on the paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swiftly, she removed a bottle of white-out from her middle desk drawer and then put a drop of it on the mistake before replacing it. Janine blew on the paper to help it dry and waited a minute before moving the typewriter back into place before typing again. She added, "then he convinced me to finish my degree and confront my fears of failing at a career."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbfounded, I glared at Janine and exclaimed, "Egon Spengler did that? Really? That doesn't sound like something he would do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought he might kiss me. He didn't, though," Janine recalled, absentmindedly, as she typed, "it was romantic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We stayed silent for a while as I couldn't fathom the information that I received from her, and I thought about the advice to give her. Janine finished the letter and removed it from the typewriter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do I do when he pulls away from me like he has now? It's been three weeks since we almost kissed, and we have barely talked to each other. Normally, Egon will begin to speak to me again two weeks later, after we have a tender moment, because that is his pattern. We were so close, Peter," she whined softly, with a distressed facial expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish I knew what to tell you. Egon obviously is conflicted with his feelings about you, and he doesn't like to be out of control of his life," I answered, "Regardless, he cares about you, and I told you that before I knew all of this other stuff. If it makes you feel better, it is noticeable when you two have an 'intimate' moment because he shuts down with Ray and I, too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, I went back upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Janine Melnitz </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, I was skeptical about talking to Peter about Egon, but I found, surprisingly, that it had been beneficial. Even though he and I didn't always get along, I felt safe in revealing some of the details of my recent exchanges with Egon. Dr. Venkman seemed to be supportive of the idea of our dating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that day, I had completed all of my usual responsibilities, so I decided to fix the IBM computer processing speed in the lab. This semester, my professor, Dr. Bateman, had given me a couple of free disks of applications that both Drs. Spengler and Stantz mentioned they had wanted offhandedly to me, so I requested my prof if he had copies of them. Luckily, he did. Before I could add the computer applications today, I had to quicken the processing speed, so I first checked the hard drive. When I examined it, I saw that it was highly fragmented, and I decided that it had to be remedied immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you putting pornography on our computer," Dr. Venkman quizzed me, in jest, as the other two Ghostbusters sat around the table talking, and Dr. Stantz began to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very funny, Dr. V. No, right now I'm defragmenting the hard drive because there is too much information on it. I was going to work on the processing speed, but this has to be done first. My guess is that you haven't defragmented the hard drive," I answered, typing in command at the prompt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you," I inquired, offhandedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two of the Ghostbusters looked at me wide-eyed like I had spoken another language; however, Dr. Spengler kept on working but eventually said, "No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning away from the computer for a second, I glanced at him and remarked, "you should be doing that every once in a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you only did that infrequently," Egon inquired of me, looking up at me, baffled. Our eyes met for a split second before he looked back down at his notepad, and I replied to him, slightly irked at his last action,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but if you are going to keep on using this old computer, then you need to do it more often. You need to start putting the files on disks. This is going to take at least a couple of hours to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, guess who won extra duties to her responsibilities? Congratulations, Ms. Melnitz, you won the opportunity to back everything on the hard drive onto floppy disks," Peter said, trying to act like a game show host.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Dr. V; how many floppy disks do you have? You are going to need 8 to 10. The disks don't hold much," I replied drily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many we got, Spengs," he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a minute, Egon pondered the question and then answered "five."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Brooklyn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Start with my stuff first and back that up first," Peter added, his brown eyes twinkling with mischief, "we can buy you some more later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dr. V., You may not be able to run the applications I want to put on here because of the processing speed, and that is why I am correcting that problem," I answered, noticing the computer had barely started to defrag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you putting on there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave him the name of the applications.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you heard of any of those," I asked Peter, sarcastically, noticing that Ray was laughing at him and that Egon smirked? I rolled my eyes at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, he hasn't," he replied, glancing up at me with a knowing look in his coffee-brown eyes for a second with a sexy half-grin on his face, and I blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter, for your information, your business partners wanted copies of those applications for this computer to use, so I inquired of my professor at King's, Dr. Bateman if I could have free copies for the company," I explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tom Bateman," Peter inquired of me incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, he's teaching the class that I am in. I think he used to teach at Columbia," I said, offhandedly, not thinking anything of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three Ghostbusters exchanged a distressed glance, and I gave them a questioning gaze, hoping for an explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know that there are rumors that he, uhm, forces himself on women if they don't agree to sleep with him," Peter informed me, embarrassedly, "a couple of women, on separate occasions, came to me about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I have heard those rumors. He is interested in the younger students, not "older" ones who are closer to the big 3-0 like me," I replied, humorously, noticing Venkman's reaction, "but thanks for the warning, Dr. V."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Brooklyn, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don't know if you know the reason he left Columbia a while back. He had an affair with one of his students, who ended up pregnant, and it was a big scandal in a school that tries to uphold high moral standards. Bateman then divorced his wife, refused to pay child support, and continues to seduce younger naive female students," Peter explained, warning me, "Did he request a date with you for those disks? That used to be how he persuaded someone to go out with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't have requested you to ask him if I knew your prof was Dr. Bateman," Stantz added, blushing, looking guilty. He was working on some paperwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it, Ray, and I can handle Dr. Bateman as I have been on dates with jerks in the past. Yes, I'm having one drink with him because he gave me the disks for you all. My roommate is going to be there with me," I answered airily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter and Ray gave each other another disturbed glance, and I noticed that even Egon's eyes had narrowed, and his mouth formed into a scowl with this information as he loudly tore a piece of paper out of his notepad. Next, he crumbled it up with his hands and stood up to go to the trash can, where he threw it away. When my love interest returned to his seat, his displeased expression had vanished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that the reaction I had hoped for? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the phone rang, I answered it and stopped analyzing his actions. A small shiver did go down my spine, though, as I hoped that Egon was jealous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ray, it's for you," I informed my big brother with a small grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the phone call, I descended the stairs to my desk to complete a few easy items on my to-do list for today. It would take the computer two hours or more to defrag, and I realized that I had some checks to prepare for the deposit for tomorrow morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five days later </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Peter Venkman</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom Bateman showed up at the firehouse to pick up Janine at work a quarter to nine in the evening, to everyone's surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, she's going out with that slime," I exclaimed in wonder when he showed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom Bateman did even one worse by coming upstairs to see Egon and me, but there was a backstory to the situation. They were friends in the middle 1970s, and both geeked out about computers. One of Tom's friends in the Art department at Columbia actually introduced Egon to his last girlfriend, Leslie, the one who broke his heart. She was an art teacher at a local school in Manhattan, working on her master's degree in art history. Eventually, Tom stole Leslie away, and Egon was heartbroken for a long time. In reality, they were a badly mismatched couple- Leslie was an artist and a free spirit. Egon was a rigid man who liked the order, being in control, math, work, and science. It worked out OK for a month or six weeks but it was bound to fizzle. The main attraction for both of them was that they were complete opposites. Being in a relationship with Egon Spengler couldn't be easy, and he was one of my closest friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Janine brought the tall, sandy-haired, blue-eyed man with a determined chin upstairs, I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. I didn't tell Janine about Dr. Bateman's history with her crush, but I wasn't going to let her reintroduce them either tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter Venkman, well, I'll be. How are you" he said, extending a hand to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine. Tom, how are you," I asked, shaking his hand. I thought to myself how much I disliked this guy even though I had a smile on my face. Although I hadn't seen this man in five years or so, he still had the rugged good looks many women liked and a smile with many dimples on his slightly chubby face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Janine introduced him to Ray, and I inquired if I could speak to her privately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Brooklyn</span>
  </em>
  <span>," I said, "can I talk to you in the lab?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, I noticed that Janine had changed into this sleek short-sleeved black and white dress, and she looked quite pleasing to the eyes. Her dress was pretty short and barely covered her ass. Janine liked to show off her shapely legs often with her clothing, and as she walked with me to the lab, her high heels pounded the wooden floor as she moved. When we arrived there, I pulled her to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Janine, you need to rethink this decision to go out with Tom Bateman tonight," I urged her, "I have a bad feeling, and this is not a nice guy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter, I am 28 years old. I can handle a man in his late forties who's having a midlife crisis. I'm having a drink with him, that's it," she replied, hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tom Bateman is here," Egon questioned in an irritated tone of voice. I forgot that he was in the lab, but where else would he be? I glanced over at my friend at the lab table, analyzing a sample from one of our busts, and gave him an exasperated sigh. He hadn't looked up from the microscope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Janine here is stupid enough to go on a date with him," I replied, giving her an irked look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter Venkman, don't call me stupid and stay out of my personal life," Janine remarked forcibly, with an attitude. She looked at Egon to see if he reacted to the situation, which he hadn't, and that antagonized her, so she stormed out of the room, silently fuming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! That was for Egon," I thought to myself, watching her reaction, "that's why she was going on a date with Tom. To see if he was jealous. Why didn't I realize that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Janine left the room, I looked at my friend, who finally peered up from the microscope with an angry facial expression, and appeared like he was going to burst with anger any moment as his face turned a very bright fire engine red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so the plot thickened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Egon Spengler</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn't want to see Tom Bateman as I was horrified to learn that Janine agreed to go on a date with him after Peter's warning but couldn't communicate my feelings at the time. She could possibly be in trouble with going out with him, even if it was for a drink, and I was preoccupied with that thought. Peter stood next to me to observe me and analyze my reaction, but I wasn't in the mood to be teased about Janine. On top of everything, I didn't understand why she would go out with Bateman. Instead, I attempted to clear my head by repeating Newton's laws to myself, "</span>
</p><ul>
<li>
<b><em>First Rule</em></b><em><span>: An object will remain at rest or in a uniform state of motion unless that state is changed by an external force. </span></em>
</li>
<li>
<b><em>Second Rule</em></b><em><span>: Force is equal to the change in momentum (mass times velocity) over time. In other words, the rate of change is directly proportional to the amount of force applied. </span></em>
</li>
<li>
<b><em>Third Rule</em></b><em><span>: For every action in nature, there is an equal and opposite reaction.”</span></em>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter observed my reaction, shook his head ruefully, and asked, "How are you holding up with the fact that Bateman's going for a drink with Janine?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm angry and jealous," I answered, straightforwardly for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I didn't expect that answer. Normally you deny anything regarding Janine," Venkman admitted in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"True," I revealed and then asked in a wounded voice still hiding facial expression in the microscope, "why would she go out with him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our conversation was disturbed by Ray padding into the lab, and my frustration level kept heightening silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That guy is a complete wanker," he stated, coming into the lab, "asshole alert."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't even know the half of it," Peter elucidated, "that asshole stole Iggy's girlfriend five years ago, and now Janine agreed to go for a drink with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh oh," Ray responded, wide-eyed. He generally liked everyone he met, so it was strange when he had used a curse word to describe Bateman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling my eyes, I persisted in repeating Newton's laws and analyzing the sample with the microscope, but it didn't eliminate my thoughts about Janine and Bateman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened," Ray asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't remember," I answered, lying, trying to focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leslie was an artist, the complete opposite of our Egon here. One of Tom's friends introduced them, and they went out for a couple of months until he caught her cheating on him. But it wouldn't have worked with Leslie anyway- they were too different, like night and day- they were getting on each other's nerves. Our dear theoretical physicist thought he was in love, though," Peter divulged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rose up from the lab table and walked briskly to the stairs to the roof, away from everyone. Other than the lab, it was another place I liked to escape and to think. However, Peter was right- Leslie and I were mismatched from the start, and it was going to end sooner than later. I kicked some stones on the ground and looked up at the sky on the roof. The air felt warm for a fall night, but the wind had picked up. Honestly, I was more perturbed that Janine would willingly go out with that man, and it pissed me off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hiya Spengler, "Peter greeted me, tapping me on the shoulder. I jumped, not realizing he was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want, Venkman," I inquired, incensed, giving him a perturbed glance with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't feel like discussing this situation," I grumbled a minute later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's too bad, Iggy because we are going to do it anyway. You need to process your emotions," Venkman replied, a matter of factly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine," I answered him like a child who wasn't getting his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we cut through the bull shit," he quizzed me directly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," I replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not disconcerted about Leslie. It's Janine you are discombobulated with because she left with Bateman tonight. You are crazy about her," Peter remarked, looking me in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he was correct, and we both knew it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing heavily, I bent down from him to pick up some rocks from the ground to throw. I hoped that throwing them would help relieve the stress I was feeling, but it hadn't. My body had tensed up to a very intolerable level, and my neck and shoulders were throbbing ferociously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not cut out for love, Venkman. I'm too practical and rigid on things," I explained, then went silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why are you pouting?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sulking," I stated stubbornly, and Peter gave me a perceptive glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OK, I am pouting," I admitted, grouchily, "Crazy about her? What does that mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It means you are fascinated in her," Peter divulged, watching me, with a smirk. He then said," Egon, she only went out with him to see if you would be envious. Before she told me to mind my own business, Janine scrutinized your face closely when I attempted to persuade her not to go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She did," I quizzed him, feeling hopeful a bit, and my heart fluttered in my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Janine was hot under the collar that you didn't seem jealous," my friend explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what if I am," I replied, trying to be nonchalant, throwing another stone off of the roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, envious or besotted?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Both," I emphasized the word heavily in my deep voice and gave him a heartfelt glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter asked me to elaborate on my emotions like we were in a therapy session. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, I provided more detail to my friend, the therapist, by saying, "I have admired Janine's beauty, allure, and charisma from the onset, but I wasn't willing to let myself become attached. The more I know her, the more fond of her I've become."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go for it, Spengs; you need to ask her out, relax, and have some fun. Janine's an attractive, smart, and feisty lady, and she would be lots of fun to date. Plus, she's enraptured with you, man," Peter urged, punching my arm lightly as he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Janine's enraptured by me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Iggy. It's been discernible to everyone around the two of you except YOU!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are clearly bewitched by her," he exclaimed, examining my expression, disbelieving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter's last statement made me grin involuntarily, but I questioned, skeptically, "What's dating Janine going to accomplish?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First, you will be happy, and second, some of your aggravation/frustration might be relieved. You are too tightly wound and need to let go once in a while," Venkman remarked, "think with your other 'head' for a while. It might help with your creativity if you relax."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter, I'm not sure if you are hearing me correctly. When I say I'm becoming..ahem, attached, I, have... strong...emotions when it comes to her," I confessed, uneasily, not meeting his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's good, Egon, that you can identify them. I think the therapy sessions you started last year are really helping you. Yes, I understand your meaning. You are telling me that you might be falling for her," he agreed, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Possibly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides, you care about her, and she feels the same about you," he added, grinning, "I believe that the two of you would hit it off well as a couple."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. I haven't thought about it," I lied, poorly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh, sure," he joked, chuckling, punching me on the arm again "come on, let's go; I have a few calls to make. We are going to get you drunk and possibly laid tonight since I can't solve the other problem right now, anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Resisting initially, I eventually met Peter and Ray in the landing where they were taking shots. I didn't want to just sit around and worry about Janine all night and that buffoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Iggy, here you go, "Ray called out, pouring a clear liquid into a shot glass. He held it up and handed it to me when I was close enough to take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To the Ghostbusters!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We clinked glasses and drank our shot. It was obvious that the other two had a few drinks before I joined them. The harsh liquid, vodka, burnt my throat, but I drank it anyway. I turned the shot glass over like the others had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Another," I said, making a face, and Ray turned over the glasses and filled them up. Maybe I could drown out all of my troubles about Janine with alcohol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To a boys' night out," he toasted again as we touched our shot glasses together. We drank them down. My neck started to feel looser, and the tension seemed to lessen. The DJ on the radio introduced the next song, one of my favorites, "Here is 'What a Fool Believes' from the Doobie Brothers from 1979", and I sang softly with the radio as I waited for Peter to finish his </span>
</p><p>
  <span>shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Janine, I felt like I was the fool in the song, I </span>
</p><p>
  <span>thought as Ray made small talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Ray Stantz</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was surprising to see Egon Spengler take shots of anything other than sugar products, but the love-sick expression on his face appalled me even more. He really was hung up on Janine and livid that she agreed to go out with this Dr. Bateman. The alcohol seemed to help him relax, but since I knew Spengler, I could see his mind analyzing the situation still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we will find some new girlfriends tonight," I commented, writing something down on a piece of paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," he answered, absentmindedly, sitting on the sofa looking at a science magazine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Peter emerged from the bathroom, he was clean and dressed in brown pants and a white polo shirt and inquired, "You take a shower, Stantz? Spengler?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Spengler responded quickly. I think he was changing his mind about going, so I indicated Peter's time by pointing at my wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exasperated, Egon was aware of our nonverbal communication. However, he didn't glance up from his reading and remarked, "Yes, Raymond is right, we need to leave expeditiously, or I will alter my decision. The alcohol is wearing off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up and retrieved another beer. Quickly, Egon popped the top off and began drinking it with almost the same intensity he consumes sugar. It was strange to see him drink with so much vigor as he didn't like to consume alcohol or drugs usually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OK, I am making the calls right now," Peter stated," be ready to have some excitement, Spengler!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon murmured from the sofa incomprehensibly, and I gave him a dubious glance. He continued to drink his beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will bet you a six-pack Spengler leaves the bar before fifteen minutes is up," I wagered in a whisper as Peter started to dial the phone number of one of his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deal. I give him an hour. If I can convince Kirstie to work her magic on him, I think he will stick around for a little making out," he remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Egon, no science talk. This isn't a lecture. Compliment her and talk about anything else. Kirstie is pretty easy, but you will have to put a little work into it because she wants to be flirted with," Peter warned me, closing the door of the firehouse and locking it. We began walking towards the bar, which was five blocks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not one of my strong points, Peter," I replied, sighing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe this is a bad idea," I thought to myself as I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not what I heard," Venkman joked with me and gave me a wink as Ray seemed dismayed at the statement. I disregarded his comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The neighborhood bar was one that Peter and Ray went to every once in a while during a big sporting event, but honestly, all bars seemed the same to me- dark with too many people in a small space. When we arrived, it was about ten-thirty, and Venkman found his friends quickly. A band was playing loud music, too, making it unattainable to hear anything, but we walked towards three pretty young women at the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirstie was a tall, blonde junior who had a medium build but muscular, long legs that she showed off with a mini skirt, and she grinned with a blush on her cheeks when she saw me. I gazed at her body, appreciatively, as she was pretty good looking,and I gave her a small half-grin, anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She wasn't my type, I thought to myself when I gazed at her then questioned myself, "do I have a type?" In my mind, a picture of Janine popped into my mind dressed in that short black skirt and sea green blouse from last month tied at her midriff appeared instantaneously. Sighing, I acknowledged the statement that my brain screamingly told me -</span>
  <em>
    <span>Janine was my type</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the initial small talk within the group, Kirstie requested a beer, so I bought us both. I knew Peter chose her because she had participated in some of my Columbia experiments. Unfortunately, I had no idea what I would talk about with her and doubted that we had much in common. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirstie grasped my hand and led me to a table in the corner by ourselves where we could talk. I noticed that it was a little sweaty, clammy, and had many calluses on it, probably because she was an athlete, whereas Janine's hands were always toasty, dry, and soft. I let my mind contemplate our gorgeous secretary as I followed Kirstie to the table, and she let go of my hand when we arrived at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to let go of my fear and ask Janine out," I thought to myself as we sat down. As a result, I ponder the type of date she would prefer. Janine liked art, so maybe a museum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kirstie rambled on about her basketball scholarship, I downed my beer to drown out my boredom. I had a little of a buzz going on and didn't want to ruin it. I didn't feel happy, but I wasn't upset or mad about Bateman or Janine anymore. The band began to play a rock and roll song that I didn't recognize, but I tapped my foot to the beat. It didn't sound too poorly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I can ask her tomorrow and take her out next weekend. I'd like to get her some flowers since she enjoys plants. Anything to make her smile," I thought to myself, happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirstie seemed oblivious to the fact that I wasn't paying attention, which made me feel less guilty for being inattentive. She was an attractive young woman and had a pleasant personality, but my heart was so set on Janine that I could barely recognize it. In all of my life, I had never been so captivated, both </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotionally</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexually</span>
  </em>
  <span>, by a woman like I was wIth our secretary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An intriguing woman with reddish hair in a concise vertical black and white striped dress swaying wildly to the music seized my attention out of the corner of my left eye, and I immediately moved my head towards her to watch. Her lean and toned arms were over her head in the air as she danced, excitedly, to the music that the band played, and the expression on her face was intensely sensual. In fact, it was almost erotic, and I felt exceptionally desirous of this mystery woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe Peter's right; I need to get laid," I thought to myself, watching the enigma dancer, allowing myself to be spellbound and aroused by watching this lady gyrate to the left of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wonder if Janine dances," I thought to myself as I sipped my beer and glanced at Kirstie, who was speaking about her major now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although I couldn't see the provocative lady's face well, she had a desirable and very blithe attitude. The unknown woman jumped up and down in the air, making her breasts bounce up and down, and it seemed almost like she was in slow motion. She was extremely alluring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, do you want another," I asked when Kirstie stopped talking. She nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nervously, I stepped up to the bar and ordered two more beers. I glanced around to see if I could meet the pretty woman's eyes, but I lost her in my line of sight. Disappointedly, I spun around to bring the beers to Kirstie. In front of me stood the woman in a concise black and white dress and heels, and I almost lost my grasp on the two bottles due to my amazement. As she spun around, it was none other than our charming secretary, Janine Melnitz. We both exchanged appalled glances at each other, but other than that, she appeared to be very relaxed. Her face was glowing with happiness, and her voluptuous body gave off the coquettish vibe, and my mouth was agape. I felt in awe of Janine, but I didn't mind. Surely, she knew how beautiful she was, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh my God," I thought, "I can't believe how glamourous she is tonight!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hi, This is the last place I would expect to see</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dr. Spengler," she greeted with a dazzling smile, holding a drink in her hand. Her blue eyes were twinkling like stars in the sky, and she gave off a vibe of pure sensuality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahem, Yes. Peter, Uhm, brought Ray and I here, "I replied awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glanced at her beautiful face, not knowing what to say as I felt very jumpy around her. My palms began to sweat profusely as I racked my brain about a topic with which to speak, but I felt pressured. I didn't work well under it in social situations. Knowing that it was Janine dancing so naughtily resulted in me feeling more aroused, but I couldn't think of what else to say to keep her engaged. My mind contemplated the actions to show her my powerful feelings for her, but that wasn't helping me right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, have fun, Egon," she said after a short silence, disappointed that I wasn't going to say anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Janine danced back towards the band, I watched her like I was under a spell, and then I remembered that she was most likely with Bateman. Looking around the building, I searched for him. Instead, I saw Janine with another woman a little taller than her who was singing and dancing along with the band. Both ladies were bobbing their heads up and down and frolicking around to the music, but I had tunnel vision when it came to Janine. It made me exuberant to know she wasn't with Bateman, and my heart thumped my chest resoundingly as a result.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Egon," a voice to my right questioned me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to jet. Will you tell Peter to call me tomorrow?" Kirstie requested, putting her hand on my arm, but I couldn't remove my eyes from Janine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmmm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I finally turned around, there wasn't anyone around me other than strangers that I didn't know. I searched for Kirstie first but realized she was gone. I found Ray talking to Peter, so I walked to them in the midst of a sea of people. Unfortunately, I didn't like being in small crowded areas, but I pushed through the crowd with two beers in my hand, anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kirstie left, too," Peter questioned as I gave him the second beer that I had in my hand and nodded at him, "what cover band is this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Ramones," Ray answered, chuckling," They are a punk band."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Venkman shrugged an indifference to the band and winced, "It's fucking loud," he added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's supposed to be, Pete. Egon, there's Janine," Ray cried out, spotted her across the room. I was thrilled that he pointed her out because I lost her in my sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You saw her?" Peter asked, surprised, and I felt my mouth turning up in a large smile. My arousal became crystal clear again, and I adjusted my penis without being obvious before we walked over there. I felt my pulse quicken as we strolled over to where she and the blonde woman danced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine hugged Ray when she saw him and greeted Peter and me warmly. Next, she introduced us to her roommate, Wendy. Afterward, the gorgeous lady sipped her drink and grinned brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's Bateman?" Peter inquired of our beautiful secretary playfully. He was trying not to say, "I told you so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told him that I couldn't go out with him," she replied with a wink, "but not because of what you said, Peter Venkman. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shorter man with balding hair chuckled, and then the two women pranced away from us with smiles on their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is giving me a fucking headache," Peter confessed to Ray and me as the band began to play a song featuring a large screaming guitar part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Venkman, drink some more," Ray encouraged, "come on, I'll get some more beers after you finish that one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes kept on returning to Janine despite myself. She had a nice round butt, and her sleek dress was 3-4 inches higher on her legs than the normal length of skirts she wore to work. Janine's legs seemed to go on endlessly with such a short dress and high heels on, and I almost felt myself drool as I gazed at them admiringly. As a result, my pulse shot up as I viewed the kittenish woman as she was enthralling. Janine met my eyes a couple of times with her blue eyes twinkling happily as she grinned brightly at me, and I returned her smiles with my own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who is snaking you, Iggy," Venkman questioned, careening over me to view who I was looking at, then recognized it was our vivacious secretary twirling around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I should have guessed. Go talk to her," he encouraged, and I drank my beer quietly. As I speculated on kissing Janine inwardly, I registered that I couldn't allow another day to go by without doing it. My curiosity, desire, and heart were unfalteringly set on kissing her tonight, and I didn't have a doubt that it was the right course of action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's got you all hot and bothered," Ray asked me, then Peter nodded at Janine. I blushed and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go talk to her already," Peter encouragingly stated, "She's waiting on you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray gave me a little push then walked over there with me. It felt better that there were two of us, and it gave me more confidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was I going to say," I thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regrettably, it was too late because we were already standing next to them. I was standing next to Janine, but I couldn't think of what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Venkman's not a Ramones fan," Ray admitted, shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine rolled her pretty blue eyes and remarked with sarcasm, "What a surprise, Ray!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to talk to Wendy to give me a chance to talk to the lovely red-headed woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you, Egon? Are you a fan of the Ramones," Janine probed, flirtatiously with a twinkle in her eye. It made me smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. I'd have to hear the originals; however, the band doesn't sound bad at all," I answered, taking a sip of my beer nervously. She, too, drank hers with an excitable look, and my heart skipped a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why was she ill at ease?" I thought, narrowing my eyes a little at her in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you drinking," I questioned after a short delay of admiring her with my eyes. I ran my left hand through my wavy hair, trying to hide my nervousness, and sipped my beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, rum and coke. Someone bought it for me, so I feel like I have to drink it," she answered, offhandedly, "I normally don't drink much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the music ceased, the band announced that they were taking a quick break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me either, but I'm on my second beer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I have to catch up then," she replied, good-naturedly, smiling up at me, and then took a large gulp of her rum and coke. Janine seemed content that I was talking to her, but luckily, she also knew that I had trouble holding conversations or small talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Peter dragged you out," she inquired, with a grin, "I don't gather you would come to a bar normally."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you say that," I asked her curiously. Blushing, I felt an energy from her as I stood next to her that I didn't understand, but I loved how powerful shocks ran through my body when she was nearby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A bar is not such a somber place," Janine informed me, "aren't you always serious?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," I said with a small grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should smile more, Dr. Spengler; you have a nice one. Why do you hide your smile underneath that grave expression?" Janine probed while beaming, and I felt inundated by the brightness of her smile, like looking at the sun for too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know that I did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On occasion, a smile will slip out on your face, but they are few and far between," she remarked, sipping her drink, and there was silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You looked like you were having fun when the band was playing. You looked carefree," I observed, blushing a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why, thank you. I am enjoying myself," She purred coyly, putting her hand on my arm, rubbing it slowly with her fingertips, and I grinned down at her. When she attempted to remove her hand from my arm, I clasped it with mine lightly. As we touched, I noticed that her facial expression transformed from curiosity to pure elation. I moved a little closer to her with a timid smile as I lowered her hand gently down to her side with care. My senses were submerged by all of the stimuli causing me to feel a little lightheaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you? What sets you free, Egon," she inquired, provocatively, with a sly grin on her face. Janine didn't move away from me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drinking my beer, I thought about it but couldn't come up with anything. I wished I could kiss that grin off her face; however, I loved the way she flirted with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," I answered truthfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you should find out what it is. You need to relax a bit," Janine flirted with me, "do you dance?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahem, not really, I don't know how to with this music," I admitted and watched as the band came back from their break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's easy. You just jump up and down and pretend you are banging your head,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She explained, demonstrating. Her drink spilled a little, so she took a big sip and illustrated the movement again. As Janine jumped up and down with one of her arms in the air, I viewed her astoundingly as she swayed to the music with her eyes shut, happily. Lust filled my heart and mind as I looked at her as the band began to sing one of her favorite songs, and I watched, stunned by her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I love this song! 'Jackie is a punk, Judy is a runt, they both joined the ice escapades,'" she sang along with her roommate, who stopped talking to Ray for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down at her, I noticed that her lips were a little poutier than I had noticed before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you looking at?" Janine wondered, batting her eyelashes at me after the song was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You," I admitted, emphasizing the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> while searching her gorgeous blue eyes, "you are absolutely phenomenal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. The things you are saying tonight, Dr. Spengler, "she cooed, cocking her head to the left teasingly, "are you flirting with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling softly, I shrugged and asked, coyly," And what if I am?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like it. You are still way too uptight, though. You need to relax. Come here," she demanded softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We stared at each other for a while gauchely, then Janine stepped closer to me, alluringly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OK, first, you have to take the tie off, I, personally, love it, but it's too stuffy for this place," She remarked, putting her drink on the ledge next to us and reaching up to loosen my red tie from my neck. Her proximity to me made my breathing and pulse rates increase at once. With Janine pressing herself just slightly enough against my body, I registered the tingly sensations running through my body. My neck felt looser without my tie on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Put it in your pocket," She ordered with a sweet smile after she put it in my hand, then she examined me with a sideways glance as I did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unbutton your shirt a little, please, "Janine requested, giving me a wink next, and I unbuttoned a couple of the buttons at the top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, keep on going to your chest down to your heart," She supervised softly, pointing at a spot with her index finger and keeping it there. I observed that Janine's eyes were dilated, and her breathing was a little shallow, too, as I continued to unbutton my shirt to my heart. Drinking a bit afterward, I thought about when I should kiss her tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OK, better, you look at ease," Janine scrutinized, gazing up at me. She patted my chest with her right hand and grinned up at me. Her lips were shiny and red because of her lipstick, and I wanted to kiss it off of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Now, you have to dance with me," She urged, clasping my hand in one hand and her drink with the other. Mesmerized, I followed her. We found a place close to the band to dance, but my face felt like a sunburn when she viewed me, expecting me to dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OK, but the beer down here for a second, "Janine instructed patiently as she put her own drink on the table to the left of us, and she placed her tiny hands in mine. I thought to myself that she had extreme patience when it came to me, and it made me adore her even more. When our bodies connected, there were intoxicating shocks that rocked my body, causing my head to spin and for me to feel exceedingly animated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loosen up," she told me, shaking my hands and arms until I finally did allow them to soften, "good, you can't dance wrong. That's what is so much fun about it. Just look at me, and forget about everything around you. Let the music take over your senses and do what you want. Do you trust me, Egon?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," I revealed with a lopsided grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, let's try this out then," Janine stated determinedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agreeing, I met her eyes and watched her twirl around to another energetic song the band played. Her eyes glistened with elation. Eventually, I grinned at her, very pleased to watch her, and started to take her advice. Our eyes locked on each other as we both danced. It felt weird at first, but with Janine there, I felt safe with attempting to dance. She made me feel relaxed as I gyrated to the music I didn't even know, and we stayed within arm's reach of each other as we did so. On occasion, Janine would put her hand on my chest or put her hand on my arm as we swayed to the music, and I would take her small hand to twirl her around. I also kissed it, too. My heart melted as we moved around the dance floor. Our faces flushed with exhilaration and arousal as we laughed and smiled at each other. Eventually, Janine indicated that she needed a break by pointing at the bar and walking away from the dance floor, drinking the contents of her glass quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We were both out of drinks, and I asked her if she wanted another drink, to which she nodded. I grabbed her free hand to lead her towards the bar, noticing that hersmall hand felt soft like a blanket in my own as we weaved our way to the bar to stand in line. As we waited for our turn to order, she snuggled her body close to mine sideways and winked at me when I rubbed my thumb over her hand. Before it was our turn, I whispered in her ear about her drink order, feeling thrilled to be so close to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More coke, less rum please, Less strong," Janine murmured in my ear as I lowered my head to her lips. I was tempted to kiss her cheek right then. Her breath was warm on my skin, then she said, "Thank you, Egon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After I paid the bartender, we moved to a spot at the end of the bar where there was a little more room and sipped our drinks. My timepiece went off as it was now midnight, and I noticed that there were more people arriving at the establishment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's work on you being relaxed since this is not comfortable for you. You are, however, doing so much better. Tell me the truth, are you having fun," she advised me, grinning ear to ear. I realized that I admired that she was affectionate, too. Normally I wasn't one for people displaying tenderness in public, but I loved it with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who was I when I was with her," I wondered to myself. That I didn't have an answer to but realized it was time for me to kiss her, so I put my beer down. I couldn't wait any longer, nor did I want to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I always have an enjoyable time when we are together," I disclosed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winking, Janine took a sip of her drink then put it down on the bar next to mine. Bravely, I asked her in a throaty voice while meeting her sparkling blue eyes with my own, "What else should I do in order to lighten up, that is?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprising both of us, I stepped closer to her, and she gasped a little. Our bodies were practically pressed upon each other again, and I felt very tantalized, awaiting her response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, "Janine speculated, pretended to ponder about it by closing her eyes for a moment and putting her index finger on her pink cheek. Then she remarked, full of naughty implications," Well, I can think of a few things I wouldn't mind you doing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raised my left eyebrow at her suggestiveness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling saucily with my right eyebrow hoisted, I stuck my hands on the sides of her waist gradually and leaned my face towards her shoulders so I could inhale her aromatic scent with my eyes shut. The lovely woman smelled like rose and vanilla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love the way you smell, Janine," I suspired noisily, garishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a result, Janine exhaled blissfully as my nose lightly grazed her skin there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Egon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart fluttered when she murmured my name, and I reluctantly pulled back so I could view her. Her eyes were staring at my lips with almost a sly sneer on her own, but she stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With my hands, I slowly felt the sides of her pliant dress on her lean body from her waist down to her hips while I began to gaze at her lips, entranced. I kept my hands on her while I did so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Egon Spengler, you are definitely teasing me," Janine whispered breathlessly and placed her hands on my chest, and left them there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm," I huskily responded as I took one of her hands from my chest and brought it to my mouth for a kiss. I was slowly working my way up to do it, but I definitely enjoyed the slow dance of seduction that we were doing. I viewed her plump lips absentmindedly, thinking about how they were going to feel against my own, and the anticipation was killing me. Slowly, I put her arm back around my waist with a coy expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like it when you are so close and when you flirt with me like this. It makes me feel so titillated and stimulated," Janine cooed, provocatively, with a cunning grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" I replied in disbelief and gulped for air hard. Then I clutched her waist and moved her lithe body closer to mine. Janine felt my erection on her leg and her breath caught in her throat. She moaned throatily and I felt my desire surge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simpering, Janine pulled her body back from me a bit and began drawing a heart shape with her fingers on my chest. I gave her a leisurely grin as my eyes traveled down her body and made sure she knew that I was admiring her beauty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Egon Spengler, you are quite the flirt," Janine purred as my gaze fell over her butt and her short dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gave her a devilish grin before commenting, "No more than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you forget that you still owe me a kiss from poker when I beat you," she inquired, gazing at me through her thick eyelashes, coquettishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There hasn't been a day that has gone by where I didn't think about it since that night," I admitted, truthfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me either," she acknowledged, blushing heavily, and I grinned down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was time," I thought to myself, taking a gulp of air nervously as I lifted her chin up towards me and watching Janine closed her eyes. The anticipation of kissing her was very intense, but finally, I leaned down to kiss her. I couldn't stop myself from doing so if I had wanted. When I felt the tenderness of her lips with my own very for a short amount of time at first, I groaned, "Ohhhh Janine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confidently, I went in for a second one straight away. As our lips locked tightly like a puzzle piece, we pressed them against each other with much force. I pulled her closer to me with my arms, and she wrapped her arms around my waist so we could be as close to each other as possible. As we kissed slowly, I felt my desire rose as that one kiss turned into another and another. I felt like I was floating in the air as we kissed, and we were on a soft fluffy cloud. Finally, we broke the kiss-off, gasping desperately for air while looking at each other's eyes. Janine simpered, embarrassedly, and turned head away. Kissing her was even more exceptional than I had imagined; it felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or even natural, to my surprise. I hadn't kissed many women, but Janine kissed me with an intensity that I had never experienced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you trying to hide from me?" I wondered, out loud, with a curious facial expression. Gently, I placed my hand on her chin and turned it so she would look at me. I wanted to observe her, my angel, who responded, with a bright smile, "Never."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine winked at me, and I moved my face down for another passionate kiss eagerly. I felt full of desire and admiration for her as our bodies hugged, and our lips demonstrated how we felt for each other. Once again, I pulled back so I could look at her. Janine looked heavenly, like an angel, and had a smile on her lips as she kept her eyes shut. I hugged her tightly, and she put her head on my chest then closed her own eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Egon," she moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Janine," I whispered in her ear, leaning down to kiss her ear all over, and I felt magnificent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she didn't respond, I pulled back to see her face, inquisitively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's about time that you kissed me," Janine whispered up to me, raising an eyebrow seductively, "I have been waiting for a long time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't sure that you were interested," I admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Silly, Egon," she teased coyly and pulled me down to her with her arms, and Janine didn't hesitate to kiss me again. This time she parted her lips a little to deepen it, and I felt my joyfulness soar like a kite in the wind behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afterward, we talked about the band and other random things in a loose embrace, enjoying each other's company as we chatted and flirted with each other. We continued to kiss each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You appear to be happy," Janine replied, trying to determine if she was right or not with her assessment, "I think, anyway. It's so nice to see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amused, I raised my eyebrow, questioning her analysis, and she chuckled again. Then I kissed her again, finding her too tempting to resist. Janine ran her hands over my back as she Suddenly, the band started playing again. I let her pull me back out to the dance floor to dance with her, mesmerized. Yes, I was genuinely happy, and it was one of the first times in my life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Ray Stantz</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Lord," I stated, watching Egon Spengler dance with Janine. He danced awkwardly looking, but she didn't seem to mind. He had a unique look on his face-a gleeful one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck happened to Spengler," Peter asked, approaching me from the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy had gone to the bathroom, and I was alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. He and Janine were making out earlier, "I replied, "you missed it. Maybe he took your advice. What's that look on his face?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Happiness," he replied, as Wendy returned with a new drink for her and a beer for me, "I've only seen it a couple of times. They are still making out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, thanks. You don't have to do that," I protested and reached for my wallet to pay the blonde woman back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It might be a long night with those two, and you got the last round. Either of you play pool," Wendy asked and waved my attempt to pay her back for the beer. I smiled at her as a thank you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agreeing, Peter and I looked at each other and nodded at her. We couldn't leave Spengler when he was having a good time, possibly one of the few times in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lit up a cigarette and offered Wendy one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh bless you, even though I quit several years ago, I would love one," she answered, jokingly, "let's go play. I'm not going to sit and watch this anymore. I'm going to throw up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy took her drink and then walked across the room to where the pool tables were located. Unfortunately, they were full at the time, so we put some quarters down and waited at a table where we couldn't see Spengler and Janine as easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long have you known Janine," I asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seven years. We have been roommates for five years. Ironically, we met at a Ramones concert with boyfriends we don't have anymore. We didn't know that they knew each other, so that's how we were introduced. Janine's a few years younger than me, like the sassy little sister I never had. I have three brothers," she answered, laughing, taking a long drag on her cigarette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like to tease her that she's my little sister. We got along well from the start," I admitted, drinking my beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We sat at a table and made small talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Has she talked to you about Spengler," Peter inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes! He's a little different than I thought he would be, though. Janine made him seem more uptight and rigid than he seems to be," she responded to Peter, watching them dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, she's right, I don't know who that guy is out there, but it's not Egon Spengler, one of my best friends," Peter admitted, lighting a smoke, "Egon Spengler doesn't dance, as one can easily tell, or drink at bars. He collects spores, molds, and fungus. Oh, Egon isn't affectionate in public either, so I have no idea who that man is there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy simpered as Peter pointed to Egon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray laughed and added, "And he's only focused on his work when Janine's not around. Egon also walks around looking like a love-sick puppy after they have a private moment together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this the same guy who said he didn't want to hear anything about her, and she accidentally heard her say that," Wendy demeaned, narrowing her brown eyes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it is. Usually, people with IQs as high as Spengs lack social skills. As his friend of many years, I have assisted him quite a bit," Peter replied, honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy took her last drag on her cigarette and put it out in the ashtray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, my guess is that he's made it up to her by now, "Wendy implied, laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have no idea what we have to see at work. The flirting, the 'isn't the other one wonderful looks,'" he informed, demonstrating the look making us laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably the same as the stuff I hear at home, except it's only from Janine," she responded, grinning, "she really likes him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The feeling is mutual," Peter added, looking at them with a rueful smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, a pool table opened up, and we were surprised to know that Wendy knew how to play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My brothers taught me," she explained, shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Janine Melnitz</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could barely believe the incredible time I shared with Egon dancing and kissing that I forgot all about Wendy for hours. Yes, I said hours. In fact, I didn't even remember until we had danced when the second band started to play. Egon and I had been kissing, dancing, and slow dancing to the fast punk music in a bar in Manhattan near Ghostbusters HQ. This was a special night, and I was so enthralled. When Egon kissed me, it was purposeful, slow, and persistent yet fervently, like he was trying to show me how much he cared for me. It was beautiful and felt so incredible, and I adored kissing him. I hadn't been kissed like the way he did ever in my life- it felt like I was viewing Fourth of July fireworks colorfully blasting in the night sky, illuminating it. I was enthralled, and my body felt on fire when he kissed me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who was this guy I was with!? The same one who collected "spores, mold, and fungus?" I don't think so," I thought to myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I recognized a change in myself, too. When I was flirting with him and recommending that he take off his tie, I felt like I was watching a different version of myself. A more emboldened Janine, but I always felt that way around him. Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We started to look for Wendy, and he for Peter and Ray and found them playing pool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh oh, Wendy's cleaning them out. She is awesome at the pool," I admitted to Egon, who was viewing the scene with a quizzical look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should not be playing with her. I should have warned you, one of her brothers plays for money, "I told Peter and Ray as we approached the pool table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's your fault. You left me, "Wendy teased, winking at me while waiting for her turn. I stood by her for a second as Egon sat at the table nearby to watch and talk to the boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How much are you up," I asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"$10. Looks like your bosses are paying for cab fare to Brooklyn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm winning that money back," Peter said, overhearing our conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While I spoke to Wendy, Ray and Peter were joking with Egon about his appearance and his actions, but he ignored them. Eventually, I rejoined him at the table, where he took my hand in his, and I squeezed it. As we gazed at each other intently, Egon asked me about the class I was taking his semester and listened intently to my answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are the most beautiful woman here," he complimented me, rubbing his thumb on my hand softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, shucks," I replied, pleased but a little chagrined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you normally go to bars?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, just came to this one for the Ramones cover band," I answered, "I did when I was in my early twenties, though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon gave me a half-grin and inquired, slyly, in his husky, deep voice, "What else should I know about you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want to know," I flirted, batting my eyelashes at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything," he admitted, then kissed me. Egon motioned for me to move closer to him, so I stood up so he could move my chair where he wanted me. First, he put it next to him, then slid his arm around my shoulder after I sat down, and I put my head down on it. His arm around me caused me to feel cared for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really adore watching sunsets," I mentioned, with a smile, "and I like red, white, pink, and yellow roses." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All good information. A roof is a great place for sunsets and sunrises. I like viewing the night sky," he remarked, kissing my cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MMM, that's good to know," I responded and leaned in to kiss him. I didn't care who observed us kissing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later That Night</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I barely remember anything around us at the bar other than us. When we were gyrating to punk music, it felt like the world disappeared around us. I loved the way he kissed me, and my heart was so full of love for this man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Egon definitely is crushing on you. You were right, and I was wrong," Wendy confessed when we exited the taxi at our apartment complex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank God! Oh, I can't believe he finally kissed me, and he kisses me so passionately," I yelled, twirling around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ray and I sat and watched you two after we ran out of things to say. He also looked in total awe of you the whole time," she revealed, watching me act silly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't he handsome? I told you, "I said happily as we entered our building and walked towards the elevator as we lived on the fourteenth floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have that love-struck look on your face. Yes, he is quite handsome. According to his friends, he doesn't usually go to bars or anything. What did you do to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing! I may be falling in love with him," I announced the obvious to one of my closest friends, who rolled her green eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, that's obvious. How does Dr. Spengler kiss?" she asked nosily as we walked down the hallway to our place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I groaned, remembering the way he kissed me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like he wanted me to remember it. At first timidly, but then ardently," I told Wendy, sighing, "even better than I had imagined."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OK, Juliet, go to bed," she instructed, "You will see Romeo tomorrow. Good Night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though it was now two in the morning, I played "More than a Feeling' by Boston on my record player before I wrote everything down in my journal as it captured how I felt about Egon perfectly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's more than a feeling (more than a feeling)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I hear that old song they used to play (more than a feeling)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I begin dreaming (more than a feeling)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Til I see Marianne walk away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boston- More Than a Feeling</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Want You to Want Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day after an unexpected night of dancing at a local bar Janine and Egon navigate their feelings cautiously.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 12   “I Want You to Want Me”    (Next day) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll shine up my old brown shoes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ll put on a brand new shirt </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get home early from work </span>
</p><p>
  <span>if you say that you love me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheap Trick, “I Want You to Want Me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the sunshine came streaming into my bedroom the next morning, I awoke very happily with the dream that Egon had finally kissed me. I rolled over in my bed and hugged my pillow, then opened my eyes widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Egon did kiss me. We kissed last night, "I recalled in a whisper, grinning ear to ear with a giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shutting my eyes, I recalled him standing very close to me with his large warm hands on my waist and his coffee-brown eyes peering down into the mine.  The vivacity between us was extraordinarily robust before we kissed, but when his lips finally touched mine, it surged highest peak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Our kiss was full of magic, and the feeling spread through my body as we kissed. His lips were supple and dewy and felt like they belonged against mine. It was like when Tony and Maria kissed for the first time in one of my favorite plays</span>
  <em>
    <span> West Side Story, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that we were meant to be together.  Every minute of frustration and every hurt feeling with Egon in the past six months had to occur in order for our first kiss(es)  last night, and I had no regrets. The way he kissed me was diverse and wonderful from anyone else whom I had kissed in the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God!!” I screamed into my pillow, trying not to wake up my roommate as it was only eight in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although my head hurt from drinking, the overall happiness and euphoria that I felt outweighed any uncomfortableness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I entered my place of employment, I was still jubilant but wanted to keep it one the down-low because I didn't know how Egon would react today in person.  Many questions ran through mind:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he pretend it all didn’t happen? Or tell me it was a mistake? How would I react if he said that? Obviously, I would be heartbroken, but how would it affect my working relationship with him? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, the inevitable teasing from Peter was coming today too, and I dreaded it.  Of course, Peter was the first person that I saw as he was in his office behind my desk, and as I expected that, he appeared to be a little green still from last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Juliet, where’s Romeo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling my eyes, I went to my desk and put up my purse. Next, I printed out their schedule and handed it to Peter as he continued to harass me, and then asked him what if there was anything specific he needed me to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Juliet, what’s on the list,” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After I read it, he mentioned a couple of things that needed to be done and then prioritize them for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess this means that every time you go in the lab, the two of you are making out like last night," Peter joked, with an obnoxious smile ” can’t leave you two alone for real now. Is Iggy a good kisser, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brooklyn</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After thirty minutes of incessant teasing, I finally lost my patience and yelled at Peter. Then I stormed upstairs to work on saving the Ghostbusters' individual files on disks because that wasn’t completed yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart pounded in my chest as I climbed the steps, anxious to see my love. Oddly, there wasn't anyone in the landing or the lab. I felt my heart sink a little but went to work on saving the files.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another Ramones fan, alright," Ray exclaimed when he saw me and gave me a high five. He entered the lab, where I waited for a large number of Peter's files to save onto a disk. On a label for the disk, I wrote 'Dr. Venkman's dissertation files and research'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” I replied excitedly, giving him five back,  "I'm a huge fan. Last night's band wasn't too bad either. Have you seen them in person?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, have you?” He inquired, looking slightly under the weather from last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s actually how I met my roommate,” I answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We spoke about the subject for a while until Egon came into the lab dressed in his standard slacks and a dress shirt with a tie to question Stantz about a piece of malfunctioning equipment.  His face was a little pale, and he appeared to have some dark circles under his pretty brown eyes. I felt my heartbeat skip as he entered the lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I attempted not to stare but found it very difficult. However, Egon didn't seem to realize I was there, or he felt embarrassed.  I wondered if his head hurt like mine did even though towards the end of the night, we both switched to drinking water because our need for alcohol dwindled away. However, our thirst for kissing each other didn’t lessen at any time last night. Despite our friends playing pool right there by us, we were oblivious, and I grinned at the memory.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon and Ray went to sit on the sofa to talk, and they were six feet away from me as I sat in front of the IBM computer. Since it was going to take over an hour to finish, I went back downstairs to work on some paperwork quietly without a word from the two others, who were engaged in an engrossing conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming back upstairs an hour later, I made sure I wasn’t interrupting a private conversation between Egon and Ray before I walked in.  It didn’t appear that they were talking about something confidential, so I strolled in and sat on the stool in front of the computer again to check the progress.  Since it was done, I took the disk out of the disk drive and placed the label on it carefully. Then I deleted the files that I just saved but noticed it barely made a difference in the amount of memory. I waited for a natural pause in their conversation before asking them,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, Ray and Egon, the files that I saved from Peter's dissertation folder were not as big as I thought and made a small dent in the memory in the hard drive. Is there a way to prioritize some of the larger files?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a result, they stood from the sofa and walked over to where I sat in front of the computer; like a pair of bookends, they looked over my respective shoulders. My hands felt sweaty as Dr. Spengler hovered over me, and I could smell his aquatic smelling cologne. A blush spread over my face as I remembered how great it felt to have his arms around me and his lips on mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to move?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” they answered at the same time, peaking over my shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the second folder has my paranormal studies dissertation from 1975," Egon informed, " and the one below has data from experiments. Would you please put those on a floppy disk Janine? Also, would you be able to sort it by date and size, please? It might be faster."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I clicked a couple of buttons, and it resorted. Honestly, I enjoyed knowing something he didn't, I thought to myself. His voice lacked the softness and intimacy of last night, and that irked me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janine, get a hold of yourself. You are working here. Your Prince Charming isn’t going to sweep you into his arms and kiss you like last night,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reprimanded myself then imagined that Egon did those actions causing me to giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is something funny," Ray inquired, perplexed, but I shook my head in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the files resorted, there was a folder that said "Leslie " that I  hesitated to open until they gave permission to me to open it, so I removed my right hand from the mouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that,” my big brother asked about the folder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Uhm, Leslie, my ex-girlfriend, took some pictures of her paintings," Egon replied uneasily, "I'm guessing anyway. I haven't opened these files in several years."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stayed quiet, shocked by that piece of knowledge, while Ray clicked the mouse impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to take a while to load,” I warned,” the files are pretty large. Do you want me to save them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Ray answered lightly. I felt extremely curious about the files in that folder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since it would take a couple of hours to load, I went back downstairs to complete some more paperwork. Though my mind was stuck on recalling the pleasant activities of last night at the bar, I wanted to see if there were pictures of this Leslie.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was Egon's type of woman?" I wondered internally for a few minutes at my desk. Another super smart genius? Someone devoted to her work? A scientist of some type? A professor?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, Ray brought me upstairs when they loaded, and I was curious to see what this woman looked like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first one was a picture of a beautiful painting of a garden of a plethora of flowers including white pansies, rose colored azaleas, purple geraniums and yellow tulips. The artist used dots instead of brush strokes to create the painting and it was spectacular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” I said, amazed,” that is gorgeous. It looks like a Seurat painting, kind of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not one of your Impressionist artists," Egon responded, coyly, from behind me, and I could tell he was grinning by the way he spoke. I was happy that he recalled an earlier conversation we had like our own private joke, and I felt a bright smile spread across my lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always thought Seurat didn’t get the recognition he deserved,” I added, looking over my shoulder to see a faint upturn of Egon’s lips as he glanced down at me. My body trembled slightly as he did so, and my face flushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you an artist," Ray inquired of me as I quickly turned around, trying to stay focused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. My mother went to art school before she met my Dad, and she took me to all the museums in the City when I was growing up. She’s a Seurat fan,” I remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second picture was a photo of Drs. Venkman, Spengler, and Bateman sitting on a bench outside a sign of Columbia. In the picture, Egon looked the same in his features, handsome as ever, perhaps a little younger in his face but looking uncomfortable with taking a photo. His thick dark hair was more wavy and a little flatter. As usual, he was dressed to the uttermost- in a three-piece black suit, instead of a grayish one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Venkman, come here,” Ray yelled at Peter in my ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ray, my head already hurts. You are making it worse,” I complained, covering my ears from his loud voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, little sis.  How many did you drink last night," my little brother probed, giving me a wry smile? His eyes held a knowing gaze as I could tell he wanted to ask me about dancing with Egon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two. The second one was mostly coke, thankfully, so I guess the first one was full of rum. I don't normally drink, "I complained, rubbing my temples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you didn't take vodka shots like we did before we got there, at least. I knew I should have stopped at five," Ray admitted, regretfully, his face looking ashen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five? I wouldn’t have made it out of here at two,” I replied, giggling, deciphering the image, but Egon stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dr. Venkman had a lot of hair then. What the hell happened, "I observed like a smart ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he slunk in the room after a while, looking haggard, and I noticed that his eyes were bloodshot and red. Peter appeared pretty hungover and in need of sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I don’t care about the latest discovery in computers, if that’s what you need, Ray,” he said, sourly, “I’ll leave that up to you three geeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Dr. Spengler commanded, pointing at the picture, and disregarded his comment. His brown eyes were reviewing the pictures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, I have lost a lot of hair,” he remarked a few moments later, touching his forehead,” Spengs, you look the same. Who took these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leslie,” he answered flatly as Ray went to the next picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Is it flashback day,” Peter asked, drily, still holding his head, trying to comb down his hair to cover his forehead. It failed, and I stifled my laugh when he gave me a dirty glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I am trying to clear the hard drive so I can put those free applications on here, remember? I didn't finish yesterday," I replied, being nosy, " who are these people?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's Egon, Leslie, me, Bernadette, the woman who broke my heart, and what's Bateman's ex-wife's name? The one who teaches at NYU. Shit, Bernadette? I haven't thought about her in years," Pete bemoaned, rubbing his forehead with his hands,“ I don’t need to see pictures of her today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's Dr. Bateman's ex-wife," I asked, pointing at a gorgeous woman with long brown hair and a pretty smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't start, Melnitz. You and your roommate ran quite a scam last night. I lost $20 playing pool while you conveniently persuaded Egon, a man who doesn't drink or dance, to dance. Sounds like a scheme," he said teasingly as I felt my face turn bright red. Dr. V. glanced at his close friend with a knowing glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep, it was all a scheme for you to lose money playing pool. By the way, Wendy said you lost $30, and she wanted me to tell you thanks again," I replied sarcastically. As a result, Ray laughed, and Egon smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this Bernadette lady the one who broke your heart,” Ray inquired after a minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I stopped giving my heart to women afterward," he replied dramatically, holding his heart, "Oh Bernadette, why? Oh, why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After we all gave Peter bemused glances, I studied the picture some more. The woman who was referred to as Leslie was a thin blonde with brown hippie-type clothing holding on to Dr. Spengler's arm. She looked content, but he still looked uncomfortable in the picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you ever smile in pictures," I inquired of Egon, turning to gaze up at him? He met my eyes for a moment, and the corners of his mouth turned up just a bit.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not normally, “he replied, keeping his eyes on the computer, then responded to Peter's question," I don't remember Bateman's ex-wife's name, Venkman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were about to go to a festival in Greenwich village, I think,” Peter added, thinking really hard, “That was a bad year she cheated on me later on, and Bateman cheated with Leslie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” I thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it made more sense why Peter disliked Dr. Bateman- he stole Egon’s girlfriend. As I looked at his picture and Leslie next to him, they definitely seemed like a strange match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See, now you know how mismatched you were," Venkman ribbed Egon, who looked ill at ease already and a little sick from last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon didn't respond and chose to ignore Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never have guessed you going out with a hippie,” Ray admitted to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She... was... Uhm..is.. an artist," Egon remarked awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An artist?” I thought to myself, feeling shocked by the information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Little known fact, Spengs, Bernadette finished her masters that year, went to Dartmouth for her Ph.D., married a law professor, and is back at Columbia," Peter informed his tall friend, changing the subject, and he slapped his friends back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Egon replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Bernadette heard I was kicked out of Columbia, I'm sure she would not have been surprised. I was nuts about her,” Peter exclaimed, “what’s this last picture?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray revealed a picture of a painting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not sure. I haven't seen these pictures in several years," Dr. Spengler replied, his voice a little shaky showing his uncomfortableness, and then he went back to sitting on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was fun looking at old pictures of exes,” Peter said, sarcastically in an overly exaggerated Brooklyn accent to irritate me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop it. You have the worst fake accent," I commented frustratedly, but he persisted in using it anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shaddup Juliet,” he replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that really the last girl he dated? From five years ago," Ray whispered to Peter in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I’m aware of, and I’m his closest friend. Why do you think —“ Peter stopped, pointing to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I need to leave for this conversation," I probed? Before they could answer, I stood up from the stool and moved away so they could talk privately, although I wanted to be nosy. I observed that Egon had started to write on his yellow notepad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to save this on a disk? It would help out with the processing speed afterward," I asked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, delete the folder,” Dr. Spengler stated without glancing upwards, still writing. I felt a little disappointed that he wouldn’t make eye contact with me but shrugged it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, wait, I want those two pictures of us sitting out in front of the Columbia sign and Bernadette. I had hair. I'm sure we can crop out Tom or Leslie somehow," Peter remarked, agitated, and turned around to look at him. Furiously my heartthrob was scribbling something down, solving an equation, probably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care either way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting back down on the stool, I paused before I did anything to the files, looking at Peter patiently. Ray had joined Egon back on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep the two with the sign,” Peter told me, looking at the strawberry blonde Bernadette, “Damn you woman, for breaking my heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then left the room in a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is an interesting day already," Ray announced to me from the sofa, "Peter's hung up on an ex, which I've never seen before, and Egon dated an artist? That doesn't even include you dancing with Spengler last night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding a bit chagrined, I saved the pictures onto the disk and deleted the other two. Then I checked the hard drive and happily observed that space was finally freed up, which would cause the processor to run more efficiently as Ray and Egon chatted. I would be able to put the programs that they wanted me to install now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wonder if he regrets his actions with me," I pondered to myself, feeling a little sad, "it did take him six months to kiss me, so maybe he's just processing it all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next, I ejected the disk from the drive and wrote "Dr. Spengler Paranormal studies dissertation 1974/pictures 1978" on the sticky tab before applying it. With my fingers, I smoothed the label down, causing it to stick to the floppy disk. Our phone rang, and I picked up the receiver to answer it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, one moment, please,” I responded, “Ray, would you tell Dr.Venkman Sarah is calling, please ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My big brother went in search of him as I put the phone on the coffee table while he left and put the disk in a white sleeve. Standing suddenly, o walked over to the sofa to hand it to my favorite theoretical physicist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Egon," I prodded him gently, "your disk?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Janine," he replied, holding his hand out awaiting, and I placed it lightly in his outstretched hand. When our hands caressed the others, his beautiful brown eyes glanced up from his notepad and met mine with a little uncertainty. Egon put the disk on the end table next to him and reached for my empty hand, trembling a little. Without warning, he clasped my hand and began to stroke the top of it with his thumb gently with a small lopsided grin on his handsome face.  I simpered apprehensively, and his facial expression transformed from anxious to content in an instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Egon,” I whispered, warily, “I thought maybe...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Ray returned into the room, oblivious to the fact that we were in the middle of a private moment, so I couldn't finish my thought.  Egon wore a questioning look on his face as Dr. Stantz walked back into the room heedlessly. Like teenagers caught making out by their parents, we quickly let go of the other's hand. As a result, I spun around to face Ray breathlessly, but he didn't seem to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tell her he’s not in the mood to talk to anyone,” he said, shrugging and returning to the sofa. With an awkward grin, I nodded and relayed the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I woke up the next morning, I could barely believe that I had acted in such an impulsive manner with Janine, nor could I believe that we danced together or that I  kissed her.  Although I was ecstatic with my actions, my head hurt badly from the alcohol, just another reminder that I didn't like to drink. However, my time with Janine last night was priceless, and at least, she hadn't gone out with that scumbag, Bateman. I finally spent some time with her outside of work and had the courage to kiss her. Last night was like awakening from a perfect dream that I never desired to wake from. Ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew I wanted to see her again socially and kiss her like I had last night. However, I didn’t know where the whole thing was heading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We had a great amount of chemistry, and that always intrigued me about her.  There was so much that I liked about Janine, like the fact that she wasn't afraid to challenge Venkman or me when she thought something wasn't right or that she was incredibly warm and a good listener to the fact she also spoke her mind openly and unapologetically.  She was kind, detailed oriented at work, humorous and so many other things.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three of us were drinking coffee with painful hangovers at the kitchen table earlier this morning. Peter had bought some donuts, and we were eating them, rarely talking. I was reading the front page of the paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Venkman inquired of me expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was quite a little performance you and Juliet displayed last night, Romeo. I would almost say you were happy if I didn’t know you better,” he insinuated, giving me a knowing glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Care to elaborate,” Ray questioned, joining in. He had a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About,” I responded, knowing that would irritate him when I played dumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and Janine, Spengler,” he stated, sighing heavily, irked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wanted to keep everything to myself until I figured out what I wanted to do with Janine. We obviously cared about each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Iggy,” Pete urged, “it's not like we didn’t see the two of you dancing and making out all night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am happy when I’m with her,” I replied, not looking up from the paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brooklyn</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good kisser? Everything you had hoped for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I closed the paper, put it on the table, and gave Peter a dirty look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know when to stop,” I accused him, frustrated, “excuse me, I’m going to work on the issues proton packs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a result, I threw myself into updating the proton packs. There was a problem with the particle throwers and their intensity. I purposely blocked Janine out of my mind so I could try to solve the problem at hand. It wasn't until lunchtime when I allowed myself to think about it again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She came into work later that morning, and I felt nervous yet excited about seeing her. I wasn’t sure why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't let Peter get to you," Ray stated as he entered the lab where I was working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know. Since he’s my closest friend, he knows how to push my buttons,” I answered, not looking up, “I can’t figure out what’s wrong with this, Ray.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a look at it cautiously, and we started to examine the problem. When he brought up Janine, I didn't really elaborate with him either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to ask Janine out now,” Ray asked me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine’s voice came through the landing to the lab loudly and clearly. It was obvious that Peter was teasing her about last night with her screaming at him, and it brought out the cute accent in her voice. Looking at my watch, I didn't realize it was time for her to be at work yet and sighed loudly.  I wanted to be done with this problem with the particle thrower and away from her before she made it upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to load some free programs that I have," she replied to Venkman entering the lab, "Yes, Peter? I can still answer the phone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What an asshole,” Janine mumbled under her breath before she saw us.  I could feel her eyes on me, but I purposely hadn’t looked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry. Peter’s driving me nuts already,”  she replied, looking embarrassed, “ and I have been here for 30 minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's under the weather," Ray laughed at her response, "we all are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Janine went to the computer and sat on the stool in front of it. I watched her turn it on and wait for it to load. When Janine was walking towards it, I quickly looked up to see her. My heart leaped a little at the sight of her, but I put my head down again to work. Quickly, my mind went back to kissing her last night and how much I wanted to do it again. I loved the way she felt in my arms, she fit there like a puzzle piece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't figure it out right now," Ray stated exasperatedly and stood up from the lab table and stretched his arms a bit. Janine was staring at the computer, wearing a pretty red knee-length corduroy skirt and a black blouse, looking gorgeous. Blushing, I turned away before she noticed, and Ray sat back down to examine the proton chargers with me again. We analyzed the main components of the equipment but came up without any problems again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's try again in an hour. We have inspected the equipment three times already and can’t find the problem,” Ray suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It must be a very insignificant setting if we can’t discover it on the central parts of the equipment, but it is a significantly negative result,” I answered, resignedly, “I’ve looked for the issue all morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stantz began to talk to her about the Ramones and sat on the sofa next to where the computer was located. Later, I joined Ray on the sofa after picking up my sketching pad and pencil from the table as I had a new idea about a device to make our jobs easier. Janine's back was to me as I sauntered over there, so I was able to admire her backside quietly. When the phone rang, she leaned over from her chair to twist her body to pick up the phone on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for calling Ghostbusters. This is Janine. How may I help you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My angel’s gentle voice broke the silence in the room, and then she hung up the phone after letting them know they had the wrong number. Janine gazed at me with a small grin, inquisitively, but didn’t say anything. She looked a little weary from last night, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she asked us to prioritize the files we wanted to save, I stood behind her but felt the heat between us, which filled me with the desire to touch and kiss her; however, I remained focused. Surprised, Janine tried to make eye contact when Leslie was mentioned, but there was absolutely nothing that she needed to know about her.   Leslie didn’t mean anything to me anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little later, our angelic secretary mentioned that it would take a while for the files to load the pictures and returned downstairs. That made me feel a little more relaxed because I felt on edge with her up there because I didn’t really know what to do in this situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the verdict, Spengler,” Peter asked me, quietly, returning to the lab when Janine had journeyed back downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" I was still sketching the device I had in my mind and ignoring my own thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” he moaned, overly dramatic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to say, Venkman. You are making an issue out of something that isn’t one,” I responded finally, glancing at his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My ass, Egon. What is your plan? To pretend that you weren’t having a good time with her last night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exhaling loudly, I didn't answer but instead chose to ignore the provocation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I don’t know why you won’t let yourself be happy,” he added, then Venkman left the room again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A fair question," I thought after he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When we looked at the old pictures earlier, it amazed me to see how different Leslie and I were. At the time, I knew that we had differences, but it felt surmountable. We were completely mismatched, and it showed. As I looked at Leslie's face in the picture, the old feeling of loss that I normally had when I examined the picture had vanished, and I attributed that to my feelings for Janine. I saw that she looked completely astounded at my choice of a girlfriend, meanwhile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Janine handed me a disk with my files on it, her fingertips brushed mine, causing a shiver to run up my spine. Memories of kissing and touching her came back to the forefront of my mind even though I had attempted to stop them all day.  We had a brief moment alone when Ray left to get Venkman, but she didn't have a chance to finish her statement. Janine left the room afterward, and I had a sad feeling, one of loss. The conflicting emotions were constantly perplexing to me and frustrating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to want me, I need you to need me, I’d love you to love me, I’m begging you to beg me,” Janine sang softly as I approached her desk, and my pulse raced when I saw her and heard her lovely voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After inhaling and exhaling deeply, I said hello to her, smelling her enticing perfume as I did so, and it was quick yet awkward. Apparently, it was uneasy for both of us as the beautiful Janine gave me a subdued smile and repeated the greeting. When I looked at her from the car, I saw the look of disappointment on her face as she read one of her books for her college class. Our eyes met for a brief second before Ray drove away.  Sighing, I looked outside the window, trying to figure out what to do about Janine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our cases were not particularly difficult ones, but with all of us dealing with hangovers, it was more challenging than it would be on a normal day. We managed to complete our work by four-thirty, and luckily, Janine usually worked for another hour or two.  I had decided that I wanted to speak to her about spending time with her later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janine, may I speak to you when you aren’t busy, in my office,” I asked her with a boyish smile, hopeful, after returning from downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Dr. Spengler. I'm free now if you are available," Janine replied, smiling, grabbing a notepad and a pen.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded, feeling anxious, and retreated into my office with her following behind me closely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Opened or closed,” she asked, indicating the door after she entered my office.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Closed, thank you,” I answered, sitting in the chair behind my desk, my hands sweating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine shut the door and sat in the chair in front of my desk, ready to take notes expectantly. I couldn't speak, however, but this frequently happened when I was around her.  Patiently, she waited for me to begin with a tiny smile on her luscious red lips. I gestured to the sofa with my hands then sat on there.  Taken aback, Janine followed me thereafter.  She was sitting close but not close enough for me to kiss her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine smiled at me encouragingly while her blue eyes blinked at me, patiently. When I took the paper and pen out of her hands and placed it on my desk, her cheeks turned pink, and she glanced downwards at her hands that were fidgeting in her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Awkwardly,  I reached over to lift her chin upwards so I could see her brilliant blue eyes and gave her a half-grin, embarrassedly.  Our eyes locked in a gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you trying to say earlier before Ray came back in,” I finally blurted out, removing my hand from her chin reluctantly and put it on my lap.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Janine answered, distractedly, after I had her expression transformed from happiness to sadness rapidly then spoke, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to ask you if you were embarrassed about what happened last night...I want to apologize for my aggressive behavior towards you; I really wanted to help you have more fun..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” I replied, in total disbelief, “ why are you apologizing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I pretty much threw myself at you, and know you don’t like silly behavior like that,” Janine responded softly, looking downward.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she didn’t look at me, I asked her to look up at me, and when she did, her eyes conveyed disappointment. I felt a sharp pain in my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you are silly, Janine," I remarked softly, after a long pause, "I think there is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>misunderstanding</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I didn't ask you in here because I am cross with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” She asked, wistfully, looking at me from underneath her eyelashes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is why I asked you in here, Janine," I admitted softly, moving towards her lips. All the feelings from last night rushed back to me when we kissed.  Without thinking, I put my hands on her waist to move her closer to me then gave her another passionate kiss, and Janine didn't hesitate in returning it.  My hope was that she could feel my longing and passion for her, but my fears dissipated  as I noted that she snogged me with the same intensity as last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Egon,” she murmured after our  kiss, “ I was worried that..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, I interrupted her by kissing her, wanting to clear any doubt in her pretty little head. She leaned into my body as we osculated and her body felt very warm against mine.  Janine ran her hands through my hair as we kissed then put them on the back of my neck. Her lips felt like they were massaging me persistently but with love, and it felt tremendously blissful. Eventually, we stopped because we were out of breath and pulled back from each other. I kept my arms around her waist as I admitted, bluntly, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a remarkable time with you last night, Janine, the best night I have had in a lengthy amount of time. As you saw, I am not much of a dancer, but with you, I had the most fun dancing in my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a fantastic time, too, Egon. I am glad that you enjoyed it,” Janine remarked, with a joyful smile and her eyes glimmering like glitter. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it while gazing curiously into my eyes to wait for my reaction. My eyes conveyed happiness as she maintained a gentle grip on my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, I was dumbfounded to find that you  were the angelic woman dancing by me that I hadn't been able to keep my eyes off of," I confessed, truthfully, “You were blithely gleeful while dancing insouciant like an earth angel, and I was pleasantly mesmerized by you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the truth, but I felt silly saying it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so sweet of you to say,” Janine cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a response, she moved her petite body closer to press it against my chest, causing thousands of endorphins to release when our bodies met each other.  She placed a tantalizing kiss on my lips that I returned anxiously. I grinned down at her afterward as Janine felt with her hand the areas I skipped accidentally while shaving my face.  As she did, I kept my arms around her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You missed some spots shaving," she noticed, with a grin, touching them with her thumb," "that's not like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"None of this is like me," I answered bashfully, and we gazed at each other for a moment until she pressed her lips against mine again. Sighing afterward, Janine squeezed my hand tightly and asked for the impetus for all of this new behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You, Janine. I have wanted to ask you out on a date for a while but couldn't get the courage to do so,” I admitted, honestly, “and then the timing with the taxi three weeks ago when we almost kissed. It’s been maddening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  The only way to describe her reaction would be to say it was 100 %  jocund, then I pushed my lips against her sweet ones, unable to resist them any longer, and then we gave into a wave of temptation and made out for a long time. Afterward, I asked her, "Will you have dinner with me tonight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to,” she answered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning sanguinely, I couldn't believe my luck or in my boldness in requesting a date so quickly as we grinned at each other.  Janine gave me a quick kiss on the lips as a response, and I blushed before inquiring, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think about Chinese take out on the roof? It is supposed to be a nice night to stargaze?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Excitedly, Janine agreed and then stood up rapidly to answer the ringing phone, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for calling, Ghostbusters. This is Janine. How may I help you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wrote a phone number and a person’s name down on the notepad that she brought into my office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should get back to my desk. Technically I'm still at work," she commented reluctantly, "but I'd rather be here with you. Dr. V is already in a bad mood because he has a hangover. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's too bad, but you are right," I remarked, touching her hand that was nearest to me, not being able to resist caressing her silky skin one last time, and she winked at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Janine picked up her pen and pad of paper off of my desk and sauntered to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When do you want me to place the order? I will pick it up and retrieve it,” I asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess, six. Don’t you want to know what you should order for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three California rolls, wonton soup, and an egg roll," I rattled off with a half-grin, and she nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After blowing me a kiss, Janine left my office and closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I, however, was caught up in my feelings and memories, so I laid back on the sofa felicitously and fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iggy, “ Peter woke me up as he abruptly entered my office then slammed the door to wake me up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" I replied, looking at the time, it was only 545 in the evening, but I still needed to take a shower. Unfortunately, I was still in my jumpsuit, and it stunk a little from our busts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want to do for dinner? Rays talking about Indian food," he probed, sitting in a chair spinning around playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I’m eating Chinese take out with Janine,” I answered, waiting for his joke at my expense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice, where are you eating it here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the rooftop, it’s supposed to be a nice night for stargazing,” I replied, still feeling embarrassed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to put the moves on her, Spengs,” Peter asked, enjoying watching me squirm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean,” I asked, annoyedly, giving him a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, have, Uhm, sex with  her," he stated, wide-eyed, " wait a second, who's the idea was this, hers?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Mine," I responded, ignoring the first question. Of course, I desired to go to bed with Janine and make love to her, but it was completely inappropriate at this time.  We had barely kissed, and that took me how long to do? Seven months?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t answer the question? Iggy,” he teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to take a shower now, please excuse me," I said politely, avoiding the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter followed me upstairs, giving Janine a knowing glance at her, but she was on the phone with a customer, not paying attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have to clean up before you get down and dirty with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brooklyn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Spengler? Is that the plan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grow up, Peter,” I remarked, going to my shared room with Ray, and he chuckled noisily as I gathered some clean clothes to change into after I showered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Spenglers's out for once, Ray; he's got a date with a beautiful girl from Brooklyn he was dancing with last night at the bar. Must be a blue moon," Peter yelled loudly so Janine could hear as I gathered my clothes to change into after a shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Venkman,” Janine returned equally as loud, “don't you have something better to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter and Ray laughed with Janine while I took a shower, and after my shower, they harassed me about details.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you going to eat in the dark, Brainiac?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I thought about it for a minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not dark until 7:30," I replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what are you sitting on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The concrete," I answered like it was obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wrong! It’s too hard to sit in for long periods of time. Take a couple of blankets and pillows,” Peter suggested, laughing at my answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Won’t  that make it look like I’m trying to sleep with her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it would look like you put thought into keeping her comfortable. Besides, you can look at the stars better on your backs," Ray countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or you could do her missionary style," Peter said mischievously. They laughed at my embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I just want to spend some time with her, watching the stars,” I stated, irritatedly, “that’s it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Egon’s going to put the moves on ya, Juliet,” Peter joked, yelling downstairs, “ watch out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you ever have any work to complete?” she demanded from below, and we all laughed at her response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That will be the day," Ray stated loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was six-thirty, Janine joined me on the rooftop, where I put the blankets on top of each other as a mattress. She smiled brightly at me as she sat next to me to where our rears touched, and I felt the magic from her nearness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s nice outside,” she commented, looking at the colorful sky, “ I love watching the sunset when I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I remember from last night,” I replied, grinning at my lovely dinner companion, then watched the sky for a second, "this is a brilliant one. I like the swirling pinks and oranges among the fading  clouds."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tempting aroma from the brown paper bag holding our dinners overwhelmed us enough where we had to eat and stopped gaping at the magnificent sky. As a result, I handed her a styrofoam take-out container with her order, plastic silverware, and coke I brought her from downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I’m starved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We ate and talked about our days as the sunset in the west, and it was a relaxing way to end the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look so very lovely,” I admitted as we ate, giving her a timid grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Egon," she answered, fluttering her thick black eyelashes at me, then she squeezed my free hand with hers eagerly. Afterward, she enclosed it in mine, and I raised her hand to my mouth to brush it gently with my lips. Janine simpered, happily and we persisted in eating out meals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Supposed to be a nice night for stargazing," I admitted after we finished eating.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine placed our trash in the brown paper bag that it came from and then moved it to the side away from us. I had leaned back on my elbows, and she laid back on my chest lightly in front of me. When she did so, I felt tremendously content.  After a while, I couldn’t help but kiss the back of her long neck as it looked so tempting and tantalizing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my," She responded, pleased," that gave me shivers up and down my spine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, I did it again and again, then she giggled.  I stopped for a while, satisfied for the time being, and put my chin on her shoulder. As we watched the sunset disappear into thin air, I put my arms around her slim waist and pulled her back into me a little more, and Janine groaned, satisfied, "Oh, Egon. I'm so glad that you asked me to dinner tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed perfect as we watched the stars emerge from their hiding places and presented themselves in the sky. The sexual energy between us felt so thick it could be cut by a knife as she laid into my chest, and I began kissing her neck and shoulders gingerly. Once in a while, I nibbled on her soft skin, and I noticed that her breath caught in her throat when I did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you teasing me,” she questioned after expressing a soft, throaty moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” I whispered in her ear, huskily, “what are you going to do about it?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I continued to kiss her upper body as I moved my hand up towards her breasts but stopped right before touching them. Janine gasped in anticipation of my touch, and my dick had become hardened and lengthened with desire as I playfully kissed and touched her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, my enchantress flipped her body around to face me. With a deliciously seductive expression on her face, I watched her crawl on all fours until she sat down on my lap, and I gulped noticeably.  Her eyes were full of desire, and she had a sly sneer on her lips. Janine's mouth was inches from mine, and within, she snogged me, and as I pulled her body closer to me. Next, I probed her mouth with my tongue, hungrily with an intense passion. We delighted in each other's action when we massaged each other's tongues friskily. Afterward, we caught our breath with smiles on our faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine wasn't done, though, as she placed her hands on my shoulders then pushed me on my back while giving me some incredible kisses. I wrapped my arms around her as our bodies pressed against each other and whispered after the kiss, "you feel so sublimely in my arms, Janine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face lit up as she moved off of my body and rested her head on my chest as the stars were starting to shine in the sky. I kissed her head gently and rubbed her back as we gazed up at the stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is perfect,” I murmured down to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, mmmm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Except, I can’t see your enchanting face,” I added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gorgeous woman sat up for a second as I moved the pillow underneath my head and the other one next to mine. Next, I clasped her hand in mine and tugged it gently so she would join me lying down on her side. Slowly, Janine did, resting her head on the pillow next to mine with a provocative smile on her face. I noticed that she looked like a glowing angel on the dark-colored blankets, and she moved tantalizingly close to me, putting her left arm around my waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are so radiant, the stars pale in comparison, they are jealous of your beauty. You are an incandescent angel," I whispered, peering down at her, watching her felicitous reaction to my compliment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Egon. You are sweet," Janine groaned, running her hand through my thick hair, and it felt very stimulating as she did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mesmerized, I used my free hand to touch her face with my fingertips, starting with her cheeks, down to her lips, chin, and her neck. She beamed happiness at me, and that was when I bent down to kiss her again. We kissed slowly but still enjoying the moment. Janine put her hands around my neck, and I did the same as our bodies touched each other. There was strong attraction emanating from our bodies that pulled us together like magnets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you are content, Egon.  This is the second time I have seen it since I have known you. Am I right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm enraptured at the moment,"  I whispered huskily, then asked her the same question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am delighted,” Janine replied, grinning at me, “now kiss me so I can be exhilarated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That evening we gaped at the cloudless and clear sky from the blankets in between, kissing each other and lightly touching each other's arms, face and neck. It was a combination of steamy and idyllic at the same time- an unsurpassable follow-up to last night with dancing at the bar.  My mind was saturated with all of the emotions that I felt for Janine- happiness, desire, admiration, and love, and my heart sang like an opera singer doing a solo, strong and steady.  With her by my side, I felt like I could conquer the world, and most importantly, my fear of losing control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon drove me home in Ecto One because it was after midnight when we left the roof. Furthermore, he didn’t think it was safe enough for me to go on the subway. After he kissed me goodnight for the third or fourth time, I exited the car and blew him a kiss his way. Egon smiled at me and watched me walk into my apartment complex.  He didn’t see that a few tears had escaped my eyes because, in my heart, I felt so feverishly in love with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear diary,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just when I thought I couldn't have a more blissful moment with Egon than last night, he pulls a huge bombshell on me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At first, earlier in the day, it was awkward between us until we had a moment alone where we held hands. Egon had barely spoken to me and wasn't looking at me when I was in the room. Then Ray walked in, and we were holding hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To my amazement, later on, Egon kissed me in his office when I thought he was going to give me an excuse for his behavior. Instead, he asked me to have dinner with him on the rooftop and to stargaze.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At the end of my shift, I met him on the roof, where he had blankets sprawled out for us to sit on and pillows to lay on.  The sunset was a mixture of pinks and oranges like a canvas in the sky above us. I thought maybe he would be nervous, but he proved me wrong. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Egon told me that he had fun dancing last night for the first time in his life. Also, he admitted that I had captivated him while dancing at the bar even before he realized it was me and that I danced beautifully.  Is this the same man who said I acted silly almost six months ago?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We cuddled and kissed each other, keeping it not too intimate and above the shoulders. I realized at the time if he had tried the moves that Venkman teased me about earlier that I wouldn't have minded. When we kissed, I felt like I was on fire with all my nerves standing at attention, and it felt marvelous. I hugged his body tightly and felt so comfortable in his arms when he held me. There wasn't an abundance of stars in the sky twinkling down on us, but there were some.  Egon's terrific kisses are heavily tattooed in my mind now as well as the way I feel around him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After he dropped me</span>
  </em>
  <span> off and kissed me goodnight, I started to cry out of happiness. I haven’t felt this way before ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you to want me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I need you to need me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'd love you to love me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>cheap trick "I Want You to Want Me."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Abracadabra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Egon discloses his concerns to Peter about dating Janine after avoiding her since their first date yet he can’t seem to stay away from her either.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Contains some erotic content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 13 “Abracadabra”  (End of September 1983)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every time you call my name,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heat up like a burning flame,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Burning flame full of desire,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiss me, baby, let the fire get higher,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abra abracadabra,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanna reach out and grab ya,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abracadabra”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abracadabra," Steve Miller Band </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Peter, Egon, and I designed our business, we chose to have Sunday as a built-in rest day unless there were emergency situations.  That allowed us to document data, make hypotheses, complete experiments, and even write scholarly articles about our work.  Since each of us had a specialty, Egon the physics, Peter the psychology, and me the paranormal, we had the opportunity to announce to the world the success of our business.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was two weeks after the first Janine and Egon date, but it was still tricky between the two daily. Mostly because Egon went out of his way to avoid Janine. According to our resident psychologist, Egon wouldn't let himself be happy because of his fear of being out of control.  He further analyzed that Spengler felt turbulent when he was with Janine because he was so exultant.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For my little sister, that meant aggravation at our physicist's behavior; for Egon, it meant throwing himself into his work even more so. Whenever I mentioned Janine or their date on their rooftop, his eyes would glaze over, and he shut down immediately, and eventually, I ceased attempting to help him with it. I felt uncomfortable about speaking to Janine about the situation because she probably thought I had answers or insights to Spengler that I didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Egon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day after, Janine and I ate dinner and then stargazed on the rooftop of the firehouse. I couldn't work because I was too much in a daze. Both nights were remarkable- dancing with her on one and spending time with her watching the stars the other. I spent all of that day recalling how I felt around her, how she kissed or flirted with me, the way we danced close to each other, and everything else that happened. No work was done that day because of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that time, I decided that I couldn't lose a day, our designated "day off," to daydreaming about Janine. I had articles to write to send into scientific journals and lab reports to finish, and hopefully, that would eventually lead me to Nobel recognition.  Without a doubt, Janine was special to me, but my career was too important to throw away.  As a result, I evaded her as much as possible, but that didn't mean that my mind was entirely free of her. My conflicting emotions of desiring her in my life and the fear of letting it all spiral out of control mystified me exceedingly daily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third Sunday after our "date" on the roof, Ray had already woken up, and I was alone in the room. My mind, my constant enemy recently, was reminding me of all the times we spent kissing, holding each other, and dancing, and I desired to do it all again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night before, I had this amazing dream where Janine and I were alone in the firehouse one night. The Steve Miller Band song, "Abracadabra," was on the radio as I worked. One evening, Janine entered the lab wearing a short sleeve green dress that I liked to see because she looked so unbelievably sexy. Her dress was almost like a mini skirt in length that emphasized her luxurious legs and was low cut in the front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the dream, Janine stood in the doorway to the lab for a while seductively as I felt her eyes gaze on me until she progressed towards me, all the while swinging her hips.  Her sexiness oozed out of her body as she crossed the room and stood next to me, where I sat at the lab table, with a sensuous bright smile. Uneasily, I cleared my throat and avoided her gaze.  I was unsuccessful and found myself entranced by her blinding grin, feeling captivated, and my body tingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why have you been avoiding me, Dr. Spengler," she asked quizzically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, I have been....busy with reports and other experiments outside of our busts,” I answered, anxiously, attempting to avert my gaze from her, but without victory, once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Every time you call my name/ I heat up like a burnin' flame/ Burnin' flame full of desire/ Kiss me, baby, let the fire get higher,” she sang in tune lightly with the band on the radio, watching my face with interest. Very leisurely, dream Janine moved to where she stood behind me and inquired in a whisper in my right ear as she let her fingertips glide over my shoulders,</span> <span>“Are you a workaholic?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, yes, probably so, " I replied, twisting around in my chair to look at her bright smiling face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hasn’t anyone told you that there's more to life than work, Dr. Spengler” dream Janine cooed, pursing her plump lips together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, yes, but I am dedicated to my work," I answered, truthfully, as she used her fingertips on her right hand to trace the outline of her breasts down to her stomach, causing my arousal to pique further. Dream Janine giggled as she watched my eyes bulge out of my head, and I licked my lips involuntarily as a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gingerly, she sat on my lap, unexpectedly and my pulse shot up rapidly on the spot, and so did my penis.  The blood coursing through my veins was scalding, and I felt myself tremble with desire. Although I wanted to place my arms around her waist, I held back, trying to manage the situation, although it was complicated.  Dream Janine placed her hands around my neck and leaned closer to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Did you have fun with me dancing at the bar and watching the stars a couple of weeks ago, Egon," she pouted, fluttering her eyelashes at me seductively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” I answered, truthfully, my breathing quickening as she caressed my face and neck with her soft hands with a very sensual smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I am unattractive, Egon,” she purred, looking up at me from underneath her eyelashes, tilting her body closer to mine to where our bodies were almost pressed against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Uhm, quite the opposite, I assure you, Janine," I answered, swallowing hard, “ you are most majestic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I perceived her as a threat to my stronghold on my feelings, which was one of the things that I prided myself on, being in control. However, I almost felt myself succumb to my passion because I felt so stimulated by her; it was unbelievable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why haven’t you asked me on another date,” dream Janine scowled, sticking her lower lip out a little bit while maintaining eye contact with me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to kiss that pout of her lip right away,” I thought inwardly, staring at her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, Uhm, .....didn't think an extremely..... Uhm.....desirable woman like yourself would take an interest in me, and my work normally takes all of my attention," I stammered, honestly, and my face flushed with heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you don't hear this very often, but you are wrong, Dr. Spengler," dream Janine reported, leaning closer to me. Her lips were inches from mine now, and she gazed longingly at mine. Next, she tickled my lips by fondling them with her forefingers until I removed them, abruptly,  unable to stand the suspense any longer.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to kiss her,” my heart screamed to me in my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a fierce urgency, I quickly bent down to touch her luscious lips with my own, unhurriedly. As our mouths connected, I felt the fire of our passion only gather momentum as we kissed unwaveringly until we couldn't breathe any longer. We recovered our breaths, and I pulled her waist closer to mine so that our bodies were squished against each other. I embraced her tightly, putting my head on her shoulders for a rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you like that," I murmured gruffly, nuzzling my lips on her neck up to her ear lobe then kissing the area gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes, Egon, I have missed your kisses," she whispered upwards. Dream Janine pulled my mouth down to hers with her toned arms, claiming it for her own. She stuck her tantalizing tongue in my mouth, searching for my own, and they kneaded each other as we snogged. Afterward, I revealed, huskily, “That was so hot, my angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next, I kissed her more ardently, allowing my desire to take over, so she knew the vigor of my zest for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream Janine had this satisfied alluring look as we gasped for air, panting. My dick was rock hard already, and she pressed her right hand slowly over it for a while, causing my desire to energize as I groaned lustfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why Dr. Spengler, you have such a large and thick cock,” she declared, joyful at the discovery as I made guttural noises with my eyes shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like that," I inquired afterward, and she nodded coyly. Next, I picked up dream Janine gently and placed her directly on my erection, causing her to shut her eyes, beguiling. With her eyes closed, she began to grind her sex against it slowly and steadily. I leaned towards them, grabbing her body roughly toward mine with the need to meet her mouth with mine, and kissed her wildly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohh yes, Janine," I whimpered against her mouth, shutting my eyes. I was so wrapped up in the feelings of sexual need and desire that I felt I couldn’t manage it much longer as it had been such an extended time since I felt a woman’s sex on my own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm......ohhhh...Egon, that....ohhh.... mmmm......feels so..ohhhh.. good," dream Janine cried, persisting in her actions for a little longer, driving both of us close to the point of no return as the lab was filled with sensual sounds of us grunting, sighing, groaning and moaning. Hearing her own pleasure only tripled my own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I feel the magic in your caress/I feel magic when I touch your dress/Silk and satin/ leather and lace/ Black panties with an angel's face,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the radio warbled on in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, dream Janine stopped grinding me, her breath hitching, and announced, "No, not yet, Dr. Spengler."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't tease me, baby," I growled, narrowing my brown eyes as she grinned at me knowingly.  As we both gasped for air, she took my glasses off of my face, placing them on the lab table, and I pulled her up to me so I could give her an open mouth kiss to explore her with my tongue again.  Blissfully, we osculated each other in want and exigency.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My hands moved from her waist up to her breasts, where I teased her by feeling them through her dress material, causing dream Janine to sigh, only adding to my desire. Half-awake, my arousal required my attention, and I put my right hand down my pants to slowly stroke my penis as I recalled the rest of the dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you," I whispered, urgently, peering into her beautiful blue eyes, adding,  "right here, right now." Then I kissed her gently along her neck, and shoulders hoping to rouse her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really, Dr.Spengler? I thought you liked to be in control. Wouldn't want my mean you are out of control," she inquired, her blue eyes opened widely a few seconds later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care. I have longed for you since I met you," I replied, nibbling her right earlobe in between breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean that you just want to screw me or that you care about me," dream Janine questioned, gazing into my face?  Shocked, I couldn't answer right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I cherish you, my angel," I admitted tenderly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling widely, she revealed that she felt the same for me, and I happily beamed at her when she made that revelation. Before I could protest, dream Janine slid off my lap provocatively, and then she reached down to my waist to unbuckle my belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby,” I gulped, noticeably, full of joyful expectancy of her sucking my cock next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She next unbuttoned the button and then began to unzip my pants with extreme seductiveness. With a roguish grin, dream Janine pulled my erection out of my white boxers and scrutinized it with her fingers, marveling at the size of it. Her touch only invigorated me further, and she licked her lips most enticingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh, darling,” dream Janine groaned excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream Janine took my aroused penis into her mouth energetically, taking care to use her tongue on the extra sensitive areas on my head to give me more pleasure. As I imagined her giving me a blow job in my dream, I started to lose control in real life. My body trembled as I imagined a dream Janine licking my dick very slowly like it was an ice cream cone. Also, I dreamt that she sucked it using varying strengths then sticking it in her mouth to the back of her throat. Next, she played with my balls first with her hands and then took each one of them in her mouth separately.   Afterward, dream Janine went back to sucking my cock again. As  I exploded into having an orgasm, she swallowed my cum as I euphorically enjoyed the result of her actions. Then I opened my eyes and saw dream Janine watching me with a sly smile on her face as I recovered breathlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your turn," I declared with a devilish grin. Despairingly, I hungered to bring her to orgasm like she did for me. I wanted to share my euphoria with her, so I rose from the chair and placed my hands on her waist to lift her to the top of the lab table. She was clearly taken aback but grinning expectantly at me. First, I kissed her intensely, putting my arms around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay back, my dear,” I told her after giving her an open mouth kiss while cupping her face in my hands.  Dream Janine happily followed my directions excitedly.   Moving closer to her, I placed my hands on each of her feet, feeling her smooth skin there as they passed her shapely calves and up to her knees.  As I advanced them gradually upwards towards, I felt her upper thighs' curves as I shifted her alluring frock up to her waist. When I saw her mesh green panties that matched her dress, I groaned fervidly as I saw her brown curls hiding behind them, feeling intoxicated. Then I teased her a little by rubbing my hand over her panties, causing her to sigh loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I removed her panties from her body slowly to expose her crotch, I smelled them before letting them drop to the floor, and they smelled so delightful. Eagerly, I bent down towards her beautiful body on the lab table and began to kiss her inner thighs very lightly until I reached her sex.  Dream Janine was panting and moaning as I commenced kissing her pubic mound while throwing in a playful bite or two on the susceptible area.  Next, I used my fingers to give her satisfaction for a while, but I could not wait to taste her truthfully. Then I licked her clit with my tongue leisurely and later sucked it energetically as I observed that she tasted fantastic.  As I pleased her, greedily, Janine thrashed and whimpered, and I put my index and middle fingers inside of her, rhythmically,  in and out until she came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh, Eeeggoonn, yes," dream Janine screamed graciously, knowing that no one could hear her since we were alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her yelling my name put me over the edge in real life, and I sprayed my cum all over my bedclothes. I bit my fist to quiet my desire to scream loudly as I had an orgasm picturing Janine getting off. When I opened my eyes, I panted heavily and tried not to think about how much I wanted that dream to happen in real life.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After I cleaned up and dressed for the day, I confided in my closest friend, Peter, about my feelings since he was a psychologist.  We were in the lab talking alone, and as he reminded me, in confidence. Thankfully, Janine was out on her lunch break. He first asked me, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Explain why you are in trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Janine. I am helpless when it comes to her as I can't seem to avoid her or my fondness for her. She represents, I think, my fear of not being in control of my life, which you know I do not like. I like order, science, and logic," I expounded to my friend, " Now I am having these. Uhm.. extremely erotic dreams about her where I am confessing my tenderness for her then we give each other...Uhm... oral..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, this can’t be the first erotic dream you have had about her,” Peter commenting, taking a smoke out of his cigarette pack, slyly, “ blowjobs, huh? Has that already happened between you two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's not the first one," I answered the first question irritatedly as I tapped my right foot on the floor but purposely ignored his second question, adding in an extraordinarily annoying voice, "but you are missing the point, Venkman. It's not about the bloody blow jobs." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a mocking facial expression, Peter Venkman shook his head and lit the cigarette with his BIC lighter, saying, “I know that, Iggy. Just joking with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you see what I mean? Janine's turning my life upside down? I think about her more often than I want to admit, she distracts me when she's around, and that takes me away from my research," I exclaimed, feeling both distressed and outraged simultaneously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All it means is that you are falling in love with her, which you recognized already,” he admitted taking a drag on his smoke and continued, “ yes, maybe you are losing some control of your life to the extent that you want this other person, Janine, in your life, and your brain doesn’t know how to handle it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I listened to his point, I wondered how to deal with this problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Besides, if I let Janine in my life more regularly, it wouldn't work out because I am so dedicated to my work. She would end up being miserable because my focus is on science. Plus,  I am not a good partner in a relationship. I don't pay enough attention to the woman or say the right things," I complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, she is in your life, Egon, already. The day Janine proved that she knew something about computers, she came into your life because she challenged you. I'm curious, do you want her in your life as a girlfriend? I mean, have you talked to her since you stargazed,” Venkman questioned, honestly.  He took a long drag from his cigarette as he awaited my response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am uncertain how I want her in my life, but I know that I care about her deeply. We have had one date. No, I haven’t spoken to her outside of work topics,” I remarked, giving him a pained look,“ and it has been hell. I miss talking to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This seems like a problem of your own making.  Iggy, you don't have to figure out anything. You have been on one low-pressure date. Ask her out. All you have to do is be felicitous until it's not anymore. You know, Janine is probably wondering why you haven't talked to her and doesn't understand what's going on. She is obviously upset that you are ignoring her. Do you see that," my friend asked, his brown eyes wide open as he appeared baffled at my own confusion?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and it hurts me to cause her grief, of course, "I whined helplessly and placed my head in my hands as my head began to hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Egon, let yourself be happy for Christ's sake. Your life isn't out of control- you are still working the same hours, completing your experiments, creating new inventions, etc. Janine hasn't affected that," Peter advised, wisely, putting his cigarette out in the ashtray on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had hoped that speaking to him would help me feel better and give me guidance. However, it didn't.  Afterward, I drank a cup of coffee alone on the landing and went back into my room to figure out this situation. I thought about my family.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>My family members were very dedicated to their jobs on both sides.  On the Spengler side, my grandfather was an ob-gyn doctor in Chicago in the late 19th century, and my Grandmother was a nurse.  They had five children- three boys and two girls.  David, my father, was the youngest.  The value of their education was impressed upon them from a young age, and they weren't given toys, both very similar to my childhood. Instead, my grandparents did experiments with my Dad and uncles and aunts and math lessons.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Grandparents on that side will admit that they were lucky to find each other because they were very involved in their work and family.  If my Grandmother hadn't moved to the Cleveland area, Grandfather said he wouldn't have taken the time for love.  He passed away in 1960 from a stroke, and then she did next year from a broken heart.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My father was the "joker" of the family and was the least focused on his primary school education. However, he was still intelligent enough to win scholarships to a secondary Science Academy in Chicago. His weakness was women as he was an undergraduate, but he managed to complete his coursework in three years with a 3.8 GPA. When he met my Mom four years later, he worked on his doctorate in Chemistry, and she was a graduate student in the same field.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was most like my Mom when it came to expressing her emotions and communicating with others. Although she struggled with showing emotion, she still fell in love with my father after he pursued her for an extended time. It was her, and my Uncle Floyd, who impressed upon me and my brother that emotion shouldn't get in the way of one's success.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you meet your goals.  If a relationship comes around that works out, that’s great. Don’t let it get in the way,” my Uncle Floyd told me at age sixteen when I left for college.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I sat on my bed, I sighed, remembering his advice. My heart reminded me continually that I cared about Janine too much, and a perfect example was this comic strip I had been working on for a few months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I can't sleep because I’m pondering the solution to a problem, I draw.  Recently, I had noticed that my drawings were more focused on one subject, Janine.  I had begun sketching a six-panel cartoon about my first interactions with our beautiful secretary when I asked her questions to prove that she did not know BASIC. First, Ray was reading her resume out loud and impressed that she had experience using the program, and in the second box,  I arrogantly wrote questions to ask her about it to Peter's chagrin. Thirdly, I handed the paper to a very gorgeous-looking Janine, dressed in a black skirt and white button-down shirt, who appeared dismayed to receive the quiz. Fourthly, she answered the questions rapidly.  In the fifth box, I stood, dazed, that she had the right answers with Peter to the right of me laughing hysterically. The last one contained a picture of me walking away with a question mark above my head and Janine asking Peter, sassily, “ this is for a secretarial job, right, or will I be asked to write code?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  I reached underneath my bed and took out a sketchbook. Flipping through it, I noticed many of the pages were of her. Rashly, I tore them out. How could I rid Janine of my mind? Throwing the sketches away would be a start. Afterward, I put the sketchbook underneath my bed again and took the pages to the lab where I was going to burn them. I left one of how we met on the lab table and was called downstairs by Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five Days Later </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the following Friday, Peter discovered my cartoon because I accidentally left them out in the lab. I had been too focused on my work to remember to destroy it in the meantime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is great!” he exclaimed and chuckled as he looked at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your drawings?” Venkman remarked in stupefaction, “you drew that perfectly. You captured it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My cheeks felt as hot as sunburn as I progressed over to the table, where he held my cartoon hostage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you looking at that,” I sputtered out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was looking for a pencil, and here it sat," he responded, observing my response, "Egon, I'm sorry. It was left out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, I took the paper from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not a big deal. I think I'm going to throw it away anyway, "I remarked, trying to sound more flippant than I felt, "I draw when I can't sleep, or I can't figure a problem out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The detail is amazing, Iggy. Honestly. You should give it to Janine,” Pete suggested, sincerely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would I do that," I questioned blankly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You drew her pretty well from memory, I must say. Janine would be flattered that you took the time to draw her because she knows how busy you are all of the time. You can give it to her for her birthday,” he continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not for a couple of weeks,” I replied, without thinking. Her birthday was three weeks before mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might as well put a heart right there by the question mark over your head,” he joked with me, pointing to the paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angrily, I snatched it away from him and tore it in half, then into half again until it was destroyed into many pieces. I put the torn paper in the trash can next to us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There- I destroyed it,” I snapped at Peter, who only chuckled, infuriating me further, “it’s nothing. I have decided that I am going to ignore my feelings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pete looked shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iggy, don't do that. A lovely woman is crazy about you and actually takes an interest in your work. Come on, how often does that happen," Peter inquired, looking at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My head began to pound as the conversation continued because it was mostly Peter lecturing me about taking a chance with her. Truthfully, I usually received a headache after speaking to him about the topic.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't just bottle up your emotions because it isn't healthy. It took you seven months to kiss her. Isn't Janine worth putting effort into? You need to send her flowers and candies to..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  Extremely frustrated, I stormed out of the lab as Venkman lectured me and into the room that I shared with Ray. I slammed the door and sat on my bed, trying to calm down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not interested in Janine Melnitz. My career is the only thing I have time for and my pursuit of a Nobel. You are not cut out for love, nor do I believe in it. You are in control of your emotions and actions at all times," I repeated silently as I shut my eyes in agitation for at least thirty minutes, and I, subsequently, lost track of time. Reprogramming my mind had worked in the past when I needed to refocus. When it came to Janine, my mind was feeble, and my heart held vigorous emotions that wouldn’t disappear despite my actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Underneath my bed, I had another sketch pad with an improved drawing of the cartoon that Peter saw and that I tore up in a fit. It was safe, and I felt relieved. The contradictory feelings were also another side effect of my adoration of Janine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Egon," a thick Brooklyn voice called from the other side of the bedroom door politely. Janine knocked on my door and opened it just a bit to see into the room and informed me, "Peter and Ray are waiting for you downstairs for your next bust. You have a client in thirty minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” I answered, gruffly, still recovering from the incident with Venkman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong" she inquired, observing the change in my voice with an inquisitive raise of her right eyebrow.  Next, Janine opened the door all the way and revealed herself in a navy blue mini skirt and white long sleeve blouse with a matching cardigan on. As a result, I commenced repeating the statements from earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s not her fault that she’s so dazzling,” I thought, watching her longingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, Janine. I was meditating," I answered her coldly, finally. It came out much harsher than I had intended, and I saw the wounded look in her blue eyes after I spoke.  My heartfelt pained and looked downwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I felt like making eye contact any longer would only cause me to feel hypnotized by her captivating peepers, so I didn't do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You almost ripped my head off when I knocked on the door; that's not normal for you. I know you better than that, Egon Spengler," Janine stated softly, then removed her gaze from my face and looked downwards.  After thirty seconds of silence, she spun on her heel to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt awful for being rude to her, so I rose from my soft bed and touched her elbow before she strode off too far for me to catch her. Reluctantly, Janine paused and turned to face me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My  apologies, Janine,  I replied, with a small upturn of the corners of my mouth, “it wasn’t intentional.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did it feel that way,” she demanded of me, still uneasy as evident by her hand on her hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," I lied poorly and continued to look at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peter Venkman</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally I don't interfere in others' affairs, but I felt like it was necessary where Spengler and Janine were involved.  Egon was about to self-sabotage his own happiness because of his fear of losing control of his life, and he needed help. I also knew that Janine wouldn't wait around forever for him, nor did I think she should.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got a minute, Melnitz,” I inquired as our pretty secretary typed something on her computer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curtly, Janine nodded and stopped her typing expectantly.  I grabbed a chair from my office and rolled it over to her desk with a big smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh oh, what's wrong," she probed suspiciously, her blue eyes flashing concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing just wanted to talk to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh," she replied, giving me a sideways glance, carefully, " is this about Egon?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that you mentioned it.  I normally do not interfere in the affairs of others, but since he has emotional issues, I feel like I need to,” I informed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Explain,” Janine demanded, noticeably distressed, making eye contact with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, relax, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brooklyn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s fine. Has Spengler been avoiding you since you two danced at the bar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you ask," she quizzed me,  raising an eyebrow, then opened her desk to retrieve an Emory board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I’m not trying to cause problems,” I asked, pleadingly, “ you know Egon’s a close friend of mine. I want to help him out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he has been busy, but no, he hasn’t spoken to me much,” she answered tentatively,  hiding her disappointment poorly while looking at her fingernails. Janine began to file them with an emery board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know why," I inquired?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, she repeated that Egon had been busy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That might be true, for all I know, because he is working on something constantly, especially for his goal of Nobel recognition. However, I know he’s analyzing what to do with you,” I stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What to do with me? Janine repeated, incredulously, thick of her nasal accent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Egon worries that you may be a distraction,”  I explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have been on one date,” our secretary exclaimed in an upset matter, at first, but then she took a deep breath and recovered her cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All those emotions were overpowering to him, and now he is discomforted," I continued, taking a pen off of her desk and tapping it, repeatedly, much to her annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tap,” Janine quickly snapped,” did he send you to talk to me?” I stopped the pen tapping on the desk and moved it to my upper thigh. Usually, that was my anxiety twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No, not at all.  Listen, I'm trying to explain that Egon may withdraw from you for a while until he can figure everything out, but that doesn't mean that he has stopped caring about you," I elucidated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a while, Janine pensively worked on filing her nails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that explains why he would avoid me like the plague after we flirt—uhm shared a nice moment together,”  she admitted, shaking her brown hair with a long sigh, adding that “it’s a tad on the frustrating side, though and I don’t understand it. I miss talking to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and you two always said nothing was going on," I accused, playfully, with a toothy grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There wasn't. I didn't really have any indication that he might be interested until we played poker," Brooklyn countered indignantly as her face turned fire-engine red but elucidated further, "until then, we had a string of semi flirtatious interactions."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"True.  Janine, I had never seen Egon act auspiciously the way he did when he was with you at the bar in the eight years that I have known him. He is usually uptight, serious, and uncomfortable.  You have seen him with that one ex-girlfriend, that artist,  you saw in the picture... He would never have kissed her, held her hand, or danced with her in public. You bring something out in him that has a profound effect on him and his behavior."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and he’s struggling internally. That’s what I am trying to explain to you.  All of this is an immense indication that you are special to him, Janine," I responded sincerely, then added, "Egon recognizes that, and it scares him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww,” she sighed, suddenly looking satisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I know, that’s why I’m trying to help you two," I confessed, "as hard as he attempted to disregard you since the beginning, he couldn't ignore despite himself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our phone rang sonorously, and Janine beamed at me as she answered the ringing phone in her nasal accent,  "Ghostbusters, whaddya want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Meanwhile, I was proud that I made a choice to talk to her, I realized, hoping Egon wouldn't be too angry with me. Right now, I didn't have to tell him. It was like planting a seed and watching it grow, I equated.  When the phone call finished, our sassy secretary questioned me, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I wait for him to ask me out, or do I ask him out, or should I do nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. That's an interesting question. Whatever you do, keep it low-key. You can ask him out, but it needs to be something downplayed like he did on the rooftop. It was a date, but not an ‘official’ one where he could have been rejected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I should wait a couple of days," Janine commented thoughtfully, running her fingernails on her desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, he might talk himself out of the whole thing, too, leaving you mad as hell. There isn't a normal when it comes to Spengler," I warned, holding my hand up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Other than collecting spores, mold, and fungus, what does he like to do? I wouldn't have thought he liked to dance, but he danced two Fridays ago. Egon said he had fun when I asked him," she asked later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you call that dancing, Jesus," I laughed, remembering him moving around with Janine, totally enchanted with her in the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tease him about it, did you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The way he danced? No, that he actually danced, you betcha," I clarified, still chuckling at the memory of my geeky 6'2 friend jumping up and down attempting to keep the rhythm of the music, but recalled the enthralled expression he had when he was with Janine, fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was darling," Janine muttered, blushing with a big, bright smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's that look again. Let me get back to you about his interests outside of science; as far as I know, there aren't any," I remarked, imitating the 'isn't Egon wonderful ' look that Ray and I used to joke with our nerdy friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What look?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I clasped my hands at my heart, glanced up to the sky, and  sighed deeply, "'oh, isn't Egon wonderful?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I do not do that,” she argued, attempting to stop herself from giggling. I stood up for my chair and returned it to my desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly, no, but there's a look. Don't worry, Egon has a look, too," I joked, "but I'm not going to do it now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then I had a little more fun with her by saying, “Oh vey, Egon, you have such a long particle thrower. It’s sooo hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, you are done here. Keep it moving, Dr. Venkman. I have work to do," Janine stated, attempting to conceal her laughter, turning red once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or is it 'you know that  PKE Meter really turns me on, baby,'" I continued walking backward from her desk as I observed Janine pick up something off of her desk to chunk at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You say those things to him?" Janine questioned and threw a pen at me. Luckily, she missed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m a professional, Janine,” I answered, giving her a grave look, and then she threw something else at me. I ran upstairs to prepare for my date, sticking my tongue out at her when she countered, sarcastically, with, "since when?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Next Day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although I know Drs. Venkman and Stantz had noticed my growing agitation with Egon's withdrawal from speaking to me after we finally had our first date; I felt extraordinarily uncomfortable asking them about it.  During our dinner date on the roof and even the night before at the bar, my crush appeared to be immensely pleased with our growing affection for each other. The next workday, he avoided me again, and I was annoyed and even a little hurt. Luckily, Dr. V. came to me yesterday offering some advice and information, which was gold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At seven in the evening, I bravely approached Dr. Spengler in the lab, and I fortified my courage before entering the room. Our exchange from the previous day was uncomfortable, and I wasn't sure how this would go.  Luckily, Peter had gone to the movies with a date, and Ray watched a sports match at the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi," I greeted, sidling up next to Egon, who was writing on a notepad, furiously as he sat at a lab table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t look up until he finished his thought and then said, "hello," absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you, Egon" I questioned pleasantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Feeling defeated at the moment," he remarked, a frown appearing on his handsome long face as he tore the paper up and threw it in the trash can. Egon finally raised his head to meet my eye line with a thwarted look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sound agitated," I responded cheerfully, "sounds like you need a break."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grunted a response, so I took aggressive action. Egon's brown eyes met mine in absolute confusion and dismay as I took the pen out of his hand and his notepad away and placed them on another table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you give me fifteen minutes? I have missed talking with you, pretty please,” I inquired, sweetly, treating him to a bright smile and batting my eyelashes at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to solve this problem,” he responded, wryly, gazing at me, perplexed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go for a walk. It will help you focus better later on. Oh! There's a new ice cream place not far from here. We can try," I suggested excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm," he mumbled, eventually not giving me a direct answer. Then I tried to tempt him away from his work another way by walking behind him and massaging his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No wonder you are having trouble, Dr. Spengler. You are extremely tense; let me help you, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling</span>
  </em>
  <span>," I whispered persuasively as I rubbed them a bit with a little pressure from my hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next five to ten minutes, I kneaded his taut neck, shoulder, and arms muscles, and he let out murmurs of contentment as I enjoyed feeling his warm flesh through his stiff starched shirt in my hands, grinning to myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahhhh, that feels so wonderful, Janine. Thank you," he admitted slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mischievously, I couldn't cease myself from placing light kisses on the back of his neck and his ears, even though I really wanted to kiss his lips.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh, that's even better," he moaned in delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you like that, turn around for the next surprise,” I teased, seductively, in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapidly, Egon turned around in his chair to face me, which surprised me, with a raised eyebrow and a twinkle in his brown eyes. With the prettiest grin on my lips, I opened his legs up wide and moved in between them so I could put my arms around his neck.  He immediately placed his hands on my hips as I fluttered my eyelashes at him, and  I leaned in to give him a slow romantic kiss. I wished that it was hopeful for more to come and conveyed my growing feelings for him. As we snogged unremittingly, I pressed my eyelids together tightly as I crushed my breasts into his chest feeling electric shocks where our bodies touched.  Our lips parted with a resounding smack much later as I opened my eyes to observe Egon's awe-struck face, and I giggled bashfully. I felt just as astounded by the passionate kiss as he did and murmured up to him, "Oh, I really adore kissing you, Egon."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and then concluded smartly, “I think you may be telling me that it’s been too long since we have kissed, and I agree heartily." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beaming at him, I whispered, “how are you going to rectify the situation, </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon's lips turned upwards into a genuinely happy grin when I used that term of endearment with him, although he did blush heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too much,” I questioned, uneasy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, no, I like it,” he stammered, his face and neck turning red,  “I like you, Janine. Very much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I happen to like you very much, too," I remarked playfully, and he grinned toothlessly at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thankfully, or this would be really awkward,” he joked with me back, pulling me in for an extended sensuous kiss. Next, Egon’s right hand traveled upwards from my waist to my left breast for a quick yet light squeeze before going to the other one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, Egon," I responded when the kiss broke, feeling hot and aroused. Desperately, I wanted another kiss like that, and I exhaled slowly, giving him a sexy smile. His brilliant eyes glinted happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s how I feel around you,” he confessed, slowly, “ I want you to know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Show me again," I requested coyly, wrapping my arms around his neck and sitting up on his lap to meet his eye line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a naughty expression on his face that gave me shivers down my spine, Egon recreated the action that was sending my body into overdrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes," I groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next, he suggested that we leave the firehouse by whispering it seductively in my right ear. His words tickled my ears and made me simper. Slowly, I pulled back from him, let my arms drop from his neck, then shoulders and chest. Next, I withdrew my body from his warm one, keeping my hungry eyes on him the whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is everything you do sexy,”  he conceded with a low throaty groan and kissed my hand. Chuckling, I excused myself to go to the restroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be ready to go in three minutes," he answered, still holding onto my right hand playfully. Egon let it go gently, and I walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I have hardly had an opportunity to speak with you the past couple of weeks, " my favorite physicist added apologetically, with a half-smile when we were walking on the way to the new ice cream shop several minutes later.  Egon held my hand in his snugly, and that made me feel happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been a busy week," I agreed, enthusiastic about spending some time with him. Although I wanted to ask him why he ignored me since our first date, I held back for right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a cool fall night as we walked the crowded streets of NYC, and I was pleased that I brought my blue cardigan to wear as the wind picked up. As we walked to the restaurant, we chatted easily, and on occasion, Egon would kiss my hand gently as we stopped at a street corner for the red light with a group of people surrounding us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have really missed talking to you," he revealed nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel the same way,” I confessed, squeezing his hand. We smiled at each other as we waited for the light to change to green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light turned green, so we walked hand in hand across the street. We had two more blocks to go, and with the constant crowd of people around us, we strolled along the streets of Manhattan on a Saturday night where tree leaves were changing to oranges, browns, and dark reds. Finally, we crossed the last street before we made a left turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok. Tell me the truth, did you come with me for the ice cream or to spend time with me," I asked, playfully, with a twinkle in my eyes, as we stood in a very long line that ran outside the new business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may never know,” he flirted, using his arms to bring me closer to him for a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are we flirting today, Dr.Spengler?” I placed my hands on his chest as he rested his hands on my waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you said you liked it," he quizzed me, his brown eyes perplexed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do," I replied, snuggling my body closer to him and putting my head on his chest, whispering, "don't overthink it, Egon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back, looking into my eyes, then he chuckled throatily, “That’s hard for me to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I can aid you with that," I flirted, giving him a million-dollar grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon raised his right eyebrow at me in a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I love when you give that look,” I confessed, and Egon leaned closer to my face, lifting my chin with his hand, and gave me another amazing kiss.  My body felt stimulated all over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, lady, can you all move up?"  The man behind us asked impatiently. Our kiss ended when he interrupted us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are fifteen people in front of us. The line isn't moving," Egon responded drily, turning around to face the annoyed man and grasping my hand, so we caught up with the family in front of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giggling, I hugged him close to me again.  Afterward, he responded huskily, in my left ear, "In all honesty. I wanted to spend time with you, Janine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We embraced and canoodled happily as we waited in line, and I adored the way his arms felt around me. Finally, forty-five minutes later, we were almost at the front of the line and glancing at the menu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What looks good to you," I asked him as he studied the menu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another reason why I chose this place. Me and ice cream, how could I go wrong? You were defenseless," I joked lovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are sweeter than ice cream, “ he commented, standing closely behind me with his arms around my waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter said that Egon wasn't affectionate, but here he is kissing me and hugging me," I thought joyfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t melt,” I quipped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I relish your sense of humor," he whispered raspily in my right ear, then kissed my cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt like I died and went to heaven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pinch me,” I requested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” I begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Softly, his fingers nipped the skin on my arm, and I turned around to gaze at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I am still awake. I wanted to make sure I wasn’t dreaming,” I explained, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm the one who should be saying that," he replied gravely, and I saw his vulnerability in his eyes, so I hugged him tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it was time to order, I ordered some strawberry sherbet in a cup and Egon triple scoop chocolate in a cone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twinkies and triple chocolate ice cream,” I inquired, simpering as I observed my love going at his cone-like he hadn't had any sugar today. After we stepped out of the ice cream shop, he said, eventually, "Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I ask why you were drinking on that Friday night at the bar? I thought you said you don't normally drink," I inquired curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As we strolled leisurely towards Central Park, we ate our dessert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Uhm, I was vehemently..ahem.. livid about you going out with Bateman, jealous, " he remarked, clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I finished my spoonful of sherbert and gave him a bright smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was the point, Egon.  I didn't care about him. I've been trying to catch YOUR attention for months without being frivolous," I replied softly and stopped walking to watch his reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know that until Peter told me in the Spring, but I still didn't believe him fully," he answered with a small smile on his lips. Then Egon kissed me tenderly quickly, and I ended up tasting some of his ice cream, so I simpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you believe him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are way out of my league, my angel.  You are just so breathtaking and overall a fantastic ]," he divulged softly, making eye contact with me, and my heart melted. When Egon peered into my eyes like that, it felt like he was reading my soul, and it gave me shivers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that is so kind of you to say, Egon. Why didn’t you say anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't. First, I had to discover why these feelings were arising suddenly. Especially because...Uhm... I bury...them... Then I was in denial of them, and eventually, I was just too enamored of you," he stated earnestly, taking a lick of his cone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We continued to walk and talk when I asked him, “Where are we going? Your turn”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon pointed at Central Park in front of us, and we came across the lights that illuminated the area as we approached it. Nodding, I agreed. There was classical music coming from the area as there were often concerts in the park. I inquired as to the reason he hid his emotions, and my crush responded, awkwardly, "I like to be in control of things. It is part of being a scientist, I think. Venkman would disagree as he thinks I take it to an extreme.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although I desired to question him more, I didn't want Egon to shut down, so I changed the subject. We kept on talking and finished eating our ice cream before we arrived at the famous park. Of course, everyone enjoyed the evening here too, so there weren't any benches to sit on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Are you opposed to sitting on the grass," he asked, with a sexy half-grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head and chose a spot by an oak tree. Egon sat with his back against it on the soft grass, and I kneeled next to him, then sat right by him. Our rear ends touched, so I snuggled up next to his body, putting my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me tightly then glanced downwards at my lips with a sexy gaze.  I lifted my face towards him until my lips met his soft lips, massaging each other as we continued to osculate for an extended period. As we kissed, our passion grew hotter and hotter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh, that’s great, darling, please don't stop," I moaned afterward, closing my eyes happily, enjoying the feeling of his precious lips on every inch of my face and on the side of the neck that he could reach. When Egon ended on my lips, I placed my arms around his waist and pulled him closer, kissing him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Janine, I don't think you could stop me from kissing you, " he answered breathlessly afterward and started kissing the other side of my neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine and I spent most of Saturday night in Central Park under a hearty oak tree canoodling. She was right. It was just the thing that I needed. It surprised me that I didn't feel self-conscious about being so affectionate with Janine in public because normally, it made me feel like people were watching. With her by my side, I just didn't care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our kissing had rapidly upgraded to light groping each other's bodies over our clothing. Janine titillated me further by rubbing my chest, and when she let her hand slide down my stomach to my waist and just above my erection, I moaned her name. Janine wasn't done, though, as she felt the length of my penis and my balls up with her hand very lightly, teasingly, and it felt remarkable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm, nice, " she whispered sensually. Confidently, she spent some time admiring the large bulge that strained in my pants and rubbing her hand along it. Finally, Janine gave the tip of my penis a squeeze, and then with her eyes closed, she kissed me abruptly, increasing the fire that was already burning in my heart for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh, my Angel,"  I groaned; while we were kissing, I opened my eyes to look at her with a satisfied smirk on her face, "you are very naughty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not me,” she feigned innocence, pulling back from me, sitting on her knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you," I repeated, giving her an erotic stare at her body slowly that caused her to shiver visibly. Next, Janine laid down in front of me on her back of the soft grass and reached for my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are aware that I can see down your shirt from here," I flirted. Fascinated, I glanced down her blouse and saw her two creamy breasts held up by a white bra with a floral design on them. Achingly, I longed to caress them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Dr. Spengler, you have peeked down my shirt long enough,” she cooed, her blue eyes meeting mine as I gave her one more look down her shirt, then ordered, "come here, please."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without speaking, I laid down next to her, and I snogged her enthusiastically. As I kissed her, I delicately advanced my left hand over her right breast, then rubbed it for a short time and pinched her nipple, delighting her. It felt so good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmm," Janine moaned from the ground as we kissed, then she put my hand underneath her shirt for me to caress her silky skin. Overjoyed, I felt her wonderful skin and massaged her breasts, feeling a profuse desire to turn her on further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We persisted in kissing and groping each other’s bodies passionately in the park as an orchestra warmed up for a late evening performance in the background, providing the perfect soundtrack for our date.  Eventually, we ceased making out breathlessly, and I laid next to her on my side, watching her face while feeling intoxicated. I enjoyed spending time with my Angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like classical music,” I questioned her, randomly, as she caressed my face with her tiny right hand, making me feel giddy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some Beethoven, Wagoner, Debussey, Vivaldi, and some others. My grandparents on my Mom's side would make us listen to it when we were at their house. At the time, I hated it, but I've grown to appreciate it. It helps me relax and sometimes sleep," Janine answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like those pianists too," I said absentmindedly, running my hand through her smooth reddish-brown hair, and she pulled me down to kiss again. We spent the rest of the evening in the park in each other's arms until the orchestra stopped playing at eleven in the evening.  Afterward, we jumped on a subway to Brooklyn, so I know she made it safely home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are an angel, Janine, and I know I don't deserve you in my life," I admitted quietly, feeling goosebumps on my arms as I held on to her at the subway station nearest to her apartment. I felt very vulnerable suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn't that my decision, Dr. Spengler," she purred joyfully while gazing at me with admiration.  I gently placed a tender kiss on her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, yes, you are right," I agreed, staring at her appreciatively.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now kiss me goodnight before I turn into a pumpkin,” Janine requested coyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Next Morning </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How was your date," Ray asked Venkman the next morning, with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No complaints, did you see the game? Who won,” Peter responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My business partners discussed the game as I worked on a sketch for another device quietly. Janine was right; I was able to focus once I relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess who went on a date with our lovely secretary/computer systems major last night,” Ray inquired of Peter, chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You dog,” he replied, grinning, “taking my advice finally?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Wow, Iggy is speechless! What did you two end up doing," Ray asked, unable to hide his amazement while I stayed quiet but happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before she left for the evening, Janine asked me if I wanted to eat ice cream, and then we sat in Central Park listening to a free concert," I replied, a matter of factly, after a few moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have fun,” Venkman probed, waiting for more information, but I wasn’t going to give him any.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, I kept on sketching, trying to stay focused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, Spengler  came back with grass stains on his clothes and lipstick on his collar,” Ray joked,” he had a perfect time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling my eyes, I didn't comment as I thought about my entertaining time with an angel.  Later, I solved the problem plaguing me the day prior, but that was her's magic on me.  I recalled the lyrics of "Abracadabra" again-  </span>
  <span>“I heat up, I can't cool down/My situation goes 'round and 'round/I heat up, I can't cool down/My situation goes 'round and 'round/ I heat up, I can't cool /down/My situation goes 'round and 'round/.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think of this chapter. </p><p>Wishing you a happy New Year and all the best. ❤️❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Somebody’s Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Egon has to mediate an argument between Peter and Janine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN- all mistakes are my own; although I attempt to edit my work several times before I post a chapter, I always seem to miss a few. :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14 “Somebody’s Baby”  (Early October 1983- Second Week) </p><p>“Well, just - a look at that girl with the lights comin' up in her eyes<br/>She's got to be somebody's baby.<br/>She must be somebody's baby.<br/>All the guys on the corner stand back and let her walk on by<br/>She's got to be somebody's baby.<br/>She must be somebody's baby.<br/>She's got to be somebody's baby.<br/>She's so fine."<br/>Jackson Browne, "Someone's baby."</p><p>Ray </p><p>We had a slow morning on a pretty Autumn day during the second week of October, and I took Ecto One for a little of a joy ride to savor the beauty of the day.  Honestly, I was meeting a friend of mine at a small cafe near Columbia. Her name was Phoebe, and she was a Pharmaceutical Science graduate student at York University in the city with a medium build, straight jet black hair, and luminous green eyes.  When I first started teaching as an assistant professor at Columbia in 1978, she had enrolled in a couple of my classes as electives as she found the paranormal interesting to her as a hobby. Phoebe would visit during office hours on occasion as an undergraduate and ask questions about my experiences. We had stayed in touch when she graduated a couple of years afterward. She chose to begin her graduate degree with my encouragement after working unhappily in the private sector. </p><p> Phoebe was stunning but in an unassuming way.  I have noticed some beautiful women felt entitled by men for their attention like they were owed, but not her.  She almost was self-conscious of her obvious attractiveness, I thought.  Like J, she was a straightforward individual to speak to, and I always enjoyed my conversations with her.  I parked the car at an open parking lot next to the small coffee shop, which was very busy with customers at the time, and I entered the building, searching for Phoebe.  Finally, I found my friend at a small round table and walked towards it.  </p><p>"Dr. Stantz! Hello, it's so great to see you,"  she welcomed me warmly with a side hug, and I got a whiff of her sweet-smelling perfume. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks as I touched her.</p><p>"Come on, Phoebe, call me Ray. You haven't been in my class for three years," I urged, with a grin, happy to see her.</p><p>"You look great," I mentioned as she sat back down and pointed at a chair for me to sit in. Phoebe beamed at my compliment with a blush and a shy smile as I lowered my body into a chair.</p><p>For an hour, we caught up on her studies, on the Ghostbusters business, and Peter and Egon, both of whom she knew because of her interest in paranormal events.   </p><p>"I hate to do this, Phoebs, but I have to go. We have some busts in the early afternoon. I have enjoyed talking to you," I said disappointedly when my watch beeped as a reminder of the time.  Slowly, I stood up from the table.</p><p>"Ohhh, we didn't even get a chance to discuss the ghosts and other spirits that you are capturing," she replied, her face falling while gazing into my eyes.</p><p>"Are you free to grab a drink tomorrow night with me at Bud's over by Columbia? We can discuss them then," I inquired nervously, my face flushing hotly.</p><p>“I’d love to.”</p><p> Driving home in Ecto One, I felt like I was on top of the world because I had a date with one of my favorite former students. Unlike Venkman, I did not want to become one of those professors who dated his students, but now that Phoebe wasn't one, I felt fine with it. It finally felt like it was the right time to date her as she had lots of suitors but not a serious boyfriend right now.</p><p>Dr. Egon  Spengler</p><p>Peter and Janine were arguing tumultuously downstairs late on a sunny Tuesday morning, so much so that I had to go downstairs to cease it. My concentration was broken, and I was already agitated mostly at myself for being so distracted by Janine when I was around her. The more I tried to ignore her, the more she was on my mind; however, I managed to cut our interactions down to a bare minimum.</p><p>As I crossed the landing, I scanned the firehouse for Ray by peeking over the handrails, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Usually, he kept the peace between those two when they argued because he could easily defuse the situation.</p><p>"Where was he? Stantz mentioned something about having coffee with someone, or was that yesterday," I thought as I descended the stairs, and I felt reluctant to be involved in Peter and Janine's argument.</p><p>"Regardless, Stantz was not here now, " I thought when I made it to the bottom of the stairs and immediately felt the tension in the atmosphere, causing me to scowl.</p><p>Indignantly, Janine, dressed in a long-sleeve solid blue dress that went to her knees, had her thin arms folded across her chest, and Peter had his index finger in her face when I made it down there. The two appeared to be in a stand-off of some sorts, and I knew she hated it when my friend did that as it was one of her pet peeves. First, I stood in between them to separate them and held up my hands immediately.</p><p>"Janine, when I ask you to do something, you do it. I'm your boss," the brown hair psychiatrist countered, moving back a step or two but still visibly upset.</p><p>"I've quit better jobs than this, Dr. Venkman," Janine threatened, her thick Brooklyn accent showing and informed him, "I'm not your housekeeper, your babysitter, your grocer, and your date calendar coordinator.”</p><p>"OK, that's enough," I remarked firmly as the two glared at each other. Both of them ignored my comment and commenced bickering again.</p><p>"You are a big..." he started but paused because I was there between them.  When Peter glanced at me, I viewed a flicker of mischievousness in his brown eyes before he completed the sentence with a major emphasis on the word, "'bitch' in a small package." </p><p>My disposition is usually, but with Peter's insult of Janine, it flared up like gas on a flame. Her mouth dropped, and that was it for me as I felt my whole body transform into a giant knot of pressure suddenly.  Now my whole body temperature rose to a boiling point, and my temper raged.  Rashly, I strongly grabbed both sides of Peter's blue shirt collar with my hands, and then tempestuously threw him against the wall behind us. For once in his life, he was stunned into silence.</p><p>"Don't ever say that again," I admonished him in an incandescent voice that shook in anger, then added, "apologies to her now."</p><p>Peter didn't say anything, too surprised, probably.  Clenching my teeth, I waited for a while, but it felt like an entirety. As time went by, my temper only grew, and I felt a headache coming. </p><p>“Apologize,” I spitted out through gritted teeth. Once again, I pushed him up against the wall with coercion.  Venkman apologized to Janine, who looked a mixture of frightened and astonished, and I let go of his shirt collar. </p><p>After I stepped away from him,  I felt extreme disbelief that I had just acted that way and stood there, scared by my actions for a moment. Then I climbed the stairs two at a time rapidly and headed into the lab to calm down. My thoughts spun around in my mind like a top, and my heartbeat like a loud drum in my chest.</p><p>"If Peter claimed that he knew how I felt about Janine,  why would he say that? " I thought out loud, embittered. </p><p>Unfortunately, I felt like my displeasure knew no bounds. There was not a valid reason for him to call her that word, in my opinion, and I had never been so pissed at him as I was now. </p><p>When I made it upstairs, I was still frenzied, and I needed to assuage my anger and stress. On top of all of the exasperation inside of me with Venkman calling Janine a bitch plus ignoring my fervid feelings for her, I felt like something had to give. I stormed past the kitchen, and went into the lab, slamming the door obtrusively behind me.</p><p>"What the hell is going on with me," I questioned myself loudly, feeling mortified.  My heart pummeled inside my chest as I paced around the lab in circles with my hands on my head, trying to take deep breaths, and Peter's words kept replaying in my mind over and over.  Finally, in extreme vexation, I punched the glass in the fire extinguisher case with my right hand.  </p><p>The glass broke over my knuckles, shattering to pieces on the floor, and my hand was cut pretty severely.  However, I didn't even feel the sting of the glass, cutting my skin at the time. Bleeding, I sat in the corner of the room furthest away from everything, cross-legged, with my head down, taking deep breaths, and trembling visibly. I tried practicing some meditation, but it didn't seem to help even as Peter ran into the lab.</p><p>Janine</p><p>Aghast, Peter apologized profusely with real remorse in his voice and offered me a sincere apology after Egon ran upstairs in a rage that I had never seen him in. His rampage scared me a lot because I had never seen him behave like that ever, and I worried that he would hurt himself since he was so out of control.</p><p>A clamorous racket came from the lab upstairs, causing me to jump in apprehension, but it sounded like broken glass.  I gasped, and my heart jumped to my throat as Venkman ran upstairs to the lab, and I followed him anxiously.  My pulse raced as I paced in the landing because he didn't allow me in the lab right away to save me from the sight of seeing Egon hurt. A minute or two later, he approached me to inquire if I could retrieve the gauze from the bathroom, along with cotton balls, scissors, rubbing alcohol, Neosporin, and some medical tape. </p><p>"Janine, Spengs is OK, I promise. Will you please give me a few minutes to talk to him? I would like to make this right if Iggy listens," he pleaded, repentantly. </p><p>Feeling a little relieved at my boss's reassurance, I nodded my head up and down and heard the imperceptible warble of the radio playing in the lab. </p><p>Running to the bathroom to find those items, I  wondered about the damage Egon did to himself. I returned with all of Dr.  V's requested items and scanned the room. Confused, I didn't see either of them in their normal spot near the lab table. </p><p>"Over here," Peter called, so I followed the sound of his voice and saw he was in a chair in front of Egon in the corner of the room. Slowly, I strolled over to them, unsure of the situation. I could see the back of Dr. V in a chair and Egon's legs in a chair, but my love's face was blocked by Dr. Venkman. </p><p>When I saw blood on the floor as I walked steadily to him, I yelled, "Egon!"  However, my favorite physicist did not notice, but I observed more blood than I wanted to see on a towel as I came closer. I felt sick to my stomach when Dr.  V.  removed it to show me Egon's knuckles, and I gasped. To my ultimate dismay, his skin was bright red, and there was a fair amount of both blood and cuts on his hand.  I felt nauseated, but my darling's face was expressionless.</p><p>"Thank you for bringing the supplies," Peter commented quietly. Then he reversed his body to look up at my shocked face and met my eyes, and I thought that he looked at least as concerned as I did.</p><p>For a short time, Venkman tried to calm Egon down by encouraging him to take deep breaths. He didn't seem to hear Peter as he leaned over his knees, and his face turned downward with his eyes closed and arms trembling. My heart was split into two when I saw him, and tears formed in my eyes. Casually, he stood up from his chair then motioned for me to sit down, and I did after I put the supplies on the floor. Dr. Venkman chose to stay standing behind me and stated, </p><p>"OK, Iggy, will you take a deep breath for me, big guy? I'm sorry for insulting Janine, and she accepted my apology." </p><p>There wasn’t a response from the physicist.</p><p>I politely requested in a tranquil voice of him,” Dr. Venkman, may I trouble you for a glass of water for Dr.  Spengler ?”</p><p>He recognized this was an opportunity for me to assist our friend in calming down, so he agreed, but I felt a little nervous that I would be able to do it. As a result,  Peter put a supportive hand on my shoulder before he went on his errand run and whispered, "good luck, you got this, kid."</p><p>Egon's hands were on his knees, but I didn't want to do anything rash to perturb him further. Carefully, I loosened the rubbing alcohol bottle and grabbed a cotton ball from the open bag at my feet. I poured the liquid over it and requested gently,</p><p>“May I have your hand, please? </p><p>Although it took a while for my love to open his eyes, he did, and I waited for him to nod. When Egon did, I clasped his bleeding hand tenderly into mine, and  I hesitated a second as I tried to keep the shock out of my face before touching his bloodied hand.</p><p>“This is going to hurt, Egon, but I have to do it so I can clean your cuts,” I warned, keeping my voice neutral.</p><p>“Ouch,” he grimaced in pain, sucking in his breath and yanking his large hand away.</p><p>"Egon, I want to help you. Will you allow me to, please," I requested, in a comforting voice, a moment later after giving him a small smile?</p><p>Without saying anything, Egon moved his hand closer to mine, and I grinned up at him. He made eye contact with me for half a second, and I saw the pain in his eyes. I had never seen it previously, and it tortured me, causing my heart to fall to my stomach and commence aching. Frustratedly, I glanced at his wounds on his knuckles and attempted again with the rubbing alcohol.</p><p>Egon didn't jerk his hand but still made a face.  As I blew on one of his cuts gently, I wanted to make eye contact to reassure him but wasn't going to push it. Smiling inwardly, I thought that I enjoyed playing nurse to him, although I didn't want him to be hurt.</p><p>"It's OK, you will be alright," I commented reassuringly.</p><p> The song on the radio was one of my favorite Jackson Browne songs. As a result,  I sang softly, "Just look at that girl with the light coming in her eyes; she's got to be someone's baby. She's got to be someone's baby. She's so fine."</p><p>When Peter returned to the lab, he brought a dustpan and a broom, and curiously, he watched as I sang "Somebody's baby" with Jackson Browne on the radio while I cleaned his friend's wounds, amazed.  Dr. Venkman swept up the glass on the floor carefully into a dustpan and put it in the trash. Afterward,  he cleaned up the blood on the floor between us with some cleaning products without attempting to speak as I unwrapped the gauze and estimated the amount I needed. </p><p>“I forgot scissors, Dr. Venkman, sorry.”</p><p>He stood up and left again. </p><p>"She's going to be someone's baby tonight. I try to shut my eyes, but I can't get her out of my sight, " I sang in a low tone.</p><p>Suddenly, I heard singing coming from him- " I know I don't even know her, but I gotta get over my fright...I'm going to walk up to her and talk to her tonight..."</p><p>Taken aback, I glanced up at him as I heard his beautifully deep singing voice join in softly with me. His brown eyes made contact with mine, and my face lit up like a Christmas tree as I smiled. Egon blushed, and the corners of his mouth turned up. We continued singing together as I waited for Peter to return.</p><p>By the time Dr. Venkman returned, the song was almost over, and we sang the chorus.</p><p>"What the hell," he started to say when he saw us singing. Turning around, I glanced up at him and shook my head to prevent him from making a smart-aleck comment. Peter had learned his lesson already today and stayed quiet, for once, and Egon wouldn't look at him still.  I grabbed the scissors from him and turned around to face my patient.  Next, I wrapped the gauze around my love's hurt fist, cut, and secured it with some tape. I smiled brightly at Egon, who was watching me bandage his fist cautiously.</p><p>"OK, you are getting a raise, no joke," my boss stated.</p><p>"It's not a big deal," I replied, shaking my head and dismissing him with a wave of my left hand.</p><p>Peter went downstairs when he heard Ray pulling Ecto 1 in the firehouse. When the song ended, we looked at each other with smiles on our faces.</p><p>“All better," I said soothingly and then paused before adding, "thank you for defending me, Egon. That was so thoughtful." </p><p>Finally, he spoke, but with a harsh sharpness in his voice, "Venkman knows better than to say those things about you around me."</p><p>This was uncharacteristically open of him, but I was pleased.  As I stood from the chair that sat in front of him, he clasped my hand in his unhurt hand, abruptly.</p><p>"Will you stay... ahem..for a while, please, my Angel? I am still not 100% tranquil," Egon requested, looking dazed, and then kissed my hand gently.</p><p>“Sure,” I agreed, happily, and lowered myself down into the chair.  When he began to rub his thumb over the top part of my hand, I simpered.</p><p>"You can't let Peter provoke you," I reminded, squeezing his unhurt hand, "I shouldn't either. He and I are too similar in some ways, so we butt heads."</p><p>“I will hit him if he says something like that to you again,” Egon confessed in a grave tone.</p><p> After a long while,  he admitted, “ You have a calming effect on me, Janine, and I appreciate it.</p><p>We didn't converse but gazed at each other.  Although his face was expressionless, his eyes weren't as they seemed to dance happily as we held hands.</p><p> </p><p>Ray</p><p>When I returned from my coffee with Phoebe, the firehouse was empty and silent. That was until Venkman ran down the stairs to report the situation as I got out of the car. </p><p>“Stantz, well, I called it. I knew one day Egon’s emotions and frustrations would erupt like a volcano, and that’s what happened. I didn’t mean to cause it,” Peter announced and then went into more detail.</p><p>“You always provoke J, and she’s been on edge because Iggy’s been avoiding her again. Honestly, her frustration is understandable. Did you apologize,” I inquired, lighting up a smoke.</p><p>“Of course!  I feel horrible about calling her a bitch, and I still want to speak to her privately about my stupid comments. Ray, I don't know why I like to provoke people the way I do. I just do; it's not right, I know," Venkman responded guiltily.</p><p>“What about Spengler,” I questioned, concerned, flicking the ash of my cigarette, “ Is his brain broken? I mean, he just lost his cool over you calling J a bitch, and he has been attempting to clear his mind of her again. I am assuming this is the first time he has ever defended a woman.”</p><p>"I don't know, Ray.  Iggy has come a long way with admitting his emotions since I have known him, especially with Janine. I just don't know," Peter confessed, shaking his head.</p><p>"Let's go check on him quietly," I suggested, and we ascended the stairs.</p><p>We tiptoed into the lab peeking around the corner of the room to discover Janine sitting in front of Egon in a chair, and they were holding hands. He appeared pretty calm. We observed them gazing into each other's eyes wordlessly and appearing very much like two people in love.</p><p>"I at least owe him a moment alone with Janine," Venkman admitted as we strolled back into the landing, and he sat on the sofa. Afterward, I retrieved my Nikon camera from my room that I shared with Spengler since taking photos was my hobby. Janine and Egon made sense to me, and I held both in high regard as friends. I had an intuition about them, so I took some photos capturing this moment for them, quickly and silently.</p><p>Egon</p><p>My heartbeat roared while Janine and I sat holding hands in the lab, and it felt like a drum line was playing in my ears because my adrenaline pumped through my body.  Although my plan for the last two weeks was to ignore Janine once again, I couldn't fight the feelings I felt for her today. The fact that she took care of me made me feel very cared for, and when she started singing, I couldn't help but join her. Janine looked so happy when she sang, and I loved it. Even though I had calmed down, my emotions were exceedingly high strung at the moment.</p><p> At first, I knew she was concerned about me by the look of fear and astonishment in her blue eyes when I grabbed Pete's collar after he called her an unkind word earlier. Her presence calmed me down, albeit gradually. I couldn't even hear Peter until I asked Janine if I could hold her hand because all I saw was red. Contrastingly, when she held my hand, and we looked into each other's eyes, communicating non verbally, all I saw and felt was love.</p><p>Time passed, and eventually, the phone rang. My Angel looked at me and then to the phone on the table on the other side of the room. She was about to get up and leave my side when Ray yelled from the landing, " I got it, J."</p><p>“Are you feeling better,” Janine inquired, hopefully.</p><p>"I don't think I will be punching anything," I replied drily, turning to look at her, "but no, if it means that you have to get up."</p><p>As she laughed, she squeezed my non -injured hand and rose from her chair to move it next to me. After Janine sat down again, the lovely woman put her head on my shoulder as I put my arm around her cute petite body.</p><p>Janine</p><p>After a while, I realized that I hadn't been working, I checked my watch for the time, and it confirmed it.</p><p>"Oh no, it's almost been twenty-five minutes! ! I have to go back to work, or Peter will have my head," I exclaimed, shocked at the time.</p><p>"Let him try," he responded in a low growl, then after a second, a little more calmly stated, "yes, of course, you should go back to work."</p><p> Before I headed downstairs, Egon thanked me for helping him as I rose from my chair. Out of the blue, he stood from the chair with a cute small boyish grin on his face, then stepped closer to me until his body was in front of mine. At that moment, I knew he was going to kiss me, and I felt tingly everywhere in anticipation as I felt the heat from our bodies.  I felt a shiver run down my spine when his lips touched mine, and shut my eyes, enjoying the magic as we snogged each other.  While we kissed, our arms slid around the other's, and we pulled each other so close that our bodies were pressed together.  I allowed myself to feel his taut, muscular back with my hands as we passionately demonstrated our love for each other, and I became lost in the moment.  When we broke apart for a moment, Egon opened his beautiful shiny brown eyes and smiled down at me as we swayed back and forth, staring at each other.</p><p>“Why was he so resistant to the idea of us,” I wondered to myself. Although I knew the answer, I didn’t comprehend it.  Instead, I pulled his mouth down to me again for another kiss opening my lips to deepen it, and forgot everything else.</p><p>Ray</p><p>"It is tranquil in there," I mentioned as I read through some of Spengler's notes from last night's bust.</p><p>“What time is our first client this afternoon,” Peter asked me a while later, and I went downstairs to look at Janine’s computer. </p><p>Unfortunately, I did not know, so I picked up Janine's desk schedule and read it. Climbing the stairs, I checked my watch, groaning. </p><p>“Venkman, we have a client in less than an hour in the Bronx, “ I informed him, motioning towards the lab and probed,” what are we going to do about that?”</p><p>Sighing, Pete suggested that we get ready and pack the car so then all we would have to do was wait for Spengler to change his clothes.</p><p>Egon</p><p>"Kiss me again, Egon, please," Janine requested softly, holding onto me tightly. There weren't any more pleasing words that she could utter right then or ever. My lips were on fire, and only my Angel could put them out. </p><p>Behind us, someone was clearing their throat. Agitated, I growled, “go away.” That worked for a short while as we continued to canoodle, but one of my business partners came back into the lab.</p><p>"Spengler, we have to leave now, " Ray informed us in an edgy voice. </p><p>Reluctantly, Janine pulled back from me when Ray returned. </p><p>"How much time do we have," I asked, watching Janine's angelic smiling face as her blue eyes twinkled happily and I felt captivated by her again. Ray liked to be early to busts, and so did I, usually.  However, this time, I didn't want to leave her and feared the moment would pass us by. </p><p>“We had waited a while for this opportunity to appear again, but wasn't that my fault for trying to avoid her? I thought to myself.</p><p>Unfortunately, Stantz's voice broke my reverie by saying, </p><p>“After you change clothes, none. We are going to be late, Spengler, otherwise I wouldn't interrupt you”.</p><p>Troubled, I sighed crestfallen as I viewed Janine stepped back from me and removed her soft and cozy arms from my body. </p><p>"Don't worry, I will still be here when you return, Egon," Janine flirted, rewarding me with her bright 1000 watt smile, and she grinned at Ray while strolling out of the lab joyfully. </p><p>Dazed, I wasn’t in any shape to catch a ghost as I watched her walk out of the room. I couldn’t think straight. Well, except for about Janine. </p><p>Peter</p><p>When Janine emerged from the lab, she looked like she was floating on a cloud with that dreamy smile on her face.</p><p>"Thanks, J. I didn't want to interrupt," Ray apologized profusely, but she ignored him as she strolled downstairs.</p><p>When our secretary suggested, sarcastically, that I call her a b—- more often, I snickered, but not until after she was out of distance to hear. </p><p>"Yes, I need more ass, whoopings, " I bemoaned to Ray drily, and he laughed.  Egon emerged from the lab with all of the supplies she used to patch him up with and went into the bathroom to put them up. He looked calm but stupefied. Iggy didn't say anything to either of us.</p><p>I smiled at her, then opened the passenger door to sit in the car. Egon was right behind me but still not talking. Then I realized that the smile was for him and not me. I kept my mouth shut smartly.</p><p>"J, can you call --- and tell them we will be there in a half-hour? And the one after that," Ray asked breathlessly as I opened the door to Ecto One. </p><p>“No problem, Ray,” Janine replied, that silly smile was still on her face. </p><p>"There's not one until four after that," I reminded Stantz, looking at the worksheet, and exclaimed, "and Nothing tonight. Yes, I can go out on a date with Victoria!"</p><p>"No disco, Ray. It's dead, haven't you heard, " I complained, looking at a map of the Bronx directing him. It was fifteen minutes later, and traffic was at a dead stop on the way to Staten Island. Egon was looking out the window absentmindedly. I knew I needed to apologize to him eventually, but he wasn't himself yet.</p><p>"Shit," I answered as we stopped again, and then Ray turned the radio up to irritate me.</p><p>Frowning, Egon reached up from the back seat and turned it back down because he didn't like disco either.</p><p>“Where the fuck were you before Spengler slammed me against the wall, “ I questioned Ray, taking a cigarette out of my fresh pack.   </p><p>" I told you that I was having coffee with Phoebe earlier and didn't think it would be a problem, " he answered, looking at Egon in the rearview mirror and then diverting his eyes back on the road.</p><p>"How did it go with her," I inquired, slyly, knowing that he had a crush on his former student.   He answered that they would have a drink together in a couple of nights, and I gave him a knowing wink.</p><p>"It's not like that," Ray protested, turning pink in the cheeks, " Are you OK, Spengler?"</p><p>Iggy responded affirmatively with his standard one-word answer, "Yes."  </p><p>"Ray, yes, it is like that, and she is a sweet girl who has had a thing for you since she was a junior," I replied.</p><p>We argued back and forth for a while before realizing that I needed to apologize to Iggy again since he seemed somewhat receptive now. </p><p> “I guess this is where I apologize again,” I explained to Egon, turning my body to face him from the front seat,  “I'm sorry."</p><p>He didn't respond, so I let it go for the time being. OK, maybe he wasn't ready to hear anything yet after all. </p><p>“How's your hand,” Ray inquired.</p><p>“Fine,” my friend responded, quietly and in a monotone voice, and glanced at his left hand and the bandages Janine put on it, scrutinizing them.</p><p>"Why were you bleeding, Spengler, " Ray asked, finally able to drive the car forward without being caught in stand-still traffic. </p><p>"I punched the glass in the fire extinguisher case, " Egon stated like he did that every day.</p><p>We completed the two jobs sloppily without our on-point man, not at his best, but they were done.  Sometimes, that's how it goes.</p><p>Egon</p><p>With everything that happened so far that day, I needed to process it all. Unfortunately, I didn't have the time to do so with the busts, but I recognized that a couple of significant events happened. When Peter insulted Janine earlier, I lost my temper, which proved to me that I was indeed falling in love with her despite my attempts to halt it. My fervid emotions instigated my temper to flare up, and of course, I recognize that. I had never shoved someone against the wall like that ever, and it horrified me that I was capable of that behavior. Even though Peter shouldn't have insulted Janine, my reaction was too aggressive. I knew that I would apologize to Peter eventually about that behavior when I was ready. I had anger issues with which to work and already saw a therapist two times a month to recognize and acknowledge my feelings. Sighing, I felt overwhelmed with it all. I didn't understand why I had these problems with my emotions and other people.</p><p>On the other hand, I admitted my feelings to Janine, if I hadn’t already, by pushing Peter against the wall when he called her a curse word. I felt extraordinarily fortunate that she felt the same admiration for me that I felt for her.</p><p>Usually, I calculate and create a plan before taking action. Today all I wanted to do was spend time with Janine and to hell with everything else. When our moment in the lab ended, I hoped that reality would not set in by the time I returned to HQ because my brain might fight back with the rational thinking that I prided myself in usually having. Now I hoped that those thoughts would evacuate my mind and just allow me to give my love to Janine freely. </p><p>On the way to the first bust, I attempted to straighten out the slew of thoughts and emotions in my head and heart and viewed the city passed by as Ecto one rode through it.</p><p>“I’m not sure this was a good idea to bring him,” Stantz admitted to Peter, turning off the car and looking back at me.</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>Peter turned around to face me, and I looked at him for the first time since I shoved him against the wall.</p><p>"Yes, we have been talking to you most of the ride over here, and you have not answered us," he stated, worriedly, "we are concerned because our best man on the team is down. I have never seen you act like this. You are lost, Egon. Bye, bye."</p><p>"Isn't that an exaggeration, Venkman," I asked, critically, with a raised eyebrow. I hardly cared, although I wouldn't tell them that. </p><p>"No, Spengler, it isn't. You are probably on an adrenaline high. I know I wasn’t there for everything, but I’ve seen enough to make me distraught,” Ray answered before Peter could.</p><p>Bewildered, I exclaimed outraged, “Both of you have been encouraging me to pursue Janine since she started with us, haven’t you?”</p><p>"That's not it, Egon. You are unpredictable today. You are one of my best friends, and I admit I was wrong in saying what I did to Janine. You could have seriously hurt yourself, look at your hand or me even," Venkman declared, sincerely.</p><p>I looked down at my hand, which was still bleeding through the bandages, and the pain caused the cuts to sting. Meanwhile, we had arrived at our location. I opened the car door and got out, knowing full well I couldn't perform the job as expected.</p><p>"This is your damn fault, Ray. You insisted that he was OK; I'm blaming this on you," Peter yelled at Stantz, obviously pissed off.</p><p>“I don’t think you and I can do this without him. We are a team,” Ray countered, talking like I wasn’t there. I hated that they did that.</p><p>At the first location in Staten Island, the first category 5 wouldn't be difficult to capture any other day, but it took an hour to catch a slimmer because I couldn't get it together.  The second location in Queens was more of the same shenanigans due to my inability to pull myself together.</p><p>"Just drop me off at HQ," I said, upset, afterward, "clearly, Peter was right. I made a mess of it."</p><p>"No, you are stuck with this today. We have to go back to the Bronx, and I'm not going through traffic twice, Spengler, not after that traffic mess before," Ray replied, determinedly, starting the car.</p><p>My hand started to throb in pain.</p><p>"Shit," I winced when the pain started to become unbearable. </p><p>"Yeah, I knew that pain would kick in eventually," Peter commented as he heard me and said, " let's get something to eat but get some pain killers at the convenience store down the corner."</p><p>When Ray stopped, Venkman popped out Ecto One and purchased some pain relievers for me.</p><p>"You probably need something stronger than this, but that's all they had," he returned with a small package of two Advil.</p><p>“Thanks,” I replied.</p><p>We decided to eat at Colonel Sanders/ KFC nearby the next bust in the Bronx, and I took the aspirin with water there.  As we ate, there was an uncomfortable silence at first. </p><p>"Venkman, I'm sorry that I shoved you against the wall like I did, "I finally apologized," I realize now that I was already incensed about my inability to avoid Janine for two weeks, and it didn't help that I had been ruminating over my failure this morning.”</p><p>Peter accepted it with a handshake, and we ate in silence. It wasn't disagreeable, though. Until Ray broke the silence by inquiring, </p><p>"Iggy, why are you so adamant about avoiding Janine when it seems that circumstances keep on pushing you together and that you both care for each other?"</p><p>"When I was growing up, I was taught to focus only on my achievements and that people or relationships were unnecessary. The problem is that I think Janine is becoming necessary to me and my life, and I don't know how to manage both," I responded truthfully.</p><p>“Iggy, I am sure that she’s mystified by the cat and mouse game that you seem to be caught up in, emotionally,” he replied, taking a sip of his Pepsi.</p><p>"Yes, "I agreed. </p><p>"I want you to know that you will end up deciding because she won't be willing to do that eventually," he added. </p><p>Nodding my head, I met Ray’s different colored eyes. The advice that he was giving me sank into my brain, and I was analyzing it.  After putting his cigarette out in the ashtray, Peter chimed in with,</p><p>"The decision you make will be one that is going to tear you up inside because you are in love with Janine. I don't care that you say you aren't sure because it's clear to everyone else that the two of you are in love with each other. You have to do what you think is best for you. I understand that you were brought up only to focus on your work, but it might not be the best advice for you. Life is never as black and white, like science."</p><p>“Gray areas are not in my wheelhouse of strengths,” I admitted weakly, with a sigh.</p><p>"And you realize that it might not end up working out with Janine. I think you two are perfect for each other and hope you will end up happy together. Life is about taking chances. How many chances have you taken in your life, outside of science or your work," Stantz questioned, lighting a cigarette.</p><p>I analyzed the question for a moment and shook my head, then replied earnestly, "I think I hear both of you correctly, and I don't have a response. Ray, I have probably taken very few chances in life outside of my work."</p><p>“Just be careful with Brooklyn and her feelings.  Consider how hard it is for you, and then ponder how this would be for her. She cares about you, and you go back and forth with going on dates and avoiding her," Peter added.</p><p>"My feelings aren't wishy-washy for Janine. They are at the opposite extreme," I corrected him, feeling defensive, but added solemnly,  " I don't want to hurt her."</p><p>“I realized that I had never considered her side of the situation,” I thought to myself.</p><p>“No, but your actions are inconsistent since you two were dancing at the bar, and it might be time to explain this to Janine. She may not understand, but at least it would be in the open," Ray remarked, " we aren't criticizing you, Egon. We are trying to help."</p><p>“I know. When we went to get ice cream a couple of weeks ago, I explained to her that I bury my feelings because I don’t like being out of control,” I divulged to my friends, truthfully.</p><p>“You did? That’s great! What did she say?” Peter exclaimed, surprised.</p><p>"Nothing really- Janine wanted to ask for clarification, but I think she was afraid I would shut down as she knows my emotions are troubling to me.  However, I don't think she comprehends, but truthfully, I don't either," I stated, shrugging my shoulders helplessly.</p><p>"You scared the crap out of her earlier," Venkman said, pointing to my knuckles, "I didn't want Janine to see the blood, and you upset, but I also realized that only she would be able to calm you down. You didn't even respond once when I was talking to you. Did she tell you any of this?"</p><p>My face turned bright red as I felt a large amount of guilt, then responded, sheepishly, "No." </p><p> "I don't know how she was able to persuade you to let her clean your cuts. All I know is that you two were singing together when I came back with the broom. You have to make sure you show her how much you appreciate her," Peter explained emphatically.</p><p>"You are right," I agreed, considering my options knowing that she loved candles, plants, and music for sure.</p><p>“Besides, Janine sings when she’s nervous,” Stantz inputted.</p><p>“She also just enjoys singing all the time,” Peter replied, exasperatedly, to him then rolled his eyes upward.</p><p>"Janine bites her bottom lip when she's nervous most of the time," I added, taking a sip of my water afterward, adding, "but she also giggles."</p><p>“This is the time you ask her to go to the gala. Not when your brain kicks in later on or tomorrow,” Ray urged.</p><p>In the mail last week, we received invitations to the city's business gala in a couple of weeks as it was an opportunity for local businesses to network with others. At first, I just waved it off and decided that Peter could go for me since he dealt with the business's social aspect. Earlier today, while I was holding Janine in my arms,  I decided to request her attendance to go with me. I thought that having her company would make the forced socialization of the situation much more agreeable. Besides that, I would have the loveliest date there by far.</p><p>"I agree; I'm going to ask her today after our busts," I responded, feeling a little nervous about it yet thrilled about the idea of her going as my date.</p><p>For the next hour before the next bust, we had a friendly banter.</p><p>The second bust wasn't as bad as the first, but it still wasn't our best work. I was out of sorts, still thinking about asking Janine to the gala, but I didn't feel like a complete wreck and helpless to the team. It was now five-thirty in the evening when we arrived back at HQ.  Taking a deep breath, I walked downstairs to her desk after taking a shower and cleaning up.  As I brushed my teeth, my hands were sweaty with the anxiety of asking Janine to the gala. I didn't put a suit on, but just some khaki pants and a long-sleeved red polo shirt.  Breathing deeply, I approached her desk. </p><p>Janine</p><p>"Good afternoon Janine, ahem, how are you," Egon questioned politely, feeling my heart beating quickly in my chest.</p><p>“Well, thanks. How are you,” I answered, smiling at me, glancing up from my computer screen.</p><p>“Better.”</p><p>There was a lull in the conversation as my adorably handsome physicist swayed back and forth, with an extremely anxiousness that made him so adorable, in front of me, and I gave him a supportive smile, prompting him to continue.  I knew that he had more to say because of his actions, and I felt excited at the possibilities.  Finally, Egon  requested, </p><p>" Would ....you ....please...Uhm, attend the gala...Uhm... with me? I would...ahem, consider it an honor...if you would  join me?"</p><p>"I forgot all about the gala," I thought happily.</p><p>Impetuously, I popped up from my desk to give him a quick embrace while stating, “I’d love to!”</p><p>For a second, we grinned at each other as we held onto each other loosely in an embrace, ecstatically, before the phone rattled from my desk. </p><p>I spun around from Egon and towards my desk to answer the phone quickly, in an annoyed voice,  </p><p>“Ghostbusters, whaddya want?"</p><p>As I took the message, I felt relieved that only one of Peter's girlfriends and not a client didn't matter that I picked up the phone and remarked rudely to the caller.</p><p>"Egon, I leave in about an hour, and there are extra helpings of my Grandmother's world-famous pot roast at home waiting for me. You are welcome to eat with me if you would like it," I offered, shyly, after I hung up the phone. </p><p>"Yes," he replied rashly, with a toothless smile.  I stood up from my desk with Dr. Venkman's message in hand and walked by him saying, flirtatiously, while batting my eyelashes,</p><p>"Great!  I will give this to Peter, is there anything else I can help you with, Dr. Spengler?"  </p><p>I knew that he enjoyed it when I flirted with him, so I laid it on thick.</p><p>"For now," he fired back suggestively, raising an eyebrow, and I simpered. Grinning, he said he would be ready at the end of my shift. As soon as we left the firehouse, we snogged outside enthusiastically.</p><p>" I have wanted to do that since you came back from the busts," I admitted afterward. Egon was playing with a lock of my hair that was out of place, absentmindedly, and that gave me the tingles.</p><p>"Me too, my angel," he agreed, as I rubbed my hand on his shirt slowly over his heart, and then he gave him another long kiss.</p><p>By seven after seven, we were at the subway station in Brooklyn and weren't far from my apartment, about seven minutes by foot. The normal ride back home was enhanced by having someone talk to that wasn't a stranger or insane or even both, and Egon held my hand the whole time. </p><p>As we walked to my apartment, I mentioned with good humor, “I'm not sure how messy it is. There was no way I would have predicted that you would be coming home with me this morning.”</p><p>Shrugging with an adorably sheepish grin on his lips, Egon nodded. I put the key in the door and opened it hoping that Wendy had cleaned, but she had not.  There were some of her documents from her work scattered on the sofa, and I picked them up so he could sit down on the sofa after he strolled around my apartment. Before he sat down, Egon had picked up a course catalog guide for King's College.</p><p>After I turned on the oven to preheat it, I asked if he wanted anything to drink, but he declined, chatting me up as I retrieved the pot roast from the fridge. I carefully took the foil off. When the oven was ready, I put the roast in for fifty minutes and set a timer.</p><p>“You are going to love this pot roast,” I commented, sitting next to him on the sofa at first, adding, “it is so good.”</p><p>“It’s one of my favorite meals.”</p><p>Yawning, I lay down on my back on the sofa and draped my legs over his lap with a smile. Distractedly, Egon glanced up from the King's College course guide.</p><p>“What are you taking next semester,” he asked in his deep voice, with interest. </p><p>"Don't know yet; I highlighted my choices on the other pages," I answered.</p><p>“Hmmm.” </p><p>Since I felt like he was ignoring me, I grabbed the book and threw it on the ground with a bright smile on my face, like a spoiled child. At first, he looked slightly perturbed until I motioned for him to lie down with me. Then, as we faced each other and held on to each other tightly, Egon kissed me.</p><p>"How is your hand," I asked, afterward, looking at the bandages, noticing that they needed to be changed as red was seeping through.</p><p>"Hurts. I took some Advil earlier, but it has worn off since then," Egon replied, gazing into my eyes and admitted, " it hurts less around you, my Angel, though. That doesn't make any rational sense."</p><p>"Sometimes things don't make sense," I reminded him, kissing his lips. </p><p>“Apparently.”</p><p>He hugged me tightly until I saw his bandages turning red still.</p><p>"OK, I am rebandaging this now and giving you Tylenol unless you are allergic," I stated, alarmed and sitting up.  </p><p>“Don’t get up, please,” he complained, pulling me back down with his strong arms.</p><p>Agreeing, I laid back down then told him that I had to clean it later, then kissed him, and he agreed. Egon put both of his arms around my waist again, and I noticed that he looked exhausted.   We fell asleep quickly. His arms around my body made me feel protected, and I cherished it. </p><p>My timer for the roast precipitously interrupted our nap forty-five minutes late, and I popped up to take it out of the oven to ensure it didn't burn, then set a ten-minute timer for it to cool. When I returned, Egon sat up and put his arm around my shoulder.</p><p>"Ten more minutes, and it's ready," I announced, playing with his arm hair by gently pulling on it.  He shook his head and kissed the top of my head with a half-grin.</p><p>"Janine, I wanted to thank you again for quieting my anger down earlier. I honestly don't know what would have happened.  You were very attentive and kind to take care of me," Egon complimented me then gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. I grinned up at him and held his right hand, softly rubbing my thumb over it. Then I leaned over and snogged him eagerly. </p><p>"You are the only one who could have talked me down,"  he added, gazing into my eyes as he spoke after we kissed and explained, "and those are three characteristics...of your personality ...that I like...about you...Janine, you are hot, kind, and solicitous."</p><p>Shell shocked, I didn’t respond, feeling very flattered. </p><p>" My anger wasn't directed at you but at Peter.  He knows that I...Ahem... admire and ...care for you...Uhm...deeply, and shouldn't have said what he did," he mentioned with a blush in his cheeks and added, while caressing my cheek with his right index finger, "I would never intentionally hurt you, Janine."</p><p>I felt my eyes well up with tears and nodded. However, Egon wasn't done yet as he revealed softly with a distressed smile, " It's very onerous for me to discuss my feelings."</p><p>Lovingly, I squeezed his unhurt hand and kissed his plump lips quickly while saying, “I know, darling.  Yes, I was uneasy about you because I have never seen you behave that way. When I saw the blood on the towel, I felt sick to my stomach with worry for you.”</p><p>"I'm truly sorry, my Angel, if I frightened you. Honestly....my behavior horrifies me," he whispered, and his eyes flashed remorsefully as he spoke. I traced his strong jawline with my fingertips, then Egon took my hand to kiss it, and then nuzzled my neck with his nose. He began kissing my neck slowly, and I sighed happily as I enjoyed his nearness. Needless to say, we became lost in each other's kisses until the buzzer on my pot roast went off.</p><p>The dinner was a success, and Egon loved my Grandmother’s pot roast recipe. After dinner, I rebandaged his hand and gave him some Tylenol. We spent the rest of the evening in each other's arms, conversing and making out.</p><p>“I’m so glad that you agreed to go to the gala with me,” he whispered in my ear as he held me. </p><p> </p><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>Egon defended me when Peter called me a bitch today at work during an argument. He didn't just defend me but threw Venkman against the wall in anger. Later, I assisted in calming down Egon after punched glass in the lab- we held hands and had this very romantic moment. All of this reminded me of how much I cared for him. Then he kissed me after two weeks of avoiding contact, and they were just as great as I remembered. My desire seems to be increasing every time with every kiss and touch from him.</p><p> </p><p>After the busts, Egon asked me to the gala next week, and then I invited him over to finish Grandmother's pot roast after my shift. We spent the evening together, lost in each other's arms in our little world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The idea of a gala came from one of LuvBuster’s awesome stories, but it is different when addressed in another chapter than in her work. I want to give her credit for her idea, though. 😘</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Just What I Needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Janine visits her family, she receives a surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little Friday fluff. 😀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 15 “Just What I Needed”   (October 1983-A five days later )</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just what I needed </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't mind you comin' here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And wastin' all my time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause when you're standin' oh so near</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I kind of lose my mind</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's not the perfume that you wear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's not the ribbons in your hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I don't mind you comin' here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And wastin' all my time."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Cars "Just what I needed." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Janine</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Sunday, I visited with my parents in Brooklyn and my sister, Doris, and her husband and their two daughters, Lenora and Caitlyn. She was almost five months pregnant now and prayed for a boy for her last child. It was now the second full week of October,  and the temperature dropped to more of an autumn feel for New York as the leaves were beginning to transform colors to more browns, maroons, oranges, and dark yellows.  Autumn was my favorite season because of the upcoming holidays, the weather, and spending time with my family.  One of my favorite parts of the season helped my nieces pick out a pumpkin from an old patch near my parents' house and then help them carve them.  I hoped in the future I would be doing the same with my daughter. Also, Doris and I  delighted in dressing her daughters up in their costumes as we did with each other when we were their age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How is work going Janine," Mom asked as she passed the potatoes to me.  We were in the process of eating lunch beef tips with mashed potatoes and vegetables. As usual, she made too much food because she liked to give us leftovers for tomorrow's lunches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” I answered, not wanting to get into details, and handed the dish to my sister while rolling my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is it going with Dr. Spengler?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hid my wide grin from my mother, who did not think it was a good idea for an employee to date her boss.  To myself, I recalled the facts that I had told her and the details I had left.  Mother knew that we flirted with each other at a bar during a concert and ate dinner on the roof of the firehouse one night.  Carefully, I left out all of the details about us canoodling in public because she didn't approve of that either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well. He asked me to attend the city's gala in a couple of weeks with him. Our first real date," I replied enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What brought that on,” my mother asked, surprised, wrinkling her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dr. Venkman and I were arguing about something that he wanted to do that wasn't in my job description, and he called me a witch in front of Egon, who took him by the collar and threw him up against the wall to require him to apologize," I replied, a matter of factly, trying not to sound too hyped about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Mom remarked, wearily, giving me a troubled glance with her tired blue eyes, “Are you giving Dr. V problems, Janine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” I exclaimed, agitatedly, “ Is that all you heard, Mother? Egon defended me from his closest friend in the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For him, that sounds like an admission of his feelings from what I know about Dr. Spengler," Doris said, cutting up her youngest daughter’s food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My Dad and brother-in-law were conversing about the politics of the day as my Mother chided me about being involved with one of my bosses with one of her long lectures. Doris and I grew quiet and exchanged annoyed glances at her, but I could tell my sister was excited for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother, I’m not going to say no to going on a date with Egon; I'm interested in him," I complained after dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's taken him long enough to ask you on a proper date," she remarked curtly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Egon’s different from most men. His life doesn't revolve around dating women like Dr. Venkman's.  His life revolves around science as he is earnest about his work," I replied, a matter of factly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have been interested in him since March, and he just now starts to pay attention to you,” mom inquired, drinking her tea after we ate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Egon confessed to me that he has been paying attention to me since day one, ” I argued exasperatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love takes time, Mom," Doris remarked, brushing out her eldest daughter's red hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love? You are in love with him already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shot my sister a murderous glare for bringing up the “l” word with Mom, who generally became hysterical when either Doris or I said it because she was afraid we were too young to be so serious. Never mind the fact that I was almost twenty-nine at this point, and Doris had been married for over ten years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For another hour, I listened to Mother lecture me about Egon as I daydreamed about him and me in a heated embrace on my sofa, kissing and fondling each other's bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Egon</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> On Sunday, after I physically assaulted Peter about calling my angel, Janine, a b--, I took a subway train to the flower district over by the Empire State Building to find flowers to give her. My growing impatience to spend time with her was driving me to ask her out on a date before the gala in 13 days, and I guess that meant  I had finally shut down the rational part of my brain for the time being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>  For an hour, I pensively walked up and down the street, struggling to decide on a perfect bouquet for her. Then I remembered that Janine mentioned that she loved a mixture of red, pink, yellow, and white roses at the bar, so I finally handpicked three in each color at a nearby florist. After floundering for some time, writing a message on the card, I finally finished it, and it read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janine, would you please join me on Saturday to watch the stars with me on the roof of the firehouse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would she mind stargazing again with me,” I wondered to myself as I paid for the flowers, “do I need to suggest something else for us to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I waited for a cab, I looked at the flowers and inhaled their sweet aroma.  It reminded me of Janine, and my heart skipped a beat. Even though I knew she loved flowers and plants, I was a little nervous about surprising her at her apartment unannounced. During the ride to Brooklyn Heights, I took several deep inhalations and exhalations as I sat in the cab with the driver giving me a very odd glance in the rearview mirror.   The taxi driver dropped me off at the correct building, and I paid him four dollars for not killing me during the fifteen-minute ride there. My pulse rate started to increase the closer I made it to her apartment building, and my hands were sweaty, although it was not even close to a hot day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into the tall building, I anxiously squeezed the flower bouquet that I held, and as I entered her apartment building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hopefully, she will be happy to see me," I thought nervously as I pushed the number fourteen on the elevator butt.   As I approached her door, my heart pounded in my chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knocking on the door loudly, I took several deep breaths. The door opened, and Wendy, Janine’s blonde and slightly taller roommate, was on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, is Janine here,” I questioned, feeling my face turn red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hi, Egon. It's nice to see you again. Janine went to visit her family earlier today but should be back soon. Would you like to wait? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, thank you," I answered and walked into their apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw the flowers in my hand and smiled widely. Motioning to the sofa, Wendy offered me a seat on the very sofa Janine, and I made out days ago after I defended her from Peter. A small satisfied grin spread across my lips when I thought about that time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like me to put those gorgeous flowers in a vase with water for you,” she asked, and I nodded then thanked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I looked around the apartment, I remembered that it was nicely furnished in a black-white and red theme. There were a red sofa and a black lazy boy chair with a black coffee table with matching end tables. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she returned with the flowers in, nice base, she placed them on the coffee table and sat on their lazy boy chair. Both of us were silent for a moment, and  I felt nervous.  My face turned red, and I cleared my throat, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahem...uh.How are you," I asked her, feeling nervous about making small talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy answered and inquired about the business, realizing that conversation was difficult for me. Afterward, I picked up one of the picture frames that held two pictures on the coffee table that caught my eye. One was a picture of Janine and Wendy, I'd guess from five to eight years ago, and the other one, more recent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the first, Janine had a hairstyle similar to hers now, except that her hair was much longer in the back. Also, Janine dyed her hair a fiery red, and she wore a concise gray dress that showed off her legs well.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Janine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Wendy peered at the picture and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She was dating this punk rocker when I met her at a Ramones concert because our then boyfriends were friends seven years ago! Wow! Has it been that long?" Wendy inquired, shocked. She was one of those people who used her hands for emphasis when speaking, and I nodded politely before inquiring about the other picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's last year at a New Year's Eve party," she answered. Janine wore this silky red dress that hugged her top and flared out at the waist. It was low cut, and she looked fantastic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Janine looks breathtaking," I commented automatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy looked pleased when I said that even though I meant to say it to myself. For a few minutes, we sat in silence. I felt like I was pushing my limits already, and my palms were sweaty as I waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Janine</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After spending an extended long time on the subway because of a construction issue on the tunnel, I was happy to be home. My mother had ripped me a new one about Egon, and I was tired of hearing it. When I finally made it home, I found my apartment key in my pocket and inserted it into the lock. The key would not turn, and after trying several times, I banged my right fist on the door angrily.  I realized that Wendy may or may not have been there because she usually spent some of the days with her family; however, I did hear her voice talking to someone, but maybe she was on the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open the door, Wendy! You know my key doesn’t work well,” I spoke on the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Casually, she opened the door and called out sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Janine, you have a visitor," when I walked through the door, she whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks and peered around the apartment until my eyes spied a tall man with dark hair and black glasses dressed in khaki pants and a white button-down shirt with a brown tie standing in my living room.  Egon? Startled yet thrilled, I froze upon seeing him standing nervously in my living room and smiled brightly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon looked debonair, although it was obvious that he felt out of place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Egon?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello Janine, I brought something for you," he stammered, feeling embarrassed, indicating the flowers on the coffee table by pointing with his large hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lovely mixture of red, pink, white, and yellow roses sat on my coffee table, and I was completely astounded by his thoughtfulness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohh,” I cried happily, clearly taken aback by the gesture but excited. Casually, I walked over to where the flowers were in amazement. Wendy had put them in a nice pink vase, so I picked it up smiling, merrily, and then I inhaled them enthusiastically with my eyes closed. Each rose was perfect in its way, and their scent riveted me.  I felt Egon's eyes on me as I marveled over the beauty and aroma of the flowers, and the expression on his face was one of jubilance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I tell you these are my favorite," I inquired, smiling widely, putting the vase down and strolling towards him?  I was ready to kiss him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Egon gently reminded me with a sweet half-smile. My heart flip-flopped when I heard his answer and saw his expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you! That was very kind of you," I remarked, standing in front of him, lifting my face towards his mouth. I stood on top of my toes and kissed his pink lips very rapidly, teasingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, you’re welcome, Janine. I wanted to surprise you,” my handsome scientist whispered down to me with a blissful expression on his face and put his arms around my waist to bring me closer to him for an embrace in which I squeezed him as tightly as I could.  Egon kissed the top of my head.  Afterward, I pulled back and gave him a long passionate kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem,” Wendy joked, clearing her throat as we kissed for a while, and  Egon dropped his arms from around me immediately with a chagrined grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let her fool you, Egon, with the innocent act.  Wendy, please, you and Ryan run around naked here all the time, and I don't complain," I whined, giving him a wink and then my roommate a playful smile.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naked,” he murmured suggestively, giving me a lustful glance as he peered into my eyes, “ I think I would very much enjoy seeing you in the buff running around your apartment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon's suggestiveness made me blush a some, but I maintained eye contact then stated, coyly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I would like to see you doing the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captivated, we stared into each other's eyes with a hunger for each other as the tension between us fortified, and he broke down and gave me a very intimate kiss.    After a minute, I broke it off with a dreamy expression on my face staring at his flushed face, where I observed his brown eyes twinkle at me from above, and I felt a little light-headed. Egon clutched my right hand tenderly and kissed it, then suggested,  "Let's go for a walk outside."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you read the card,” Wendy asked, watching us impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but you did.  Egon can tell me what it says outside, " I answered sarcastically. Wendy pretended to be offended and let out a quick sigh of protest. Still holding his hand, I pointed to the door, and he followed me out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long did you wait? There was construction on the subway, so it took me longer to arrive here," I commented, beaming at him as I led him down the hall to the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe ten minutes," He answered quickly, "Wendy and I spoke for most of that time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love the flowers, Egon," I gushed happily, squeezing his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon treated me to a delicious smile, and I couldn’t stop smiling as we walked out of the elevator, walking around a crowd of people. He held the door open for me to walk out of the building first.  As we walked, I pointed to a bench where we could sit down in the shade.  Egon sat down on the bench next to me with his brown eyes shining in the afternoon sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On Saturday, it is supposed to be exceptionally clear to watch the stars, and a couple of planets are supposed to be visible.  Would you like to stargaze with me on the roof?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love to,” I answered, grinning brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I wondered if I should suggest something else because we stargazed after we ate dinner on the roof," he admitted nervously with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like astronomy, and more importantly, I like spending time with you no matter what we do but maybe not if it has to do with spores, molds, and fungus," I reassured him with a playful dig at his hobbies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making a mental note of that,” he joked back and leaned over to kiss me like he hadn’t seen me in a year.  It was so steamy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Are you interested in astronomy," I asked, feeling a little dizzy after our kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I have always been interested in the stars and the planets," he answered excitedly, looking into my blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow! I took a couple of astronomy classes at Brooklyn CC. The first class was mostly math, which I was OK with, but mostly, I wanted to stare at the stars. The second class was even harder,  but I did do some stargazing. At that point, I decided my career in astronomy was over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Egon</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impetuously, I leaned into Janine and kissed her with a mad passion in my heart, and she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer.   Her lips felt so good, so right against mine, and I felt my heart leap in my chest like it was the first time we had kissed in the bar to the Ramones.  My desire for her never seemed to wane, and I think she felt the same way. When we finished, Janine peaked up at me with admiration in her blue eyes, and I was going to say something, but she put her index finger across my lips to silence me.  Dreamily, Janine snuggled closer to me and put her head on my shoulder as I cradled her in my arms, very contently. Shutting my eyes, I enjoyed our time together immensely. Although her hair tickled my nose, I didn't mind. Her soft reddish-brown locks smelled of lavender and hibiscus as I inhaled it, and I placed a kiss on top of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did your interest in astronomy begin,” I inquired, later</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My Dad taught my sister, Doris, and me about the stars and planets when we were younger. To the horror of my mother, we would get on the roof of the house. My sister grew out of the star phase when she hit puberty, but I have always been a sucker for looking at the stars.  Dad and I still were doing it when I graduated high school, but then he required hip surgery so he couldn't risk it," she explained, a matter of factly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you the eldest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Doris is four years older than me, and she married her high school sweetheart.  You met her briefly in the summer and my nieces.  She is now almost four months pregnant, and they are hoping for a boy. We get along fine,”  she added,” are you an only child?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother Michael is two years older than I am, has two sons, and lives with his wife in a suburb outside of Columbus and teaches at a private university.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does he teach,” Janine inquired, squeezing my body tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calculus,” I answered, “and some other math classes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine snogged me with her irresistibly luscious lips, and we made out frantically and conversed on and off for two hours as I felt I needed to return to  Manhattan to complete some paperwork and other tasks reserved for Sundays.  Spending time with Janine was like snuggling in a warm blanket on a cold winter day, and I cherished it tremendously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I returned to the firehouse, I ignored my coworkers' teasing about my happiness and the look on my face. I went into my office to work on an article I wrote about the containment unit for a science magazine. However,  it wasn't effortless to refocus my mind, but I was able to do it. Looking at my desk calendar for next month, I saw that I had written the Paranormal Convention in Albany for November 2-16. Sighing, I forgot that I had committed to speaking there before becoming Ghostbusters and still taught at Columbia. It would be too unprofessional to cancel at this point, but I had to create some presentations for the week. Now I only had two weeks to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did I forget that,” I wondered to myself. At that time, Ray came into the doorway into my office and asked me,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Iggy, what are you doing at the paranormal convention since we can’t both go at the same time since Venkman can’t be left alone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you going the second week," I inquired, and he nodded, walking into my office and sitting in the chair in front of my desk?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We spent an hour discussing the different topics we could present to our peers, but it didn't help me finalize my plans. I returned to writing my article but couldn't maintain the focus that I needed, so I instead laid down on my sofa and took a nap.  Like my thoughts, my dreams were centered around the fair Janine and couldn’t be stopped. I dreamt that we visit;  the American Museum of Natural History together on a rainy weekend day, and at the time, we were looking at a specific exhibition of a Tyrannosaurus Rex that I know I had seen when I was a child that my Uncle Floyd took my brother Michael and I too when I was ten in Chicago. We were holding hands, and she grinned at me while I explained everything I knew about the T-Rex as it was my favorite dinosaur. Janine listened intently as I spoke as she always did and encouraged me by nodding her head, making me feel like I was the most important thing in the whole world. The phone rang abruptly, waking me from my pleasant dream, and I sighed, looking at my watch. It was now 830, and I had been asleep for an hour, and I didn't have any work done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Normally, I would have my presentation materials ready to go a fortnight before the conference, but I was not prepared for once in my life. Luckily, I still had two more weeks, and I stretched my arms over my head and rose from the sofa. Then I wrote an outline of detail the way I complete everything before the Monday after the gala and in the two-week timeline, and I was finally able to refocus on my writing afterward. I  wrote one rough draft anyhow, and I ventured upstairs to inquire if Ray would read it for me while I found something to eat for dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Janine</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Egon left me, I went back to my apartment, feeling in a love-struck daze. Wendy and Roger were on the sofa watching TV as I came in, and I realized that I had homework complete for tomorrow night's class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I heard I missed Mr. Wonderful by less than ten minutes," Ryan joked; he was a five-foot-five investment broker with blondish hair and a medium build. Wendy was about two inches taller than he was, and they appeared so similar that they looked like a brother and sister couple. I shut the door, locked it behind me, rolled my eyes, and then walked over to the beautiful roses that Egon gave me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm putting them in my room so I can enjoy them as I complete my homework," I explained as I grabbed the vase and headed there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how the two of you manage to look even more besotted today than you did in the bar a month ago, but you two did so," Wendy informed with a sly smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I went into my room and put the flowers on my desk, then came back to ask for clarification.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I have never seen you so smitten with anyone like this ever. You are worse than it was before you kissed him, and I didn't know that was possible," she joked craftily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't even know I could care anymore for him than I did before we kissed, and now that is only a fraction of what I feel for Egon. How is that possible,” I wondered out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were nuts about the electrician; what was his name," Ryan asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom? Oh no, this is so different,” Wendy countered, shaking her head in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are comparing Tom to Egon,” I inquired incredulously, and my eyes widened in shock, "no comparison!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I remember you cried about him breaking your heart," he pointed out, seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tom was a very handsome man from the Bronx, who was my last serious boyfriend, and I cared about him very much at the time. At the time, I thought I was in love with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "I am in love with Egon and was not in love with Tom. My feelings are 100% stronger with Egon; Tom was like a crush compared to him," I countered, retrieving something to eat from the refrigerator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So the two of you are going to stargaze on Saturday," Wendy remarked cunningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile spread across my face, happily, and I confirmed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to stop reading my stuff,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I protested, making a sandwich. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We conversed while I ate my sandwich about Egon until I retreated to my room, where I smelled the sweet aroma of my roses and reread the card, simpering. Finally, I sat down with my books and other materials at my desk and began to read the chapter that I still needed to read before I could complete my homework. Since it was a program, I would need to complete it on the computer tomorrow during my lunch break, but I knew that I could now start the preparatory steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hours later, Doris called me after she put my nieces to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey sis, what’s up,” I inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much. Just got the girls to sleep,” she sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I told her about Egon’s unexpected visit, the flowers, and the date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janine, I’m kinda worried about you, and I wanted to discuss it with you," she stated, hesitating, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Egon. He is too indecisive about you two,” she admitted, gradually, knowing that it would upset me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you were happy about us," I asked in disbelief. I felt my frustration rising as I clenched my fists as a result.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am Janine, really.  I'm afraid he won't commit to you," she remarked, “ if he is having this much trouble with taking you out, then withdrawing from you for two weeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That has to do with his emotions, Doris. He's scared of them because they are compelling, and he hasn't felt this way ever. He has emotional issues," I pointed out,  losing my patience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You deserve someone who wants to be with you all of the time, not when it's convenient for him or whenever he feels like it's OK for him to show his emotions or if he is horny or whatever," she argued, her voice rising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree. I deserve someone who wants to be with me all of the time. Egon doesn't go out with me to have sex with me. We haven't made love yet, although we feel very fervently about each other," I responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I have a bad feeling like when you have sex with him, he’s gone,” she revealed, honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we talking about the same person? Egon Spengler, the Ghostbuster who doesn't have a social life or any friends out of his business partners, nor does he want any?  He's not a Casanova," I replied angrily, “ I have been on dates with those types of guys, and they charm the pants off of you. Egon is charming but in a completely different way. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I worry about you, Janine, because you are so serious about him," Doris elucidated, concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am in love with him, Doris, of course, I’m serious. I love him more and more each day I spend with him," I relayed confidently, my heartbeat quickening at the thought of Egon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even on the days or weeks he avoids you because his feelings are confusing to him or he thinks you are a distraction to his career,” she questioned snarkily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you love Cory even though he broke up with you as a senior in high school? Or when you found out, he was dating someone from Queens when he came back from Vietnam?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s different, Janine. I knew early on that we were meant to be together even in high school. When Cory joined the Marines my senior year, and we weren't together for a few years, it was good because we grew up.  We had to mature and have our own experiences. I didn't stop loving him though God knows how hard I attempted to rid my mind of him," she argued, " We both knew when we reunited that we were going to marry each other."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We engaged in a heated discussion for thirty minutes, and it ended unsatisfactorily for both of us. Doris wanted to convince me that Egon wasn’t serious about me, and I wanted to persuade her of his feelings for me.  Honestly, I understood her concerns about his seriousness about me since he seemed to change his mind about me often, and I wondered about it, too.  We had only been on two dates in total, and I knew it was early to be serious about him, but there was a six-month period where my feelings blossomed for him.  Yes, he was very inexperienced in relationships and women, but the idea that Egon was playing me to get into my pants was too ludicrous even to entertain, however.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that conversation put me in a foul mood for the remainder of the evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ray </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>October was a busy month for the Spengler-Melnitz love story. After defending J from his closest friend, Egon finally dared to ask her out later to the gala in two weeks. Then he bought her flowers and asked her on a date watching the stars on the roof for the following Saturday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for me, my drink with Phoebe a while back went well enough to go on a double date with Peter and his latest girlfriend on the day that Egon and Janine were stargazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess you're just what I needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Just what I needed)”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Cars</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Keep on Lovin' You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's date night for Egon and Janine on the rooftop, part 2.  Warning: Steamy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16 "Keep On Loving You" (Mid October)</p><p> </p><p>And I'm gonna keep on lovin' you.</p><p>Cause it's the only thing I wanna do</p><p>I don't wanna sleep</p><p>I just wanna keep on lovin' you.</p><p>Reo Speedwagon, "Keep On Loving You"</p><p> </p><p>Janine</p><p> </p><p>The sun peaked its head into my bedroom, and my eyes opened out of the blue. Excitedly, I rolled out of my warm bed to walk to the kitchen, remembering that tonight was my date with Egon. I drank a glass of water thirstily, putting it down in the sink then knocked on my roommate's white bedroom door, Wendy. Opening the door after hearing her groan, I reminded her that we were playing racquetball. I beamed from ear to ear as she struggled to get out of her bed. Eventually, I annoyed her enough to where she got out of bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Tonight is the big date with Dr. Spengler; that's why you are so jubilant," Wendy laughed, throwing a pillow at me. </p><p> </p><p>"You aren't going to spoil my mood, Wendy."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I am really fired up for you," she replied, smiling, "I need to call to see what time I reserved a court."</p><p> </p><p>As Wendy called to ask the health club to find our court reservation time that she made earlier in the week, I changed into my workout clothes. </p><p> </p><p>"We have a court at ten for an hour," she said, hanging up the phone, "what time do you work today?"</p><p> </p><p>As I made coffee, I answered her that I worked from one to ten today. Wendy and I made a breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast and talked about her boyfriend, Roger. Afterward, I suggested walking around the nearby park because the weather was warm, as it was still over an hour away from our reservation. </p><p>Everyone was in the park this morning- walkers, joggers, families, and even a couple on a red and white checkered blanket that were having a picnic later in the day. </p><p> </p><p>"Whatcha wearing tonight for stargazing with Egon?"</p><p> </p><p>"My little black dress with the short sleeves that shows off my legs and black heels, "I answered excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"I take it this is an opportunity to remind Dr. Spengler how adorably sexy you are," Wendy teased.</p><p> </p><p>"You got it," I replied, "I can't wait to look at the stars with him tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Here is the problem: a one-piece outfit- it is hard to remove slowly," Wendy suggested impishly. Abashedly, I grinned but turned my face away from her. </p><p> </p><p>"Janine! We need to work on your outfit when we get back," Wendy stated, knowingly," from the chemistry between you two on Sunday that I observed, some clothing is definitely coming off."</p><p> </p><p>I agreed with her as I was curious to view Egon's body naked. Just by removing his shirt and touching his stomach, I saw some ab definition there, and I did see a little bit of a six-pack. Those proton packs were heavy, and I know that he had to be strong to lift them and carry them on his back. Attached to his broad shoulders, Egon had muscular arms probably due to the proton packs' lifting. He wasn't hairy as some men I had dated had been, but instead had a sprinkling of dark hair on his chest. I thought Egon looked incredibly appealing with his shirt off but noticed that he seemed a little self-conscious. I didn’t understand the reason.  Of course, I was extremely curious to see his most private body part as I had only seen and played with it through clothing although Egon’s penis appeared to be large in size and quite hefty in thickness.  Giggling, I felt like a teenager hoping to have sexual relations for the first time.</p><p>After speed walking around the park for half an hour, we went to the recreation center and waited around for our court. There were plenty of good-looking men, but all I could do is compare them to my theoretical physicist.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Wendy beat me by a very narrow margin. I was sweating and breathing hard, which was the goal. I liked playing racquetball on the weekends for exercise and to relieve stress, especially since I wasn't doing the mattress tango with anyone at the current time. Maybe Egon and I would be soon?</p><p> </p><p>After the workout, I had time to take a nice hot, relaxing shower, and I still had over an hour and a half to eat a late lunch and arrive at work. Wendy helped me select the perfect outfit carefully. We stood in my closet, looking at my options.</p><p> </p><p>"Show me what you don't wear to work normally," she asked, and I pointed to her outfits that I didn't wear anymore that was in the back of the closet. </p><p> </p><p>Wendy picked up a sheer baby blue see-through long sleeve blouse that had a built-in bra that pushed my breasts up that I hadn't worn in a long while. </p><p> </p><p>"Definitely this! Watch him sweat all day with you in this blouse. Plus, it allows easy access to your breasts, and it matches your eyes," she added playfully. I took the shirt and placed it in the maybe pile on my bed.</p><p> </p><p>"It might be cold tonight," I analyzed.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, but I'm sure he will keep you plenty warm," Wendy suggested, winking, and I nodded, agreeing.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, I decided to go with a standard short black skirt, a blue top, and a pair of high heels and smiled in approval when I admired myself in the mirror. I had applied my make-up a little differently by using a sparkly blue eyeshadow on my eyelids. Then I sprayed my favorite perfume in three places, on my neck, behind my ears, and my wrists.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The three Ghostbusters were standing around, talking around Ecto 1 after returning from their last client in the afternoon and in the middle of a discussion when I walked into the firehouse. Ray let out a short, low whistle. Egon grinned at me approvingly when he saw me as his brown eyes twinkled mischievously, and I gave him a knowing wink.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Janine," Peter called as I walked by with a smile and a "hi everyone" greeting.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh, tonight must be date night for everyone tonight," Ray realized out loud, and when Pete pulled his ear, he yelped in pain. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing gets past you," Venkman replied sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are you all going tonight," I inquired of the two.</p><p> </p><p>"Going to make a quick appearance at a former co-worker's party and then dancing at Club —-,"" Ray answered, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking my head, I asked Pete if they needed another copy of the schedule. </p><p> </p><p>"Started out early today," I added when Pete shook his head, responding in the negative because they had one already done and two more to go.</p><p> </p><p>"Your next client is at five," I reminded him and Ray as they went upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't get too excited. It's going to be a long day with you dressed like that," Pete answered mischievously, "I haven't grown that much since Iggy went after me."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, at least they are both level fives and are in the boroughs," Dr. Stantz replied, lighting up a cigarette as they climbed the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Egon, what big hands you have," Pete joked in supposedly my Brooklyn accent as he walked toward Ecto One, and I ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>The phone rang, and I answered it, taking notes with a pen on a sticky note as Egon walked by, going upstairs with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Before they left for their next case, I worked on their schedule for the upcoming week and confirmed their appointments for Monday and Tuesday. I noticed my crush's eyes had been on me a few times, taking the time to scan at me, which made me joyful.</p><p> </p><p>The boys had only two more cases for the day, and I had checks to prepare for depositing on Monday morning. Also, Peter needed to sign the checks for their bills so I could mail them.</p><p> </p><p>The phone rang once an hour as the evening dragged on. With my radio on, I finished my time cards on the computer. </p><p> </p><p>Around eight, I went upstairs and retrieved my dinner from the fridge. It was a large chicken caesar salad and looked delicious. </p><p> </p><p>I sat at the table, moving the magazines, papers, and trash out of the way. Underneath today's newspaper, I saw a book that explained how to play racquetball.</p><p> </p><p>"Was this Egon's?" I thought out loud, with a grin, and remembered that I told him I liked the sport.</p><p> </p><p>"Tonight could be a very romantic evening for us," I thought to myself later on, blithely. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, I didn't have a chance to talk to Egon again before my shift was over. They returned at 8:01 in the night from their cases and scattered like cockroaches when a light in a room turned on for the rest of my shift. I had to track down Peter to sign the checks for the bills before he left for the date, so I searched room by room upstairs for him until I found him in the lab talking to the other two. Ray and Peter were dressed for their dates and about to leave and were dressed for a night on the town. Sighing, I asked him to sign the checks.</p><p> </p><p>"Just sign the checks, Pete," Ray urged. Pete did, and I left. When I was downstairs, I heard a roar of laughter, probably at my expense, but I didn't even care- I had only forty-five minutes until my date with Egon.</p><p> </p><p>My excitement only grew as time passed slowly. Around nine fifty-five, I went into the bathroom downstairs and checked my make-up and hair. Finally, I reapplied my lipstick. </p><p> </p><p>When I reached the third set of steps, I noticed that the wind had picked up and maybe, it was a few degrees cooler than 65 degrees. As I gazed up to see the dark sky and all of the brilliantly shiny yellow stars at the top of the stairs, I wondered out loud, </p><p> </p><p>"This is breathtaking."</p><p> </p><p>I spotted Egon sitting on the edge of the building, adjusting a telescope in his black shirt and khaki pants combination. The wind blew his hair a little to the left, and it looked ruffled. And sexy. Very sexy.</p><p> </p><p>I let out a low whistle and greeted him with a "hey, handsome."</p><p> </p><p>As I sauntered towards him, he glanced up distractedly from his telescope. Blushing, Egon picked up his pen and wrote something down, then put it down quickly. When he looked up again, he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Janine, You look amazing," Egon admitted, swallowing hard, "I was afraid you had forgotten."</p><p> </p><p>"Forget," I responded, incredulously, "never! I've been waiting for this forever."</p><p> </p><p>He took my right hand softly in his and confessed, "I am glad that you are as pleased as I am about it, my angel."</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, I blushed heavily, and he tugged on my hand, indicating for me to sit down next to him on the blanket. Egon didn't let go of my hand, and I liked that.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you look very sexy tonight," I complimented him, sitting right next to him and giving him the once over. Then impulsively, I kissed his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Egon gave me a huge grin and stated he took a shower. I noticed that his dark hair was still wet and an unruly curl stuck out by his ear. With my free hand, I pushed the soft curl behind his ear. The skin on it was warm to the touch, and impulsively, I ran my fingers through his hair. Nervously, he handed me the telescope with a half-smile.</p><p> </p><p>I moved towards the telescope, then closed one eye to look into it. The stars were like diamonds, shiny and bright in a sea of bluish-black sky. It was astonishing.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow! How remarkable," I exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>When I stopped peering through the telescope, I realized that Egon was staring at me, and I suddenly felt self-conscious. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you see Pegasus?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," I nodded and pointed up to the sky at their location. He looked impressed, and we discussed the origin of the constellations that shone in the sky for a while.</p><p> </p><p>"You look more lovely than the stars in the sky," Egon complimented me, and I blushed. He kissed my right hand softly, and I smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Now we were both quiet, enjoying the silence and the stars while holding hands. I squeezed his hand every once in a while and leaned my head on his shoulder, which caused a grin to spread across Egon's lips. He also kissed the top of my head. The wind brought a whiff of his aftershave to my nose, and I giggled. It smelled like him.</p><p> </p><p>"What aftershave do you use? It smells nice."</p><p> </p><p>He gave me the answer, and I made a mental note of it. We chatted every once in a while about the stars and other things comfortably. My favorite physicist kissed my forehead as I gazed at the stars from his shoulder, blissfully.</p><p> </p><p>Several minutes later, he asked me to dance under the starry night.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," I responded eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I don't think I ever received a response as enthusiastic as that," Egon replied softly, chuckling. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you slow dance often," I inquired, interested in this side of him.</p><p> </p><p>"No. It's been a while. I think I danced with a cousin at a friend of the family's wedding a few years ago."</p><p> </p><p>Since Egon already held both of my hands, all he had to do was pull me from my seat to a standing position. We stood facing each other now.</p><p> </p><p>"You have the brightest smile that I have ever seen," he complimented me and led me off the blanket onto the concrete.</p><p> </p><p>Shocked, I just smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what to say," I responded, and he shrugged with a knowing grin.</p><p> </p><p>"You have trouble accepting compliments," Egon mentioned solemnly," but I don't know why."</p><p> </p><p>As he placed his left hand gently on my waist and held my right hand tightly at his chest, I whispered up to him, </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you say the sweetest things."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sweet on you," he admitted, with a silly grin, holding his gaze on me as we moved back and forth to a song that wasn't playing. As we danced, I was hypnotized by his chocolate brown eyes, and I was pleasantly surprised that this scholarly man knew how to dance. </p><p> </p><p>"What songs would be playing if we were dancing somewhere," I questioned him playfully. </p><p> </p><p>Egon chuckled and thought about a while. We danced before answering," 'Just What I Need'" by the Cars. Why don't you pick one now?"</p><p> </p><p>"I really enjoy that artists’ records.' Sea of love' by Phil Philips", I answered, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Good one. 'The Way You Do the Things You Do' the Temptations."</p><p> </p><p>"'Close to You' by the Carpenters," I replied quickly. </p><p> </p><p>"'The air that I breathe' by the Hollies," he said, staring into my eyes, and I felt like he could see into my soul. If the world crashed around us, we would be unaware of it as we were only focused on each other and I was feeling caught up in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh, Janine, your turn," Egon huskily murmured, pulling me closer so we were cheek to cheek or as close as we could be with him being so much taller than me. He was at least 6 ‘2, and I stood at 5'4 without heels after all. My body felt like I was on fire with him, so near me.</p><p> </p><p>"My turn? Uh, um 'Sea of Love," I giggled distractedly. He pulled back a little and reminded me that I'd chosen that one, then commenced kissing everywhere on my face other than my lips and the right side of my neck up and down. </p><p> </p><p>"Ohhhh, Egon, Mmmmm, with you... so close to me and doing..... that I'm becoming flustered," I admitted in a moan, feeling aroused.</p><p>Egon chuckled into my ear as I gasped, then he resumed kissing every sensitive area on my neck, ears and shoulders  and shut my eyes. I felt like we were magnets pulling each other closer together as we swayed under the stars.</p><p> </p><p>"Song," he reminded me, pulling back slightly, and halted all kisses on my neck, causing me to open my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Not until you kiss me on the lips," I demanded, pouting playfully. I watched his thin lips turn into a smirk as I thought about kissing them.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want," Egon probed, jokingly, and his brown eyes shined in the light, making me smile.</p><p> </p><p>Naughtily, I gave him an amorous gaze as I pulled him down with my arms.</p><p> </p><p>"This is what..., "I whispered hungrily, meeting his eyes, pausing a second before placing my lips on his to strengthen the anticipation of the moment. I closed my eyes and parted my lips slightly, then raised my mouth to meet him eagerly, pushing my body against his chest and saying, "I want you."</p><p> </p><p>Our lips locked into a lustful embrace as the number of endorphins overtook my senses and body.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm, Janine," he groaned happily, with his eyes shut. Dreamily, Egon opened them with a very lewd expression on his face and leaned down to present me with an open mouth kiss. As our tongues explored each other's mouth avidly and teased the other, my senses were going wild with excitement, and it felt wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohh, I like that," I murmured, opening my eyes to peer up at him with a satisfied grin.</p><p> </p><p>I could feel the corners of his lips turn up when I admitted that I liked his actions because they were against my neck again, kissing it.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you," he questioned in a husky whisper and then kissed me again fervently. Egon's right hand crept up from my waist to my stomach and caressed my breast lightly. </p><p> </p><p>"yyyyeeesss."</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't think straight as we danced under the stars, with Egon kissing me ardently and fondling me, but I realized it wasn't essential at this point. Next, he found a spot where he started to nibble, then stopped to ask,</p><p> </p><p>"'May I make a mark on you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes,”I growled, enraptured as he began to suck on the skin where my neck and shoulder met, giving me pleasure as he gave me a hickey and one of his big strong hands rubbed over my nipple. </p><p> </p><p>"MMMM, ooohhh," I groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, you have been marked, you are mine now ,”  he remarked titillatingly, pulling back to look at me after he finished the hickey.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm, good," I responded, opening my eyes to give him a libidinous gaze and lifted my face towards his for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't kiss me this very minute, I'm going to be angry with you," I warned, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Egon smiled down at me then gave me an epic kiss with all of the feels, and one kiss led to another and another.</p><p> </p><p>As time passed, we persisted in dancing closely under the stars, kissing and creating a playlist for our evening. I put my head on his chest. As he lowered his head towards mine, I closed my eyes.</p><p>"I'm so jubilant to be dancing with you,” he whispered down to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Agreed," I murmured with a grin spreading on my lips, involuntarily, "Your turn, song, my darling?"</p><p>“‘I’m happy just to dance with you’, the Beatles.”</p><p>"I love them! Do you like the Beatles? That’s a great song. ‘Time  after Time’ by Cyndi Lauper,” I muttered willingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am a Beatles fan, too,” he murmured, pulling me snuggly to him again. There was silence for a while as we swayed happily in each other’s arms until I reminded him that it was his turn.</p><p>'Can't help falling in love with you' by Elvis," Egon sighed in my ear, gaily.</p><p>"That last choice felt like an apt choice," I thought to myself as my heart felt like it was going to burst because it was so full of love for him.</p><p>"Good choice," I murmured up to him, pulling my body back from him so I could see his brown eyes. He looked defenseless when he was with me, like the shield that he kept up during the day seemed to break when he was alone with me, and I loved it. I felt like this was the true Egon Spengler and rejoiced in the fact that I was the only one who saw it. As we continued to dance underneath the stars, I felt very loved when we held each other in the other's arms.</p><p>"I don't want this moment to end," I whispered up to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Me either," he replied, with a small smile, "and it doesn't have to as far as I'm concerned."</p><p> </p><p>Egon</p><p> </p><p>At first, when Janine appeared on the rooftop for our date, I looked into the telescope to avoid the possibility of staring at her too long. She looked ravishing today with her see-through blouse and breasts pushed up to make them more noticeable, and I wasn't sure that I would be able to be a gentleman around her tonight as sumptuous as she appeared. Clearing my throat, I handed the telescope to her and motioned for her to take a look at the incredible sky, and Janine did so.</p><p>Again, I was impressed - this time because she knew the constellations' location without looking at the telescope. Her soulful blue eyes were full of wonder as she continued to look up at the sky. When we spoke about the constellations, I was pleased to find that she shared my joy about their background.</p><p>To my surprise, Janine accepted my offer to dance, and I held on to her tightly as we danced together under the stars. We gazed into each other's eyes as we swayed under the stars and created a list of background music for our dance, all while kissing and touching each other. My skin and my heart were on fire, as all of my senses were overwhelmed pleasantly.</p><p>"Janine," I moaned happily into her ear, and she moved her head up to face me.</p><p>Her blue eyes were like pools of water, and she smiled at me. I touched her cheek with the palm of my hand and traced the outline of her lips with one of my fingers. Afterward, I used my thumb to push her chin up towards the direction of my face and kissed her slowly and persistently.</p><p>"I don't want this moment to end," Janine whispered up to me with an immensely content expression on her face.</p><p>"As far as I'm concerned, it doesn't have to," I replied, grinning, "let's keep on dancing. Your choice for a song."</p><p>"'Keep on Loving you' by REO Speedwagon," she answered instantaneously, "your turn."</p><p>"That song is idyllic,” I murmured.</p><p>“I agreed,” my love muttered in my ear, using her fingers to twirl locks of my hair around. Looking down, I grinned excitedly at her.</p><p>“I’m so lucky to be here with you,” I confessed afterwards and snogged her energetically.</p><p>Dancing on the rooftop with Janine was the most romantic moment I ever had with a woman, and my heart felt full of admiration for her. After we grew tired, I asked her if she wanted to stop for a while. Without answering, she sat down on the blanket and motioned for me to join her. Outside of my arms, Janine was shivering in the cool air and wrapped her thin arms around her sheer blouse.</p><p>"I'm going to get another blanket, you are cold, and I can't have you uncomfortable," I reported, reluctantly leaving my angel on the blanket.</p><p>"I will miss you if you take too long, darling, and bring some pillows, please," she requested, playfully. Janine blew me a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, I agreed with her. When I returned, I put a pillow underneath her head and then laid the blanket over her as Janine lay down on her back. I followed her lead and laid next to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Look at all of those stars," she marveled, happy. The stars lit up the sky like lightbulbs, and I sat up on my right side to watch her view them, astonished by it. Janine blushed when she realized that I was staring at her, and I leaned over to kiss her under the stars. We began making out and started to pet each others' bodies, lustfully, underneath a warm blanket, not being able to ignore the chemistry between us.</p><p> </p><p>Under the light of the moon, She kissed me enthusiastically while caressing my hair and nibbling on my ears and neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Ohh, Janine, "I whimpered, feeling thrills from ourkisses.</p><p> </p><p>With a puckish grin, she untucked my shirt from my pants and took my shirt off rapidly. My angel ran her hands around my chest, feeling all of my upper body with glee giving me shivers on my spine. Janine kissed me softly on my chest and stomach down to my waist, then gave me a sexy smile. She licked her lips slowly in a tantalizing manner as she unbuttoned and unzipped my pants carefully, making sure I watched her.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at you, my darling," she declared as she observed my erection and then groaned, "mmmm, mmm."</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh, yes, Janine," I gasped when I saw her lick her lips excitedly, then closed my eyes for a second, anticipating her touch. When I felt her hands on, feeling my cock over my white fruit of the loom underwear, I cried out in pleasure, feeling titillated. I groaned as she placed kisses on my dick first through the underwear before pulling it out, licking the top of my head, slowly driving me crazy with desire. Before I knew it, Janine stroked it with a sinful expression on her face as she watched me squirm and sigh in delight on the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, baby," I moaned. My eyes were squeezed shut, and I began shaking as she continued to pleasure me with both her hand and tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Janine, you... have to stop... right now or...oh, that feels so... I'll... it's...been...a ..long time...I want...to ...wait..," I murmured breathlessly. With one last lick on my penis, she laid on her side to face me with her blue eyes twinkling. With a sultry facial expression, Janine put her arms around my neck, pressing her lithe body against mine. She gave me a passionate kiss while I allowed my hands to go below her waist and i grabbed both of her butt cheeks. I delighted in their firmness as they were in my hands. She cried out as I did so, and I stuck my tongue in her mouth again. Next, I reached my hands on her back to undo her bra so I could remove it and her shirt quickly.  Her lacy black bra and blue blouse were now on the blanket next to us with my clothing. Afterward, I pulled her to me, placing my hands around her waist and feeling her skin touch mine, delighting in our semi naked bodies pressed against each other. I wasn’t able to resist kissing her so I didn’t and they became more frantic and passionate while our hands caressed each other’s body.</p><p> </p><p>With her breasts crushed against my chest, I couldn't see or feel them, so I leaned backward so I could. Lightly, Janine moaned as I caressed her whole breasts and then also just pinched her nipples with my forefingers. I felt crazy with desire for her and rejoiced in the feel of them. After several deep kisses, our eyes met as I leaned my body on her bare chest, and we caught our breath.</p><p> </p><p>"You are so beautiful," I commented, out of breath. </p><p> </p><p>Janine gave me a dazzling smile as she touched my cheek and then ran her fingers through my thick hair. Her hand gently caressed my head, giving me wonderful tingles. When I looked into her shining blue eyes, I realized that we both were trying to control our actions and that we were both full of desire.</p><p> </p><p>"Kiss me, Egon." she commanded softly, maintaining eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>We began to kiss again ardently, then I used my mouth to suck on her breasts, delighting at her beautiful body. Afterward, I massaged Janine's breasts and gave them multiple kisses before lowering my hand past her stomach and down to her skirt. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Egon," she cried as I yanked her skirt with my hands down to her knees, revealing silky black bikini underwear with a tiny lacy bow on top of it. I kissed her stomach then moved downwards as I left a trail of kisses on her body as she writhed in pleasure on the blankets. When I made it to her underwear, I took a second to calm my breathing as I was extremely aroused, then removed the last piece of clothing from her lower body. Then I scrutinized the body of the gorgeous woman who laid in front of me and swallowed noticeably, feeling overwhelmed by her beauty and sexiness. Janine met my eyes, looking vulnerable, and inquired,</p><p> </p><p>"Is something wrong, darling?"</p><p>"No...you are...so heavenly...my...angel...and," I admitted earnestly.</p><p> </p><p>Janine's eyes welled up as she smiled at me, and she removed my glasses from my face with her hands. Then she pulled me down with her arms for a passionate kiss to show her my desire for her.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you so much," I whispered, kissing her chin then all the way downwards until I made it to her nicely trimmed bush of auburn curls that covered her pubic mound, and Janine groaned and arched her back into the blanket.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you too, my darling Egon," she moaned, panting in anticipation of my next movement. </p><p> </p><p>"I love it when you call me, darling," I revealed in a whisper to her ear after kissing her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, mmmm," she responded. </p><p> </p><p>I teased her by kissing her inner thighs painstakingly, causing her to arch her back into the blanket and groan noisily. Then I caressed her reddish curls, slowly watching Janine react with panting and sighing. It turned me on even more, causing me to put my index finger inside of her, and I began to move it in and out of her. As she began to paint, I put another finger inside of her and then moved the two fingers back and forth at differing speeds but stopped just before she came. Afterward, I took those fingers out of her and placed them into my mouth. She tasted wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you taste fantastic," I remarked after sucking my fingers. Greedily, I lowered my head in between her legs and began to pleasure her slowly with my mouth and tongue. I wanted to taste more of her desperately, so I continued to lick her clit at varying speeds and, on occasion biting it gently, and my own sex was ready to blow up onto its own eruption..</p><p> </p><p>"Ohh, yes, Eeggonnn, yes," Janine screamed. </p><p> </p><p>When she succumbed to her orgasm, her body rocked violently as I used my tongue to titillate her. Janine's face wore the most beautiful expression as she came. Afterward, I enjoyed watching her lying on the blanket, breathless, her eyes shut with a dazzling smile that rivaled the shining of the stars above. Then I leaned over her, tracing her lips with my fingertips. </p><p> </p><p>"You are glowing brighter than the stars," I observed, kissing her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Jubilantly, she smiled wider then opened her eyes, looking into my eyes, and confessed after a long kiss, </p><p> </p><p>"I have never had an orgasm during oral sex until tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" I questioned, loving to watch her bask in her joyfulness, knowing that I brought her to orgasm first using this technique.</p><p> </p><p>Janine nodded and met my eye with the most enticing smile on her face. Next, she grabbed one of my index fingers to put in her mouth. Seductively, she sucked my finger slowly, only strengthening my irrepressible desire for her, and noisily, I groaned in lust. Afterward, Janine gave me a mind-bending blowjob, and I felt myself relax on a whole distinct level. </p><p> </p><p>We watched the stars in each other's arms, naked, in between making love to each other. Although we didn't consummate, I knew it would be soon if all continued to go well. I wanted to make love to her all night long slowly and learn every inch of her body. My desire for her had reached an apyretic level where it was almost too much to manage, but there was something that didn't feel quite right yet. Thus it prevented me from doing so.</p><p>We fell asleep, and then I drove her home at three in the morning when we realized the time. Peter and Ray were home already I noticed, and thankful, they didn’t bother us while we were on our date. </p><p>The REO Speedwagon song "Keep on loving you" played on the radio, so I turned the volume up as I loved the song. Then I sang along, pondering Janine’s song choice, which was flawless,</p><p>"And I'm gonna keep on lovin' you/ Cause it's the only thing I wanna do/I don't wanna sleep/I just wanna keep on lovin' you."</p><p>By the time I made it back to the firehouse and laid down in my bed, I was shaking, both in nervousness and delirium.</p><p>Janine</p><p>Dear diary,</p><p>Tonight was wonderful, with Egon viewing and dancing underneath the twinkling luminous stars. I feel so loved when I am with the way he holds me in his arms, kisses my lips, looks into my eyes, gives me compliments, and calls me 'my angel". I can hardly believe how exquisite the starry sky provided the ideal background for our date. We created a playlist of songs that should have played while we were dancing, and I plan on recording the songs onto a cassette tape for his birthday in three weeks.</p><p>We performed oral on each other, and I actually had my first orgasm that way. I'm so over the moon with Egon.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Baby I love your way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is the week of Janine's 29th birthday, and the Ghostbusters go to the city's gala to meet other small business owners and the mayor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17 "Baby, I Love Your Way "(late October 1983)</p><p>"Shadows grow so long before my eyes.<br/>And they're moving across the page.<br/>Suddenly the day turns into night.<br/>Far away from the City, but don't hesitate.<br/>'Cause your love won't wait, hey<br/>Ooh, baby, I love your way every day.<br/>Want to tell you I love your way every day<br/>Want to be with you night and day."</p><p>Peter Frampton, "Baby, I love your way."<br/>Egon Spengler</p><p>Janine's birthday was on Tuesday before the City's gala, and we hadn't seen each other outside of HQ since our date watching the stars on the roof. However, a couple of days before her big day, I asked her if she was free. I thought I would surprise her after her shift and take her to dinner at one of the nice restaurants that Peter took his dates and then walk around the New York Botanical Gardens.</p><p>Since my auburn-haired love commenced working for us, Janine brought her own potted plants from home to the office to give the office atmosphere, and it was clearly evident that she had a green thumb. When I had seen the garden on the patio of her apartment for the first time, I was impressed. Janine had planted blazing and fragrant yellow and purple pansies in the late summer, and they had   magnificently. She also had a brown pot with light blue cornflower flowers with a lilac in the middle and a hanging potted plant from the ceiling. </p><p>That morning I placed a large book about Native New York plants that I had bought at a bookstore in the Village with a red bow on it in the middle of her desk before she arrived for her shift and wrote a quick note saying "happy birthday, my angel, Egon." </p><p>Before Janine arrived that day, I hid upstairs to watch her reaction with grand anticipation as I was extremely excited to view her reaction to my gift and want to make her happy. She made an entrance as she always did when she walked into the firehouse wearing a lovely long-sleeved knee-length purple dress with a huge white pansy on the right side of it and a pair of black knee-length boots. As usual, she had her classic 1000 watt smile on her face that lit up the room when she entered it. Her expression was a mixture of pure bliss and delirium when she saw the book. Gasping, she read the note attached happily and then undid the book's bow, eager to look at the glossy pages, fascinated.</p><p>"Oh Egon," she sighed, happily to herself, and with that, I went back to the lab to work.</p><p>When Janine had a free moment that morning, she found me by myself. When she saw me, she ran over to the lab table and hugged me tightly.</p><p>"Thank you so much; I love the book," my Angel gushed, eyes shining with joyfulness.</p><p>"You are welcome," I responded, very pleased, gazing into her beautiful face, "you look extraordinarily gorgeous today. Happy birthday, my angel."</p><p>Without warning, Janine pulled me down for a tender kiss. It was absolutely exhilarating, so I kissed her again.</p><p>"I want more of that later, Dr. Spengler," she reported afterward, flirting with me, "when we go out later."</p><p>Janine withdrew from the lab with a smile and returned to her desk. Needless to say, our date went splendidly that night, and I felt ecstatic.</p><p> </p><p>Four days later </p><p>Today was the gala's day, and it forced me to socialize with people that I didn't know, which resulted in a high amount of anxiety for me.</p><p>It was five in the evening on Saturday, and Ray and I were waiting for his sister, Lucy, and Janine to appear from Peter's bedroom where they were changing clothes. Lucy Stantz was a doctoral candidate in archaeology at NYU and sometimes stood in as a date for Ray if he didn't have one.</p><p>Ray and I were dressed in our formal wear sitting at the kitchen table. Lucy came out of the bedroom first in a sleeveless floor-length red dress that matched her older brother's tie. She was tall, with long brown hair with some nice curves and the same smile as Ray, making it clear that they were related. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going, Lucy, "he inquired anxiously, looking at his watch.</p><p>"I need a couple of safety pins for my dress; it's falling down in the front but don't look," Lucy warned him, heading down the stairs as I read a physics periodical.</p><p>"Wait, I'll get it," he offered helpfully, "where is it?"</p><p>"It's in Janine's middle drawer of her desk. Grab as many as you can," she said, feeling embarrassed while holding the front of her dress up.</p><p>"What would Janine wear" I wondered, and my thoughts reflected on that for a moment. She remained very secretive about her frock other than the fact that it was cream-colored and that I have to have a matching tie for some reason. Janine surprised me yesterday by giving it to me, and I liked it.</p><p>"J, I don't see any," Ray yelled from downstairs.</p><p>"Keep looking until I get down there. I'm trying to put my contacts in," she yelled in response. A minute later, Janine emerged in a full-length cream-colored dress tied around her neck and matching stilettos that probably added four inches to her height. The thin sheer material tapered at her waist then flowed down to the floor, and she appeared to me like a stunning Greek goddess. My breath caught in my throat, but Janine was oblivious to it all because she was helping Lucy. I dropped my magazine on the floor as a response to seeing her.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, baby, I love the way, every day," Peter Frampton sang from the radio," <br/>Ooh, baby, I love your way, every day, yeah.<br/>I wanna tell you I love your way, every day, yeah.<br/>I wanna be with you night and day," </p><p>I sang along with Peter Frampton, agreeing silently that I loved Janine's way.l</p><p>"Iggy, Close your mouth a little," he advised, laughingly, adding, "flies are going to get in."</p><p>Chagrinned, I cleared my throat, and Ray made some small talk about one of our cases.</p><p>Without a glance at us, Janine rushed back upstairs, pulling her dress up with both hands to avoid tripping, and grabbed Lucy's hand determinedly. They went back into Peter's room and closed the door shut without hesitation.</p><p>"Janine looks like Aphrodite," I admitted, absentmindedly as my mind was on Janine's beauty and her steaminess.</p><p>Amused, Ray chuckled and stopped all conversation, realizing it was fruitless to talk to me.</p><p>"Why isn't Ms. Chambers going with you," I inquired, referring to Phoebe.</p><p>"It's her Grandmother's birthday today, and all of her family is meeting at her parent's house this weekend," he replied, a little disappointed.</p><p>Within ten minutes, the two ladies emerged from Peter's bedroom, fully dressed. Janine's face lit up when she saw my tuxedo and mouthed, "Wow! to me," and I felt my face flush with embarrassment and turn very hot.</p><p>Janine</p><p>Before we stepped out of Peter's bedroom, I asked Lucy how I looked tonight. She and I became fast friends as we helped each other with our formal makeup, hairdos, and dresses. We both shared the same type of humor and some of the same hobbies, like racquetball. I inquired of my new friend about my appearance.</p><p>"Extremely beautiful," she complimented me and asked with a strange side-wise glance, "why are you nervous?"</p><p>Giggling, I admitted that Egon and I had been on a few informal dates and that I liked him very much. Much to Lucy's extraordinary disbelief, I told her how he surprised me for my birthday this week. </p><p>"Wow! If Egon doesn't see how gorgeous you look, he isn't worth it," Lucy exclaimed sincerely, then she picked up her hairbrush.</p><p>"I think I have seen him smile like three times in the few years that I have him, and he's normally very monotone and kind of cold emotionally, isn't he," She questioned, brushing her long medium brown hair carefully.</p><p>"I guess so; our interactions have progressed over the last seven months. At first, Egon thought I was silly for flirting with him, but I guess I grew on him. Oh, the way he kisses, thinking about it gives me the chills," I added, sighing dramatically, with my hand on my heart, and I shut my eyes for a second," and he's shockingly affectionate, too."</p><p>"You and I have to have lunch soon so you can dish. Let's go," Lucy urged, grinning.</p><p>At first, I felt my face turn red in nervousness as we walked out. I felt Egon's eyes on me at once and observed happily that his face showed a mixture of wonder and admiration. His mouth had dropped open. Shyly, we locked eyes, and I felt a shiver of excitement go up to my spine afterward as I admired him. Egon looked absolutely fabulous in a tuxedo with his broad shoulders and tall torso and toned chest, almost like James Bond in one of those movies, and his sexiness was so hot.</p><p>His gaze followed me as I padded over there and opened it where four plastic containers of flowers- two for Lucy and Ray and two for Egon and me.</p><p>"Lucy, here are yours," I informed, handing them to her carefully. Then I ambled to where my debonair date rose anxiously from his chair. He gave me a delighted smile as I placed the corsage on the end table next to him, and I opened the plastic container for his boutineer. Still speechless, Egon seemed stupefied when I stepped closer to him, smelling his nice cologne, and placed the cream-colored rose in his pocket. </p><p>"You look so handsome tonight. I like the formal look on you," I complimented, giving him a wink, putting the boutineer in his breast pocket with care. Once it was straight, I stood back to analyze my gorgeous date. After I gave him the once over, approvingly, I stepped closer to him and growled, seductively,</p><p>"Mmmm, do you look scrumptious!"</p><p>Egon met my gaze with a raised eyebrow as I put my hand on his chest and let it slide down his shirt towards his waist.</p><p>"Thank you," he whispered after a delay, still viewing me like I was a curiosity.</p><p>"Better watch out, Dr. Spengler, "I purred, putting my arms around his neck and licking my lips very leisurely. Hopefully, I was enticing him.</p><p>First, Egon gave me a deliciously, sultry grin. Shocking me, he pulled me close to him with his strong arms, and I leaned into him for a second, putting my head on his chest. We embraced for a while.</p><p>"Or?" he whispered into my ear, huskily, then kissed it gently. I pulled back to see his intrigued, handsome face.</p><p>"I may pounce on you and hold you as my captive later," I flirted in a throaty murmur.</p><p>With a low throaty chuckle, he admitted, "I wouldn't mind that at all."<br/>He gave me a very sly glance and gradually used his hand to lift my chin up to his face, and my breath caught in my throat for a second. As the familiar aroma of his cologne filled my nostrils, I inhaled it deeply and shut my eyes. Egon snogged me ardently without warning and forcibly stuck his tongue in my mouth to deepen it. <br/>"That was to tease you until later," he murmured after he bowed down to speak in my ear," my exquisite Aphrodite." <br/>Egon kissed my forehead, and I simpered, thanking him for the romantic compliment.<br/>"It's true. You are my Goddess of love and beauty," he admitted with a grin.<br/>Unexpectedly, Egon placed my hand in his and then twirled me around twice at a plodding pace so he could further adore my appearance. As he scanned my body with his eyes, extremely erotically, I felt like he was undressing me. It was very similar to when he "accidentally" walked into the bathroom when I was changing for a date, and my pulse and breathing rate quickened. With all of the attention he was giving me, I blushed and smiled brightly, feeling ecstatic.<br/>"You make me feel sensational," I admitted afterward, smiling.<br/>"I'm not doing anything; you are stunning," he revealed, truthfully, gazing into my eyes. Quickly, I put my lips on his left cheek for a chaste kiss.<br/>"You two are having too much fun already, save it for the gala or after the gala," Ray replied, deadpan. He was smiling, though, and Lucy watched us with a shocked yet interested  look as I attempted to put my corsage in my wrist.</p><p>My love didn't reply as was his style but looked amused at his colleague's comment. I let it pass by, and Ray looked surprised that I did so.</p><p>"No smart ass comment, J," he asked, jokingly, with a questioning look. </p><p>"Not at this time, big brother. Maybe later. My corsage won't stay on my wrist."</p><p>As I struggled to put on the corsage around my right wrist, Egon offered to help after viewing my growing frustration with it.</p><p>"Hold still, please," Egon instructed, placing the matching cream color corsage around my wrist and fitting it together with a pin that was on it. When he touched me, I grinned and noted that he was extremely gentle when he fastened it securely.</p><p>"Thanks," I replied, and his eyes twinkled as a response.</p><p>"Ready," Ray asked us, and I nodded.</p><p>Egon offered me his arm, and I accepted it with a big wide grin, and we carefully walked down the stairs. </p><p>"We have to move slowly. I have four-inch stilettos on, and I can be a bit wobbly," I instructed him before we went downstairs," and I am still four inches shorter than you with these on."</p><p>Downstairs, Egon opened the door for me before I sat into Ecto One, and after he sat down, we held hands on the way to the convention center. I felt like Egon, and I exuded happiness as Ray drove us to the gala, and all four of us easily conversed. </p><p>As the City went by, I leaned my head on Egon's shoulder, and he put his head on top of mine, and as we viewed the sunset out the window.</p><p>Peter Venkman</p><p>My gala date was a svelte blonde journalism student at Columbia who interned at The Times named Bianca. She wore a stunning black cocktail dress that emphasized her cleavage and her alluring curvaceous body. We arrived fifteen minutes before my business partners and their dates, so I admired my date's physique and whispering sweet nothings in her ear before they arrived. Hopefully, those compliments would plant a seed that I could water later on tonight. </p><p>First, Ray and his pretty younger sister Lucy came into the banquet hall looking dapper. I was impressed because I knew that he hated to dress up, especially formally. </p><p>Afterward, Egon and Janine strolled in arm and arm. She was wearing a cream-colored halter stop dress like Marilyn Monroe did in her famous photo with her skirt flying up, and it accentuated her slim figure and toned arms and shoulders. Spengler looked dazzled by his date, and Janine looked really thrilled to be there with him. Honestly, they already looked like a couple. </p><p>"Oh, look at those two," Bianca excitedly commented, pointing at Janine and Egon, "they look great together. Isn't that the uptight Ghostbuster? He's cute enough but doesn't have any personality."</p><p>I nodded, then defended Egon since he was one of my closest friends. Ray saw us and waved before maneuvering to where we were standing on the side of the room.</p><p>"Would you like a drink, Lucy," he asked.</p><p>She nodded, and I introduced Bianca to her. Ray went off to grab some drinks.</p><p>"Hello, Lucy, you look divine," I complimented her with a thin-lipped smile. Lucy blushed and thanked me. At one time, she had a crush on me, but Ray forbade me to initiate anything. He knew that Lucy would be hurt in the end, and that was true.</p><p>"Well, well, well, "I said, as Janine and Egon joined us, "Are Spengs and Brooklyn making their debut in New York City's social circles finally?"</p><p>"Haha," Janine replied, rolling her eyes. Egon didn't comment but didn't let go of her arm. He looked stiff and out of place but exuberant because Janine was with him. We made small talk for a minute as I observed Janine attempt to calm Egon's nerves.</p><p>"Relax," She whispered up to him, grabbing his right hand to shake it until he gave her a smirk.</p><p>Shortly, Ray returned with a flute of champagne for him and Lucy.</p><p>"This is Bianca, Janine. Janine is our secretary/accountant/computer specialist, and you already know Egon and Ray," I introduced everyone.</p><p>"I see that you added 'computer specialist' to my job description now," Janine remarked, sassily, raising a well-manicured eyebrow, "Does this mean that I am getting a raise?"</p><p>We all laughed and chatted for a while. Later, when I ordered everyone to go mingle, Egon rolled his eyes.</p><p>"It will be ok, big guy. You have the mouth of Brooklyn with you to assist you," I said, winking at Janine.</p><p>"Bravo," Brooklyn replied drily with a deadpan expression. With that, Egon led her around the room, and they introduced themselves to other business owners in the City.</p><p>Janine Melnitz</p><p>As Egon and I socialized with various business owners and government officials, I noticed that he hid it pretty decently though I knew he didn't like it. He did hold on to my right arm tightly, and his hands were slightly sweaty with perspiration, but I didn't mind that. I assisted Egon with keeping a conversation smooth and light with other people and handed out business cards from my cream-colored clutch wallet. We worked well as a team.</p><p>"Would you like something to drink," Egon asked me, thoughtfully, after we spoke to yet another city official an hour into the gala?</p><p>"Sure, thank you," I answered, and he left my side to join the line in the front of the room. Just then, Ray sidled up to me to chat.</p><p>"How's it going over here?"</p><p>"Very Well, big brother, oh, by the way, I adore Lucy. She's so fantastic, "I informed him. </p><p>"I'm glad! It's almost like I have two little sisters since you two have some similar attributes and feistiness,"  he answered, with a cute grin, then added, "I'm very shocked to hear Egon has been able to communicate with you or anyone. Earlier, he was thunderstruck by you when you came out of Peter's room to help Lucy find a pin. She can hardly believe that was the same Egon Spengler that she had known for three years when he gave you that kiss in front of us."</p><p>"Well, I didn't expect him to kiss me in front of you at work, big brother," I nervously replied with a giggle. </p><p>"Who cares about that? I am happy to see the two of you dating," he replied, then left me as Lucy rejoined him.<br/>"Thanks, that's a nice compliment," I replied with a grin, and he turned his head to smile at me.</p><p>"Here you go," Egon announced, handing me a flute of champagne. He had one in his hands for himself, which surprised me because he didn't drink normally. </p><p>"Thank you for assisting me tonight with meeting people. You have been a great comfort," he remarked after taking a sip from his glass.</p><p>"You are welcome," I responded, sincerely, "it has been entertaining, and I think we make a good team."</p><p>Then I took one sip of the bubbly liquid and realized it was powerful quickly.</p><p>"Wow! That must be the expensive stuff. I can only drink one glass tonight," I exclaimed, warning him. </p><p>When a one hundred percent sinful sneer appeared on my love's face, suddenly my heart skipped a beat when he inquired, "And what happens if you drink another glass, Ms. Melnitz?"</p><p>Blushing, I moved closer to him, fluttered my eyelashes, and put my right hand on his chest over his heart. As I held it there for a minute, the pace of his breathing increased a bit. Slowly, I answered in a whisper,</p><p>"I can be a little too. Uhm ..affectionate, Dr. Spengler ."</p><p>"Do you need more than one glass, Ms. Melnitz?" He teased, placing his free hand on my back leisurely, then he rubbed his hand up and down there for a half of a minute. I felt a shiver move down my spine, and my back now felt warm where his hand was located.</p><p>"I don't need the drink to be demonstrative with you, Dr. Spengler. But I think you already know that," I muttered up to him, looking up at him through his eyelashes while removing my hand from his body.</p><p>Raising his right eyebrow at me, Egon glanced down at me with a lustful expression as his cheeks changed to a deep pink color.</p><p>"You may need to remind me later, Ms. Melnitz," he replied flirtatiously, leaning down to whisper in my left ear. Next, his tantalizing lips kissed it very softly, and he took a step back with a devilish smirk on his face.</p><p>"That can be arranged," I murmured, with a desirous expression in my eyes.</p><p>"If you came to work dressed like Aphrodite every day, I would have to act completely differently," he flirted, full of innuendo.</p><p>"Dr. Spengler," I pretended to be shocked and put my hand back over my own heart for dramatic effect, and as a result, he let a little sigh out, then I inquired, "What would this behavior look like?"</p><p>Egon gave me a pensive glance with a seductive smirk on his lips that made me feel aroused, and I thought that I adored it when he flirted with me.</p><p>"Damn it, "I said inwardly as I saw Peter and Bianca coming towards us behind Egon before he replied.</p><p>"There's the mayor," Dr. Venkman said excitedly, pointing to the left. "move it, Romeo and Juliet." </p><p>"Romeo" and "Juliet" were going to be Peter’s new nicknames apparently, and I rolled my eyes. I recognized socializing  and behaving as a leader were two of Venkman's strengths, and it now made sense of his role in the company. </p><p>We met the mayor and spoke to him for a few minutes. Although he politely entertained us, he seemed extremely cautious about the ideas of ghost chasers.</p><p>Afterward, we dispersed again, and we went around the room to meet new people for another two and a half hours.</p><p>Egon Spengler</p><p>Janine put me at ease when I met new people by standing by my side like a security blanket. Even though I tried not to stare at her too much, she stood out in the sea of people as the most aesthetically appealing in the room, hands down. I was indeed in awe of her.</p><p>When I told her Janine looked like Aphrodite, that wasn't a joke. My heart soared when I was with her, and I loved that she was flirting with me all night. Janine made me feel alive and out of control, and surprisingly, I cherished those feelings. Based on our earlier flirtations, I deduced that she and I would be under a blanket somewhere in a couple of hours, demonstrating our love for each other again. I couldn’t wait for the opportunity to show her how much I cared for her. Although I didn't think she was easy, and I actually would be more than disappointed if she was, I longed to make love to her. </p><p>After we spoke to the mayor and more business owners, my auburn-haired date asked me with her blue eyes twinkling mischievously, </p><p>"You never finished your thought earlier. How would you act differently if I wore this dress every day."</p><p>"I would flirt with you all day, try to impress you, and attempt to convince you to go out on a date with me every night," I confessed, bravely, "and definitely not worry about capturing ghosts."</p><p>Shock registered on her face once again, and she was speechless.</p><p>"I guess it's a good thing for Peter and Ray that I don't wear this dress at work normally," She finally started, batting her eyelashes, "unfortunate for me, though."</p><p>"Let's get some fresh air," I suggested when I had enough of the forced socialization of the gala.</p><p>Intrigued, Janine took my arm and followed me. We left our half-drunk champagne flutes on a table outside of the room because we couldn't take them outside. When we went out of the gala out the door into the night, a brisk wind blew into us as the air had chilled with the setting of the sun, and Janine started to shiver, so I gave her my jacket. When she protested, I didn't allow her to argue, and she shut her mouth instantly. Next, I pulled her close to me and told her again how beautiful she looked.</p><p>"I'm so honored to be here with you tonight, Aphrodite," I admitted, smiling at her and allowing her to pull me in for a long kiss.</p><p>After our amorous display, I felt something tugging at my heart to attempt to explain the struggles I faced with my intense emotions for her, so I took a deep breath.</p><p>"You are much too pretty for a work-obsessed scientist. Science is my focus and always has been. You are a gray area in my life, and afraid you are wasting your time on me," I confessed self-consciously, then slowly turned my head away from her, feeling dissatisfied and morose.</p><p>"Egon, you wouldn't have thrown Peter against the wall or kissed me at the bar if you truly thought that, am I right" Janine questioned me, as her hand on my face to turn it towards mine, then withdrew it when I faced her.</p><p>"No, but I never said I wasn't mystified by my own feelings. About feeling so strongly for someone for the first time. I didn't think I was made for that," I revealed earnestly.</p><p>"We have only been on a handful of dates, and I have relished every one of them. I enjoy spending time with you, but if you don't want to do that anymore, I'll be disappointed, but I will recover. "Janine added, appearing disheartened, but trying to hide it by turning her back towards me. </p><p>Perplexed by this turn of events, I didn't understand what had happened. However, when I heard my Goddess sniffle and sob a few times, I had to find out the reason as my heart ached painfully.</p><p>"Janine, what's wrong," I asked her, gently pulling her hand in the hopes that she would turn around and explain. Hesitantly, she faced me, still standing a little away from me, and I could see that her eyes were pink from crying. </p><p>"Tell me the answers to these two questions truthfully, Egon," My angel requested, and I nodded.</p><p>"First, do you care for me?"</p><p>"Deeply, Janine, so very deeply," <br/>I responded, meeting her eyes, hoping they conveyed the sincerity of my heart as I watched as tears filled her eyes joyfully at my answer.</p><p>"Number two- Do you really want me to stop 'wasting my time on you' as you said, "Janine requested, earnestly her blue eyes wide open, a tear running down her face.</p><p>Wordlessly, I pulled her into my arms and lowered my head so I could nuzzle her neck with my nose as my heart boomed thunderously in my chest. She smelled so sweet, and her skin felt so soft. Janine felt so right in my arms then I answered her in one word in a throaty whisper,</p><p>"Never."</p><p>Afterward, Janine squeezed me tightly, and I did the same. Happily, we pulled back to gaze at each other. I thought how small she looked in my tuxedo jacket yet alluring.</p><p>"Then, my darling, why are you warning me about 'gray areas' and your work habits. I know you work almost around the clock because you dream of winning a Nobel prize; you are sometimes uncomfortable talking to me after we go on a date because you are concerned about balancing the two things and having problems communicating. I care so much about you, Egon Spengler, for the way you are, the man you are," she elucidated, putting her tiny hand on my jawline delicately, with a loving tone of voice.</p><p>As my response, I kissed her spiritedly after embracing her. Her words made me love her more if that was possible.</p><p>"If I could only put into words the intensity of my emotions for you, "I said to her afterward, "I might be able to put it in a formula, though, if you are interested in it in a scientific way."</p><p>Laughing, Janine hugged me.</p><p>"No, my darling, that will suffice for now," she playfully teased and pulled me down for a kiss.</p><p>Feeling emboldened, I sang the whole Peter Frampton song, "Baby, I love your way," to her outside of the convention center while we embraced. </p><p>"I can see the sunset in your eyes.<br/>Brown and grey, and blue besides<br/>Clouds are stalking islands in the sun.<br/>I wish I could buy one out of season.<br/>But don't, no, no, no, hesitate.<br/>'Cause your love won't wait, just won't wait."</p><p>The rest of the world faded away slowly, and all I had in my vision was her.</p><p>"Let's get the hell out of here," Aphrodite urged, shivering after kissing me after I finished singing.</p><p>Ray</p><p>Lucy and I found Spengler and J outside of the convention center. Because Venkman had asked me to find them. Now that I found them, I didn't want to disturb them because I watched Spengler pull her into a hug with his arms and held onto her for a moment. </p><p>Sighing, I told Lucy about the Egon-Janine flirtation that had been ongoing since she started working at HQ in the shortest way possible. It did seem more and more like they were becoming a couple lately - he did buy Janine a gift for her birthday and took her out to dinner that night instead of analyzing data from the day's busts like he normally would.</p><p>"I have known him for a couple of years only but have never seen him smile, laugh, and talk as much as he has tonight with Janine," Lucy stated, in awe.</p><p>"Where's Spengs and Janine," Pete asked when he and Bianca came outside for a smoke.</p><p>"They are busy with each other," I answered, truthfully, "and we saw them hail a taxi."</p><p>Peter gave us a knowing smile.</p><p>"Iggy's going to put the moves on our Brooklyn," Peter exclaimed, with a huge smile, "I called it from day one."</p><p>"Did you," Lucy questioned him, lighting a cigarette?</p><p>"I had a feeling about Janine when I met her, and with the way that Spengler reacted to her when they met, I knew something was afoot."</p><p>"I have never seen Spengler in love with anyone before. It's entertaining. "I commented, smiling.</p><p>"I have never seen him be so animated with someone," Lucy remarked, taking a drag on her cigarette as Venkman lit his date's cigarette and then his own.</p><p>"Here are the problems though, Egon's never been truly in love and never really had a steady girlfriend either. He also has problems expressing himself emotionally and hasn't ever had to balance work and social life before. His most influential family members have taught him to ignore relationships socially. Those issues are going to present themselves eventually, and he knows it," Peter warned, taking a drag off of his newly lit cigarette.</p><p>"Do you think that it's going to overwhelm him, emotionally and he will freak out," Lucy inquired, and he nodded.</p><p>"Janine may not know it, but she has an upward hill she's about to face. It took Egon six or seven months for him to even admit to her that he admired her after months of denying it to your brother and me," He detailed further, flicking the ash on his cigarette.</p><p>"I don't think that Spengler was thrilled just working all of the time beforehand and dedicating his life to being in control and to science," I offered my opinion.</p><p>"Janine definitely is the best thing that has happened to Egon Spengler. I just hope he realizes that before he makes an unfixable mistake," Peter agreed.</p><p>"Well, the two of you can help guide him with advice and Janine, too," Lucy answered, putting her cigarette out on the ground with her shoe.</p><p>"You are very right, Ms. Stantz, but that doesn't mean that he will take it. Iggy is very bullheaded, just like Janine," Peter responded with a smile.</p><p>"Let's go back in," I suggested, feeling cold suddenly as the wind picked up. Peter put out his cigarette, and we all returned to the gala.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you have enjoyed this chapter.  Please let me know what you think even if you dislike it, and let me know what can be improved upon.<br/>(The name “Lucy” Stantz came from someone else's fan fiction story but I do not remember whom. If it is you, let me know and I will give you credit.)</p><p>There are three more chapters left in part one. I am considering posting them at once instead of the spreading them out. If I post them all at once then there will be a a two or three week period where I won’t post anything new because I will be writing part two. What do you all think as you are reading it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. More than this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Twinkies, a massage, and a $50 bet.   What do these three things have in common?  Read to find out. I hope you enjoy.</p><p>Smut warning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 18  “More Than This”   </span>
  <em>
    <span>(The Next Day</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could feel at the time,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way of knowing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fallen leaves in the night,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who can say where they're blowing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As free as the wind,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully learning,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why the sea on the tide,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Has no way of turning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roxy Music, "More Than This"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Egon </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taxi ride was uneventful because we spent time in an amorous and sensual liplock the whole time, much to the cab driver's annoyance. When we arrived at her apartment complex, I pulled out my wallet, paid the driver, and followed my goddess out of the car. My jacket swallowed the petite Janine, I thought to myself as I glanced at her as she waited for me to close the door, but it was sexy. After I exited the cab, I grabbed her outstretched hand, and we walked to the door as quickly as we could as the wind blew harshly against us, and the temperature had dropped since it was now nighttime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wendy's at her boyfriend's, so we should be alone," My angel revealed as we entered her dark apartment. Janine flipped on the light switch, winked at me, and pointed for me to sit on the black leather sofa in the middle of the room. Smiling, my angel kicked off her stilettos, took off my jacket, put her clutch purse on a table, and skipped over to the sofa, where she sat on my lap horizontally. Then Janine put her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a resounding kiss.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love the way you kiss me," I whispered down to her, with a sly grin, then inquired, "Janine, which do you prefer being called, angel or goddess?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowly opened her eyes like she was awakening from a dream with a toothless grin. Next, she pretended to consider the question by stating pensively, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hhhmmmmm, 'Goddess' is good for special events, but I like 'angel' for everyday use because it is the first pet name you called me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later, my angel moaned, "oh, my feet hurt so badly. Stupid stilettos."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine reached down to knead her aching feet to provide them with relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lie down, my Goddess," I gently ordered her as I observed her uncomfortableness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh ?" She challenged me with a blush of her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Playfully, I kissed her tenderly and then removed her off of my lap and onto the sofa, where I pushed her shoulders gently to lie down on her back and put my arms around her soft body. As our kisses grew in ferocity, our tongues massaged each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, I pulled away from her to sit up and grasped her legs so they could stretch out comfortably while she watched me with a questioning expression. By doing that, I observed that her dress material was very soft and quite fine with a crafty grin, then I fondled it between two of my fingers for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you like my dress," Janine inquired as she watched me with interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's beautiful," I replied, gazing into her twinkling pretty blue eyes, "but hopefully, I will help you ...Ahem...remove it later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising her right eyebrow, my goddess simpered, and her cheeks became fire engine red in </span>
</p><p>
  <span>color.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, ow!! My feet hurt! Stupid stilettos, " she cried, reaching for her feet soothe them with her hands until I stopped her from doing so by in covering her feet from her silky dress with a wink and delicately lifting her right foot with both of my hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to give you the best foot massage you have ever had," I promised, with a hopeful expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Janine responded, and I nodded with a devilish smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since I was the youngest, I 'Volunteered' to massage my Mom's feet," I explained. For a couple of minutes, I discussed the science of massage as I tenderly rubbed the bottom of her right foot with my knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," she moaned after a few minutes, "that feels so nice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Focusing on the massage, I put my palms on either side of her right foot, gently pulling the right side forward while pushing the left side back, and reversed the motion slowly and repeatedly as she continued to groan in relief. As Janine relaxed, I attempted not to view how seductive she was as she pulled her head back and groaned lightly as I rubbed them.  Teasingly, I touched the bottom of her foot lightly to see if my Goddess was ticklish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she simpered but still managed to get out, "I'm very ticklish, Egon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were twinkling, and she jerked her foot away from my hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raised my left eyebrow and inquired, "Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, I stopped massaging her foot and tenderly dragged my index finger down the middle of the bottom of her right foot again. Janine immediately started to wiggle it away from my hand as she giggled involuntarily while protesting, "Stop, Egon!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking my head, I did the same thing, again but across the bottom of her toes, causing her to shriek my name loudly while she twisted around on the sofa trying to stop me from tickling her, "Egon!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, ok," I relented, grinning widely, and continued to rub her feet. Silently, I observed her actions with great gratification and a small smirk on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Another hidden talent! You are so great at this, Egon,” Janine declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unused to compliments from a woman, I turned red in the face and asked if I was applying too much force to her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s perfect. Why are you turning crimson, my darling,” she inquired, her blue eyes wide open as they could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Janine. I usually do not receive compliments from women,” I revealed abashedly with a shrug of my shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, expect that to change, Egon. Especially now that I know that you give awesome massages,” she retorted playfully, with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, I began to rub the arches of her right foot, and then I used one of my hands to support the top of her foot and used my other hand's thumb to press and release the top of the instep. Next, I repeated the pressing motion, all the way down to the back of the heel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, I inquired if Janine's feet felt better, and she enthusiastically thanked me with several lush kisses. She next fluffed the pillow underneath her head and crooked her index finger at me with a seductive glance. Excitedly, I leaned on my right side and kissed her. I ran my hand over her soft legs, pulling her dress up so I could feel her steamy, soft skin, starting at her ankle and ending before touching the top of her inner thighs with a devilish grin. My face lit up with a sultry expression as I exposed her shapely legs and ran my fingertips over them, causing my love to sigh when I withdrew them from her hot skin. As I veered downwards towards her face, I placed my hands around her waist then kissed her with everything I had to give, pushing my body on hers. We began to canoodle ardently, and my pining for her caused my groin to throb severely.  Erotically, Janine ground her body teasingly against my hard-on for a while, producing more blood to rush to the area and only heightened my passion for her. I groaned into her mouth as she made me feel so good. She, too, was moaning from her actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No care in the world/Maybe I'm learning/Why the sea on the tide/Has no way of knowing/,” Janine and I sang to each other as we laid in each other's arms while we were taking a break from making out, and my heart was pounding violently in my chest. She put her hand on my face lovingly and kissed me as happiness coursed through my body during the chorus of the song. I loved how it felt with her, her magnetic energy, singing a song on the radio with her, and the way she touched me. There wasn't anything I didn't like about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are so.. Uhm.... breathtaking..can barely stand it. Part of me wants to be a gentleman and flirt with you all night, and the other part wants to find somewhere to...Ahem.. make love to you slowly all night," I admitted in a shy and uneasy way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All night," she probed, flirtatiously with a sly smile, then kissed my lips quickly, and pulled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes,” I answered, maintaining her gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next, I kissed her vigorously as a response, and after a while, Janine removed my tie and shirt seductively then rubbed my chest, with a delightfully sultry expression on her face. She threw my shirts on the coffee table. She glided both of her hands all over my bare chest, intentionally keeping her eyes on me with a mischievous gaze, producing all sorts of prickling sensations over my upper body. Finally, she threw her arms around my neck and sat up on her knees to plan an intense kiss. As we snogged, my body felt like it was on fire, and my feelings were going wild as each smooch was more blazing than the previous one. I desperately yearned to touch her more intimately as I had on the rooftop of the firehouse under the stars last week but decided to be patient. I wanted to feel her from the inside and the reckless abandon that only making love can provide. My penis was rock hard and ready to go causing me to wonder how much I could take before I came. As she laid down on the leather furniture next to me, emerging more inveigling than I had ever seen her like Aphrodite, I gulped anxiously at her, barely able to control myself from my tearing her striking frock from her body, entering her and taking her hard and fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, I took some deep breaths and recited one, no, two of Newton’s laws to remain in control. When we made love for the first time, I wanted it to last an exceedingly long time, and I knew that I would have to work on my stamina since it has been so long since I had sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you looking at," Janine asked mischievously, giving me a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You, my seductress, your radiance, allure, and beauty," I admitted, with a sly smile, and bent forward to presenting her with a quick kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine's eyes had a sparkle in them as she gave me a "come hither" look, and it tantalized me endlessly. As I gazed longingly at her, I put my hands on the sides of her waist then moved them upwards to her stomach. Closing her eyes, Janine let out a small sigh as I touched her soft as a blanket skin on her voluptuous body. As I laid to the left of her against the back of the sofa, I maintained eye contact with my angel so she could see my desire for her, and in return, I was able to see hers for me. I moved my hands from her stomach to her breasts, caressing them through the dress. My need for her was profuse, and observing Janine gasp and sigh in pleasure made it worse. I felt so concupiscent I could barely stand it, and I breathed in and out slowly, attempting to control my pulse and heart rates. Leisurely, I moved my fingertips up to her chest and then her collarbone, enjoying every moment of touching her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohhhh," Janine whimpered, her eyes closed for a second and reopened with an erotic glance at me. Feeling a shiver underneath me, I kissed her sensitive skin slowly at the bottom of her neck and shoulders, and she stirred as I did so. With a loud inhalation, she rounded her back into the sofa until I made it to her chin, where I stopped to stare at her savoriness and to calm myself.  Unable to wait for me to reach her lips, Janine pulled me down with her arms to kiss,  and I felt breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I moved my kisses to her neck, where I began nibbling, giving her a hickey while she made noises of satisfaction next to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Egon," Janine agonized. We were now lying side by side with our bodies pushed against each other's, and I french kissed her ardently. She put her leg in between mine, attempting to become closer to me. After whispering some dirty talk in my ear, Janine began placing kisses all over my face, neck, and ears lobes. She grasped one of my hands and put my index finger and the middle one in her mouth. First, she sucked on them loudly, making slurping noises, but decided to change it up by licking them slowly with an extremely sexy expression on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are....mmmm... so racy, and I want... ahem... you.... so badly," I informed her, groaning with the implication that s was going to give me oral sex. My penis bucked involuntarily as it strained against my pants, and my lust overwhelmed me.  I felt so close to exploding on the spot already as Janine continued to lick and suck on my finger until I finally removed my hand, almost forcibly, from her mouth. I pressed my mouth against hers crushing her lips in a very long kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On her knees, she unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and underwear with a greedy facial expression and a sneer before pulling them off my body. I moaned noisily in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are huge, Egon,” Janine observed while viewing my erection, “and so thick. MMM.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, she gingerly fondled my balls and then my penis using her hand to pump it up and down to give me pleasure. Janine’s grip was firm but gentle as she varied her actions’ rhythm and speed. I felt like I was burning with desire for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But this,” she announced, viewing my confused face when she stopped suddenly and removed her hand from my sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is. What. I.Want.,” Janine exclaimed suggestively and leaned down to lick my penis in an excruciatingly slow manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Groaning loudly as she moved her head downwards to it, I sighed, “ohhhh, Janine...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Very determinedly, she placed light kisses on the top and my enlarged sex then and began licking my penis very slowly from the tip all the way to the bottom and in reverse order. As she did so, my breathing rate quickly shot up, and I shut my eyes, reveling in the feeling. She sucked the top of my head and stopped on occasion to give me a risqué smirk, realizing that it almost sent me over the edge, and the cat and mouse game she played only triggered me more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to finish you off now, my love," Janine inquired, with her blue eyes wide and a risque smile on her ruby red lips as she persisted in rubbing my throbbing sex, making it very difficult to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yyyyyyesss, my Aphrodite, ....Mmmmm...I am...oh.... almost already there," I moaned after she placed a sensual open-mouth kiss on my lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she did, and It. Was. Astounding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After I recovered and held my angel in my arms happily, I informed her that it was now her turn, and she stuck her tongue in her mouth demandingly while kissing me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am glad that you are eager to please me, love because I have wanted this since our time on the roof together,” she admitted, breathlessly afterward some feverish kissing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to please you...Uhm... exceedingly so, my Angel, just...like you do with me,” I confessed, with a devilish gleam in my eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh, that’s...mmmm....sublime,” she cried out as I nibbled on her long neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine's eyes were filled with desire as I leaned down to kiss her again. We put our arms firmly around each other, trying to remove any space in between us as we kissed, despairingly needing each other's love. I felt more endorphins spread through my whole being as we fondled each other’s body as we snogged each other ardently, and my sex rises to the occasion again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Janine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Egon osculated me deeply again, I realized that I wanted him to make love to me or at the very least perform oral on me again as he did on the roof. I was so ravenous with a desire for him and felt like I couldn't wait much longer. For a second, I thought about how I could communicate with him without saying it. I arched my body into his and sighed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Janine, you are so nubile," he said after kissing my lips. Egon adroitly brushed his fingertips along my shoulders to the location where my dress tied around my neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohh darling," I groaned again, closing my eyes happily. He then lifted my head softly and untied the knot that held my dress up around my neck, loosening the material. Egon studied my face after I opened my eyes, and his brown eyes were full of desire and need for me, which titillated me even more. I shuddered because of the arresting expression on his handsome face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next, Egon took the two tails of the dress from around my neck and pushed them slowly downwards, causing my dress to loosen from my body. Grinning, he caressed my lips with his fingertips and traced my neck and shoulders. He followed that up by placing kisses along the area and gave me a matching hickey on my left side of my neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Egon, you....mmmm...make...me ....feel ...so great," I whispered, maintaining his gaze, then pulled him down for a kiss as I ached with desire for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just wait, I'm not done," he answered huskily and returned to removing my dress. He slid my dress off of my breasts, exposing my cream-colored strapless bra, and kissed my chest with care, persisting in giving me immense joy. Then Egon lifted me gently, removing my cream-colored bra so he could expose my twins, and pushed my frock towards my waist. Even the cool night area seemed to produce tingles in my steamy body, causing me to moan softly. As my darling physicist observed this, he grinned mischievously and used his wicked tongue to flick my sensitive nipples before devouring one with his sensual mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am so turned on right now," I admitted as he glanced up from my breasts for a second, full of yearning and incredibly sexy. I wanted him so badly inside of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too, my Aphrodite," he agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon kissed me again, and I could barely take the sexual intensity much longer without releasing it. With the way, he was moaning and with his penis pulsating against my clothing, I decided that he felt the same way. Panting heavily, I decided to tell him in a whisper that I hoped that was beguiling,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm...yours,... Egon, if you want... me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon maintained eye contact and tucked a renegade hair from my head behind my right ear. He had this amazingly alluring smirk on his face, and I beamed brightly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I ..want you...Uhm... more than I have wanted anyone, " he confessed, slowly, taking a deep breath in and out, "I know I am going to regret this later, but this isn't the...Uhm... right time."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perplexed, I gave him a questioning gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't want us to do anything we will regret later," Egon admitted, moving his body off of mine and sitting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you regret this or me,” I asked finally in a small voice, searching his long face? His facial expression displayed conflicting things- amor and uncertainty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all, my Angel, Janine, ” Egon replied, his face falling when I spoke, and he now reached out to caress my face softly with his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In relief, I sighed and thought to myself that he was probably right. When I relaxed, he did too and continued to caress my jawline with his long fingers mesmerized.  It was true that I didn't like to make love to a man who didn't commit to me emotionally, but at the same time, I had never felt so ready to go, so to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minute later, I self-consciously asked him, "Is it because I am not sexy enough?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon's eyes were the size of saucers as he shook his head and took some time to speak first, caressing my neck delicately with his right hand, in a supremely affectionate way,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...I...don't.....know... how to express the... severity....of my urgency and ...Uhm...hunger..for you, Janine, but I know this isn't the right... time in my Ahem....heart... Even though I would give up ....twinkies for a year to...Ahem.... make love to you at this very instant." He clasped my hand and brought it to his chest where his heart laid. I could feel his powerful heartbeat coming from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned at him with tears in his eyes, and he loved sweets, so I knew how serious he was. I grasped his other hand and placed it over my heart so he could feel how much I felt for him. Our eyes locked as we grinned at each other, and then our lips did, too. We necked tenderly and slowly until we were breathless. Then he kissed every part of my body until he reached my core after carefully removing my dress from my body very, very gradually. Egon then gave me oral pleasure until I climaxed vigorously, and afterward, we fell asleep for a short while on each other's arms, satisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little later, after we retrieved a snack to eat from the fridge, he yawned as we sat back down on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’m exhausted,” he stated sleepily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, Egon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he laid on the sofa laterally to put my back against the sofa, I scooted my body back into mine so he could spoon me, and his body was delightfully warm as I lay against it. Slowly, Egon placed his arms around my middle, cuddled me closer in his long arms, and kissed the top of my head.  My eyes were just shutting when my love whispered huskily into my ears,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now go to sleep, my dear Angel, Janine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blissfully, I fell asleep when I heard his breathing slow down.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Janine </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Replaying last night's events in my head, I felt flabbergasted yet exhilarated  when I woke up with Egon snoring softly in my ear. I watched his features as he slept and snuggled his warm body tightly to mine. His very NAKED warm body that is. Egon didn’t realize how handsome he was for some reason, but I took the time to gape over him. I loved the way his hair seemed to stay in place as he slept, his muscular chest, the trail of hair leading to his private parts, his long legs and arms, and his angular face. He was incredibly handsome.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a doubt, I was in love with him, and my heart poured it out in amounts that I didn't think was possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the phone rang later, Egon protested by groaning and hugged me closer to him. Smiling, I moved his arms from my side to stand up from the sofa. Stretching, I walked in the nude slowly to the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello? No, Wendy can't come to the phone right now. May I take a message?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Afterward, I returned to the sofa, where my love was tossing and turning. Egon's thick hair was now ruffled, and he had a sleep crease on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where did you go," he grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Phone," I replied with a half-smile and a shrug. Egon pulled me down to him and kissed me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No more phones, more sleep," he remarked, putting my arms around my waist huskily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds perfect," I replied, closing my eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy came home at eleven-thirty from her boyfriend's, effectively waking us up, albeit unintentionally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Janine, are you home," she yelled, slamming the door closed. Wendy didn't look at the sofa yet, obviously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you make breakfast yet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon moaned, and I sat up to watch my roommate go into my room in search of me while I  sat up, covered myself and him with a blanket. He put his head on my lap, and I ran my fingers through his curly hair as he tried to go back to sleep. I bent down to kiss his cheek, thinking he looked adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wendy," I whispered frantically and finally pointed down to Egon, attempting to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the..,” Wendy replied, astonished by the sight of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep on sleeping. I'm going to make breakfast," I whispered down to my love, kissing his forehead. Reluctantly he let go of me, looking like a small child without his toy to which to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be back," I promised, and he snogged me quickly then turned over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart skipped a beat when he kissed me, and then I ran into my bedroom to put a nightshirt on. Next, I walked into the kitchen, trying not to giggle too loudly as our eyes met when I joined her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God, Janine!" She squealed quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though I was overly pleased, I quieted her by putting my finger to my mouth and gathered the eggs, milk, butter, and other items from our refrigerator. Every Sunday, Wendy and I would make a huge breakfast consisting of the above items with French toast or pancakes, bacon, and whatever else we craved, then eat it all day. I heard Egon snore from the sofa and giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I started the coffee, I gave her the short version of the story.  Then I started to make an omelet with cheese and spinach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to make extra, Wendy. He has a big appetite,” I commented to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem. Did you two sleep together yet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meeting her eyes, I shook my head at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we both want to wait until it's right, but we are both really ready to go, so to speak," I answered, happily, "but he sure knows how to push my buttons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's sweet," she reminded me, giving me a shy grin, "you know Ryan, and I didn't make love for four months.  I know that’s a long time for some couples, but I had to make sure we were on the same page emotionally and committed to each other. Many guys I dated in the past wouldn’t wait for more than a few dates before wanting to have sex, but it wasn’t my style.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I am not saying I want to wait a long time, but we have only been on four dates. Our feelings for each other seem to be on the same page, but we haven’t really discussed a commitment. I know he’s nervous about his emotions and hasn't had any real relationship experience. Obviously, he has SOME experience with a woman, though,” I commented, full of innuendo, and Wendy sniggered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He definitely cares for you, Janine. It was sweet that he gave you that book on native plants to the city on your birthday as a surprise, then wined and dined later, all pre-planned including a romantic walk in one of your favorite places, the Arboretum,” she added, gleefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We continued to discuss my darling physicist until eventually, Egon smelled the sweet smells of breakfast and coffee and woke up from the sofa. First, I watched as he wrapped himself up in the blanket as he was still naked and grabbed his clothes to change into my room. I simpered at the thought of his toned chest and body and his well-hung sex. Later on,  Egon appeared excessively groggy but padded into the kitchen. We smiled at each other as he sat down on a stool, and I handed him a cup of coffee. He gratefully accepted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did I picture you as a morning person?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am actually. I was out cold; I haven't slept like that well in a while," he admitted to me with a joyful grin, then took a sip of coffee and stretched his long arms over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you still on the Da Vinci sleep schedule," I questioned, jokingly referred to the conversation we had with the other Ghostbusters about his sleep?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, not this time. I definitely slept better with you in my arms," he admitted with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy was uncharacteristically quiet because she wanted to observe us. In disbelief, Egon looked at all of the food we had made and put it on the table,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Wendy. Do the two of you eat all of that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi, Egon, nice to see you again. Yes, it takes all day, usually. It's a tradition we started when we moved in together," Wendy explained, pointing at the table, "come on, it's almost all ready. Sit down, please ."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Excusing himself for a moment, he went into my bathroom as I set the table for three people. The delicious aroma of the pancakes, toast, omelets, and bacon filled the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Egon returned, he sat down by me and smiled at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to pray really quickly," Wendy warned and prayed in Yiddish, which translated to "Blessed are You, Lord our God, Ruler of the universe, who brings forth bread from the earth. Blessed are You, Lord our God, Ruler of the universe, at whose word all came to be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amen," we all said, in unison to our surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does everyone's mother say that prayer at meals," I questioned Egon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mine does. Especially when my brother and I were growing up. My parents tried to raise us correctly," he replied," but they aren't super devout. Neither am I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you from, Egon,” my roommate inquired, and he answered quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew it! I knew you were from Cleveland by the accent. I have been trying to figure that out since I met you at the bar," Wendy exclaimed, with a laugh, "I have some distant relatives that live on the Northside."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What accent," he inquired, confused, and nodded when she said she had some distant relatives from that area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have a slight accent," I giggled, "not like my exaggerated Brooklyn accent. I guess that's why I couldn't figure out the type of New York accent you had."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon grinned at me, ate part of his omelet, then whispered, “I like your accent very much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I beamed brightly at him and continued to sip on my coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, you too. Why do I feel like I am babysitting twelve year olds,” she wondered, jokingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did someone so thin eat so much," I wondered as I ate a bite of my tasty pancakes with lots of sugary syrup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two can really cook," he stated later  sincerely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Wendy and I both said simultaneously and then giggled instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phone rang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scarlett called earlier," I informed Wendy, wiping my mouth with my napkin and excusing myself to answer the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello? Who is this?? oh God, is this Peter Venkman? It's noon on Sunday. What? Peter, why are you calling?! You are joking. Really? Why would Dr. Spengler be here? Did you check all the bars in the area? How about the local nursery maybe he went to check out spores and molds? Oh, you did? Ok, hold on, let me check," I played with the caller, who was Peter, rolling my eyes at my audience, and they both laughed as they watched my overly dramatic performance. I bowed as they clapped at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Playfully, I put my hand over the phone receiver and whispered, "Are you here, Dr.Spengler?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged and gave me a brief nod. Before Egon took the phone from my outstretched hand, he kissed my cheek. Then I sat down at the table and pretended not to listen to the conversation. Wendy smiled and winked at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" Peter? No. I'm not answering that. Yes, I'll see you later," Egon said, sounding irritatedly, and I simpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter," I whispered to Wendy, conspiratorial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, definitely. You should have heard him when the two of you were making out at the bar like it was the end of the world," my roommate recalled," it was funny as hell, though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling my eyes, I threw my napkin at her then protested, “exaggerate much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all. I wish,” she responded, throwing my napkin back at me. Egon’s long adorable face displayed confusion when he came back to the table at us, throwing our napkins at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Apparently, Ray bet Peter $50 that I was here. Peter lost that bet," he revealed, with a deadpan voice when he sat down again to eat with us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow at me, and I stood up to sit on his lap, putting my arms around his neck as a response. Then I kissed him. Egon whispered something dirty in my ear and gave me a significant kiss. Afterward, I put my fingers in his hair above his forehead and shook it friskily to see if it move as his hair normally didn’t stray out of its place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing," he asked, removing my hand from his hair, then pressing it against his lips softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seeing if that annoys you. Bingo," I exclaimed, simpering afterward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon rolled his eyes upward and then gave me a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"While this is adorable and all, could you save it for later? Haven't we gone over the ground rules before? " Wendy interrupted, standing up for more coffee, and I stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the record, we never made ground rules when we moved in. Would you please bring the coffee pot over here," I questioned, sitting down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not the point," Wendy stated, laughing, "keep it clean until I am out of the room, folks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We continued to eat breakfast and converse. Afterward, Egon went back to the sofa to lie down and requested me to come with him. I lay down next to him, happily, and we started fooling around again. Later, when we woke up, it was almost four.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that the time? I have to go soon. I have a train to take to Albany at seven," he said, looking at his watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Train to Albany, "I questioned, not remembering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a convention this week over paranormal psychology there, and I am speaking about various topics such as the ghost traps this week. I won't be back until Sunday. These plans were made when I was still employed at Columbia. Ray's supposed to be there too, but I think he's going the week after,” he sighed, sadly looking into my eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one informed me about this,” I teased playfully, feeling shocked by this information, “ and I create your schedule.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess we forgot to notify you, and I apologize, my gorgeous Angel,” Egon remarked, chagrined slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our eyes met, and then we smiled at each other. He leaned over and kissed me softly. We cuddled for a while, and then he had to leave. Later he kissed me goodbye several times; I felt in my own little world for the rest of the day, daydreaming about the events that had occurred in the last 24 hours. Unfortunately, I had homework to complete for my class and attempted to do it even though I felt like I was floating on a cloud in heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Diary,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Egon called me Aphrodite because of the way I looked tonight at the gala. He also flirted with me shamelessly and spun me around like I was on display, showing me off in the middle of the firehouse. It made me feel so lovely and exceptional. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> He is concerned about his work-personal life balance; he has only focused on science thus far. When I asked him if he wanted to stop dating at the gala, Egon replied with a deep "never" in my ear and gave me one of those kisses that made me think that I had died and gone to heaven. It was one of those movies, kisses.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wendy and I made our usual breakfast, and Egon stayed with me until he had to leave for a train to travel to a conference in Albany tonight. (His appearance at the paranormal conference was scheduled when he still worked at Columbia, and he would be gone all week). I was very disappointed, and he appeared to be, too. This would be a tough date to beat. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next weekend I will post the second to last chapter in part one! I am so excited to have shared almost ALL of my first fan fic!!  Wahoo!   Any suggestions or thoughts about the action in the chapter?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. What you’re doing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The other Ghostbusters tease our protagonists about their blooming romance after the gala. Afterward, Egon attends a convention for a week out of town and Janine becomes ill. Will our theoretical physicist’s logical brain interfere with his happiness with his decision to court Janine?<br/>Hmmm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lengthy chapter ❤️❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19 “What You’re Doing“  (Early November 1983)</p><p> </p><p>"Look what you're doing. I'm feeling blue and lonely.</p><p>Would it be too much to ask of you? </p><p>What you're doing to me?"</p><p>The Beatles, “What You’re Doing”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ray  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Although we didn't know the specifics, it was obvious that the Egon and Janine romance had become consequential. There had been many transformations in our theoretical scientist in the last eight months with our plucky secretary’s employment with us. Still, they only had been highlighted with his dates with Janine.  Obviously, something happened during their date on the roof for sure because they had become more affectionate and their interactions a little more intimate in public.  In the past week, Spengler would hold her hand for a short time occasionally while he was talking to her, and once or twice I had seen J give him a quick kiss before she left for the day. </p><p> </p><p>Peter and I talked about his night <em> after </em> the gala with Bianca in great detail.</p><p> </p><p>“Egon Spengler! You are back? What happened to you last night,” Peter yelled down from the landing when he heard our business partner return to the firehouse by accidentally slamming the door a bit before quarter to five in the afternoon. I looked delighted at him when he announced our friend’s return as Egon hadn’t come home last night after the gala.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy crap,” Peter declared noisily, “would you look at this, Ray?”</p><p> </p><p>For a man who is normally dressed immaculately, he looked like a bum the day after the gala- Egon has his white button-down shirt half-tucked into his pants and halfway untucked, and the buttons were not matched evenly.  Moreover, he had a few strands of hair out of place on his usually stiff pompadour hairdo, and his normally shaven face had the dark stubble of a five o’clock shadow. His tuxedo jacket was wrinkled and creased, which may indicate that the two lovers were rolling around together on a bed or maybe just thrown on the floor. Spengler’s normally grave expression looked distinctly ecstatic with a twinkle in his eyes and his lips slightly upturned to our shock.</p><p> </p><p>“What the..,” I uttered, my mouth dropped open. Even Pete was speechless, for a moment or two anyway as Egon quietly strolled in the room like he was coming back from his office looking the same instead of coming back from J’s apartment looking a hot mess, didn't say anything but sat on the sofa, appearing dazed and unaware of his surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>"Holy moly, did you get some pussy," Venkman inquired suspiciously, eyeing him.</p><p> </p><p>Angrily, Iggy spun around quickly before sitting down and growled, in all solemness, </p><p> </p><p>"I will actually kick your a—  if you say that again, not just push you up against the wall like last time.”</p><p> </p><p>Our business partner Egon Spengler had a formidable countenance on his face, and that frightened Pete clearly by his agape mouth and very wide-open eyes. For a second or two, the two friends faced off until He apologized sincerely and immediately, looking both baffled and nervous at the same time. Spengler’s air was very similar to the one when Venkman called J a bi—-.” </p><p> </p><p>“What time is your train to Albany,” I questioned, changing the subject to ease the tension at the kitchen table. I flipped open an engineering magazine I had found there and read the table of contents.</p><p> </p><p>"Seven fifteen. I didn't realize it was so late," Egon peeked at his watch on his left hand but didn't look worried. It was almost five, and the fact he didn't worry was unlike him, too, as he liked to be extremely early to his appointments and before travel usually. He lowered himself into a chair next to me after retrieving a pack of twinkies from the cupboard and a can of tab cola from the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>"Iggy," Pete inquired slowly, "what the hell happened? I mean, since the two of you had your date on the roof, you have been more relaxed and happy.”</p><p> </p><p>I expected him to dodge the question like he always did when it concerned J as our fearless leader opened the fridge to retrieve a beer. Peter glanced at me, waited for me to meet his gaze, and raised his eyebrows, offering me one, but I shook my head as Lucy, and I went to a popular upscale bar last night after the gala and drank too much. As a result, my head was aching, and my wallet was empty.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you be more specific,” The theoretical physicist requested, raising his right thick eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Stantz reported to us that you and Janine left in a hurry last night, then you didn't return home until now. You never look like wreck-your clothes are wrinkled, you have lipstick on your collar, your shirt buttons are not evenly fastened, and your tie isn't on at all. I never saw you like this even when you were 'dating' the artist," Peter mentioned, slyly, and smiled like a cat who ate a canary.</p><p> </p><p>Distractedly, Iggy looked down at his shirt and noticed the mismatched buttons like he didn’t believe Venkman.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t notice.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you were in Brooklyn,” I added, pretending to use her nasally accent, causing a grin from Venkman.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you asking exactly," he questioned, there was a sly smile on his lips, and it was obvious that he knew what we were implying, " and I would be conscientious how you do it.”</p><p> </p><p>"Checkmate, Egon," Peter grinned and rethought his comment. I smiled at the implication as Phoebe and I finally shared our first kiss two nights ago after I took her out to dinner and a movie, and it was fabulous.</p><p> </p><p>Spengler’s expression didn’t change- he still looked amused with his lips slightly upturned in a tiny grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Janine invited me to her apartment after we left, and I agreed. We had a perfect date on the rooftop, too.” he finally stated.  For whatever reason, he was trying to hide an authentically joyful smile from his lips. However, it failed imperfectly.</p><p> </p><p>We stared at him, and he glanced bashfully at us for a moment before looking at his package of twinkies. Half of them were gone already.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, something is definitely wrong with you,” Pete announced, twisting the beer bottle open and taking a sip before feeling our friend’s head with the back of his own hand, dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Venkman,” he complained, rolling his shiny brown eyes upwards.</p><p> </p><p>"You look happier than I have ever seen you in the last six weeks than I have seen you since in the almost ten years that I have known you," Venkman continued, mindfully.” Last night you seemed to really relish yourself at the gala, but, of course, you had an extraordinarily gorgeous woman on your arm. That's not normal."</p><p> </p><p>I went down the stairs to get the PKE meter from Spengler’s office and hurried upstairs.  Iggy actually smirked at me when he saw the meter and almost chuckled as he finished his last Twinkie.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Spengs, this is serious,” Peter jested, indicating to him that I was a little cuckoo when I returned.</p><p> </p><p>I switched the PKE meter on, waited impatiently for it to warm up, and finally waved it in front of our friend. Disappointedly, there wasn’t any reading. Egon wasn’t possessed, and Peter shook his head after running his hand through his balding hair.  Our psychiatrist was only two years older than me, but he looked closer to Spengler’s age of thirty-three with his hair thinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Ray. It was a joke,” Pete remarked with a laugh, reproachfully to me, “nothing is actually wrong, but I can tell you what is right with my close friend, Dr. Egon Spengler.”</p><p> </p><p>"Janine is right for him, " I finished his statement and then stammered, attempting to collect my thoughts despite my head hurting, "her effect on you...I have never seen you act so...so....human... with Janine or even without her around."</p><p> </p><p>Again, Egon did not say anything, pushing up his dark circular glasses with his index finger, but he appeared jubilant. Swiftly, I rose from my chair at the table, jogged to our shared room, grabbed my Nikon camera, and snapped a picture of him. The flash blinded him a little, but I successfully captured the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Documentation,” I quipped, out of breath, giving our theoretical physicist a wink.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Egon  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The phone rang.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it Juliet," Peter inquired of Spengler in jest with his lips pursed together in a kiss before actually answering the phone, "hello? Yeah, he's right here. Ray, it’s Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds."</p><p> </p><p>Ray rolled his eyes upwards and went to the phone as Pete sang the Beatles song chorus loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucy in the skys with diamonds, Lucy in the sky with diamonds,” he sang much to Ray’s annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you a couple now?” My oldest friend questioned me, sitting next to me at the table with his beer after he had successfully irked Ray enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh,” I questioned frantically, running my left hand through my dark hair, and a frown appeared on my lips because I hadn't thought about that yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind, Spengs. Can I at least say I told you so? I knew that Janine would be great for you," Peter quizzed me with a serious countenanced for once.</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead and say it," I urged with a small chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>" I told you so, Egon Spengler," Pete ragged on me in jest, " the first time that I have ever proved you wrong since I have known you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Feels good, huh,” I acknowledged with a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Something did happen last night, though, right," he suggested, hitting me on the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but not what you are thinking,” I replied, blushing because I remembered undressing Janine gingerly, exploring her beautiful body everywhere, then causing her to come to an orgasm, and the way she moaned my name when her buzzer flipped off.  Her two lovely pink lips perpetually lured me to snog her most ardently with all of my love and affection for her, and her tongue massaged my own so intensely, causing me to shudder in the memory of how erotic it felt. A woman had never kissed me with the same affection and desire the way she does, and I was afraid to admit that I was maybe addicted to it. Maybe to her, actually.</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously, it went well," Ray remarked as he watched my face light up as I recalled it all, and I nervously crossed my legs to conceal any evidence of my growing erection from my friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Peter, in all...Uhm.. seriousness, I care...Ahem..profoundly for Janine. You can't insult her," I schooled him with a somber expression on my face a few minutes later after I calmed down. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, don’t worry, I won't because I have learned my lesson, Iggy. Yes, it's pronounced that the two of you admire each other sharply. Ray and I have attempted to instruct you of the fact of her interest for almost seven to eight months," Venkman explained exasperatedly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a very slow learner when it comes to love and Janine," I disclosed, with a half-smile, standing up to go to the restroom for a shower and excusing myself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Peter  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus,” I declared in disbelief to Ray after he hung up the phone, “did you see that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Spengler? Yes, that’s why I got the PKE. Did you see the look in his eye when he warned you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Duh, Ray. That’s why I didn’t say what I wanted to originally. Iggy would have killed me,” I answered, sarcastically, "I have to hand it to Janine. She has him wrapped around her finger now."</p><p> </p><p>Ray smiled in agreement, lighting up a smoke, and commented, “It appears so.”</p><p> </p><p>After a while, he inquired after he exhaled a big cloud of smoke,</p><p> </p><p>“Do You think they have finally admitted they are in love with each other and did the ‘deed’?”</p><p> </p><p>“The ‘deed’? Are we in middle school, Raymond,” I joked drily, causing his chubby face to blush as a result of my comment?</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we will ever know. Egon won’t divulge much, and I doubt we will hear much from <em> Brooklyn </em>,” I concluded, shrugging my shoulders and then drinking my beer.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Egon  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As I gathered fresh clothes to change into for my trip to Albany in a daze, I was hesitant to remove the shirt that Janine had caressed tantalizingly to arouse me. She had also kissed my neck with her ruby lipstick while accidentally making marks on the collar, but I eventually took it off, sliding it off of my body gradually. A picture of Janine in that sexy, almost see-through ‘Goddess’ dress flashed into my mind, which accentuated her beauty to the max as I switched on the water in the shower and waited for it to heat up. One more time, I inhaled the scent of my shirt. Janine. It smelled like her, and my face lit up as I recalled it. Sighing, I put the shirt down and tested the water with my hand after pulling the black shower curtain back. The water was warm enough for me to commence showering, so I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants before pulling them off, revealing my very erect sex. </p><p> </p><p>“Just the thought of her arouses within me  such a fiery desire for her,” I thought out loud and removed my socks from my feet, dismayed.</p><p> </p><p>Next, I turned to view myself in the mirror and analyzed my appearance.</p><p> </p><p>“ What does she see in me, “ I wondered as I saw a nude thin man with poor vision with dark hair and a massive boner.  Suddenly I heard her voice say as if it were magic in my ears,</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Then, my darling, why are you warning me about 'gray areas' and your work habits. I know you work almost around the clock because you dream of winning a Nobel prize; you are uncomfortable talking to me after we go on a date because you are concerned about balancing the two things. You worry about having problems communicating with me. I care so much about you, Egon Spengler, for the way you are, the man you are.” </em></p><p> </p><p>When she made that last statement, I was mystified by it at the time because I disbelieved that such a beautiful and charming woman would feel that way about me. Now I felt like it was reassuring for her feelings for me, and it made me giddy like a child opening gifts on Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, I entered the bath and moved underneath the shower head to wet my body. I still had time before I needed to arrive at the train station, but I didn’t want to dawdle, so I expeditiously wet my body with the hot water, which felt great on my skin. Next, I lathered my hair with shampoo, but my mind was on my seductress and love, Janine.</p><p> </p><p>After Leslie and I were through, I decided to forgo sex in favor of reason and control, but now it almost seemed trivial to do so. In some ways, my life was already out of control; I admitted my strong feelings to Janine and broke my rigid routines a few times to go out with her. Those are actions that I wanted to do again with her in the future despite the fact I thought I wasn’t made to be in a relationship EVER, even before I dated Leslie.  Moreover, I had always associated love with feelings of lack of control, which frightened me as I always wanted a predictable and routine life. </p><p> </p><p>What was holding me back from Janine from taking this final step? Each time we were close to making love, either last night or on the roof, I froze and almost had a panic attack. I nearly quieted those concerns and feelings yesterday night until I realized that I was still scared of its implications. However, it’s not to say that I didn’t like getting her off with my hands or mouth or that I didn’t like it when she did the same to me because I did; I <em> really </em> did. However, my desire to lose myself in her was close to dominating me, and according to Janine last night, she felt the same. I don’t think she had the same problems with letting loose that I did.</p><p> </p><p>After I took my shower and dressed, I packed a bag with clothes and some notebooks and books. I realized that I would have to create my presentations tonight because I only completed one of the three, and that was only an outline, really. Sighing heavily, I felt discombobulated about the conference, but I didn't care. </p><p> </p><p>Wasn’t this similar to cramming for a test last minute?</p><p> </p><p> I could do this all tonight as long as I could keep my mind off of Janine and make love to her. Our fervent passion made it almost impossible for me to cease my thoughts about it as I longed for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready for the conference,” Ray inquired, interrupting my thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Not really. I'm too preoccupied with Uhm Janine and totally unprepared,” I answered, but it was a welcome distraction. </p><p> </p><p>“You will be fine, Egon. I wish I could go with you, but we can't leave Venkman alone," he stated disappointedly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Janine  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>As I drifted on cloud nine for the rest of Sunday evening, Wendy and I gossiped about the previous day’s events and my darling, Egon, all night. I was supposed to complete some homework, but that just didn’t happen. I couldn’t comprehend the impassioned moments my darling and I had last night, and it consumed my thoughts as I remembered it all over and over.</p><p> </p><p>On the subway the next morning, I braced myself for severe teasing from Dr. Venkman. Fortunately for me, I saw Ray first when I put my belongings in the lower drawer of my desk as he was in his office.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Lil sister, are you two a couple now,” he inquired like a protective older brother, coming out of his office with his trademark boyish smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, maybe," I commented quietly. That was one of the many questions I had wondered about myself.</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" my big brother inquired innocently. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, Egon, he's complicated.  We didn't talk about being a couple, though," I stated, with a little sadness in my voice that caused my accent to show, but I thought to myself, “<em> I didn’t think to ask about it either.” </em></p><p> </p><p>"The variation that he has undergone since you started working for us is unbelievable," Ray mentioned, with a big wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>Rolling my eyes, I reapproached him, gently, "Please, big brother, don't start; I know that Peter will be insufferable today because Egon and I had a magnificent time at the gala."</p><p> </p><p>"It's true. What did you do to him," He insisted with a wink, and he walked over to me. Then out of the blue, he put me in a headlock like a big brother and rubbed the top of my head affectionately with his knuckles. I wondered how many times he had done this very action to his younger sister, Lucy.</p><p> </p><p>“Raymond Stantz,” I whined teasingly and pushed him playfully away with my hands, “you are messing up my hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Luckily for you, your theoretical physicist <em> loverboy </em>is in Albany and can’t see it,” he joked, chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it! You can’t be friends with Peter anymore; he is corrupting you,” I retorted, with a large bright smile on my face.</p><p> </p><p>“You are beaming like a beacon of light in the darkness whenever we mention Egon. Might as well as have that damn ‘oh, Isn’t he wonderful’ expression on,” Venkman jested, descending the staircase, observing Ray’s teasing of me with a delighted look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that nonsense again,” I bemoaned, turning away from my bosses and ambling to my desk even though I was quite ecstatic with Egon.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell us, <em> Brooklyn </em>, did he smash your atom just right with his large supercollider,” Peter Venkman jested.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>I had spun around to face Peter, who had a very sly smile on his obnoxious face, and then the punchline  hit me, and I yelled at him angrily,</p><p> </p><p>“Peter!!”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard ‘Physicists do it a quantum at a time,’” Ray added, his chubby face turning bright red, guffawing. </p><p> </p><p>Shocked, I glared at both of  them and demanded with my hands on my hips, frustrated,</p><p> </p><p>“Is this what I have to deal with all week?”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard ‘Physicists do it at the speed of light,’” Dr. Venkman howled, disregarding my comment, his face transforming to a crimson color as he laughed heartily.</p><p> </p><p>“ I heard also that ‘particle physicists do it energetically,’” Ray screeched out, slapping his knee.</p><p> </p><p>Irked, I walked past them up the stairs to retrieve some coffee as I woke up too late to eat breakfast, dreaming about my smoking hot physicist. Without Egon to threaten Peter, it would be nearly impossible for him to shut his mouth, and that meant a long week for me; I simpered at the word <em> length </em> as my darling was very well endowed, I remembered. I stifled my chuckle so as not to encourage my immature bosses as I reached the top of the stairs, and they were still laughing hysterically downstairs. My legs were stiff, and I realized that I had missed a couple of aerobic classes last week because of spending time with Egon. It was definitely worth it, though.</p><p> </p><p>“Working out or going out on a date on my birthday with Egon *freaking* Spengler and having two mind-blowing orgasms after the gala? I’ll choose him any day,” I thought, amused, feeling my cheeks blush heavily. Luckily, the guys couldn’t see my reaction as I recalled my darlings’ adroit actions that pushed my buttons just right.</p><p> </p><p>"Janine, Iggy didn't tell us anything, so don't worry. All the alterations are positive. Yesterday, Stantz here scanned him with the PKE in case he was possessed,"  Peter called upstairs, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Happily, I noticed the guys had made their own coffee for once, so I retrieved a coffee mug from the cupboard and poured myself a cup. I took a large sip and sighed, hoping the convention was going well for Egon.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do to him Saturday night? He seemed jocular almost at the gala, and you looked radiant, and he was stunned by you, more than usual, that is, Brooklyn. And then he came back looking like he had been hit by a tornado while in a daze, and HE didn’t even care!!! What the hell,” Ray stated, amazed as I came downstairs with my coffee cup in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“We had a great time, and thanks for the compliment. I think we worked well together meeting people and handing out business cards,” I responded, honestly going back to my desk and taking a seat. I started the computer and gazed down at my to-do list. </p><p> </p><p>“Melnitz, I am not joking with you.  Bianca and Lucy were appalled at the difference in his behavior, and they even know Egon some,” Peter added, and my traitorous big brother agreed with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to say, Dr. Venkman, that I am trying to change him,” I questioned, defensively, with a little sharpness added to my nasal voice.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I didn't think that at all. Where is that coming from," Peter questioned confusedly, and I shrugged and sipped my coffee. It gave me a pleasant warm feeling as I drank it, savoring every minute.</p><p> </p><p>“Spengler needs to make alterations to his life, and I am pleasantly surprised to see them. I don’t think he was or has been joyful no matter what he says with dedicating his life to the pursuit of a Nobel or Physics. You seemed to open his eyes to the fact there are things outside of those areas,” he reported.</p><p> </p><p>"For the record, I like Egon, how he is," I stated, wide-eyed, with a grave look. Suddenly, I realized I left my lunch on my desk, and it needed to be in the fridge, or it would spoil.</p><p> </p><p>Both of my bosses gave me a meaningful smile and let the subject drop for the time being after Venkman retorted sarcastically, “Oh, we know.” </p><p> </p><p>"Do we have the weekly morning meeting this instant, or do I have time to put my lunch up first," I questioned, ignoring their comment, and walked towards the stairs to put it in the refrigerator.  Maybe I wouldn’t need to go to the gym if I kept walking up and down these stairs, I thought.</p><p> </p><p> In the fridge, I saw some of Egon's mold samples clearly labeled on the bottom shelf in the back of it, and then I put my packed lunch on a higher one.</p><p> </p><p>"Spores, mold, and fungus," I chuckled ruefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em> Juliet </em>, we are waiting on YOU to begin the meeting," Venkman announced loudly.</p><p> </p><p>We had our usual weekly morning meeting, but it felt weird without Dr. Spengler.  I reported on the company's expenses and the slow gains we were making. Next, I printed out their schedule for the day, and I went to work on my daily to-do list.  Later on in the day, they came back from their daily busts. It was weird to see them without him.</p><p> </p><p>Peter knocked the jokes off long enough for me to calm down for the rest of the day, but he knew that he could get away with the teasing without Egon there. That was Monday, and I attempted not to think about how much I missed him there. I had homework to complete by Thursday night when my class met again, but my mind always returned to ponder about how my whole body tingled in delight when Egon kissed and caressed me or the way he snuggled me in his arms when we slept. Unfortunately, everything reminded me about him at the firehouse, especially the lab, and I found myself entering the area absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>Astonishingly, the week went by quickly even though Peter was merciless with his teasing. It was now Sunday, and Egon was returning today.  Although I hoped he would call me, I kept my expectations low to avoid disappointment. </p><p> </p><p>"Will Egon avoid me for two weeks like last time because he is overwhelmed again by his emotions? Or will he change his mind," I wondered out loud, then pondered the question until I fell asleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Dr. Egon Spengler </em>
</p><p> </p><p>On the way to Albany on the train, I spent the evening thinking about Janine and our weekend together. I wasn’t able to concentrate on anything other than sketching the gorgeous woman who was my date at the gala in a breathtaking cream-colored, almost transparent dress with long folds flowing downwards from her slim waist. As I happily drew, I recalled twirling her around in the firehouse slowly so I could take in her beauty, burning it in my brain so I could retrieve it at any time. Later I found myself drawing her remarkable face as she slept in my arms Saturday night from memory.</p><p> </p><p>Usually, I enjoy going to conventions because I could learn new information in the field. However, this one was a disaster because I was unprepared and unprofessional as I overslept for a couple of meetings that I was the primary speaker. Janine was on my mind constantly, and I could barely function.  It was especially distressing, and I vowed sharply that it would never happen again. Despite my acute feelings for her, she had to go because what happened at the convention was impermissible. This made me sorely disappointed with myself, and I wondered if this would somehow affect my ability to receive a Nobel. My career had to be the focal point of my life, and Janine was only a hindrance.</p><p> </p><p>"How was the convention?" Ray inquired when I returned to the firehouse via cab on the next Sunday afternoon. </p><p> </p><p>"Atrocious. I was absolutely unprofessional because I wasn't prepared for it. I overslept on Monday and missed my first talk. I was absolutely distracted the whole time thinking about Janine," I retorted bitterly, throwing my suitcase on my bed and began emptying my belongings from it.  Appalled, Stantz gave me a wide-eyed look as his response.</p><p> </p><p>" Best of all, it was commented upon, and I was the butt of a couple of colleagues' jokes. I didn't pull it together until Wednesday,” I stated, exceedingly anguished, feeling my face turn red.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t sound like you at all,” he remarked, packing a suitcase for his trip to Albany later.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's not me. I can't ever let that happen again, and I am very ashamed of it," I stated through gritted teeth, sitting down on my bed. Peter came into our shared room and inquired about the meetings, and I filled him in on everything.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to tell us what happened while you were at Janine’s apartment,” he asked. At first, I ignored them, thinking it would work as it had in the past.  Why was Peter so obsessed with that information?</p><p> </p><p>Later, he brought it up again after I shunned them the first time while reviewing Ray’s notes from last week’s busts. Even Stantz chimed in, adding, mischievously,</p><p> </p><p>“Janine wouldn’t say a word about it while you were gone, and we teased her quite a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>“My poor Janine, “ I thought to myself, empathetically, feeling my heartstrings being tugged gently, “ I bet Peter was unrelenting with his teasing of her all week.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am in control of my emotions and actions at all times,” I repeated to myself inwardly, inhaling and exhaling sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you disregarding us when we ask about Janine,” Venkman inquired, interrupting my thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Even though Janine and I had a few fabulous dates, I have convinced myself that it wasn’t the best course of action for me to continue to date her because my life became unhinged with my attention to her the previous weeks. My unpreparedness is an idyllic example,” I explained, nonplussed.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think she even knew about the convention,” Peter replied, baffled at my decision.</p><p> </p><p>“No, she didn’t. I...we... forgot to tell her about it until the night before, but the damage had already been done,” I answered, coldly, staring at Ray.</p><p> </p><p>“ It's not her fault you were unprepared," Ray insisted incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>"No, but she distracts me too much, and I am done with her socially. It was extremely humbling this week," I divulged, feeling my rage only gaining momentum. I felt my whole body tense up, and my hands clenched into fists angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, it took like six or seven months for you two to finally admit your feelings for each other and start to date. Now you are throwing it away because you appeared foolish at one conference,” Peter cried out, turning a bright shade of red, “ Iggy, that is absolutely idiotic.”</p><p> </p><p>Since they would not let up, I walked out of the lab and went on the roof to regain my composure as I was about to lose it. My career was too important to me to ruin it because I “thought” I had ardent emotions for Janine. Hadn’t I had warned her that she was a gray area before the conference and that I hated uncertainty? Was her love more important to me than my career? What was the point of amor anyway? It couldn’t pay bills, buy you things, or help you become smarter. All it did was waste my time on things that didn’t matter in the long run, and my career and my pursuit of a Nobel was more significant than anything else in my life. </p><p> </p><p>“Janine has to go,” I mumbled as I reached the roof, taking a big inhalation of the fresh evening air. The temperature was around 58 degrees today, and it had been sunny all day.  After fortifying my brain with my affirmations to abet me to overcome my feelings for Janine, I returned to the lab.</p><p> </p><p>“I alone am in control of myself and everything I alone choose to think, feel, say, and do. I always do what is truly best for me, in every area of my own life.” I mumbled to myself repetitively about twenty times. My obsessive-compulsive tendencies were starting to show as I struggled to maintain control of myself.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Peter brought it up again when I was working on my monthly analysis report that explained the cases that we had solved.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I have to ask, Spengs, your behavior diverged from your usual routine around June when <em> Brooklyn </em> collapsed because she neglected to eat lunch. That was probably when it was the clearest to us that you really took notice of her and began to care for her.  You have been more pleasant, a little more jovial, which is a word I would not usually describe you, a little looser about your control issues and generally, more <em> human-like </em> Ray stated earlier,"  he began.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and...,” I snapped,  losing my patience very rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>“ Now, you are back to being unhappy and uptight, but in dominance over yourself,” Venkman finally spit out.</p><p> </p><p>“Peter, that’s an overstatement, and you know it,” I finally demanded, savagely, raising my eyebrow, and I was exhausted from this conversation.  It wasn’t just the topic that exhausted me, but also my attempts to tame my thoughts and emotions about Janine had been grueling the past several days.</p><p> </p><p>"No, Egon. Not at all," Ray rejoined quickly.   </p><p> </p><p><em> “I am in control of my actions and emotions at all times,” </em> I repeated to myself, over and over determinedly.</p><p> </p><p>Peter nodded his head in agreement, but I didn't engage them in their discussion.  Eventually, they gave up letting me complete my work and check on my lab experiments.</p><p> </p><p>The Next Day</p><p> </p><p>Peter and I were the only ones making the busts today as Ray left for Albany last night for the week. I was immensely apprehensive about being reunited with Janine, even though I strived to reinforce my willpower the past week through meditation. </p><p> </p><p>It was always near implausible to brush aside the transformation in the building’s atmosphere when Janine arrived, and I always felt this magnetism drawing me near her since her employment with us.  Today I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight up when she materialized as I was concealing myself in the room that I shared with Ray, reading an article from a Physics periodical.  </p><p> </p><p>"<em> You can do this, Egon. You have been in control of your feelings and desires for more of your thirty-three years on this earth than not. You can do this </em>,” I repeated after I read the article an hour later.</p><p> </p><p>Until then, I would stay in the lab; I decided and went into the lab assiduously to begin my work.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Janine </em>
</p><p> </p><p>On top of being ill at ease about reconciling with Egon today after returning from Albany, my stomach started to feel queasy on Sunday night. I took some Pepto Bismol before bed and hoped to solve my problem. When I woke up, my stomach hurt dreadfully, and I vomited. The nasty taste continued to linger in my mouth even though I brushed my teeth, and I hadn't been sexually active in over a year, so that left pregnancy out.  My spirits deflated a shade as I desired to be reunited with Egon but wished I had felt healthy.  On the subway trip to Manhattan, the bouncy ride tossed my already bilious stomach around, triggering me to feel worse. </p><p> </p><p>Before I entered Ghostbusters HQ, I took a deep breath to calm my ever nauseated stomach and my nerves about seeing Egon.  With a forced smile on my face, I walked into the firehouse in a long floor-length black dress with shoulder pads and black pumps on my feet but didn’t see anyone immediately around.  Even though I ate some toast this morning for breakfast,  I felt very feeble, and my legs were starting to throb, and my heart thumped clamorously in my chest as I prayed that nothing would have varied regarding Egon’s feelings towards me. Then again, we hadn't made any commitments to each other, I recalled.</p><p> </p><p>As I ambled gradually to my desk, my stomach floundered, and I noted that I didn’t discern any talking from upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Ray had left for Albany last night,” I thought to myself. </p><p> </p><p>As I turned on my computer, I  looked at the stack of papers that needed to be filed on my desk. Peter left a to-do list for me to complete in his horrible handwriting. I printed their schedule and hobbled upstairs to make coffee. Also, I brought the post-it note with me to ask Peter to translate it.</p><p> </p><p>“Look who's back, Ghostbusters’ own, <em> Juliet </em>," Peter greeted loudly as I climbed the stairs in my heels. My lower body ached, and I still felt sick to my stomach. I gave him a feeble smile and headed to the kitchen to make coffee. Feeling weak, I poured water into the coffee maker and put coffee grounds in the brewer. Even the smell of the normally delicious aroma of coffee made my stomach turn. Pushing start, I said, offhandedly, to Peter, while walking to the table,</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t read this, Dr. V.” </p><p> </p><p> I left the post in on his newspaper at the table and today’s schedule.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p> </p><p>I ignored his attempt at a joke as my stomach lurched unexpectedly, and I stood in place, holding it for a minute, uneasily.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, <em> Brooklyn </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, I sat down in the first seat available quickly, my stomach hurting. I felt like vomiting.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you feeling ill," Peter questioned quickly.</p><p> </p><p>At first, I shook my head, and then I had to cover my mouth for a second. I swallowed heavily to keep it down.</p><p> </p><p>"I woke up feeling sick to my stomach, and I vomited a little earlier," I answered, wearily. </p><p> </p><p>“Go home,”  he ordered, finally looking at me, noticing I was ill, “you are extremely red in the face and obviously feverish, plus you look nauseated.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m fine,” I replied, closing my eyes. I felt Dr. Venkman touch my forehead with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus, you have a fever," Peter stated, concerned, "I'm getting Spengler. You will listen to him. He will tell you to go home."</p><p> </p><p>“No,” I snapped at him quickly. Although I wanted to see Egon, I wasn’t ready. I had hoped I would feel better in a few hours. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, Dr. V.," I replied calmly. Pete looked at me like I had grown two heads and went into the lab to retrieve him anyway. I didn't even argue but instead, put my head on the table. My stomach had started to hurt very profoundly a couple of minutes ago, and I tried not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dr. Egon Spengler  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Iggy, will you take a look at Janine," Peter walked into the lab, inquiring as I examined a sample of ectoplasm from a ghost from last week, and it was intriguing and unusual.  Plus, I disregarded him as I knew he would attempt to provoke a response from me about Janine. As a result, I waited to respond for a long time before questioning,</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>"Egon, Come on, she’s ill and refuses to go home," Venkman urged exasperatedly, “I need you to find the courage and face her for a while because I know what you are doing. You are pissed at her because you weren’t prepared for the conference and now are shunning her again.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you figure that out,” I questioned, appalled, finally glancing up from the microscope.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you, Iggy. We have been friends for over eight years, plus you have this back and forth thing where you are OK with being in love with Janine for a little while, and then you aren’t, and you withdraw. You shouldn’t blame her for your lack of preparedness or professionalism at the convention. She didn’t do it; YOU did!” he argued softly so our secretary wouldn’t hear, turning fire engine red in his round face.  Peter’s defense of Janine made sense, but I felt resolute that it was her fault that my attention was so divided.</p><p> </p><p>“First, I'm not in love with Janine. Second, she didn’t, but if I hadn’t gotten involved with her, then I wouldn’t have forgotten about it,” I countered, standing up from the stool. </p><p> </p><p>We squabbled for a few more minutes over minuscule details before I acquiesced, however reluctantly.  Bracing myself, I thought that I could do this and repeated a mantra to myself.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I am in control of my emotions. I am in control of my emotions </em>,” I repeated inwardly.</p><p> </p><p>When I saw Janine, all of that went out of the window. Her head was down on the kitchen table, and it sounded like she was sobbing quietly. I attempted to ignore the enormous amount of empathy I felt for her. Janine looked like she was holding her stomach, and I gave Peter a worried side glance. He then mouthed, “I told you,” and I rolled my eyes at my friend. Then I lowered my body into the chair next to Janine at the table, but instantly, she turned her head the other way to avoid me seeing her.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping the emotion out of my voice, I questioned her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ok. I feel like vomiting. It will go away. It’s been like this all morning”, she replied, not lifting her head. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you pregnant," Peter inquired, playfully.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Janine yelled at Venkman, giving him a dirty look then putting her head down again so I couldn't see her eyes. I shook my head at his attempt to be funny and gave him a grave glare. </p><p> </p><p>“When did you start vomiting,” I asked, attempting to soothe her with my tranquil tone of voice as Janine was clearly not feeling well. </p><p> </p><p>"Last night when I came back from my health club playing racquetball," she added.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you look at me, Janine, so I can see your face," I questioned her gently because I was definitely distressed about her health. Before she did, I mouthed to Peter to retrieve the thermometer. Janine normally wouldn't conceal herself from anyone, particularly me, but she was right now.  </p><p> </p><p>“Please, Janine?”</p><p> </p><p>She gradually moved to face me with a neutral facial expression after raising her head. Obviously, she was ill as her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was bright pink with fever. She didn't look like herself at all and appeared to be much sicker than I had originally thought. I frowned immediately, and Janine didn't make eye contact, although I attempted to with her. Her bangs were wet with sweat, and my heart went out to her.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to go home, Janine. You are sick,” I informed her tenderly, putting my hand on her shoulder. As usual, I felt a shock when I touched her after it had been a while since we did so. However, I didn’t react and disregarded it.</p><p> </p><p>She kept her head downwards, and her cheeks were flushed with fever as I used the back of my hand to feel her silky skin on her forehead, which was torrid and damp. A scowl formed on my face as I stated with a matter-of-fact voice,  "You are burning up. Janine, you have to go home and see a doctor.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “I am in control of my emotions and actions at all times,” </em> I repeated silently <em> , "You have been in control of your actions for 98% of the thirty-three years of your life and can continue to do so.  Even if Janine is ailing." </em></p><p> </p><p>Peter came back with the thermometer, and I forced her to take her temperature against her will. Janine still wouldn't view me, and I attempted not to stare at her as we waited for the thermometer to gauge her fever. She had one, as I predicted.</p><p> </p><p>"102," I read, checking the thermometer.  That troubled me even more, and I gazed up at Peter worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh no,” she groaned, her eyes still shut.</p><p> </p><p>“We will drive you home,” Peter offered,” we have to go to a bust anyway. Lay down on the sofa. Can you make it for about fifteen more minutes? Maybe this is a good time to call your doctor to make an appointment?</p><p> </p><p>Opening her eyes, Janine agreed by nodding. While Venkman spoke to her reassuringly and helped her to the sofa, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard to put cool water from the tap into it for her to drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Drink this, please," I commanded politely.  She gave me a small toothless smile on her ashen face and took a few sips from the cup of water that I gave her as my heart filled with empathy for her again.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered, putting the cup on the coffee table and closing her eyes. Gradually, I turned my body away, facing Peter, ignoring all desires to comfort her. It was extremely challenging</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Spengler, let's get going. She needs to go home,” my colleague urged, and I was pleased by his concern for her.</p><p> </p><p>While we dressed for our bust, we heard our sick secretary call her doctor's office and speak to a receptionist to make an appointment, describe her symptoms, and then place another call to her roommate, Wendy, to request a ride to it since she didn’t own a car.  I assisted Janine down the stairs by insisting that she lean on my body for support, and I put my right arm around her waist tightly to secure her as she took shaky steps within ten minutes.  However, I didn’t recognize the acute joyfulness that I felt with her nearness nor how I enjoyed having my arm around her slim waist. Janine’s nearness always seemed to produce happiness in me.</p><p> </p><p> Then she unlocked her desk drawer and grabbed her purse from the bottom shelf. Janine waited for a second to stand up after locking it, appearing green in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Peter was a horrible driver, but we made it to Brooklyn heights in one piece. I bet her stomach wasn't helped by his zig-zagging in and out of lanes. As I opened the car door for her outside of the apartment complex, she slowly wobbled out of the vehicle with her hand over her mouth. As I put my arm around her to steady her, I told Venkman to wait as I took her upstairs to her apartment, and he reminded me that we had plenty of time. </p><p> </p><p>"Egon, I feel awful," she moaned, finally speaking to me, and glanced up at me with her sad blue eyes, and I felt my heart melt. Janine, my precious Angel, held onto me for dear life, walking to the complex’s front door, and I put my arm around her waist a little more firmly to steady her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I master my emotions by changing my thoughts," I repeated silently, "I master my emotions by changing my thoughts." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I know you do, Janine. I wish I could take it away from you and make you feel better," I empathize with her, giving her a small half-grin.</p><p> </p><p>She handed her keys to me to open her apartment door after we rode the elevator up fourteen floors, and she still held her hand over her mouth. Janine let out a little whimper of pain as her other hand held her stomach when the doors opened, and I felt incredibly helpless to make her feel better.</p><p> </p><p>“It will be ok,” I commented to her, pulling her closer to me for her to lean on me, “you are almost home.”</p><p> </p><p>When we made it to her door, I opened it and shut it quickly. Janine stumbled into her bedroom, collapsing on her bed. </p><p> </p><p>"What time is your appointment," I inquired, noticing that shel was face down on her bed and almost asleep already. Carefully, I removed her black pumps from her feet and felt her silky pantyhose as I did so. My mind drifted to removing that item from her body on the night of the gala, but I shook my head vehemently to cease them from going further.  Janine told me slowly that it was at two in the afternoon, but that Wendy would pick her up a quarter after one.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you change into something else,” I suggested to Janine.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I want to sleep," she responded like a little girl who didn’t want to go to bed yet on a school night even though her older siblings were able to stay up later, in her nasal accent, not opening her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Janine.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she acquiesced by huffing loudly and took her black jacket off her body, throwing it on the ground, then wobbled into the bathroom. I picked up her jacket and dutifully hung it up in the hallway closet.</p><p> </p><p>While she changed clothes, I went into the kitchen and searched for a cup. I found one and poured her a glass of water from the tap after putting ice cubes from the freezer in it. Unfortunately, I could hear her retching, and an excruciating pain shot through my heart.</p><p> </p><p>As my heart leaped in empathy for her, I duplicated, softly, " <em> I am in complete control of my feelings all of the time. I am in complete control of my feelings all of the time.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Janine had changed into a light blue long sleeve cotton pajama set. Although she was under the weather, she still looked utterly attractive as I viewed her as she crawled into bed. I placed the blankets over her body and noticed that her eyes were closed already. Next, I went into her bathroom and looked for Tylenol in her medicine cabinet. After I found a bottle, I took two out of it and put it back. I found a washcloth in a cabinet with the towels and wet it with cold water from the tap to put on her forehead after squeezing any dripping water out of it.  I padded over to her bed, still nervous about her fever. Carefully, I placed the washcloth on her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that feels good," she whined, with her eyes closed. A few minutes later, I asked her to sit up to drink some water and take Tylenol. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to break your fever,” I elucidated to her when I noticed that her pretty face was still red with fever and felt my heartbreak. </p><p> </p><p><em>"I am in control of my emotions and actions at all times. You have been in control of your actions for 98% of thirty-three years of your life and can continue to do so.”  </em>I repeated three times, silently, through gritted teeth as Janine sat up, took a sip of water from the cup, and swallowed the Tylenol. </p><p> </p><p>After she drank enough for me to be happy, Janine laid back down, and I placed the cold washcloth on her head. She looked slightly relieved when I did so. Unhappily, I sat on the edge of her bed, watching her suffer. A little later, she humored me and drank some more water. I found a trash can to put next to her bed if she needed to vomit.</p><p> </p><p>“What else can I get you, Janine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. You have been wonderful, Egon. Thank you. You have gone through a lot of trouble,” Janine opened her eyes and admitted, meeting my eye line. She looked sickly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not any, Janine; it bothered about your health," I declared earnestly, " I don't like to see you feeling poorly."</p><p> </p><p>As she drank some more water,  I turned on the radio for her to a low volume, knowing that it might comfort her a little.  I grinned when I heard it was on an oldies station as it was a Beatles song, and even she smiled a little. We were both enormous fans of the band, and they sang in the background,</p><p> </p><p>“What you're doin' to me?</p><p>I've been waitin' here for you.</p><p>Wondering what you're gonna do</p><p>Should you need a true love</p><p>It's me</p><p>Please stop your lyin', and you’ve got me cryin', girl.</p><p>Why should it be so much to ask of you?</p><p>What you're doin' to me?”</p><p> </p><p>"It's not exactly how I wanted you to see me after you came back from Albany," she confessed wryly, opening her eyes a little wider, slightly, to see my face.</p><p> </p><p>"Shh, don't worry about that, " I dismissed her concern quickly and moved the washcloth from her forehead to her cheeks.  Janine closed her eyes again as it touched her hot skin, and then for a while, we were silent.</p><p> </p><p>"May I call you later to see if you feel better," I asked sincerely, "I'm afraid it won't be for a while with our schedule today and being a man down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Egon,” Janine agreed, wearily, “you should go, though, so you don’t catch this bug.”</p><p> </p><p>I reluctantly pulled the blankets over her body up to her chin, stood up to rewet her washcloth in colder water from her bathroom faucet, and placed it back on her head. Janine seemed delighted that I was taking care of her, and that made me feel good.  Finally, I refilled her glass with water and ice cubes and put it on her nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>As I sat on the edge of the bed, I inquired, "will you close your pretty blue eyes, please?"</p><p> </p><p>Janine complied with my request before saying, wistfully, “I wish you didn't have to go, Egon. You never said anything about the convention. How was it?”</p><p> </p><p>I wish she hadn’t mentioned Albany, as I felt chagrined by my unprofessionalism.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, I changed the subject quickly, “It didn’t go well, but....uhm....have I ever described one of my favorite places outside of Cleveland to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Confused by my statement about the convention, Janine’s eyes widened in concern, but she shook her beautiful head slightly at my question. Then she  whispered, "No."</p><p> </p><p> “It’s in a forest two hours away, and somewhere my uncle, brother, and I would often camp when we were younger. On hot summer evenings, we would get inner tubes and float down the —- river. So I would like you to imagine that you are sitting on an inner tube next to mine, and we are floating on a slow meandering river through the woods. I am pointing out the different plants and trees native to the area, and you are completely relaxed, feeling great, and not worried about anything. Your fingertips from your left hand touch the water as you glide through the cool water, watching the quiet trees along the river, and your other hand is holding onto my inner tube.."</p><p> </p><p>As Janine fell asleep rapidly, I watched her perched on the side of her bed for a few minutes. However, I did not let my mind wander in the direction of the rest of that daydream because it sounded quite tempting and something I wished to do with her.</p><p> </p><p>Although she was clearly ill, she was my earth angel and accordingly appeared to me as one like a luminous shining light in a dark sky.  I felt extraordinarily disconsolate when I recalled my decision to cease seeing her socially, so I caressed her cheek with my right hand and then kissed her forehead softly. How quickly had I forgotten my decision when I was with her? Like a flash.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you feel better, expeditiously. I will call you later," I whispered in her ear, gently. I gazed at her one more time as she slept and felt tears pop in my eyes as I saw how sick she looked again. I didn't like feeling incapable, and that's exactly how I felt.   Reluctantly, I left her apartment to meet Peter in Ecto 1. He studied a map with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and talking to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Is Janine ok," Venkman inquired, still clearly preoccupied with what he saw earlier. He began to fold up the map after he started the car. It made me happy that he was concerned about her even though they didn't always agree on eye to eye on everything because the two of them had a sibling rivalry.</p><p> </p><p>"I made her drink some cold water and take Tylenol, but no, I don't think she is all right this second. I feel bad about leaving her, but all she is doing is sleeping right now for the next hour and forty-five minutes. Wendy's taking her to the doctor at 1:15," I replied, somberly, looking out the window.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, big guy. It feels awful when you can’t help someone that you care about, and they are in pain or ill," Peter remarked sympathetically and began to drive us to our bust at noon in the Bronx.</p><p> </p><p>That would be the extent of our reunion after my trip to the convention, and I felt both slightly relieved and discouraged. </p><p> </p><p>“This is what I want, right,” I inquired to myself and then felt an uneasiness.  Infuriated, I wondered how I could be so certain of my decision to stop seeing Janine social one day and then change my mind the next, and I made fists with my hands.  Without knowing it, I hit them on my legs until Peter noticed, and questioned me about my actions.  Quickly, I gave him some lame excuse as he continued to ramble on about his latest girlfriend, Bianca, dubiously.  Then I duplicated my affirmations in my head wordlessly to keep Janine off of my mind.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Wendy Walterson </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Since I owned a small red Toyota Civic at that time and Janine did not own a vehicle, I volunteered to drive her to her family’s doctor in the older part of Brooklyn. My employers were flexible enough with my hours to allow me to do so.  I arrived to discover Janine sleeping in her bed, peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Janine, wake up, sweetie, I am here to take you to the doctor,” I whispered to her, gazing at my friend’s feverish face, sympathetically.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh... God, do I ever feel bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will get you some fresh cool water as you change. Have you been vomiting,” I answered reassuringly, patting her head, like a puppy,</p><p> </p><p>I checked the wastepaper basket on the floor next to her bed and saw that it was empty, thankfully as I grabbed her cup from the nightstand that held some water in it.  As Janine slowly disembarked from her bed, I went to the kitchen to refill her water, and I noticed a note from Egon on my old college dry erase board that said, “ Thank you for taking Janine to the doctor. Egon”.  Smiling, I appreciated that he took the time to ensure Janine made it home without a problem and forced her to rest. My roommate wasn’t an ideal patient as she was very stubborn, disliked following directions and taking medicine.  He seemed like a great match for my roommate, and I enjoyed speaking to him a couple of Sundays ago.  Ten minutes later, I checked on Janine as I made myself a quick PBJ sandwich and was noshing on it.  She was dressed in jeans and a King’s College sweatshirt, appearing haggard.  I helped her hobble to the living room, where she quietly put on her white tennis shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“How did the reunion with Egon go,” I inquired.</p><p> </p><p>“What reunion? I felt poorly on the subway, and when I arrived at work..  Once  Peter got his head out of his a--  and noticed I was sick, he had to retrieve Egon to persuade me to go home. I really was looking forward to seeing him today,” she whined in her nasal voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” I commented, sympathetically but unsure of what to say as she stood up. </p><p> </p><p>“Egon did take great care of me- he assisted me down the stairs at the firehouse, in and out of the car and into my building and then my bed. Plus, he forced me to take pills and drink water. You know how I hate to take medicine,” she remarked, stubbornly, sticking her chin out.  </p><p> </p><p>We walked slowly out of our apartment, rode the elevator downstairs, and then ambled to my car. As I checked my watch, it read twenty five minutes to one, and I knew that it would take twenty minutes to get to the doctor.  I made sure that Janine was in the car and buckled before I peeled out of the parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t a race, Wendy,” she snidely responded, turning a shade of green, “you are as bad of a driver as Dr. V..”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to make sure you are on time, dear,” I retorted, rolling my brown eyes at her.  </p><p> </p><p>“ Wendy, I have this bad feeling that Egon’s withdrawing me from again,” Janine confessed nervously, looking at her hands as she fidgeted.</p><p> </p><p>“why do you say that,” I wondered out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“He tried to conceal his emotions despite his obvious concern for me, and he was definitely unhappy,” she responded, sadly, giving me a concerned glance, “ Something happened in Albany.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why does he flip flop on his relationship  so much with you? I mean, he has admitted that he ‘cares deeply’ for you, and it’s clear to me that he loves you by his actions,” I thought out loud, irked.</p><p> </p><p>Janine covered her despair and unhappiness by turning her face towards the window, but I could see her wiping tears away.  They weren’t from her stomach bug either, and I believed she had every right to be fed up with Egon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Janine Melnitz  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>My doctor told me that I had come down with the stomach flu in the afternoon. Furthermore, I couldn't go back to work until I didn't have a fever AND  had not vomited for twenty-four hours. He also gave me antibiotics to take. Egon did call me that night to check in on me to hear the doctor's prognosis, but our conversation was still extremely awkward and stilted. It was obvious that he felt uneasy about his feelings for me again. Although I thanked him for taking care of me earlier in the day, my hopes for a romantic reunion were over. </p><p> </p><p>As painful as that was, the stomach flu was worse. When I returned to work on the following Saturday, Egon resorted back to disregarding me like I wasn't there unless it was work-related.  Sometimes, he would leave me notes instead of speaking to me, which wounded me even more because it was very impersonal. Of course, I was infuriated with his actions because I was in love with him but didn't say anything because there wasn't much I could do. If Egon didn't want to pursue anything with me, then that was it. I didn’t want it to be the case, but as far as I could see, our romance was over. </p><p> </p><p>My discouragement and torment levels over Egon were maxed out by the next Tuesday when I attempted to speak to him privately about possibly having lunch that day because he shut those ideas down instantaneously with his curt one or two word responses that he often gave me very early on in the year. I had been very patient with his wishy washy feelings about me, and his concerns about his fear about his life out of control. However, I felt like he had pushed me too far.</p><p> </p><p>As a result, I began to wonder if Doris was right in cautioning me about him a while back.  I deserve someone who wanted to be with me all of the time, and wished that was Egon. Apparently, I was erroneous, and that fact tortured my heart perpetually. </p><p> </p><p>"I've been waiting here for you.</p><p>Wondering what you're gonna do</p><p>And should you need true love?</p><p>It’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>The Beatles, “What You’re Doing”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The jokes about physicists and sex were found on a website, and do not belong to me.</p><p>What do you think will happen next in the last part of part one next week? Did you like this chapter? Why or why not?  Let me know, feedback is always appreciated so I can strengthen the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. He Don’t Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Egon persists in riding an emotional roller coaster regarding his feelings for her, Janine’s fed up and begins to see some one new.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 20 “ He Don’t Love You”    (Third week in December 1983)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He don't love you like I love you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he did, he wouldn't break your heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He don't love you like I love you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's tryin' to tear us apart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony Orlando, "He Don't Love You."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ray Stantz</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I was at the convention, I discovered that Egon was not exaggerating his unprofessionalism the week beforehand as our contemporaries mentioned it. He missed a couple of his sessions where he was the main speaker causing the participants to be disappointed and the people who ran the gathering irate.  I spent a good portion of my first day that morning apologizing for his behavior and trying to smooth things over with them. The convention was an excellent way to promote our paranormal elimination business, and Iggy’s unpreparedness didn’t assist me at all. I felt like I had to pick up the slack, and I wished that Pete was with me because he was very good at persuading people, especially women.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon and Janine’s situation was peculiar when I returned a week later; our resident physicist behaved immaturely by disregarding her.   In contrast, she was a wreck and livid by his maltreatment of her. As a result, the atmosphere was very strained when they were in the same room because of a meeting that Peter called at random or nearby each other by chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Egon Spengler</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Thanksgiving, my parents bought me a ticket for a flight home to Cleveland to visit because it had been over a year and a half since I had seen them.  I left the day after my birthday, two days before Thanksgiving. When I was unpacking later that night, I discovered a small blue wrapped box in my bag with Janine’s handwriting on it.   There was a paper attached to it that said,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Egon, I made this for you before I came down with the stomach flu and hoped you enjoy it. Happy Belated Birthday! Sincerely, Janine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I touched the pen marks over her handwriting, like caressing her pretty face. My heart dropped to my stomach as I wondered what it was, knowing that I had been disregarding her for two weeks since I came back from Albany, all to control my emotions. Suddenly I felt very guilty and incredibly undeserving of this gift. Therefore I put the present back in my dark brown suitcase and decided to change into my pajamas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My focus moved to scrutinizing my old room when I was growing up, and I realized it was like an odd relic of history frozen in time.  More like a time capsule in a sense, I remembered all of the time I spent in my room reading my science and engineering books, writing journals full of notes, and using the lab kits and equipment for children of differing ages.  It made me realize that all I had were books and science equipment here, and I felt a frown appear on my face as I unbuttoned my shirt. Sliding it off, I put it on the bed and retrieved my blue and green striped flannel PJs in my bag.  I noticed that I felt remorseful about my old room’s lack of memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t I have memories of interacting with others?” I thought out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked over to my bookshelves in my undershirt and pants that held my science fair awards and collectively peered at them. More Science.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First place, second place, winner ages 8-10, and honorable mention ribbons sat on the top shelf. On the shelf below, there were things that I built like a model T car, a TWA plane from the 1950s, a replica of the Empire State Building, and another of the Golden Gate Bridge. The next shelf contained my first microscope, a slide ruler, and other tools, and finally, the bottom one included pictures. My great Uncle Egon, when he worked for the defense department in the 1920s, was in the first picture frame, and I grasped it to peer at it closely.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you say about this Ghostbusting business," I questioned his picture and struggled to come up with a response after contemplating it for a long while. As I put him on my shelf, I observed my photographs of my heroes Albert Einstein, Sir Isaac Newton, Aristotle, and Galileo.  The next one contained family pictures, one of the Spengler family from a reunion in 1962,  another of the Lehman family  (my Mother’s side) from 1964, and finally, a picture of the four of us in 1966.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do I have so many impersonal pictures?" I  thought to myself and returned to my suitcase to change into my PJs.  Viewing my brother’s old room from the doorway, I observed that it was very different from my own.  Mom chose to repurpose Michael’s space after leaving for college as a guest room but still had many pictures of him as student council Vice President, his different girlfriends and friends, and other social events through his school years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is something wrong with me," I wondered out loud, and I wished I could talk to Janine. She would listen to me in her kind-hearted way, making eye contact with me and smiling at me to encourage me to continue when I couldn't get the words out. I felt downhearted that I spurned her because I genuinely missed her, not just now but since I left for Albany. Why did I have these problems about letting another person in my life and the possibility of balancing work and a girlfriend? Not that Janine was my girlfriend, and she probably didn't want to be with my poor reception of her lately. However, I recognized that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>desired</span>
  </em>
  <span> her to be it </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a result, I went to get her a present from my room.  Carefully, I unwrapped the blue paper and then discovered a cassette tape. Throwing the wrapping paper away,  I raised my right eyebrow and studied the form inside of the cassette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Janine," I cried out loud while reading the list of songs, almost all of which I had associated memory with her. Immediately, I desired to listen to it and remembered that there was a tape player in Michael's room, so I went in there again to hear her present and sat on her bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>1.Keep on Loving You- REO Speedwagon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2.Just What I Needed- the Cars</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span> Happy Just to Dance with you- the Beatles</span></li>
<li><span> Baby, I love your way- Peter Frampton </span></li>
<li><span> Somebody’s Baby- Jackson Browne</span></li>
<li><span> Leave a Tender Moment Alone-Billy Joel </span></li>
<li><span> Judy is a Punk- the Ramones</span></li>
<li><span> Lean on me- Bill Withers</span></li>
<li><span> More Than This-   Roxy Music</span></li>
<li><span> Sea of Love- Phil Philips </span></li>
<li><span> Can’t Help Falling in Love with you- Elvis </span></li>
</ol><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As I read the list, I observed various songs on the list from my time knowing Janine, from the beginning of our relationship to the present. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh sh—," I remarked, trying to get a hold of myself as the songs pulled my heartstrings on the list.  A few tears came from my left eye unexpectedly.  I found myself looking at my watch and noted that it was only nine-thirty, so I picked up the phone in the room to dial her number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Wendy. This is Uhm Egon ...Spengler. Ahem...May I please speak to Janine?” I introduced myself nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hi, Egon! Here she is," Wendy greeted, happily and I waited nervously, feeling my pulse quicken straightway as I did and my hands began to sweat. Unfortunately, I felt an emotion of impending doom in my heart as I awaited her, and I almost felt myself panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janine, it’s...Uhm... Egon,” I stammered, expecting her to hang up or tell me off immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Egon? Aren’t you in Cleveland?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but I found your gift and wanted to thank you before it was too late to call.  It's very considerate, and I am listening to it right now. I Uhm...love it," I informed her, sincerely and with affection in my voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome, Egon. I'm glad you like it," she remarked, pleased. Janine’s voice held a hint of shock in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m glad you put a Ramones song on it. Isn’t that one of the songs you were singing with Wendy that night at the bar,” I questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How  do you remember that,” Janine demanded, suspiciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I remember that night like it was yesterday," I revealed earnestly, adding, "it was one of the best nights ‘going out’ in my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you like it, really," Janine replied warily. Her tone transformed from happy or surprised to hear from me to nonplussed, and it was mystifying me.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you well, Janine?” I inquired after her health as I had forgotten that she was rightfully mad at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pretty well, thank you. Just startled that you called me since we haven't spoken in a few weeks at work or even outside of it," she remarked brazenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I deserved that,” I thought to myself, frowning, and I felt a painful ache in my heart when my dearheart made her comment. She hadn’t forgotten my poor behavior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for acting so inconsiderately, Janine, truthfully. I know I treated you... Uhm.....very...poorly," I apologized, feeling guilty for my behavior, and then mentioned, "I realize that doesn’t make up for the way I have treated you, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it doesn't, Egon. I think I know where you are going with this conversation, but I would rather complete it in person," she answered firmly, and I knew that she raised her chin stubbornly in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only called to thank you for the present and to tell you that I love it.I do not understand your meaning," I stated, genuinely perplexed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What did she mean?” I thought crossly to myself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The one where you inform me that you don't want to see me anymore socially," Janine replied angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I called to thank you, and because I missed talking to you since the convention,” I responded,astounded, after a prolonged silence after I heard her comment, dismayed.  Now it was Janine’s turn to be quiet for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have missed speaking to you too, Egon, outside of work, I mean, but it’s been onerous not talking to you at the firehouse, too,” Janine explained, after a short pause, and there was injury in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I agree, but I know that is my fault as well. I am genuinely sorry, Janine, " I confessed quietly and wondered if maybe that it was a mistake to call her as it had become very awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Janine maneuvered the discussion another way by saying, perceptibly, “ What’s on your mind, Egon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know me well, Janine,” I answered, smiling, feeling a wave of relief wash over my body by her admission and the relaxing of tension in the discussion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, out with it, Spengler, spill it. Long distance calling isn't cheap," she laughed, and I smiled widely as I pictured her face giggling. I loved seeing or hearing her happy and disliked it immensely that I caused her pain with my actions and insensitivity..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was looking at my room, the one I grew up in, and realized that it was all science on my shelves. Bookshelves of awards from science fairs, pictures of my favorite scientists, Nobel prize nominees, models that I built, and science equipment that I used, but not of people,” I described.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow," she exclaimed, "I'd love to see it sometime. But why is that a problem?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt myself chuckle involuntarily because of her eagerness, then inquired, self consciously, "Is something wrong with me for dedicating my life to science? I mean, shouldn’t I have pictures of friends and social events?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all. If what you are doing makes you happy, why would you question it? Do you regret your decisions growing up,” she questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't think so, but when I viewed my room, which seems frozen in time, by the way, that's how I left it in 1967. I feel a little sadness now," I revealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I overall content with my decisions as I grew  up,” I wondered to myself and then the more  significant question hit me, “Am I happy with my life now and my decisions?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t have time to ruminate on the questions now though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is probably because of the tremendous amount of growth you have made since that time. How old were you then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eighteen. Just graduated with my engineering degree and about to go to graduate school," I remarked absentmindedly, looking around old Michael’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you kidding me? Did you earn your bachelor's degree at eighteen? I could barely drive a stick shift on a car," she declared, excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, don’t tease me, Janine. It’s not that big of a deal. How old were you in 1967,” I replied abashedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren't talking about me, Egon. Yes, it is a very significant achievement at any age, but especially so at such a young one. You are a brilliant man...don’t regret your decisions growing up. You will create something that will change all of our lives one day. I know it. I...really admire... you,” she confessed, sincerely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt warmth spread in my heart that only Janine could provide, and I grinned widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That means so much to me, and I want you to know that," I admitted gratefully, "your confidence in me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I recall a time in July that you had to assist me with my career choices, and since then, I have completed another two classes in a couple of weeks,” she reminded me, with a smile in her sweet voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d do it again, in a second, to make you feel better,” I remarked, truthfully</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Egon, that’s sweet,” she squealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, how is your current class going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine described her class in a few minutes, and then I teased her again by asking, "How old were you in 1967?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she was right. I shouldn’t regret my past choices while growing up,” I thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, Egon," she sighed, "I was 13 and in middle school while you were earning your first degree. What song are you on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"’Baby, I love your way’," I answered, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One of my favorites. I can't believe you sang that to me outside of the gala. It was so very romantic," Janine responded dreamily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it makes you joyful , it was worth it. I do it again just like that," I remarked, truthfully, snapping my fingers and my Angel simpered. I loved that sound and recalled watching her beautiful face as she did so from my memory banks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence for a minute or two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go in a second, Janine, but I wanted to know...ahem...you were too furious to ...have with me to...Uhm..lunch with me on Sunday. I return to New York at ten p.m. on the previous night ," I questioned nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I were incensed, I would hang up. I would say disappointed and mad. However, you did well by making this phone call because it is a step in the right direction.  I’ll let you make it up to me by taking me to lunch and maybe a movie that day,” she flirted with me, causing me to grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, I'll be at your apartment at one," I promised her happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sweet dreams, Janine," I said, wishing I could kiss her good night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night, Egon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I laid on my brother’s bed, I sat there listening to the tape that my Angel made for me euphorically.  I recalled every interaction, every kiss, every hug, and every secret glance we had given each other in the nine months I had known her. My heart felt full of love for her, and I fell asleep dreaming about holding her in my arms after kissing her goodnight just like I did on her sofa after the gala. I cherished that cassette tape that she gave me like a prized possession because it was almost as excellent as winning an award or was it even better? Before I drifted off to sleep, I felt my heart acknowledge that question by shrieking the second choice sonorously.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gift was idyllic, like her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two Days Later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately when I awoke, the other side of my brain fought with my decision to take out Janine. My thoughts attacked it repeating by the following statements perpetually while I took a shower:</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "You only have time for science to receive Nobel recognition,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Janine distracts you from your research," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You’re in control of your emotions at all times," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your feelings for Janine are holding you back from meeting your career goals, and she can't possibly understand the depth of your dedication," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You  aren't cut out for love," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Janine is the reason you were so unprepared at the convention," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Janine would eventually tire of your dedication to it and stop caring about you." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After my shower, my wristwatch beeped in a high pitch tone, announcing it now was seven a.m. the day after Thanksgiving, and my thoughts were causing me severe agitation as I prepared to shave my face. I shook the shaving cream can with my right hand and applied pressure to the bottom, causing a sticky substance to come out. After I placed it on my face, I picked up my razor and shaved it carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on my bedroom door as I did so, and I called, "come in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My Father in solid red PJs entered the room and padded to the bathroom, asking if I wanted breakfast and waited for me, making small talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, I examined my face and saw that I hadn’t disregarded any parts, so I ran the water to rinse my stubble from the previous day off my razor and put it back in its case.  We walked into the kitchen, which Mom finally agreed to remodel from the early sixties style they had it in when we moved in so many years ago. She wasn't into modernizing and updating its class, but Dad liked to build things on the weekends.  Mother wasn't into the homemaking period and fought it most of her life when she was younger because society expected it at that time.  She felt reluctant while we were growing up to some extent. Anyway, Father spent a year modernizing it for her about five years ago, in pieces.  When Mom saw it completed for the first time, she cried because was so ecstatic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are things going with the business," he asked, turning on the lights to the kitchen, so I spoke about how our number of clients were picking up and that we were finally catching up on our bills a little. As we talked, I helped him retrieve the items that he needed to make his signature breakfast, a fried spam sandwich with cheese, even though Dad wasn't supposed to have any because he had high blood pressure.  He still snuck one once in a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No coffee,”  I questioned him, searching for it in the cabinets.  Shaking his head, Dad filled up the kettle with water and put it on the stove, turning up the heat all of the ways. I sighed at the thought of another day without coffee as I was addicted to the liquid, but I reached in the cupboard looking for tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind," I asked, looking at the many diverse boxes of flavors of teas, and raised an eyebrow, in question, at the sheer number of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Earl Grey,” Dad answered, “ How is everything else in the Big Apple?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Janine drank lavender tea before bed, " I thought when he responded, and her glowing, youthful face popped up in my head before I could halt them.  As a result, I took two Earl Grey tea bags out and slammed the cupboard door shut with a bang, without realizing it, then repeated to myself, peeved, "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>Newton's first law states that every object will remain at rest or in uniform motion in a straight line unless compelled to change its state by the action of an external force.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, Egon, your mother’s sleeping,” Dad reprimanded gently, looking at me with bewilderment. Sheepishly, I apologized and repeated Newton’s second law while muttering to myself while waiting for the tea water to boil, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>Newton's second law of motion can be formally stated as follows: The acceleration of an object as produced by a net force is directly proportional to the magnitude of the net force, in the same direction as the net force, and inversely proportional to the mass of the object.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong, son, “ my Dad probed observantly,  putting butter on one of the four slices of wheat bread with a knife. He glanced up at me with his brown eyes examining mine before he searched for a frying pan.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stillness entered the air for a few minutes as he glanced up at me and observed, “You have the same look that your Mom did when she first informed me that she was in love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a pretty specific memory," I responded dubiously, with a shrug, removing the whistling kettle from the hot burner, "how do you remember that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are some things you remember for the rest of your life Egon. Like when you fall in love, or when your children are born,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn," I whispered, wincing with the thought of twirling the exquisite goddess Janine around in that elegant cream-colored frock, amazed with her beauty before the gala, then shook my head side to side to erase it from my memory vehemently.  The kettle started to whistle and required my attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would that be one,” I wondered to myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmm,” Dad replied, knowingly, facing me as the kettle whistled, and I removed it from the hot burner then turned the knob off, “ why are you repeating Newton’s second law of motion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I don't know," I remarked, lying as I poured the hot water in the cups and watched the tea bags steep, distractedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My Dad gave me a very skeptical look; However, he refocused on his task at hand, which was making those delicious sandwiches. As a chemist, Father was a brilliant man, but more in tune with his emotional side than my Mother and I, who kept our feelings more inside. He was a romantic, but eventually, she realized its charm.  Dad explained that it took Mother a while to initially get used to his romantic gestures, not because she didn’t like them, just because her brain was very black and white. My own was extraordinarily similar, but I found with Janine I seemed to have a romantic side, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Father caught me up on his research projects and things with the family as he fried our greasy sandwiches. After I retrieved the miracle whip and cheese from the refrigerator for him when he asked for it, he took the with a bit of cheese on the spam in the frying pan with a spatula and then put it on one piece of the bread. I watched Dad put cheese on top of the meat and then spread miracle whip on the other part of the bread. The smell of the sandwiches made my mouth water, and my stomach growl, although I ate a vast amount of food at dinner since Mom made me pot roast. I removed the tea bags and placed them on a spoon by the counter next to the kettle.  Carefully, I carried the two steaming cups of tea to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is she, Egon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dad brought the sandwiches to the table and handed me a plate. Purposely, I ignored his question by taking a bite of the sandwich, but all I saw was a picture of Janine, this time dancing at the bar to the Ramones in that short black and white striped dress. We ate in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I have had one of these sandwiches in ten years. I forgot how good these things are," I commented, changing the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising his left eyebrow, Dad gave me a bemused glance and then replied, "Uh oh, son."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t make eye contact with him and began talking to him about a new invention that I had in mind, and kept my mind off her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Egon, you are uncomfortable with a woman. Do you want to talk about it " Father quizzed me after a brief silence after an animated conversation about my new idea. Afterward, I got up to reheat the tea water as mine had gotten cold but mumbled a "no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We sat in silence, and my dad stared at me shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might as well tell me, son. I can read you like a book like your mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Her name is Janine; she’s our secretary/accountant. She is from Brooklyn and is working on a degree in computer systems. I called her last night because I've missed talking to her and to thank her for the gift she stashed in my bag without me knowing it" I started but then quit in frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He prompted me, and before I knew it, I had told him everything that I learned about Janine, down to her biting her lip when she was nervous to the fact that her smile could light a thousand candles. Surprisingly, I felt relieved afterward, and I focused on my coffee mug with a heart and the word Cleveland on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you haven’t ever talked to me about your girlfriends, Egon, but you just spend fifteen minutes or longer describing Janine to me,” Dad replied, flabbergasted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, you know that I haven’t had many girlfriends because I have dedicated my life to the pursuit of a Nobel, and it's’ just a distraction,” I remarked, giving him a deadpan look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, I still didn't hear anything about that artist," he smiled, teasing me, and then inquired earnestly, " Yes, I know about your Nobel pursuit, but Iggy, how much fun have you had in your life? Or happiness?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, I didn’t relish a lengthy lecture from my Father about my social life.  Even though he didn't constantly, he always encouraged me to obtain a social life or a little part of one.  He thought that when I became friends with Venkman, that would help, and it did a little for a short time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," I retorted and then recalled the entertainment I had with Janine dancing, getting ice cream, visiting the Arboretum, eating dinner on the roof, and attending the Gala. Quickly, my brain shut down those thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling my eyes, I said, honestly, "I thought I was in love with Leslie, but now I realize I wasn't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a sip of my tea and felt the warm liquid go down my throat, comforting me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s crystal clear to me that you....uhm “care” about Janine. I admit, she sounds like quite the catch,” Father said, emphasizing the word care for some reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not sure what to say, I nodded curtly, and he inquired if Janine felt the same way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She did...but we haven’t spoken since I went to Albany for a convention, then she had the stomach flu for a week. I have made some mistakes with her because of my control issues," I explained and then paused to take another bite of the sandwich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I described my earliest interactions with Janine to my most recent and the  transformation of  my thoughts and feelings for her within the year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened at the convention,” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the first time in my life, I wasn’t prepared for my presentation. I looked foolish and unprofessional," I answered gravely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I forgot. The last two weeks, I have spent my free time with Janine after I threw Peter against the wall.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I explained the whole thing to my Father, who displayed as much disbelief as I did about my actions. When I told him afterward, I asked her out on the following Sunday, the date underneath the stars on the following Saturday, taking her out to the Arboretum on her birthday and then the gala the next Saturday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You must enjoy spending time with her," he commented with a cunning grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I forgot the convention and my presentations, Dad,” I explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that Janine's fault? Did she know about it," he probed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why does everyone ask me that?" I questioned, exasperatedly, and then added a long dramatic pause, "No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s stopping you from progressing with Janine,” he finally inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Several things, I think. First, I am scared of how intensely I feel about her; my feelings and emotions are out of control when I am with Janine, and my... Uhm ...desires, too. Janine's a gray area- I don't know what will happen with her, and I don't like to be out of control.  However, I don't want to be apart when I am with her.  Thirdly, I don't know how to manage my career, Janine, and my desire for a Nobel," I complained exasperatedly.  Viewing my frustration, he asked how I could receive the peace prize for my work, so I explained it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This could give you recognition then, and that is fantastic, Egon," he exclaimed eagerly, causing me to smile brightly at him. We spoke about the possibilities for a few minutes until he questioned me, baffled, " But, how does this affect you and Janine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dad finished his sandwich first and then met my eyes before I gave him an example, "It already has. Would you believe it if I, your sensible son, told you that Janine persuaded me to dance to a punk rock band at a bar and that I enjoyed it immensely? Not even just liking it, I look back at that time and realize I loved it. I would do it all again just to be with her without any questions asked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s love, son,” he stated with a chuckle, softly, meeting my eye line, “ I have been afraid that you might never experience it because of your stubbornness with your work that you get from both sides of the family. Plus, you fear losing control of your life like your Mom before we married.  Now you have accomplished many things at thirty-four, and I am extraordinarily proud of you.  Egon, it sounds like you are in love with her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," I finally revealed. Although it felt strange admitting it to myself finally, it removed a heavy weight from my shoulders, metaphorically, and I grinned happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what happened when you talked to her last night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We spoke about my fear of regretting the choices I made when I was growing up, and later, I asked if I could take her out on Sunday to make up for my ill-treatment of her. When I talk to her, Dad...she's an amazing listener...and when I am with her, whether it's on a date or just talking to her during the day, it feels so right. I don't know why, but it just does.  This morning I woke up, and my brain began to repeat all of the control issues I have. It's so freaking irritating," I groaned vexed, holding my head in my hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dad offered some advice that I should trust my heart, reminding him that Mother had done the same thing when she fell in love with him because she was afraid she wouldn't achieve her dreams of obtaining a doctorate in Chemistry.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One more thing, Egon, before we change the subject.  I know you have dreamt of obtaining the peace prize for so many years, as did your Mom, Floyd, and I did, but sometimes, a person decides the things that are truly important in life aren’t what they thought they were at first.  Your Mom and I both believed that our family was more important even though we weren’t outstanding parents by any stretch of the imagination, and possibly even neglectful, both of which we are regretful. We are taking a more active role in our grandkids’ lives as a result, and as soon as you want to start that journey, we are ready to spoil them,” he joked, laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I am an extraordinarily long way from that if I can barely handle these powerful feelings for Janine and my  own personal problems. Besides, Mother reminds me of the fact that she wants more grandkids every time I speak to her on the phone,” I answered, drily, with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I even want children,” I questioned out loud , taking a sip of the savory tea. My face turned pink out of embarrassment because that was supposed to be an inward thought. Father chuckled then advised wisely, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In life, there isn’t a way to avoid feeling remorseful about your actions, but as you age, you decide the most significant things, and they change over time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, we talked about less essential topics.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Third Week in December- a month later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I returned from Cleveland, I did not meet Janine in Brooklyn at one in the afternoon and instead called her an hour earlier to inform her that I had work to catch up on. To say she was enraged was an understatement, and she promptly hung up the phone on me.  Of course, it was my fault for my  own indecision. However, it was now acutely tense between us at work because I mistreated her.  As a result, I shunned the guilty feeling in my heart and stuck with my new mantras-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not in love with Janine Melnitz. You don’t have time for anything but science and your work. You don’t believe in love- it’s not something you can measure like science. You are in control of your life and your emotions at all times.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed almost immediately that Janine commenced seeing a man Peter's height, muscular with blonde hair and blue eyes named Lloyd. Once I overheard Ray inform Peter that Lloyd had been begging Janine to go out with him for  a couple of months, but she refused because of me. I’m sure she felt that was a mistake at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lloyd sold insurance, made her laugh, and began to take her out a couple of times a week. Also, like me, he was lovestruck with her. However, Lloyd was happily seeing her socially whereas I was depressed and moody watching them together after her shifts. I wondered if she did that on purpose, but it didn’t matter. Janine wasn’t spiteful or mean spirited in her nature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of this resulted from my actions to control my life. Worst of all, I was envious of how joyful Lloyd  appeared to make Janine.  Unfortunately, I discovered that I didn’t just want her attention and affection; I needed it. The very control that I craved was slipping away from my hands very steadily and was almost all gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spengler, you have to do something. You aren't yourself," Peter complained when I made another simple mistake on an easy job trapping a specter in the Bronx. It was a cold wintry day with some snow falling lightly after the past few days of heavy snowfall.  Shivering, I gave my friend a menacing glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cut me some slack, “ I snapped at Peter, feeling sorry for myself after we completed the job. I put the ghost trap in the back with our proton packs and closed the trunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iggy, why did you do what I told you NOT to do- you ignored her and your feelings.” He countered me, walking to the “shotgun” seat of Ecto One, and lit a cigarette with his lighter.  Frustrated, Peter glared at me and then took a deep inhale of the smoking stick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said I was perfect. I make mistakes,” I countered, opening the door to the back and plopped down into the back seat. Violently, I slammed the door shut, feeling my frustration increase steadily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful, Spengler, Ecto is a tenderfoot," Ray warned, with a smile as he placed the key in the ignition, and I grumbled out an apology.  He nodded, accepting the apology, and turned on the heat in the car.  Even though I had gloves on, my hands were cold, and I rubbed them together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are self-sabotaging yourself, Spengs," Peter informed, "have you talked to your therapist lately about Janine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, I hadn't gone to my therapist for at least three months because I felt like it wasn't helping at the time, but I recognized that I needed to find a new one now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When I first met Venkman after he was in my class and became friends, he suggested therapy to help me with my extreme fear of social situations, lack of control in my life, and fear of not realizing my career goals. He did impromptu sessions on occasion with me after receiving his training,  but usually, he provided names of different psychiatrist-friends over the years for me to call. Although I was skeptical about therapy at first, I now feel like it has helped me identify my emotions and frustrations with control issues.   The on and off treatment through the years has helped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I stopped going in September because I didn't think it was helping me," I stated, a matter of factly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was about the time you and Janine started up, right? That was a stupid time to quit, Iggy,” Ray admitted, shaking his head and taking a cigarette out of his pack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, especially, your emotions are extreme at the beginning of a love affair, " Venkman added, "but if you don't think that one was helping, I can find you another one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm taking a break from therapy, Venkman,” I replied annoyedly and put my head in my hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you need help. You agonize over Janine because you are in love for the first time. Isn't it significant enough to go to therapy? " he questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is paramount, Venkman, and yes, I am in love with Janine, and this is the first time in my life I have felt this way. Now she dates someone else because I have issues with fear about lack of control in my life, my workaholic tendencies, and fear of not meeting my dreams. But how is a therapist going to help with that?” I grunted, looking up from my hands for a second to see my friends' worried gazes at me, then placing my head back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t think she’s marrying him or anything, Iggy,” Ray added, “ just be patient and wait for your opportunity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why won’t you let yourself be happy, Spengler? Venkman hypothesized, cracking the window to throw his cigarette out, then turned to face me, " Let's say you get your Nobel, a great research position at Princeton, would you be happy then? You may be in control of your life in all areas, but are you happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," I answered faintly.  Ray shifted the car into drive, and we left for HQ. As we pulled into the firehouse, Janine was filing some papers in a green sweater dress that hugged her curvy body made of thick material with black leggings that defined her shapely legs and wore ankle-length boots. She looked like an elegant supermodel, and as I gulped for air nervously, I felt very desirous of her. Also, I felt my pulse rate increase rapidly and my heart pound in my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look smitten, but that is your usual facial expression when you see Janine the past five or six months," Peter teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, Venkman," I replied angrily, releasing the button on my seat belt. I felt my vexation levels rise as I clenched my hands into fists as I recalled her kissing Lloyd under the mistletoe at the small Christmas party we had on Friday night. As a result, promptly my blood heated as I remembered the memory, and my heart felt horrible pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to be the only one that she kissed,” I thought, “She appeared to be happy when they were kissing. My heart was breaking into a thousand pieces, but that was my own fault.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exiting the car, I opened the trunk to retrieve the ghost traps to deposit downstairs in the containment unit.  I shook my head to remove my thoughts about Janine because they weren’t helpful or productive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did pretty well today,” Ray commented, smiling and I nodded, distractedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We trapped three spirits today, and we made a fair amount of money. Our caseload had been steady, but with the change in seasons and the days shorter, it was more exhausting. I felt a little weary,  and not ready to face Janine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Newton's first law states that every object will remain at rest or in uniform motion in a straight line unless compelled to change its state by the action of an external force,” I thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I walked by Janine’s desk, she greeted me flatly with a small smile on her ruby lips, and I mumbled something. We rarely spoke anymore since I came back from Cleveland and I ditched her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next, I went downstairs to drop off the ghost traps but didn’t hear footsteps behind me. Preoccupied, I put the first trap into the containment unit and heard Janine call my name in her sweet voice. When I glanced up, she stood halfway down the stairs, a worried expression on her dewy face. Slowly, she walked towards me then stopped a few feet in front of me, saying, in an agonized tone of voice,  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok, Egon? You look like you are going to punch something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Observing Janine looking fresh and radiant, I stumbled over my words, attempting to avoid staring at her for too long,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh... Uhm... Venkman said something to provoke me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I had a dime for every time that he instigated an argument with me, I would be rich," she responded with a small giggle.  I didn't say anything but felt my heart melt when she did so because. I also felt touched by her concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have been pretty quiet lately and look like you aren’t sleeping well," Janine observed correctly," I have been worried, but I didn't feel right about asking because of everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," I grumbled, cleaning the first trap, taking it out of the containment unit, and putting the second in it. I didn't know what else to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forget, Egon, I know you,” she reminded me, stepping closer to me to put her hand on my arm. Janine let her fingertips glide gently over the hair there, and she gazed up at me with her big bright smile, which mesmerized me. The electricity from her touch zapped me a bit, and I felt a little shocked.  There was chemistry between us still, and I nodded at her as I felt the warmth of her hand on my arm. When Janine removed it, I felt a chill, and I noticed that her touch made my heart sing with joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know it has been odd between us, but...." Janine remarked, her beautiful blue eyes expressing genuine care, “ do you... want to talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, I thought about it for a few seconds and then shook my head because I had to shut this conversation down quickly to keep my emotions in check. I might be miserable, but at least I was in control of my actions. However, my breathing rate rose as I felt immensely anxious in this situation, and very much missed speaking to Janine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes bore down on me until I would meet her eyes, but as soon as I did, I glanced away so I couldn’t lose my train of thought while peering into them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong? You barely speak to me,” Janine replied, tears appearing at the corners of her bright blue eyes. “I don’t know what I have done... Honestly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, I thought to myself, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t do anything, Janine. It’s me with the issues.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I attempted to turn around her to go upstairs because the traps were now clean. Quickly, I ceased walking when I saw her blocking the stairwell with her small body and with her arms covering it.  As a result, my heart thumped sonorously in my chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Egon?” she inquired after a long pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't do anything, Janine...Uhm...I...don't ...like Lloyd," I stammered, then took a deep breath before continuing, "because I am jealous even though I don't have any right to be. Also, I have been agitated because you seem to enjoy his company quite a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shrugged embarrassedly. My face felt red and hot like a sunburn; then I moved my head downwards at the floor to gaze at my feet, anxiously.  In my chest, my heart thumped loudly in my chest as I had admitted my jealousy, but eventually, I peeked at her face. I was curious about her reaction, but proud of myself for admitting my jealousy to her. My hands were shaking from my consternation and commenced to sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine looked like I dropped a bomb on her unexpectedly, and that admission shocked her as evidence with her mouth and pretty blue eyes wide open.  For a minute, she stood flabbergasted until she exclaimed, incredulously, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she stood there shocked, I fidgeted a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine thought about it for a second and then questioned slowly, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Egon, you had plenty of time to ask me on a date before I started dating him. Actually, you did ask me out when you were in Cleveland. But let’s go back to Albany. When you came back there, something changed between us. What was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We looked into each other's eyes for a second, and I felt myself getting lost in them once again. Swallowing, I weighed my options about telling the truth and glanced down at my black  shoes again. Meanwhile, I felt my heart skip a beat as Janine stood so close to me and yearned to put my arms around her then snog her until we couldn’t breathe any more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I talked myself out of pursuing you further," I replied, matter of factly, lifting my eyes to her eye line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, that is obvious, but why" Janine questioned irritatedly, tapping her foot impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both frustrated and nervous, I sighed heavily and turned away from her towards the containment unit, and I put the traps on the ground for the time being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I attempted to warn you, Janine," I stated exasperatedly, but I was more irked with myself than her. My pulse had started to race in my chest. I am sure she didn’t realize this as her expression appeared to confirm my suspicions.  Furthermore, I wasn't sure if I wanted to mention that I still blamed her for my ill-preparedness at the convention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did. I didn’t realize that it was something that would happen so soon, though, Egon. How did I get in the way of your work in a week? You were out of town," Janine probed further, coldly, her hands on her hips. She was furious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First, I don't like gray areas in life, and you are one. You are an unknown in my life, and I don’t like uncertainty.  Second, I despise feeling out of control, and that's how I feel around you,” I countered passionately, ticking the reasons off with my fingers, watching her reaction after I spoke. Her beautiful face registered extreme disappointment and agitation.  Despite her emotions, she looked gorgeous as I watched her, my breathing quickening at the sight of her.  These conflicting feelings were driving me insane and causing me much  aggravation , and I felt both of my hands clenched into fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you call me from Cleveland, apologize, ask me on a date, and then cancel? What the hell?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, I didn't have a response, which infuriated her. I took deep breaths to manage my increasing breathing and pulse rates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't make sense, Egon. You were scared, " Janine summarized angrily, her voice rising, "but now you are envious of Lloyd. Your jealousy doesn't make sense, nor is it fair. You made it clear that you cared about me at the gala. You can’t push me away one moment and then in another say you begrudge him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You asked me what was wrong, Janine,” I replied, flippantly, “ and I told you.” Very irritated, she stared into my eyes with an indignant expression on her face, and I walked upstairs to my office with the traps in my hand. As I hurried away, I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as it ached intensely along with an unmissable painful burning in my heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>badly want to kiss her lovely lips with my own ardently so she knows how deeply I feel about her and how crummy I feel about my recent behavior towards her,” I thought to myself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stood there shocked about Egon’s admission that he was jealous of Lloyd, and my whole body trembled in frustration. When he was gone, I exclaimed, rhetorically,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How dare he push me away like that and then be jealous. If Egon wanted me around still, he could have asked me out. Damn him!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on queue, Ray popped up out of nowhere but didn’t notice that metaphorically smoke was coming from my ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey J, I didn’t know where you were. I've been looking for you," my big brother announced innocently. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to try the new subway place for dinner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you.  I am not hungry. Besides, I only have less than one hour left in my shift,” I confirmed by looking at my watch in a mumble. My big brother withdrew from me with a puzzled expression and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Egon Spengler is the most frustrating man on earth,” I noisily declared after Ray left me alone downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rashly, I stormed up the steps and went to his office to see if we could finish the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, “I thought to myself, angrily, “we will complete this discussion. He owes me that much!!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt my body tense up, and my rage heighten as I made it upstairs, and my head was hurting now. Quickly, I exhaled to calm my nerves.  Before I knocked on the half-opened door, I observed Egon unzipping his jumpsuit and stepping out of it, revealing him in the guy's standard black shirt and khaki pants uniform. My heart skipped a beat as I watched him, and I felt a wave of desire wash over me. His sinewy chest was evident by his form fitting shirt, and I wanted to feel the ripples of it in my hands.  Honestly, I yearned to touch all of his body, not just there. Dating a man with a somewhat chiseled frame had always been a fantasy of mine and a couple of months ago it pleased me to discover that Egon had this type of frame. He was very handsome in the classic movie star type of way, but I never understood the reason Egon didn’t realize his attractiveness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it, Janine. Don’t let your body betray you right now. You have every right to be angry with Egon right now,” I scolded myself, narrowing my eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knocking on the half-opened door, I demanded that we could finish the conversation as casually and without emotion as I could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My presence was unexpected and unwelcome by the expression on his face, and I observed the circles underneath his eyes after he threw the jumpsuit on his sofa. I felt full of adrenaline and clenched my fists as I walked into his office to his dismay. After closing the door, I sat down in the mahogany chair in front of his large desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was all I was going to say, Janine. I am sorry if that disappoints you,” he answered, both firmly and coldly, as he sat across from me.  Egon’s openness downstairs shut down quickly, like an on and off switch. Of course, if he divulged too much, he would retreat, but I wouldn’t let him get it away with it today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I asked you at the gala if you wanted me to leave you alone, you said you didn’t,” I remarked, still puzzled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ” he stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you help me understand, Egon?" I inquired helplessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an excruciatingly pained look on his face, Egon explained softly, seeing my agitation and injury in my eyes, and repeated his statement from earlier, "Janine, I can't feel like my life is out of control or divide my time between two things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ How did your feelings change that quickly within a week?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tear escaped from my right eye as I demanded of him, feeling hopeless, but I willed myself from weeping further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon rose from his desk chair out of the blue and walked to his sofa, where he sat closer to me. Without warning, he reached for the hand of mine that was closest and rubbed it with his other hand softly. My heart jumped at his nearness, and I felt myself feel the buzz of energy from his manly physique.  I cherished the unexpected moment as he caressed my hand with his thumb. Next, Egon’s eyes held my gaze and he confessed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Janine. Ahem. I care about you so much that it scares the hell out of me, but I can’t have my life out of control...Also, you deserve a man who will treat you like the goddess you are. If things continue, you are going to become resentful of my inattention to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you start anything with me in the bar in September if you knew it wouldn’t work," I challenged, appalled by the statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an extraordinarily loud sigh and with an adorably  affectionate expression on his long handsome face,  Egon revealed, “Because I’m ...Uhm..madly in love with you, Janine, and I couldn’t resist you any longer. No matter how hard...Uhm... I tried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flood gates opened.  As tears flowed down my face after he made this admission, his facial expression was one of earnestness and vulnerability. Egon scooted to the edge of the sofa closer to me  so he could wipe my tears away with his other hand as he held my right one, and I felt my heart melt as I realized this was the declaration I had been waiting for countless months. However, I could tell he needed my reassurance so I put my other hand on his knee and squeezed it.  I smiled gaily at my love, Egon, feeling like a child winning the biggest prize available at their favorite game at a state fair booth.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it true that you love me,” I questioned to convince myself I heard him correctly, shivering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Was I dreaming,” I wondered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, my angel. I didn't think I could fall in love, but then you entered my life," he revealed, softly and his brown eyes appeared misty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am in love with you, too, my darling, but II didn't want to scare you away with my declaration" I whispered as tears continued to fall from my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning jubilantly, Egon moved his head towards me and put his forehead to mine as we examined each other's eyes up close for a while.  His eyes were dancing elatedly, and that gave me chills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hoped that he would kiss me, and the anticipation was killing me. Maybe I should kiss him instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you see how I am right now? This emotional side isn’t me,” he whispered sensitively,“ I haven’t been in love before now, although I thought I was one time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe it's just a side of you that you didn't know you had, darling," I said, sniffling with a small half-grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing heavily, my Egon agreed, “It horrifies me, Janine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We looked into each other's eyes, lost, for a long time, having a silent but intimate moment.  Egon’s beautiful eyes were full of unshed tears. Next, he moved back and removed his forehead from mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this because you are my boss,” I suddenly questioned, grasping at straws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not at all, Janine. I don't care about that. I know that you will find someone who will treat you right, and you will forget me. You already did meet someone else, Lloyd," he reminded gently,  a tear escaping his left eye, and he wiped it away rapidly, embarrassedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I don’t just fall in love with everyone that I date, Egon,” I argued irritatedly, “besides, I dumped him on  Sunday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did? Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because... because...he’s not...you...” I stammered, using my hands to emphasize the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>then reiterated, “ I love you, and only you, Egon Spengler.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his index finger to my lips and treated me to a gorgeous grin because he was pleased with hearing my admission again.   Egon’s fingertips felt very soft as he caressed my lips, and I removed his fingers with my hand gingerly. I held his hand in mine, feeling happy by doing so, then leaned in to kiss him.  Suddenly, Egon halted my attempt by pulling his body back, and I searched his brown eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha- what’s wrong,” I questioned him, my face turning fire engine red as I felt incredibly chagrined and misled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was he touching my lips if he didn’t want to kiss me,” I thought inwardly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm too much of a controlling person, and my brain isn’t wired for a relationship, I think. I don't want to deal with the uncertainties,  nor do I know how to. It's a disaster, and you will only end up despising me," he stated angrily, moving further back on the sofa away from me rapidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know how hard it is to find someone who feels the same way about you,"  I interrogated him incredulously, matching his fury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't know. It's something I hadn't considered before because this had never been an option for me. I didn’t want it or thought I needed it,” Egon answered, his face turning red with an anguished expression.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t anything I can say to alter your decision, is there,” I inquired after a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise me a couple of things, Egon Spengler,” I demanded, after a very tense yet long moment of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will kiss me one last time if this is going to be it and tell me again how much you love me,” I requested, peering into his eyes while my heart was shattering into small chards inside of my  chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Egon stood up from the sofa, watching me intently as I rose from my chair. Breathless with anticipation, I felt dizzy as he put his large hands on my waist then embraced me tightly. I could hardly wait until he kissed me again because I have longed for it since he left for Albany, and I felt the electricity from his body as Egon touched me. My heartbeat quickened alarmingly, and my breath hitched for a second  as my love raised my chin with his right hand.  As he gazed  into my eyes finally spoke the words that I longed to hear again,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you so very much, my angel, more than anything in the world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was said so sincerely that a few tears squirted out of my eyes before our lips found each other, and I experienced the most extended, most fervid kiss in my life. It felt heavenly, and more importantly, it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Later, Egon held me closely, and I attempted to cease sobbing. It didn’t work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you love science more, right? What am I to expect from you now? Are we boss-employee or friends or nothing? Do you want me to call you Dr. Spengler only now?"  I inquired, slowly moving back from his warm arms, feeling hysteria coming on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Janine,” he groaned, pulling me back in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to know what to expect because this isn’t a game, Egon; these are my feelings," I wailed, jerking my body away from him as I wept.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like it is now,” he stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like before you told me that you were jealous of Lloyd? Or now," I yelled, feeling exceedingly anguished. My blood boiled as it coursed through my veins as my temper got the best of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are making this too tricky, Janine, " Egon pointed out, and I wondered suspiciously  to myself how he was able to flip his emotions on and off so quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too difficult? No, this is normal human behavior, Egon. Life is about learning how to balance things that you love. The fact that you aren't even willing to try to balance me in your life shows the lack of love you feel for me, despite you confessing otherwise," I countered ringingly, running to my desk to put my jacket on and retrieve my purse. My heart was pounding  in my chest and my breathing shallow as I realized I had to leave NOW.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is wrong with him? Jealous? Like you didn't have a chance with me, then you shut down," I muttered, sobbing, putting my heavy winter coat on and gloves as it had been snowing all day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm leaving for the day," I reluctantly yelled after I gathered my belongings from my bottom desk drawer and ran to the door. My head was throbbing as I opened the door seeing the snow falling outside, mesmerized. For a second, the beautiful scene relaxed me a little as I loved watching the falling snow in the winter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Janine," Egon called, in a tormented voice, from behind me. Without me realizing it, he had followed me to the door and repeatedly called my name. I spun around slowly, observing him shudder from the open door as Egon only had a black T-shirt and khaki pants on still.  Then he closed the door, shutting my view and waking me up from the daze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without speaking, Egon very determinedly put his arms around my waist snugly and gave me a kiss that showed me how much he loved me. According to that kiss, he adored me immensely, and that one turned into many causing my heart to sing noisily with joy as we did so.  He  whispered in my ear with his voice full of emotion,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you with all of my heart, my angel, Janine. I am willing to try to balance my two loves in my life, you and science. Please, please do not go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart melted like butter with the kiss and his words as he pulled back from me to view my face in panicked anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you ardently, Egon,” I answered, fondly, with a twinkle in my eyes, and then watched him tremble in the cold, “ come on, let’s go back to your office and warm you up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>End of Part One. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I will release the first chapter of Part Two on February 15, 2021.  Thank you for reading my first fanfic, and I appreciate the support I received here.   Please leave me constructive feedback to strengthen this story, and I would greatly appreciate it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will release the first chapter of Part Two on February 15, 2021.  Thank you for reading my first fanfic, and I appreciate the support I received here.   Please leave me constructive feedback to strengthen this story, and I would greatly appreciate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>